Wise Girl's Seaweed Brain
by Drake Hayward
Summary: Together they survived Zeus' wrath, faced the horrors of the Sea of Monsters, carried the burden of the Titan's curse on their shoulders, they defeated the sinister forces of the Labyrinth and made it out of the Titan War alive. Now Percy and Annabeth are about to face the toughest challenge: being a couple.
1. Chapter 1: Kiss & Make-up

**[A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and any of the characters. I'm a huge fan of Percabeth and I decided to write my own story of them. Though I made some changes, I'll keep this story as faithful as I can. One of these changes is that Percy and Annabeth had been dating for four months before Percy disappeared. I decided to extend their time together. This took place between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero.**

**Go easy on me with your comments, this is my first story. Hope you like it. :D ]**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**

Chapter 1: Kiss and Make-up

**PERCY**

I fumbled stupidly with the bluish-green tie wrapped on my neck, having no clue how in Hades I'm supposed to tie it properly. I was resolved not to ask for Mom's or Paul's help but one glance at my wrist watch sent me into a state of panic. I only have fifteen minutes left before I have to meet Annabeth at her apartment.

Oh, yeah. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus and an honor student, is my girlfriend. We've been together for almost four months and in a week's time, we would be celebrating our four-month anniversary. But since winter break's already here, we decided to spend the vacation at Camp. But because I was being an "ideal" boyfriend, I made a reservation – with Paul's help – at a local restaurant just so Annabeth and I can have an early date.

I sighed and went out of my room and went searching for Mom. "Mom?"

"Yeah, Percy?" I followed the sound of her voice and found her at the kitchen. "What's up, honey?"

"Can you . . . um, help me?" I asked, motioning to my tie.

She smiled and went over to me. In a matter of seconds, she had the stupid thing done.

"I guess I have to go. Annabeth will be pissed if I keep her waiting."

Mom smiled. "Enjoy your night," she said. "And remember not to stay out too late; you haven't packed your things yet." I nod. "And remember to behave, okay?"

She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. I had to think hard for some time before I got what she meant. Hey, call me slow. Annabeth didn't start calling me Seaweed Brain for nothing.

"Uh, Mom," I groaned. "Seriously?"

She laughed. "I'm just kidding. Go on. It's rude for a girl to wait for her date."

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah. I'll see you later." I kissed her cheek and went down to my car – a silver Corvette Stingray, a gift from my Dad, Poseidon, for my sixteenth birthday. Well actually, it was from the Olympians as a token of thanks for saving them last summer. Along came a note that I knew was written by Mr. D, or Dionysus, our camp director. I knew it for a fact because he stubbornly got my name wrong.

_**Peter Johnson,**_

_**A gift from the Almighty Olympians. Happy birthday. Hopefully this will be your last.**_

_**The ever awesome,**_

_**Mr. D (Dionysus)**_

Annabeth had been living in Manhattan for the past four months, for two reasons; first: she needed to be as close to Empire State Building, the entrance to Mt. Olympus, as possible and second: me. Yeah. She didn't say that but hey, I knew I'm the other reason. She just wouldn't say it.

Annabeth's apartment wasn't that far from mine. I barely had time to let my nerves get in the way before I saw her opening her door and looking around. Just in time. She gave me a brilliant smile. After all this time we're together, I still haven't gotten used to her beauty. [Melodramatic, Percy.] The way she looked tonight didn't exactly help me in easing down. She was wearing a green dress that hugged her slender figure; her hair was pulled up and rained down on her neck in curls; she was wearing her owl earrings and had traded her camp necklace for a string of blue pearls – a gift from mine for our second month anniversary.

I smoothened out the wrinkles on my shirt and pants and got out.

"Hey," she said, kissing me. I took a step back when I saw her Dad and stepmom looking at us. Annabeth smiled. "Don't mind them, Seaweed Brain. Come on."

"I'll get her home on time, sir," I said. Mr. Chase nodded and closed the door.

When we were back at my car, Annabeth took my hand and squeezed it. I couldn't help but smile. Between the two of us, she was more expressive with her feelings. I tried from time to time but I always end up annoying her.

"So," she said, rubbing circles on my knuckles. "Where are we going?"

"Just wait," I said.

We talked about her time redesigning Olympus, Camp and what we were going to do this winter break. It wasn't long before I parked the car and looked at her. "Here we are," I announced.

"I kind of figured that out by myself," she said, smiling.

I couldn't stop it; I took her face between my hands and kissed her. She was caught off guard but kissed me back immediately. We pulled apart when we're both panting, grinning from ear to ear.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I just missed you," I said truthfully.

She glared at me. "What is it this time, Seaweed Brain? What have you done?"

"Nothing!" I protested. Annabeth eyed me quizzically. She knew me too well to buy it. "Well, um, I'm not taking you to Paris or anywhere romantic today, just here in New York. I'm hoping to make up to it by my sheer awesomeness and –"

Annabeth stopped me with a kiss. I kissed her back reluctantly at first and eventually, just like before, we nearly lost control. We pulled apart at the same time. "I don't care if we have our date at your apartment, as long as I'm with you."

I grinned. "Why is that? Because you love me?"

Annabeth playfully slapped me and said, "Keep it up and I might gut you." She reached out and wiped something from my lips. "You have lipstick on you," she said and we shared a laugh.

"Your fault," I said as I opened the door to her side.

Annabeth took my arm as I lead her to the restaurant. It was nothing special, really, just a small building, but the ambience was cozy and romantic. Three violin players were standing up front, welcoming guests with "ear-soothing music." (Mom's description, not mine.)

A smiling waitress met us as we were climbing the steps. "Good evening, Ma'am, Sir. Do you have any reservation?" she asked.

"Yes, we do," I said.

"Name please?"

"Percy Jackson," I informed her.

She nodded. "Right this way, please." We followed her as she led us to the exit. Annabeth seemed surprise by this. Heck, why would you leave right after you arrived, right? I gave her hand a squeeze and I felt her clamp on mine when she saw the table set for two outside.

Now listen here, Annabeth only expected the best from me. Every time we celebrate our monthly anniversary, she would only go easy on me if I surprise her. For our first, I took her to Paris, with the help of Hermes, after retrieving his staff from the tiny giant Cacus. For our second, I took her to my Dad's palace under the sea and gave her a necklace. For the third, I took her back to camp for the weekend and decorated her bunk with flowers (thanks to the Demeter cabin).

And on our fourth, we're here.

It wasn't exactly unique or new but at least Annabeth seemed to like it. "Oh, Perce," she breathed. "This is beautiful."

I straightened when I heard that. "What did you call me?" I ask.

Annabeth laughed. "Why? Don't you like it?" she asked. "I could go back to using my more endearing pet name for you, Sea—"

"No," I said quickly. "Perce is fine."

Our servant left right after we were seated to get our food. I, Perseus Jackson, actually was one step ahead of my girlfriend, and ordered her favorite food. While waiting for the food, she took my hand and smiled at me. "This is amazing," she said.

"Only the best for you, remember?" I asked.

"You never fail to amaze me," she said with a note of disbelief.

"Hey," I protested. "I constantly get ideas sometimes, you know. And most of the time they concern you."

We were interrupted with loud noise coming from the inside. I glanced and saw a group of teenagers eating at a huge table, shouting, whistling and laughing loudly and generally ruining my moment.

Our servant came back with our food. "I apologize for our other customers," she said, setting down the plates on our table. "But, as my boss said, they are our loyal patrons and give good tips so we just have to put up with them."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Enjoy your night, Mr. Jackson," she said before leaving.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at me and followed the servant with her gaze. "What?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Nothing."

We ate. The food was good – oh wait, Annabeth once told me that any food is good to me, as long as it's not spoiled or anything. Soon enough we were done and she reached across the table and took my hand again. "You're spoiling me, Seaweed Brain," she said.

I pretended to groan. "Can we go back to Perce?" I ask. "I really like it hearing from you."

"No, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, smiling. "But hey, feel free to start thinking for a new way of celebration for our fifth month anniversary."

My heart thumped. "Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically. "Now I have a month to worry."

She smiled at that one and it was easy for us to talk about random stuffs. I asked her how she was doing with redesigning Olympus – a fatal mistake. Annabeth launched into talking to me about gilded porticos, marble pillars, painted statues of the Olympians and so so. She must've noticed I wasn't paying much attention – honestly, I tried to, except my head hurt trying to understand what she was saying – for she pinched my palm.

"You're not paying attention," she said.

Busted. "Sorry. I just got distracted with your eyes." Annabeth blushed and I stifled a chuckle. I checked my watch. "Do you mind if we go to the park and hang out?" I asked. "This place is really loud."

Ananbeth looked behind me and I followed her gaze. The group of teenagers was still noisy. One was standing up, blushing and looking at our table. She was shaking her head while her friends were urging her onto doing something.

Annabeth looked back at me. "Sure."

We stood up and were about to go back to the parking lot when the girl I saw blushing earlier stepped into our way. I looked at her questioningly. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hello," Annabeth said reluctantly.

"Hi," I said.

"So," she murmured, her face still quite red. "I was dared to do this and I apologize in advance."

"What do you –" I didn't get the chance to finish. The girl pulled my tie down and kissed me hard on the mouth. I was too surprised to move. I felt Annabeth stiffen beside me as the girl's friends whistled and cheered at her.

She was suddenly yanked away from me as Annabeth glared at her. "What in Hades are you doing kissing my boyfriend?" she hissed.

"I told you, it was just a dare. It doesn't mean anything—"

"Well it does to me," Annabeth nearly yelled.

I stepped between her and the girl, ready to break a fight. "Annabeth—"

"And you!" she said, glaring at me. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"What? I was shocked! I didn't know what to do!"

"When a girl who isn't your girlfriend kisses you right in front of the girl who is actually your girlfriend, you push her away, not enjoy the kiss!" Annabeth stormed out of the restaurant, other customers looking at her retreating back.

"Annabeth!" I yelled as I ran after her. "Annabeth, wait!" She stopped beside my car and wouldn't look at me. "Look, I'm sorry—"

"Just take me home, Percy," she said, her voice shaking. I felt bad. I wanted to put my arms around her but I knew that would only piss her further more and I didn't want her to stab me with her dagger.

I sighed. "Okay." I opened the door for her and she got in. I circled around the car and stepped inside the driver's side.

I tried to talk to Annabeth during the whole time but she wouldn't pay attention. I tired taking her hand but she brushed mine off. I didn't expect our night to be ruined by a girl who kisses a guy without his permission.

As I pulled in front of their house, Annabeth grabbed the door but I was faster than her. I stopped her from getting out and forced her to look at me. I felt like someone was squeezing my hearth when I saw her tearing eyes. "Gods, Annabeth. I'm so sorry."

"Just let me go, Seaweed Brain," she said.

I exhaled deeply and removed my hand from the door. I got out after her as she ran to the door, slamming it to my face. "I'm really sorry," I whispered to the door. Thankfully, it didn't answer.

Feeling like a jerk, I drove back to our apartment. Lucky me, both Paul and my Mom were watching television at the living room. For me to get to my room, I'd have to pass them. They would see I was upset.

They turned around when they heard the door open, both of them smiling. "How was it, Per – " Mom stopped when she saw my face. "Oh, what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed."

After undressing, I jumped into bed, thinking of a possible way to make it up to Annabeth, but my train of thoughts got constantly interrupted by the sight of Annabeth crying. I would gladly take any poison, or injury, or take another bath at the River Styx, rather than see her crying again. My chest felt heavy and I was feeling awful.

A knock on my door made me sit up. Mom peeked in and let herself in, followed by Paul. "Honey, what happened?" she asked.

I shook my head. "It was nothing."

She and Paul sat down on either side of me. Paul placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "I understand if you're upset but keeping this to yourself will only make it worse. You know you can open up to us, right?"

I nod.

"So what is it?"

I tried to find the words. "It was just . . . a stupid kiss."

"You kissed her and she got mad at you?" Mom asked, undoubtedly confused.

"No. Someone kissed me in front of her and Annabeth got mad," I explained.

"Oh," said Paul. "Do you know the girl?"

"No."

"Then why did she kiss you?"

"It was a stupid truth or dare." I looked at him. There are times I find it easier to talk to Paul, rather than my Mom. Times like this. Paul was such a great guy. "What should I do?"

"Have you apologized to her?"

I nodded. "But she wouldn't pay attention to me." I sighed. "Gods, I don't want this winter break spent with the two of us fighting like this."

Paul placed a hand on my shoulder. "Percy, I may not be your real father but if there's one thing I know about you, it's that you will do the right thing. You and Annabeth had been through a lot. This is just a misunderstanding. Tomorrow, when you're at Camp, do something to show her how sorry you are."

"How?"

Paul smiled. "You'll know."

Mom ruffled my hair playfully. "I've said this before, honey, but your heart is always at the right place. You will do what's right for you and Annabeth. I have faith in you."

Those made me feel a little better. "Thanks, Mom." I turned to my stepdad. "And you, too, Paul."

They smiled at me. "Anytime." They stood up and bid me goodnight. I didn't know how long I stayed up. All I was aware of was that tomorrow, I'd do everything I have to for Annabeth to forgive me.

I was up the next morning to pack up my things.

Annabeth and I agreed to go to Camp together with Paul driving us. I was excited but because of our fight last night, the idea of being with Annabeth in a car made me nervous.

After wolfing down half a dozen of ham sandwiches – I could still eat like a starving person despite of the situation; it's a skill of mine – I went down to load my bag at Paul's car. I was closing down trunk when Paul and Mom went down, holding hands.

"Good morning, honey," said Mom.

"'Morning, Percy," Paul greeted.

"Hey," I said back.

"Ready?" Paul asked.

"Yeah."

Paul got in the car while Mom pulled Mom aside. "Percy," she said. "You and Annabeth are a new couple. You will experience fights much worse than this. Fights that might make you think that it's over with the two of you but you have to promise me one thing, Percy. I've seen how you act around her. I know how happy she makes you. Promise me you will never give up on her, okay?"

I chuckled. "Gods, Mom. I faced Kronos so I guess I have enough courage for Annabeth and I to pull through. I just have to find the right way to say I'm sorry to her."

"I'm sure you'll know," said Mom, pushing me to the car. "Now go ahead and get your girl. Don't take a no for an answer."

"You got it," I murmured as I jumped in.

Annabeth was sitting on their porch when we arrived. I went out of the car and helped her load her bags in the car. I sat beside her at the backseat and tried, unsuccessfully, to start a conversation. So we drove in silence.

Snow wasn't falling hard but the road was slick and slippery. Luckily, Paul was a skilled river so we were safe with him. As soon as I saw Half-Blood Hill from a distance, I felt excitement coursing through my veins. I missed Camp terribly. I couldn't wait to start planning with the Stoll brothers on pranking the other counselors, or eat barbecue with the campers, or play capture the flag with my friends.

Paul helped us with our bags and even came with us up to magical boundaries. Mortals couldn't enter and there's Peleus the dragon guarding the Fleece so it wasn't a good idea for my stepdad to come anywhere near him.

"Here," Paul said, handing me my bag. "Enjoy winter break, Percy. You, too, Annabeth."

"Thanks, Paul."

"Thank you, Mr. Blofis," said Annabeth.

Paul grinned at us and left. I took Annabeth's bag and carried it. We were greeted with the strawberry fields, the ampitheater, the Mess hall, the Big House and the Arena. "Imissed this place," I murmured.

Annabeth nodded. I sighed. Looked like apologizing wouldn't be a very easy task.

She started heading down the hill and to Cabin Six, the Athena Cabin. Inside, I could see her other siblings – Malcolm, Albert, Marie, and Isaac – all brainiacs like Annabeth.

I put her bag down at the foot of her bed. Annabeth headed to the bathroom without acknowledging my presence. I gave another sigh.

"Dude, what was that?"

I turned to see the whole Athena Cabin looking at me. Malcolm was the one who asked the question. I shrugged. "Just a little misunderstanding."

"Did you do something to her?" asked a small voice. I craned my neck to see who said that and saw a boy with the trademark of stormy gray eyes of Athena's children and distracted expression looking at me. He was a new camper, probably six or seven. I believe his name was Elliot.

"I guess," I admitted. The kid glared at me. I held my hand sup and said, "It was unintentional."

"Make sure to fix it or I'm going to feed you to Peleus," he threatened me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You got it, kid." I went out of the Cabin before any of them got the idea that feeding me to the dragon is a spectacular one.

Suddenly, an idea fell into my mind, something inspired by what Mom said. I smiled to myself and went to find Will Solace and Katie Gardner.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

I wasn't aware I had been staring at the same page of the book I was reading for the past half-hour until Malcolm, my half-brother and second in command, spoke to me.

"You're going to burn a hole on that book, Annabeth," he said. I looked up and saw some of my siblings staring at me. "And enough of the scowling; it doesn't suit you."

I exhaled and put my book down. What I saw last night really hurt me. I had the right to be, Percy's my boyfriend. If someone can kiss him, it's going to be me. "I didn't realize," I said.

Malcolm eyed me. "Something wrong with you and Percy?" There's no point in not telling the truth. Lying to an offspring of Athena? Good luck. So I nodded. "I figured as much. He seemed pretty upset. What happened?" he asked, then quickly added, "If you don't mind my asking."

I sighed. My siblings knew everything about me but I tried to keep my relationship with Percy as private as we could, which was next to impossible since we're the "power couple," as Drew put it.

"It's nothing. It would be fixed soon, I promise."

Malcolm nodded. Then Elliot, the newest addition to our little family, walked up to my bunk and said, "If he hurt you again, I will cause him some serious pain."

I laughed and ruffled his hair. I heard the conch shell blowing from the distance and I checked my watch. Almost dinner. How did time pass so quickly? I'd been to absorbed with the burning image of that stupid mortal girl kissing Percy that I didn't notice time passing.

I stood up and announced, "Come on, everyone. Time for dinner. Line up and head to our table and no, Elliot, no cutting the line. Stay at your place."

As we headed to the dining hall, I couldn't help but glance at Cabin Three, the Poseidon Cabin. The lights were dimmed which meant Percy was already at his table. I smiled at the thought. That guy could easily eat like a starving satyr.

But when we sat down at our table, I saw that table for Cabin Three was empty. Percy, being the only half-blood child of Poseidon, was usually alone on his table, except for the times when Tyson, his Cyclops half-brother, was visiting.

Chiron pounded his hoofs and everyone turned to him. "Welcome, campers," he said. "I would like to inform you that capture the flag was rescheduled and will happen on Tuesday, instead of Friday. Instead, we would have chariot race on weekend."

The campers cheered, with Cabin Five, the Ares Cabin being the loudest.

After burning offers to the gods, everyone started eating. I, however, kept glancing at the Poseidon table. Percy wasn't there. I felt bad. I should've just forgiven him when he said he was sorry, but I was so hurt seeing him being kissed by another girl.

I wondered where he was.

Dinner was over and he still hadn't showed up. Now I was getting really worried. We were heading to the ampitheater for the sing-along. I sat down with the rest of my cabin while my neck did some nearly impossible twists looking for him. I decided to talk to him but he wasn't anywhere.

Then Will Solace, from Apollo Cabin spoke up, "Hey, everyone. So, usually my cabin leads the sing along but tonight," he said, grinning from ear to ear, "we have a special performer."

I frowned in confusion. Special performer? What was he talking about?

Then I saw him, holding an acoustic guitar. His hair was on its usual messy style, his sea-green eyes uncertain and nervous. I heard some girls squealing behind me and I glared at them. Seaweed Brain holding a guitar? Something was terribly wrong.

"Hey," he said uncertainly. "So, um, I did something awful." He scratched the back of his head and I hear girls swooning around me. Ever since he defeated Kronos, Percy had become the most popular and _desirable_ camper. They were constantly hitting on him. "And because of my stupidity, I hurt someone," he continued. "Annabeth," he announced, looking at my eyes and I felt my cheeks burning. "I'm so sorry. This song is for you."

Song? _Di immortales, _Seaweed Brains' going to sing? And about to play guitar?

He started strumming the chords with Will and two more Apollo campers backing him up. He then started singing.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

Oh, gods, I thought, his voice is beautiful. It was husky, and very sweet. How come he'd never sang for me before?

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

I felt my eyes tearing up. Listening to the lyrics and hearing his voice and knowing he was doing this for me really made me cry. Before I knew it, tears were falling down my cheeks. I wiped them away stubbornly; only to be replaced with new sets when Cayden, Klein and Calvin from the Demeter Cabin stepped towards me, holding bouquets of flowers. I nearly drowned when they handed me each one.

"From Percy," said Cayden.

I blushed deep red, of course.

Meanwhile, Seaweed Brain was still singing.

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

Okay, that was a bit unsettling. What was he saying? I mean I know it was the song but why would he include those lines? There's no way I would let my relationship with him end. But still, hearing him say he won't give up on us was so sweet I started crying again.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

He played the last notes and looked at me, smiling that lopsided grin that I used to annoy me so much at the beginning. A lot of Aphrodite campers were looking at me in envy. They weren't the only one.

I stood up and walked towards the stage, putting my bouquets down.

When I reached him, he said, "I'm really sorry, Annabeth. Honest. I didn't mean to just stand there and let her kiss me." There was a collective gasp all around us. "I hope you can forgive my stupidity. Really, I'm sorry, just – "

I grabbed his face and pulled him down and kissed his lips. He smelled like the ocean, as usual and his lips were warm. His hand automatically fell to my waist, pulling me closer to him. My hands shot up and combed through his untidy hair.

I couldn't care less with our audience except Chiron pounded his hooves again and we were forced to pull apart. He was grinning stupidly at me and I slapped him. I didn't try to soften it.

Percy was obviously shocked. But I kissed him again. "Remember, I'm the only one with the authority to kiss these lips. They're mine," I said after we pulled apart.

He grinned. "Got it, Wise Girl."


	2. Chapter 2: Insecurities, Doubts &

**[A/N: I got three reviews! Yay! At least you guys liked it. Anyway, I mentioned I made some changes. Here's another one: Percy lost the curse of Achilles right after the Titan War. The reason will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Howl3: [I don't know if I remembered correctly] I did do that on purpose. The reason why everyone was like that is explained in this chapter, why Percy was always afraid of hurting Annabeth. All in here. :D**

**TeresaisthebestBrendasucks & CimFan, thank you for your reviews! :D**

**This chapter is a whole lot shorter than the first but oh well, I hope you like it still. :D ]**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 2: Insecurities, Doubts & Reassurances

**ANNABETH**

I kissed him again, feeling how soft and sweet his lips were. I would happily stay there, with Percy's arms circled around my waist except Chiron pounded his hooves loudly again and cleared his throat. "I believe you have made your point, my dear," he said.

I felt my face getting warm. I didn't kiss Percy just to emphasize what I said. I did it for the sole reason that during our fight that lasted for twenty-three hours and sixteen minutes – not that I'm counting or anything – I missed him terribly. But I guess I did the right thing – majority of the girls were staring at me in envy. Whatever. I kissed Percy again one more time and pulled him to my place.

Elliot seemed satisfied that Percy had made it up to me. "See little, dude?" Percy asked him. "She forgave me."

My brother nodded. "Annabeth's nice. I knew she'd forgive you. You just had to do it the right way."

"And he did," I said as I picked up the bouquets of flowers and stared at them admiringly. "Thank you for these, Seaweed Brain. You surprised me."

"I just couldn't let you slip away from me, Wise Girl," he replied, shrugging.

"Hey, that's almost a smart answer," I said, feigning surprise.

"Wow," he said, mocking me. Then he seemed to become aware of all the campers around us, hearing our conversation. He blushed. Percy leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Meet me at the beach in five?"

I nodded. "Sure."

He gave me a peck on the lips and walked away.

Malcolm grinned up at me. "I guess I'd be bringing your flowers back at our Cabin?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not," said Malcolm. He nodded to the direction where Percy had gone. "Go ahead and follow him before Drew tries to steal him away from you."

I chuckled. That would be impossible. Percy is the most loyal person I've ever known. "I'll see you later."

Percy was sitting at his usual spot at the edge of the beach, near the forest. His foot, like before, was in the water. I could see from a distance that he let the water wet his skin. I kneeled beside him and whispered in his ear, "What are you thinking?"

Percy gave a start but he grinned at me. "You."

"Me?" I asked. "What about me?"

He parted his legs and I quickly sat between them, snuggling to him and trying to absorb his body warmth. Now I regret going out here without grabbing some blankets. "I just missed you," he murmured in my ear, his lips grazing my neck. I closed my eyes and savored his hot lips against my skin. A soft moan escaped my mouth without my permission and he chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's okay," I said, craning my neck and catching his lips. "It felt really good."

He raised his eyebrows. "It did? Wow. I didn't know my lips are that talented."

I knew he was teasing me but I couldn't help but blush. "So much for being so good in everything."

"I'd say otherwise," he said.

For some time we just sat there, enjoying each other's warmth. With every breath I take, I took in his smell: a mixture of salt water, sweat and his body spray. I wondered what it would be like to personally take in the scent straight from the source. I shook my head. _Stop it_, I scolded myself. My mind wondered to what Malcolm said. Not that I was insecure of Drew or anything but whenever she set her mind onto someone, she usually gets them. And now she had her gaze on Percy.

"Can you tell me what you are thinking?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Us." Percy frowned. I smiled widely. He's really cute whenever he made a face. "I was touched with what you did Percy, just so you know. It takes a lot for someone to surprise a child of Athena. You were pretty good singing up there."

"Ugh. Don't remind me, please. I nearly exploded on the stage from embarrassment."

"Why? You sounded really good. I actually hate you now that you haven't sung to me before. Do I have to be mad for you to do that?"

Percy pouted. It's all I could do not to bite his lower lip. "You know you couldn't really hate me."

"You're right," I said. "If I could then I wouldn't have fallen for you."

Percy laughed. "Okay, enough of leading me away. What were you really thinking?"

I sighed. "You know me too well." I felt him shrug and his arms tightened around me. I didn't want to tell him. I knew I would sound like those possessive girlfriends and the last thing I want was for Percy to think I was trying to control him. "You know you're putting yourself on a dangerous position singing up there?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you know Drew has a crush on you? And the majority of the female population of Camp Half-Blood?" The creases on his forehead deepened. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Drew is practically throwing herself at you. And those girls? They were, like, giggling and staring every time you pass."

He was quiet for a moment. I've always had these fears; I just never had the courage to tell him. I always knew I felt something for him, ever since we were twelve. But we were too young; I didn't want to rush things up. Then there was Luke, who had been the biggest disappointment in my life. Ever since he betrayed me, I always lived with this fear that everyone in my life would leave me in the end and disappoint me. It was for this reason that I tried to suppress whatever feelings I knew I had for Percy. Until it became too much. I needed him to know. I wasn't stupid; I've seen how he acted around me and for a moment, I was happy, until the fear strikes again. But my feelings for him grew and grew until trying to keep them inside almost tore me apart.

I knew Percy would hurt himself first before doing anything to cause me pain. His fatal flaw was personal loyalty. He would risk everyone for the sake of one friend, he had been told. I was scared that I might influence his decision in the end and the war would've gone sideways. But his loyalty saved us. All of us. Now I was clinging to this trait of him, hoping that he would stay loyal and wouldn't leave me. So far everything he had ever done made me beyond happy, but what happened last night awakened all fear and insecurities in me. What if Percy finds someone better than me? I couldn't even bear the thought of it.

"You sound upset," he finally said.

"I guess I am."

"And here I was, thinking we're okay now."

I turned to him. "It's not you, Percy. Gods, you are everything every girl could wish for. I couldn't ask anything from you." I took another deep breath before proceeding. "It's me, Seaweed Brain, okay? I'm afraid that a time will come when you'll find someone better than me. I'm scared that when you wake up one morning, it wouldn't be me you'll be looking for. I'm insecure, Percy."

He shook his head. "I don't know why you're thinking like that, Annabeth."

"Are you that blind?" I asked, getting more upset by the second. "If you leave me, you won't have any trouble finding yourself a new girlfriend. _Di immortales, _you can get yourself fifty if you want."

Percy opened his mouth then closed it again then open it again, making him look like a fish out of the water. "Where are all these coming from?" he finally asked.

"Listen, Percy. There's a reason why I was so upset seeing you being kissed by that girl last night. I know you too well. I can tell what you're thinking by your body languages. I knew instantly you didn't like what was happening last night. But when I saw that, it made me realize how easy it is for me to lose you."

Percy grabbed my chin and made me make an eye to eye contact with him. "Annabeth, you're not going to lose me, okay? I promise that. I will only leave if you don't want me around anymore. Remember the song? I won't give up on us, Wise Girl. I will do everything that I can to keep this relationship."

When I didn't reply, he said, "Don't you trust me?"

There was genuine pain in his voice. "I do!" I quickly said. "I do trust you, Percy. It's them I don't trust."

"You're not the only one with these fears, Annabeth." I looked up to his face. His skin was illuminated with the moonlight. He had this god-like appearance but that didn't hide the true emotions his always too-expressive eyes were conveying. "I do, too. I can't think of the time when you meet someone much more deserving of you than I am. I mean, come on, I'm a doofus; you're smart. I'm just sort of playing around; you have everything figured out to the littlest detail. But those fears? I bury them inside because I don't want them to get the best of me. Most of all, I don't let them rule our relationship. Besides, you told me you love me and that's all I need. Can't you do the same for me?"

I couldn't answer. His eyes were sad. I instantly felt bad. Why was I being like this? If Percy said he wouldn't leave me, I had to believe it. He hadn't broken any promise to me. Besides what he said was very unlike him. Usually it's me who comes up with those kinds of speeches.

"Are you sure you're not a son of Athena?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

He gave me a small smile. "If I am, then that would mean I'm not allowed to date you."

"I'm sorry, Percy." He sighed. "I didn't mean my insecurities get in the way of our relationship. I was afraid. I guess I'll always be. I never thought that we'd be together like this and I want this to last but I can't shake off the feeling that somewhere some time I'm going to lose you. I just . . . I just love you too much."

Percy's grin widened on that one. "What was that, Wise Girl?"

I glared at him. "I'm not repeating it, Jackson."

"Oh, come on! Please?"

He knew if he gave me those puppy dog eyes, I'd give him what he wanted. I shook my head but a smile was threatening to make the seventeen muscles in my face complain. I looked him in the eye and said, "I love you, Perseus Jackson."

Percy gave me his troublemaker smile but his eyes were shining with happiness. "I love you, too, Annabeth Chase."

I buried my face on his neck and felt the tears coming. I felt kind of stupid, here I was, hearing the most beautiful words from the only boy I've ever loved and I was seriously crying? I guess I was just so happy.

"Hey," he murmured in my hair. Warmth spread from the point where his lips touched my scalp up to the most remote nerves in my body. It felt so good. "I don't like it when you cry."

"I'm just happy, Seaweed Brain. Don't ruin the moment."

He chuckled. "All right, I won't but I want you to listen to me. Those insecurities, Wise Girl? I'll do whatever I can to make them go away. I will help you get over yours and maybe, along the way, you can help me get over mine, right?" I nodded. "And right here, right now, i'm promising you I will never leave you, not unless you see it fit for me to go away."

"I will never want you to go away."

"I guess it's settled, then," he said in my ear. "So now, Madam, is there anything I can do for you?"

I looked up. "Kiss me."

He grinned. "Gladly." Percy took me face between his hands and pressed his lips softly to mine. The way he held me, the way he kissed me, like I was the most delicate and important person in the world, made me feel all warm and giddy and satisfied inside.

I pulled away and settled my head on his neck again. The sight of the smooth, tanned skin of his throat did something weird to me. Before I knew it, I was leaning closer and my lips were at the side of his neck. I felt Percy shudder and I smiled.

I glanced at his face. His eyes were close, his mouth slightly open. I couldn't believe that I came up with such a naughty idea. Before I lose my confidence, I asked him, "You want me to try what I'm thinking?"

Percy nodded and my grin widened. He really shouldn't have done that.


	3. Chapter 3: Gone to Waste

**[A/N: I didn't expect to update this fast. I appreciate all your reviews! Keep them coming! :D**

**If there are typographical errors, I apologize. I just wanted to post it straight here and wasn't abel to proofread it. :D**

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and CimFan, if I could share, I would. :D

**Again, I don't own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians]**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN**

****Chapter 3: Gone to Waste

**PERCY**

_Oh, gods._

Annabeth did something I wasn't expecting at all. She started kissing my neck. Since I lost the curse of Achilles last summer ("No mortal should be invincible and escape the Fates. We will take that gift from you," blah, blah, blah), my skin seemed to have turned a whole lot sensitive. Like right now, with my girlfriend kissing my neck softly. I felt like million voltages of electricity were running through my body – wait, Annabeth mentioned once that no one could take that much electricity. Sorry, just trying to distract myself.

Distract from what? Jeez, I was getting guy thoughts and if Annabeth ever finds out, I was breakfast for Mrs. O'Leary.

The sensation intensified when I felt her biting softly. I moaned, unaware that it was a bit loud. Then Ananbeth clamped her lips tightly on the skin of my neck. Oh, gods. Oh, gods. My brain seemed to have been frozen – which was saying a lot since most of the time it fails to supply me with usable thoughts. The only thing I was aware of was Annabeth's lips on the side of my neck.

Then it was gone. She sat up and grinned at me. There was a different light in her eyes – something I haven't seen before. "Uh . . ." I said stupidly, debating whether what happened was real or was just a product of my overly-imaginative mind. I touched the spot where Annabeth kissed me and found it a little sore. "Did you just give me a hickey?" I asked.

Annabeth laughed. "I had no idea you know the right word."

"Oh, gods," I murmured. "Do you have ambrosia on you?"

She frowned. "For what? So the mark will disappear? No way, Seaweed Brain. I didn't put it there just so you can remove it."

I was confused. "Um, what if others see it?"

She shrugged. "Don't you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? Hickeys are, like, badges of honor for a guy. I just don't want other campers to think that, you know, we're fooling around."

"I don't really care, Seaweed Brain," she said. "I actually learned something from my conversation with you. And that is not to let other people influence how we act around each other. Besides, I'm your girlfriend; I can pretty much do whatever I want."

"This is just so . . . I don't know, unlike you," I said uncertainly.

That made her smile wider. "Get ready, Seaweed Brain, there's a whole side of me you're about to meet." I didn't know why that made me nervous but I still managed a chuckle."Now enough of the talking and just hold me, okay?"

I nodded as she settled herself in my arms, her face at the crook of my neck. I took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. I wasn't aware of the time passing. Annabeth seemed comfortable with her position. She fell asleep, using me as a pillow, blanket and a bed. I guess I was actually good at being anything she needed.

Somewhere from the distance, I heard the conch shell blowing, signaling the beginning of the curfew. I cursed silently and was able to wake Annabeth up but stopped myself. She looked peaceful sleeping I didn't want to disturb her. I scooped her in my arms and carried her back to her cabin.

Most of her cabin mates were on their beds, ready to sleep. I went straight inside and settled her on her bunk, pulling the blankets over her. I wanted to give her a proper goodnight kiss but I could feel the stares of her siblings so I settled myself with a quick peck on her forehead. "Good night, my Wise Girl," I whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up. Always."

I was about to leave when Malcolm commented, "Nice hickey, Percy."

I grinned. "Yeah. Your sister's kind of possessive," I said, looking at her sleeping figure. "I'll see you tomorrow, man."

"Yeah. See you."

I went back to my cabin and settled for the night, excited for the coming days.

Today was the day.

December 18th, our fourth-month anniversary. I know we've already had a date but that one ended up in a bad note so I guessed another one was needed. I just wasn't sure how I was to plan with Annabeth around.

I came out and was on my way to the Athena cabin when I spotted Annabeth walking to the boundary line. Where was she going? "Hey!" I called. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said. "I didn't know you were awake."

"Yeah, well I am. Where are you going?"

Annabeth groaned. "Ugh. Ares said Apollo had one more statue than him. Honestly, I was sure they all had at least fifteen each but I guess it was Apollo who hid the other one. Another matter is that Mother informed me that she is expecting the blueprints for the replica of the Parthenon. So yeah, that's where I'm heading. To Olympus."

A small smile formed on my lips. This was exactly what I needed. "Oh. Good luck, then."

She kissed me and smiled. "Your hickey's already fading. Want me to put another want?" she asked.

I knew she was just kidding but I almost choked with the muffin I was eating. The campers all teased me when they saw the hickey on my neck, saying that I was already _marked_. I couldn't help but blush whenever they mention it.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm all set."

"I'll be back before sundown, okay?" she asked. I felt like a naughty kid being left by his mother but sometimes, Annabeth could be a whole lot scarier than Mom. Don't tell her that. "Stay out of trouble. I'll be here before sunset."

"Yes, mother," I said sarcastically.

I walked her to the boundary where Argus was waiting to drive her to the Empire State Building. Before climbing in the van, she gave me another kiss. "I love you," she said. I saw an eye from Argus' neck winking at me.

"'Love you, too."

I wasn't exactly sure about the plan forming in my head. For that to work, I'd need help from the Aphrodite cabin, where Drew Tanaka was head counselor. Annabeth mentioned something about her but I didn't think it was true. Drew was just friendly.

Cabin Ten, as most campers describe it, looked like a life-size doll house. I say Cabin Ten looked like an artist's worst nightmare. The painting was too bright and, well, _girlie_. I guess that made sense since most of the residents were girls but I knew there were at least three or four dudes in there. I wondered why they allowed such monstrosity.

(I apologize, Lady Aphrodite.)

I knocked on their door, feeling a bit nervous. Someone answered it after a couple of seconds and the scent worked its way to my nose and ripped it apart painfully. Seriously, what do these people do all day; bathe in perfume – if you can even call them that?

The camper who answered was a girl with blonde pigtails. I remembered her for the reason that she was one of the few (or probably the only) Aphrodite girl who didn't give much attention to her physical looks. Her name was Lacy. "Oh, hi," she said when she saw me.

"Lacy, hon, who is that?" I heard Drew ask from the inside. "Don't be too long, my bath won't start itself."

"Hi," I said. "Can I talk to Drew?"

Lacy nodded and turned her head back. "Drew! Percy wants to talk to you."

With the speed I didn't know a child of Aphrodite possesses, Drew elbowed Lacy out of the way. She must've been in the middle of whatever in Hades girls do with their faces; her hair was pulled back and was being held by a piece of cloth; a foul smelling concoction was on her face, making her look like a very vain zombie. If I knew Christopher Nolan's cellphone number, I would've called him and told him I found his new Joker.

"Hello, Perce," she said. I backed away a little with the name she used. When Annabeth said it, it sounded really sweet but with Drew's voice, it was kind of weird. "What can I do for you, sweetie?"

I cleared my throat loudly and forced myself to breathe through my mouth. "I, uh, I need help."

"Sure, sweetie, come inside!" she squealed, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. If I didn't like the outside, I was horrified seeing the inside. The walls were pink, the curtains were laced with colors so bright that looking at them gave me a pounding headache.

Drew sat me in one of the chairs with feathers around it. I figured chickens must have nightmares seeing this. "So what can I do for you?" she asked.

I was aware of the entire Aphrodite cabin looking at me. I nearly jumped to my feet and bolted out except that I thought about Annabeth and what I was doing was for her. I swallowed thickly and said, "Today's my fourth-moth anniversary with Annabeth." I noticed Drew pursing her lips. "I need help with setting up a table for two near the beach. And, uh, I also need help looking presentable."

Drew waved her hand on front of my face. "You, look presentable? Please, sweetie. You don't need help doing that!"

"I mean dressing up in a suit and, you know, making my hair stay down," I said.

"Perce, dear," I winced hearing this. "You are interesting and attractive the way you are. If Annabeth doesn't like it, then you should leave her."

"It's not her," I quickly defended. "It's me. I want to look presentable for once. Can you help me with that?"

"Of course," said Drew then her face stretched into a grin. Definitely a perfect replacement for Joker. "For a fee, of course."

I expected as much. "What is it?"

"I want you to kiss me," she said.

I almost fall off my seat. "What? No way! I have a girlfriend, Drew!"

Drew scowled. "Fine. Two kisses on the cheek."

I thought about that for some time. I remembered what happened the last time I was kissed by a different girl and I didn't want another fight but it would be just friendly kisses. Besides, it wasn't like there was something between me and Drew. I sighed and said, "Fine."

Drew squealed like a pig being tortured and quickly kissed me on the cheek. I blushed deep red, of course. I knew I was stupid agreeing but I seriously needed her help. I stood up. "Meet me at the beach after lunch. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Definitely, honey," Drew said. I almost shivered. "And, as another payment I want to touch your . . . abs later. Non-negotiable!"

What have I gotten myself into.

I went out of the cabin before Drew thought of other payments she wanted, but I heard someone following me. When I looked back, I saw Mitchell, one of the few Aphrodite dudes, marching towards me. "Hey, man."

"Hey. What's up?"

"You said you need help dressing up, right?" he asked. I nodded. "I have some suit. I think we're about the same size, if you want to borrow."

"Thanks, Mitchell."

"No problem," he said. "It's nice to do something other than being Drew's PA. Anyway, I'll help but I ain't kissing you, man."

I chuckled. "Glad to hear that."

"Mitchell!" we heard Drew screaming from the cabin.

Mitchell shook his head. "Later," he said, jogging back to Cabin Ten.

Next off, I found Katie Gardner. I asked her help apologizing to Annabeth and knew she wouldn't hesitate in helping me again. Katie's a personal friend so I didn't have to worry about any payment. "Hey, Percy," she greeted when she saw me.

"Hey, Katie. Do you mind helping me again?"

"Of course not, what do you need?"

I told her. Of course, being a daughter of Demeter, the goddess of agriculture, she had talent handling plants. She was the head counselor for Cabin Four and was very nice. I didn't have to tell her twice before she agreed to help me in providing flower arrangements for the dinner.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. "If there's anything I can do, let me know."

"I will."

Next on my list: Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate; Will Solace, son of Apollo; Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes and Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus.

A few minutes before Annabeth's return, I was walking in circles like a deranged demigod. I wasn't sure if Annabeth would like what I, with the help of some friends (with Drew's exception) prepared.

The table was . . . wow. Chiron lent me a rounded one from the big house and the Aphrodite cabin did their magic by designing it. Well, no magic was actually necessary but what Drew did was really cool. They used blue and green pieces of table cloth in skirting, with green the base and the blue for designs. The combination of colors made the table look like it was made of water. A piece of white clothe hang suspended above it with Lou Ellen's magic with balls of fire illuminating the area. Bouquets of flowers decorated the sides of the chairs and the center of the table. The Demeter cabin also scattered petals of roses around the area. Katie tried telling me the name and meaning of each one except that my brain rejected the information as it entered.

Jake constructed a small water fountain we situated beside the table. I summoned water and directed it to the fountain. Lou Ellen enchanted the water so it was sparkling with faint white light.

Mitchell lent me a black suit and a blue tie. The dude even helped me with styling my hair so for the very first time in my life, my messy friend was staying down. Lastly, the Stolls brought the food they bought from the nearby restaurant. They were the only ones who could get out of the Camp without alerting Chiron. Of course, the fee was twice as much as the price of the food.

Everything was set. The only one missing was my date. The sun was already setting so I figured Annabeth must be on her way here.

I was holding a long stemmed red rose and was nervously waiting for Annabeth's arrival. I was alone at the beach except for Will and John from Apollo cabin hiding in the woods. They would provide us music.

I checked my watch. It was almost half-past six. Annabeth should be here by now. I heard the campers heading to the dining pavilion and my stomach growled. I patted it and said, "Relax, dude. Won't be long now."

The sound of my phone chiming nearly made me jump. Oh yeah. A little bit of background on that one. It was Lamia, a daughter of Hecate, who gave the monsters the power to track us. Ever since Hecate's children had been welcomed to camp, they've been working to find a way to reverse it, but Lamia's incantation was strong. The least Lou Ellen and her siblings could do was provide us with protective enchantments. That included having cellphones. Before, having electronic gadget was like nailing a sign on your forehead saying: _DEMIGOD BUFFET FOR FREE!_ But now, we could actually own cellphones without worrying about being tracked by a bunch of nasties, thanks to the Hecate cabin.

I fished out my cellphone from my pocket and checked the caller ID. It showed Wise Girl. I pressed answer and held it to my ear. "Hey, you should be here by now."

"I know," Annabeth answered from the other line. "But Ares found out about what Apollo did and destroyed three of his statues. Now I'm working on blueprints for the Parthenon and those stupid statues and Lord Zeus just told me to create a copy of the Pantheon which is stupid since it was for the Romans –"

"Oh. Hey, uh – "

" – and now I won't be able to go back to camp today." Oh. Bummer. "I'm sorry, Percy. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I promise."

"Hey, wait!" I yelled, but the line was already cut. "Happy fourth-month anniversary to you, too."

I tossed the rose on the top of the table and walked back to my cabin. Along the way, Will and John caught up to me. "Hey, man. Where's Annabeth?" asked Will.

"She won't be able to make it," I grumbled. "She was too busy in Olympus."

"Oh. That's a bummer."

"Yeah," I said, opening the door of my cabin.

"What about the table?"

"I'll take care of it tomorrow." I have to admit, I was feeling totally down. All my preparations had gone to waste. "See you tomorrow." I stepped inside without waiting for his reply.

Without even eating dinner, I settled for the night. I completely understood why Annabeth had to stay in Olympus but that didn't make me feel better. I spent half the day preparing for that dinner and she didn't even show up. Her reason was valid but that didn't stop me from feeling a little down. All right, a whole lot down.

And she didn't even greet me for our fourth-month anniversary.

I knew she had a lot on her mind but still . . .

* * *

**[Ouch.]**


	4. Chapter 4: Invitation & The 'Talk'

**[A/N: Here it is. Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate them. :D  
This chapter contains 'the talk.' So, yeah. I hope you like it. :D**

**Again, I apologize for the typographical errors.  
Read, review and rate! :D]**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN**

****Chapter 4: Invitation & The 'Talk'

**PERCY**

Three days had passed and Annabeth still hadn't come back.

I was doing well but still a bit disappointed. I tried to forget her blowing me off by participating in the activities. I wasn't able to join the chariot race because my partner was busy with her project. Capture the flag wasn't as appealing as it used to be. I wasn't a hundred percent focused on the game and was actually shot by an arrow.

Chiron must've noticed my preoccupation and pulled me out of the game. He patched my wound up before going back into supervising the capture the flag. I wanted to have fun with my friends except that I didn't think it was possible without Annabeth. I didn't want my life to focus solely on her. She once told me that we still have to have a life outside our relationship and seriously, I did. I have some mortal friends who were with me on the swim team and, of course, those who were with me at camp. But I was so used to having Annabeth by my side that this sudden lack of time was a bit hard on me.

During the school year, when she was busy with rebuilding Olympus or with her school, she still managed to find at least half an hour each day to spare talking to me. She'd send an Iris message and we'd usually discuss random stuffs but now, for the first time, no text messages, IMs or even phone calls for three days.

I didn't notice someone sitting beside me and nearly jumped off my skin when Drew playfully punched me in the arm. Well, it wasn't actually playfully for she managed to hit my healing wound. I gave a yelp of surprise as pain shot through my arm. Jeez, I didn't know this girl was strong.

"Oh, gods, Perce!" she squealed. I still wasn't sure how I feel hearing her call me that. "I'm so stupid; I completely forgot about your wound! Let me see it!" Drew lifted the edge of my sleeve and ran her thumb on the skin of my forearm. Her touch was feathery light and sent small shocks of electricity through my body.

I gave a nervous chuckle seeing her expression; eyes wide and mouth ajar. "It's okay. I'm fine."

Drew was still busy inspecting the spot she hit. I noticed some of the campers looking at us, frowning. I pulled my arm back nut Drew recaptured it and gave it a squeeze. "Wow. Hard biceps. Total turn on, Perce." Its funny how one second she was an actual concerned friend and the next, she was . . . um, flirty?

"Perce?" a voice I totally recognize asked behind us.

I stood up and found myself face to face with Annabeth, her eyebrows raised and a confused look was on her face.

"Annabeth," I said.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

That was really weird.

I didn't know what I was expecting on my return to Camp but this definitely didn't make my list. Percy actually talking to Drew? What the hell is wrong with this guy? I warned him about her and here he was, letting her touch him.

"Hey," Percy said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, relax, Annabeth," Drew groaned. "I wasn't stealing him. I just accidentally hit his wound and was checking it."

"What wound?"

Percy stepped forward. "I was, um, hit by an arrow. But don't worry; I'm okay now."

"Where?" I asked, taking his arm. "Show me."

He folded the sleeve on his right arm and held it near to my eyes. There was a faint pinkish scar which was very noticeable on his tanned skin. "Why did you get hit? Weren't you paying attention?"

"I guess," he said.

Seaweed Brain, not paying attention to capture the flag? That was new. "Why not?"

Drew smirked. "Annie, hon." I didn't like that girl very much. And who was she to call me Annie and my boyfriend Perce? "Why do you think? You blew him off three days ago. All his efforts were gone to waste!"

"Drew . . ." Percy said.

I frowned. "What do you mean blew him off?"

"I'll tell you," Percy said before Drew could speak. He grabbed my hand and led me to the beach. Whatever it was, I was quite certain it was serious. We stopped near the water and he sat down. I sat beside him, waiting. "Annabeth," he said in a quiet voice. "Do you know what date it is today?"

I chuckled. "Seaweed Brain, I may have been busy these past few days but I'm still aware that today is the 21st of December." Then realization slowly dawned on me. "Oh, gods! Tomorrow is Thalia's birthday! What should I get for her?"

Percy sighed but didn't answer.

"Percy?" I asked. "Why are you upset? And what was Drew talking about?"

If today is the 21st, what date it was three days ago?" he asked.

I didn't need a second to answer that question. "Three days ago was December 18th, I know it, Sea—" and it finally hit me. "Oh, Styx. I forgot!" He was nodding. I didn't need to be a child of Athena to understand he was sad and disappointed. "Seaweed Brain, I'm so sorry. I just had so many things on my mind."

He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal but I knew it was. I felt like the world's worst girlfriend. How could I forget that three days ago was our fourth-moth anniversary? I wanted to say many things, apologize no matter how many times I had to but knowing him, Percy wasn't the kind of Percy that likes listening to long speeches very much. He preferred actions. I took a deep breath and flung myself to him, straddling his legs and pushing him down on the sand. He gave me a questioning look and opened his mouth. I silenced him by kissing his lips.

There was reluctance at first and I felt my heart drop to my stomach but after a couple of seconds, he kissed me back. And with hunger, might I add. I never thought Percy could be like this. Whenever we kiss, he was always so gentle, so caring but now, he was a bit aggressive and fierce. I had to admit, I liked this as much as I like his gentle side. I felt something stirring inside me and I pressed my lips to his tighter.

I was doing this not just to make it up to him but I missed him terribly. I didn't understand how much until is aw him talking to Drew. A pang of jealousy stabbed me in the chest but I pushed it away. Percy would never do that. He's mine and that's all that matters.

My hands wandered down to his pectorals which were hard but soft to the touch. Breathed in his scent as his hands fell to my waist and rubbed my back. I was sure if I was moaning or what. The sun was scorching behind me but that was nothing in comparison to Percy's body warmth. As embarrassing as it was to admit, I liked it too much and the next thing I knew, I was biting his ear.

Percy moaned beneath me and kissed the skin of my neck. Now I understood his reaction when I did the same to him. I was on a sensory overload. The stubbles on his jaw and upper lip tickled my skin and sent wave after wave of pleasure throughout my body.

"Oh!" I heard someone gasp. I quickly sat up and looked over. It was Katie and the rest of the Demeter cabin, getting ready for their canoeing lessons. "I'm sorry. We didn't know you guys were here."

I stood up and pulled Percy to his feet, both of our faces flushed. "I, uh, I guess we should go," I stammered. It wasn't every day you get to see an Athena child stammering. I tugged on Percy's hand and pulled him back to the cabins.

He was grinning like crazy. "Well, that was interesting."

"That was embarrassing!" I said.

"No it's not," said Percy, pulling me closer to him. "They know we're together so it wasn't wrong for us to kiss." I leaned against his chest and he hugged me. "You know you didn't have to do that, right?" he murmured in my hair. "The moment I saw you, I was okay."

"I know," I said. "But I feel terrible for what I did and for what I'm about to do."

He pulled away. "What do you mean?"

I smirked, satisfied with his reaction. "Seaweed Brain," I muttered. "My roommate called me yesterday and informed me that we have a start of the year dance in our school. And we're required to bring a date."

He looked at me questioningly. I sighed. _Seaweed Brain_, I thought. "And I'm taking you there."

Percy groaned. "Ugh. Annabeth you know I hate dances."

"I know," I said, kissing him. "But my friends want to meet you. I guess I annoy them too much talking about you."

"You're not going to let me get away on this one, are you?"

"Of course not." I grinned up at him. "I want them to meet my awesome boyfriend." I gave him another kiss.

"Fine," he said. "I'll go. On one condition."

"What is it?"

"Give me another kiss."

"Oh, that's not a problem," I said, pulling him down and kissing him again. When I pulled away, I stared at him, looking straight into his sea green eyes. "I really am sorry for what happened, Percy. I didn't mean to forget it. And I promise to make it up to you. I will spend every second with you from now on."

"Sounds good to me," he said.

The conch shell blew and we made our way to the dining pavilion.

"So, did he say yes?"

I turned around and found my roommate Cheska looking at me. She has dark auburn shoulder-length hair, bright amber eyes, and fair skin and defied the meaning of sophisticated. She usually wore short skirts and sleeveless tops but without looking a bit, um, weird.

I guess I haven't mentioned but during school days, I was staying at a dorm near my school. Dad and my stepmom didn't want me to, but I knew that staying with them full time would only put them in danger. It's not that monster attacks were the same but with those creatures, you just never knew. It was easier for me this way, only coming to our apartment on weekends and holidays. My Dad wasn't a fan of the idea but he eventually let me.

I nodded. "Yeah, he did. Well, I kind of had to bribe him. He hates dances."

Cheska smiled. "Boys." She sat down on my bed, looking around. "What's he like? You don't have any pictures of him here. Why is that?"

I didn't know what to say. The reason why was because there was another girl who was very much like Drew. She's known for stealing other girl's boyfriends. And my boyfriend wasn't exactly the smartest person on the planet. If Stacy sees how he looked, I was quite certain she would try to work her magic on him.

I thought about our conversation back at camp; how he said he would never leave me. I trusted his words and knew he would uphold that vow. It's not like I could keep him away from these people; they'd see him at the dance, four days from now. Besides, Stacy wasn't around so I guess it was safe to show Cheska a picture of Percy.

I opened my drawer and took out my notebook, flipping through the pages until I saw what I was looking for: Seaweed Brain's picture outside his cabin. He was smiling that troublemaker smile of his, eye bright and hair in its usual disarray.

"He's a great person," I said, handing her the picture. "He's loyal, passionate, funny and brave."

Cheska stared at the picture for some time before handing it back to me. "He's . . . wow. Good thing no one is trying to steal him."

I laughed. "You have no idea, Cheska. Almost all the girls at our camp want him."

"Must be hard, having a boyfriend like him."

I shrugged. "Percy's the kind of guy who means what he says. He promised me he would never leave me and I trust him. He has never broken a promise, you know."

"He sounds great," she said.

"He is." My phone rang, stopping our conversation. It was Percy. "Speak of the devil, and the devil shall call," I joked. Cheska laughed and made a motion with her hand saying she was going outside. I nodded and answered the call. "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl," he said, chuckling. "Come outside. Mom's cooking dinner and she wants you there."

I smiled. "All right, give me a minute."

I changed into a jeans and a shirt, pulled my hair in a ponytail and went outside to see Cheska talking to Percy. They were laughing. When he saw me, he grinned and met me halfway, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey."

"Hello," I said. I looked over his shoulder to Cheska. "I see you've finally met him."

Cheska nodded, smiling. "Yeah. He's, well, everything you said." She turned and bid us goodbye.

I jumped into Percy's car. When he was inside, he looked at me and said, "What did you say to her about me?"

I shrugged. "That you drool when you sleep, you eat like you haven't seen food in years and that you're a Seaweed Brain."

"Ugh," he said, clutching his chest. "I feel like the world's most loved boyfriend."

I chuckled and took his hand on mine. "You are. I love you."

He looked at me and grinned. "Same here."

During the drive, we talked about the dance in our school. He was still trying to find a way out of it but I convinced him that it was required.

"Do you think I should wear suit?" he asked.

"I _know_ you should wear a suit, Seaweed Brain; it's a dance. You can't wear your camp shirt and jeans."

He groaned. "But I _don't_ wear suits."

I glared at him. "You did on our date in Paris."

"That was a special night."

"Well, the dance is also."

"Since when did you become interested in dances?"

"Since you became my boyfriend."

Of course that brought another grin on his face. I wanted to ask him another question but I saw we were almost to their apartment and decided to talk to him about it when we're alone.

Sally was ecstatic when she saw ne, giving me a big hug and sitting me immediately on the dining table. In front of me were a variety of sea foods. I glared at Percy. "I see who came up with the recipes."

"I know. Awesome, right?"

Paul wasn't home. When I asked Sally about him, she said, "He's running a little late. There's a teacher convention at school, then he's going over to a friend's so he won't be home until ten at the earliest. Actually, I'm going out, too, after dinner. I have some things to pick up at the grocery."

"Want me to come with you?" Percy asked.

"And what, leave your girlfriend here? Honey, I believe I taught you better than that."

I chuckled. Sally and I shared a smile.

We finished dinner in silence. Percy offered to do the dishes since it was pretty obvious Sally was on a hurry. "Don't worry," I said. "I'll keep your son out of trouble."

Sally smiled. "Thank you, Annabeth." She picked up her purse. "I'll see you later."

After washing and drying the dishes, Percy and I snuggled against each other on the couch, watching a movie. The whole time, he had his lips buried on my hair. I savored the sensation and remembered what happened back at camp during winter break. I decided it was time for Percy and I to talk about mature things. I waited for him to open it up but I guess he was afraid I'd get mad so I knew I had to take matters on my own hand.

"Seaweed Brain?" I called. That wasn't probably the most ideal conversation opener but hey, I was nervous.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought about . . . you know, the _thing_?"

He straightened and looked at me in the yes. "What thing?"

Percy's face knotted into a confused frown. He was so adorable making that face. I took a deep breath before proceeding. "Percy, we're both sixteen. You know we'll have to talk about adult stuffs eventually."

He nodded. "Like the future and wedding?"

"Those were some but they won't happen for a long time," I said. "What I mean is the thing we know we should deal with now." When he showed no sign of understanding, I scoffed in annoyance and said, "Being intimate, Seaweed Brain."

His eyes widened, shocked and embarrassed. This subject didn't come out of nowhere. Since that day when we nearly lost control on the beach, my mind was constantly interrupted with thoughts of actually doing it with him. I didn't want to sound like those girls who do sex for fun but I was an adult. I knew that sooner or later, I would need to face this thing. And do it? I wasn't sure. But if I would, I was sure I want it to be with Percy.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked.

"Remember when we were kissing at the beach?" I asked. He nodded. "I almost lost control that day. I was having feelings I never had before. It was very overwhelming. If it wasn't for the Demeter cabin, I wasn't sure what would've happened."

Percy didn't answer. I looked up to his face and said, "You're not disgusted of me, are you? I mean, I may be a daughter of Athena but I'm still a girl, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm not disgusted, Annabeth," he said softly. "The truth is, I've thought about it, like, a lot of times before. I just wasn't sure if you want to have such conversation with me. And to tell you the truth, you weren't the only one who nearly lost control that day. Well, I guess that wouldn't be the first time for me. Every time we kiss, I always get . . . um, guy thoughts."

I chuckled. "I know, Seaweed Brain. I kind of feel it against me most of the times."

His face reddened. He looked like he was choking on something. "Oh, gods. I'm sorry, Annabeth! I didn't mean to; I just can't control it. Please don't kill me."

I shook my head. "Of course I won't. I understand it. You're a guy and a teenager. It's completely normal for you." I paused. "Just so you know, you're not the only one having, ah, urges."

"You do too?"

"Most of the time," I admitted.

"Wow," he said, clearly surprised. "I didn't know that." He then seemed to decide onto something and added, "Have you thought about, you know, the actual thing?"

I nodded. "There were times. People are different now, Seaweed Brain. Once girls hold onto themselves until the night of their wedding but now, they just give it away, sometimes to complete strangers. I'm not like that, you know."

"I know," he said, tightening his arms around me. "Don't worry, they are just thoughts. I'm not going to force you into something you don't want to do. If you're ready, I'll be here."

I smiled and kissed him. "That's why I love you."

"And I love you, too."

"Seaweed Brain, I don't want to sound weird but I kind of want to do it," I said truthfully, my face burning. "I know I said I'm not that girl but I love you. I kind of want you to have me, you know. Everything. Do you want that?"

"All I want is to tell you how much I love you in every possible way." He buried his face at the side of my neck and murmured, "We're still young, Annabeth. We don't have to rush things up and do something we would regret soon. Don't get me wrong; I want to do it. I just don't think I'm ready and I don't think you are, too."

"I'm glad you're my boyfriend," I said.

"I'm happy you let me love you," he said.

He was still kissing my neck and I could feel something waking up behind me. I glared at him. "Seaweed Brain."

He laughed. "Right. I'm sorry but it's out of my hand."

"You're lucky I love you," I said wrapping his arms around me again. It was a bit awkward but I could handle it.

I wasn't exactly sure what I want. One second I was telling him I wasn't the kind of girl who do it but the next I was telling him I wanted to. I was confused and Percy constantly kissing my neck and ear wasn't helping. I guess that's what I had to find out, with his help. He was right. We're still young and this kind of thing would happen on the right time. We would just deal with it as it came along.

Together.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dance

**[A/N: Here it is! I apologize if I didn't update yesterday because . . . well, it was Halloween! How was yours?:D**

**Anyway, I have this story mapped out and done in my head so here's the title of the upcoming chapters, something for you guys to look forward to:**

**6: ****THE TIES THAT BIND**

**7: ****THE ONLY EXCEPTION**

**8: ****BRAVE NEW WORLD**

**9: ****LET THE RIGHT ONE IN**

**10: ****THE BOY IS MINE**

**11: ****THE SHARK SMELLS BLOOD**

**12: ****DON'T BE BLINDED BY THE LIGHTS**

**13: ****HEARTACHE**

**14: ****ROOTS BEFORE BRANCHES**

**15: ****DON'T LET ME STOP YOU**

**16: ****THE DAY WE FELL APART**

**17: ****GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK**

**18: ****WHERE IS YOUR HEART**

**19: ****IN PIECES**

**20: ****BREAK ON THROUGH**

**21: ****WHAT I DID FOR LOVE**

**22: ****CASTLE OF GLASS**

**23: ****SLIPPING AWAY**

**24: ****A PICTURE PAINTS A THOUSAND WORDS**

**25: ****THE MISTAKE I MADE**

**26: ****KNOW THY ENEMY**

**27: ****EVEN THE SUN SETS**

**28: ****AS I LAY DYING**

**29: ****OPEN UP YOUR EYES**

**30: ****THE HAPPY ENDING, SORT OF**

**There you go. I'll leave it to your imagination to come up with ideas on what would happen. And in case your wondering, some are song titles, some are episode titles from The Vampire Diaries. I'm a fan of the show. :D  
Enough of this and on with the story. Don't forget to leave a review and rate! :D]**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 5: THE DANCE

**PERCY**

I knew I should've tied my hands behind my back.

Now I couldn't stop scratching my wrists and neck. That was the reason why I don't wear suits much. I always feel like my skin is being rubbed with sandpaper. There was a ring of red on my wrists and neck. When Annabeth sees this, she'd tell me to stop acting like a kid. Truthfully, if I wasn't so in love with that girl, I would've ditched this dance or if I went, I would've worn jeans and shirt.

When Mom found out about the dance, she took me to the mall and bought me a new set of suit. She was doing well with her job as an editor in a publishing house. She was still working on her novel and hopefully, it would be noticed by her superior.

I was sitting in my car outside Annabeth's dorm, trying very hard to keep my hands off of myself. I scratched one last time and went out, rebuttoning my suit.

Annabeth's room was on the second floor. Even from a distance, I could hear music coming from the inside. I was sure my girlfriend wasn't behind it. Ke$ha's Tik Tok? Yeah, right. I took a deep breath and knocked.

A voice from the inside came closer and I was able to distinguish words rather than unintelligible rubbish. "—no, Cheska. The blue nail polish definitely suits you and – " the door opened and I took a step back, wondering whether Drew was attending the same school as Annabeth and she just didn't mention it. "Well hello, hottie. What can I do for you?"

"Um, is Annabeth there?"

Cheska peeked from behind the door. "Oh, hey, Percy." Her head disappeared and I heard her yelling, "Annabeth! Percy's here!"

There were shuffling and then a goddess stepped in my line of vision. She was in a deep maroon dress reaching her knees with a slot on the side, showing some of her tanned legs; her hair was curled and fell down on one of her shoulders; light make-up touched her face, highlighting every mesmerizing detail; she was even wearing dark eye shadow, bringing out her eyes. She was even wearing a silver necklace and her owl ear rings.

I said something totally intelligent. "Um uh gah." I was actually very proud of myself for that.

Cheska giggled. "That says it all, Annabeth. He was speechless."

I finally found my voice. "Do you, um, happen to know my girlfriend? Her name's Annabeth Chase; blonde, beautiful and smart. She usually sprouts annoying facts about the world's architecture and – ow!"

Annabeth punched me in the arm. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain." She then gave me one of her head to foot if-you-have-a-hair-out-of-place-I-will-gut-you check. I suddenly felt self-conscious and fiddled with my tie. "You don't look bad yourself."

"Oh please, Annabeth," said the girl who opened the door. "You'd be beating girls' asses all night long going with a date like that."

Annabeth frowned. "Not at all, Stacy. I trust Percy." She stepped out of the room and kissed me. She wiped the lipstick off of me when she pulled away, laughing. "You look handsome tonight," she said.

"Gee, thanks."

"Do you have your car with you?"

"No. I ran the whole way." Annabeth glared at me. "Of course, I do. Shall we go?"

She hooked her hand on my arm and smile. "Definitely." Annabeth turned to her room mates. "See you at the dance, Cheska."

When we were walking away, I said, "Why do I feel like there's some tension between you and that Stacy girl?"

Annabeth shrugged. "She's known for stealing other girls' boyfriends. She's kind of a slut, I guess."

I shook my head. "Annabeth, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to feel that way. Heck, she's the one who has to be insecure of you."

"Who says I'm insecure?"

"You're not?"

"I'm not."

"Fine. Whatever you say, Wise Girl."

I opened the door of the car for Annabeth and she raised her eyebrows at me quizzically. "Since when did my boyfriend become such a gentle man?"

I grinned. "Since the day you told me you love me."

Annabeth was holding my hand the whole time I was driving. "Do you remember the last time we went to a dance?"

She nodded, smiling. "Westover Hall. We were the extraction team for Nico and Bianca."

"And you went missing," I said, remembering the awful days when I thought I'd lost her forever. "I felt like I was going out of my mind with worry."

"And I thought I was left for dead," she said. "I never thought you'd come for me and risk life to save mine."

"Stop that," I said. "I will always put your safety before mine. I wouldn't have known what I would have done if I was too late."

Annabeth nodded. "You know what I like about you?"

I turned to her. "What?"

"You're very protective but not annoyingly so." Annabet squeezed my hand and kissed my knuckles. "You always go on your way to save me every time but you still give me enough room to defend for myself, just ready to jump in action when I need you."

"That's because I love you," I said simply. "And I know how much you hate being dependent on other people. I'm your boyfriend; it's my duty to protect you but at the same time, I don't want you to feel like I was trying to control every aspect of your life."

She stared at me in awe. "When did you become so smart?"

I winced playfully. "Ouch. But to answer your question, I became like this the day an amazing girl took me in her arms and told me she loves me."

Ananbeth giggled. Seriously? I didn't know she could do that. "Quit being sappy, Seaweed Brain; we're already here."

Sure enough, I didn't notice the students from Annabeth's school heading to the venue.  
"Is there any possible way I can convince you into not putting me in this torture?"

Annabeth thought for a moment then said, "No."

I groaned and got out of the car. I spotted Cheska and Stacy getting out of a black Audi. Stacy waved and smiled at me. I didn't know what to do so I waved back, opening Annabeth's door. When she saw who I was waving at, she grabbed my hand down. "Don't give her the wrong impression."

I kissed her forehead. "Yes, Ma'am."

We made our way to the entrance where a line was forming. A group of three girls met us halfway and greeted Annabeth. One of the girls waved in front of Annabeth's face, which was kind of silly since my girlfriend wasn't blind. Then they turned to me.

"Is this the Percy Jackson we've been hearing so much about?" asked one.

Annabeth nodded. "Percy, meet Hayley," Annabeth pointed to the brunette one in a light pink dress. "Shane." She motioned to a brown-haired in a provocative sky blue dress. "And Tori." The last one was in a simple burgundy sleeveless dress. "My friends. Girls, meet my boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

"Hello," said Shane.

"Hi," said Tori.

"Glad to finally meet you," said Hayley.

"The pleasure is mine," is aid, shaking their hands. Annabeth raised her eyebrows at me. Seriously. If that girl did that one more time, I'd bite her.

"Come on, the dance is waiting," Tori squealed.

We entered the place and my immediate thought was, _Boy, you're in for a night of torture._

* * *

**ANNABETH**

It was awesome. I wasn't much of a party girl but even I had to admit the place was really beautiful.

Garlands of flowers hang on the ceiling, giving the venue an out of door feel to it; the light was dimmed but the chandeliers were shimmering with hundreds of candles, casting shadows of bodies moving to the beat on the floor; a sweet scent hang in the air – a mixture of rose, honeysuckle and a thousand other things. The mood was hypnotic and before I knew it, I was pulling Percy to the dance floor. My boyfriend was . . . well, being him, constantly complaining about the crowd, the dance and the music.

"Just shut up, Seaweed Brain and let's enjoy this," I said to him.

"Anything for you, Wise Girl," he murmured, pulling me closer to him.

Technically, this was the first dance he and I went to so I was bent on enjoying it. Then I noticed something on his neck. "Why is this all red?" I asked, lowering the collar of his shirt.

"Um," he muttered. "That's the reason I hate suits. I itch like crazy."

I glared at him then kissed the red spot, leaving a very noticeable kiss mark. "There, that should make it better."

He grinned and held up his hands. "My wrists need your lips, too."

I chuckled and was about to kiss them when an announcement made me stop. "May I interrupt you all?" There was groaning everywhere. The announcer was Ms. Carter, my professor in Math. "I know, but we'll be having a small program so please, find yourselves a seat."

I pulled Percy to the side and sat down, him beside me. Not long after, we were joined by Shane, Tori, Hayley, Cheska and to my disgust, Stacy. Everyone except Stacy had their dates with them. Stacy saw me looking at her and shrugged. "I ditched him. I have my eyes on someone else tonight."

I tightened my hand on Percy's arm.

"Good evening, ladies," Ms. Carter announced on the microphone. "Our school was an all-girl institution. It wasn't everyday that we hold an event like this and let you have fun so now, our stage is open to all this handsome young gentlemen who likes to dedicate a song to their lovely dates."

Every one cheered. The guys were grinning while the girls were blushing. I turned to my right to ask Percy if he would make a dedication for me, only to find myself staring at an empty chair.

"Where did he go?" I asked no one in particular.

"Um," Cheska murmured, pointing behind my back.

I turned and saw Percy at the stage, talking to Ms. Carter. Wow, that Seaweed Brain was one step ahead of me. My friends were already starting to tease me and I started blushing.

"Seems like we have a real man here," said Ms. Carter. Percy slung a guitar on him and smiled at me. _Good gods, he's doing it for me_. "His name is Percy Jackson and is currently attending Goode High." There scattered teasing round but when Percy stepped forward, they stopped as quickly as they started.

Percy held up on of his hands and said, "Hi." I leaned down and put my face on my palms. _Oh, what am I going to do with you, Seaweed Brain?_ I thought to myself.

"He's so adorable," I heard Stacy murmur beside me. I glared at her.

"So," Percy said to the microphone. "I'd like to dedicate this song to the most awesome girl in here. Annabeth Chase." Everyone glanced teasingly at me but I kept my eyes trained on him. I wonder what song he's going to sing. "This is for you, Wise Girl." I heard laughs emanating from all directions. They quickly died down the moment Percy started strumming the guitar.

Then he leaned closer to the microphone and sang:

_Four letter word  
But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile 'til it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated  
We've got a story  
But I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
You're more than just a friend  
So we can just stop pretending now  
Gotta let you know somehow_

_I'll be your shelter_  
_I'll be your storm_  
_I'll make you shiver_  
_I'll keep you warm_  
_Whatever weather_  
_Baby I'm yours_  
_Be your forever, be your fling_  
_Baby I will be your everything_  
_Baby I_  
_Baby I will_  
_Baby I will be your everything_

I didn't know the tile of the song but one line got stuck in my head. _Baby I will be your everything_. Percy had always been everything for me. A quest leader, a friend, a confidante, a savior. And now, a boyfriend.

_We used to say  
That we would always stick together  
But who's to say  
That we could never last forever  
Girl, got a question  
Could you see yourself with somebody else?  
'Cause I'm on a mission  
And I don't wanna share_

_I want you all to myself right now  
And I just wanna scream it out_

I remembered how we were in the beginning, always there having one another's back, always sticking up for each other. It's funny how things hadn't changed throughout the years. We're still together, still trying to protect each other.

_I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything  
No matter what you do  
I'll be there for you  
And every time you close your eyes  
I will be by your side  
'Cause every time you make me sing  
Baby I will be your everything  
I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything_

By the time he finished the song, girls from my school were looking at him like they were seeing him for the first time. Or maybe I was just paranoid.

Percy grinned as he stepped down the stage and was immediately swarmed with my schoolmates. I sighed and stood up and was about to make my way to where he was when a guy blocked my vision.

"Hey there, sweetheart," he said. He was a buff guy with a buzz cut and about a million pimples on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked in disgust.

"That guy who just sang, he is your boyfriend, right?"

"So?"

"You shouldn't be going out with a guy like that. You should be with someone like me." He gestured to himself like he was sent from the gods as a gift to the girls. More like a punishment. "I bet he doesn't know how to throw a punch."

Percy was almost to where I was, his face contorted into a cute scowl. I turned to Mr. Pimply. "You know what, why don't you ask him yourself?" I nodded to his back.

He turned around and found himself face to face with the savior of Olympus and the world itself.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

The guy smirked. "Nothing. I was just telling your girl what she's missing."

"And what is that?"

I knew everyone was starting to feel the tension building. Those who were sitting near us stood up and backed away. Ms. Carter was trying to see what was happening.

"A guy who could defend her," Pimply said.

"I can defend her just fine."

"I don't think so, squirt."

I expected Percy to lunge and punch the guy but he just laughed. "Seriously, dude? You have no idea who you're talking to?"

"Oh, I have a perfectly good idea. I know this girl over here," he said, motioning to me, "could do a whole lot better with someone like me than you. I bet you can't satisfy her in bed and –"

That's when Hades broke loose.

All I saw was a flying body, a snarling boyfriend and a bloody. Next thing I was aware of, Percy had his knees on the guy's chest, his fist hovering a few inches from his face. "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!" He landed another punch and I winced.

I held his hand when he was about to beat the guy up and pulled him to his feet. "Enough, Percy."

He turned to me and I nearly cringed. He had a murderous look in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

A couple of teachers pulled the guy to his feet, his head lolling to his chest. Percy really did him a good one. They dragged him to one of the tables and tried to wake him up.

Ms. Carter was already on us. I knew what this meant. I took Percy's hand and said to my professor, "We'll leave now."

I lead him outside to his car. He wasn't speaking when he opened the door for me. I got in without saying anything. When he was sitting beside me, I took his hand and massaged it until the muscles loosened and he relaxed his hand.

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at me. "I'm sorry I ruined your night."

I shrugged. "It's okay. That guy was a jerk."

"Yeah. I had to use all restraints I have not to drive Riptide through him." He chuckled. "Of course that wouldn't have hurt him."

I grabbed his face and looked him in the eye. "Though I appreciate what you did for me, I don't want you getting in anymore trouble because of me, okay? I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me, you hear me?"

He nodded slowly. "I really am sorry I got us kicked out. Do you want to do something else?"

I smiled. "What about we take this dance to your apartment?"

"Mom and Paul aren't home," he informed me.

"That's better," I said, smiling mischievously.

He grinned and drove off.

True to his words, Percy's apartment was empty. He let us in with his keys and led me to his room. I was getting nervous just thinking we're alone. My heart did some serious jumping jacks when he closed the door. He kissed me softly once before going to his CD player. He picked one and played it.

I recognized the song: Two is Better Than One. I smiled at him and put my hands behind his neck. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, our bodies grinding. For a while, we danced to the tune. Until things started heating up.

I pulled his face down and started kissing him. He kissed me back immediately and pushed me back. The back of my knees hit the edge of his bed and we fell in a tangle. Percy started kissing my neck and I moaned in response, biting his earlobe softly. His hands travelled to my waist and I felt fire running down my skin.

I pushed him aside and climbed on top of him, unbuttoning his suit. I tossed it aside and undid his tie next. I felt his hand sliding the zipper of my dress and I shuddered to his touch. When his hands were at the end of my back, I snapped into reality and sat up, panting.

Percy chuckled and sat up, too. "That was fun," he observed.

"I nearly lost control," I said after catching my breath.

"Yeah. Me, too."

"I'm sorry if I'm confusing you," I said suddenly, looking up to meet his eyes. He frowned and I quickly added, "I mean one second I was, um, stripping you and the next I was sitting away from you."

He shook his head and pulled me into his arms. "I understand, Annabeth. As I've said before, I won't force you into something you don't want to do. Maybe this isn't the right time for us to do that, you know? That time will come and we'll both be ready."

I looked up into his face. "I love you, Percy."

"I love you, too," he said immediately. He lied down on his bed and I placed my head on his chest, breathing in his scent. As far as I'm concerned, this was a whole lot better than any dance.

* * *

**[Oh, in case you're wondering what the title of the song is, it's BE YOUR EVERYTHING by BOYS LIKE GIRLS. Listen to it. :D]**


	6. Chapter 6: The Ties That Bind

**[A/N: Here's chapter 6, readers! Thank you for all the positive reviews. Your encouragements are what inspire me. Keep the reviews coming! :D**

**By the way, what do you guys (and girls) think about the titles of the upcoming chapters? Let me know! :D**

**And oh, a new character is introduced in this chapter! Someone that will get in between Percy & Annabeth. :D**

**Again, I don't own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians.]**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 6: THE TIES THAT BIND

**PERCY**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Mom knocking on my door.

I rolled on my bed and my hand searched for Annabeth's warmth but found nothing. Instead, my hand landed on a piece of folded paper. Written in Annabeth's precise and neat handwriting were the words:

_Duty calls. I'll call you. 'Love you._

_-Annabeth_

I smiled to myself. I would've preferred to wake up with her by my side but at least there was a phone call to look forward to. Fighting a yawn, I stood up and opened the door of my room to find myself looking at my Mom in her flowered apron, wearing an unreadable expression that simply said: _Percy Jackson, you're in serious trouble._

Oh, boy.

"Breakfast is ready," she said and walked away.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and changed. I knew Mom didn't appreciate my sleeping with Annabeth. She would ambush me while I was eating. Though even with the thought of having Mom yap at me, I couldn't help but smile at what happened last night. We got kicked out, yes, but what happened after that made up for us missing the dance. Add to that the fact that Annabeth and I slept together.

Mom and Paul were already seated at the table when I went down. I greeted them and helped myself to a heaping plate of eggs, bacons and hams. I was about to dig in when I noticed my parents looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"I was surprised with what I saw last night," Mom said. I swallowed. "You could imagine how worried I was when I saw you and Annabeth sleeping together." Mom took in a huge breath and looked in my eyes. I nearly cringed. "Percy, I know you're sixteen now and you're not a kid anymore. But, honey, you're still too young, both of you, to –"

"Mom," I interjected. "Relax. Annabeth and I haven't, um, done anything. And I don't think we would be anytime soon." Mom raised her eyebrows. I looked at Paul for help but he just shrugged at me. "We have talked about, uh, that thing and we both agreed not to do things we might regret, unless we're a hundred percent sure it is the right time for the both of us."

Mom didn't answer. She just looked at me. Whenever she does this, I'm always reminded of my friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our Oracle at Camp and my personal friend. It wasn't the first time it happened. They both have this same talent of seeing right through the Mist. Rachel's gift was stronger than Mom's. My Dad once mentioned that this particular talent of hers was what attracted him to her.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said. "We didn't mean to fall asleep together. It just happened."

She sighed. "I trust you. And Annabeth. If you said you'd be responsible, then I'll believe you."

I grinned in relief. After that, it was easier for us to move on to lighter topic. It appeared that Mom and Paul had somewhere else to go, which meant I would be left home alone. It would've been cool if Annabeth was with me.

My parents left an hour after dinner. I debated whether I would just stay home or go out and see my mortal friends. I decided to stay home for a while and wait for Annabeth to call me but . . . well, she didn't.

It was past lunch. I had been waiting for three hours for her to call but Annabeth just didn't. I guess she was just too busy with her project. It was kind of weird not having your girlfriend call you. The day was only halfway so I figured maybe she would call later but I didn't think I could wait for a few more hours.

These past few months had been amazing, having Annabeth as my girlfriend. During the times we were together, I found my feelings growing every day until I feel like if I don't see her for a few hours, I'd go out of my mind.

I sighed and decided to go out to hang out with some friends.

* * *

**SAMANTHA**

Percy Jackson.

It was funny how one simple name could send me in a state of panic. I pictured his grin, his always untidy jet-black hair, his bright sea green eyes and his playful voice. Along with that came the fantasy of him kissing me . . . of us going all the way.

I shook my head and stared at the photo I was holding. It was him. Percy Jackson. Actually, the picture was supposed to show the whole swim team of Goode High, including me, but I magnified it and focused it to Percy's face. I printed the picture, framed it and kept it under my pillow ever since. Every night, before I go to sleep, I always look at his photo, say a couple of things and kiss him. At least I got to do that, even in a picture.

My name's Samantha Reese Willard. My friends either call me Samantha or Reese. Only one person was allowed to call me Sam. It was Percy, of course. I was seventeen years old, a year older than Percy, because I had been held back for a year when I went into depression when my parents separated. I was seven back then.

My parents were well known in the business world. Anthony Willard and Julia Rodriguez. My father is American while my mother is Hispanic. The combination of their genes gave me dark hair, brown eyes, copper skin and slender figure. I guess the last one didn't really count. They were happily married for a year until I came. My birth had some complications on my mother's part. The doctors told her she wouldn't be able to get pregnant again.

I'd like to say she took the news well and spent her time raising me but no; my mother had always been weak. When she found out about her condition, she turned to alcohol and even resorted to drugs. Dad put up with her for a couple more years to watch over me until he had too much and left her. The last word I got from him was that he had a new girlfriend.

When my Mom found out about that, she was devastated, spending most of her times drunk. I was seven and had no idea how to fend for myself. Luckily, one of the few good things my Dad did before he left was hire Maria. She had been my personal nanny from the moment I was born. As I was growing up, I grew closer to her. Now I could say she was my mother figure.

So yeah, I had my fair share of hardships in life.

One thing I didn't like about me was that my family's rich. Some people think that when you have money, you can have everything. They're wrong. When you're rich, it seems like everything around you is fake. My friends only like me because I have money. Guys courted me not because they were interested in me but with what's inside my pockets.

My Mom kept on sending me to an exclusive private school with monthly tuition fee that could feed a family of four for a year. I hated throwing away money so I decided to take matters in my own hands. I transferred to Goode High.

On my first day, I made an experiment. I didn't want to be the rich kid anymore, who didn't have any real friend of her own. I went to school wearing tattered jeans, faded shirt, torn sneakers and tucked my hair in an old baseball cap.

I was immediately ambushed by Amber and her crew. See Amber thinks she's the hottest and most popular girl at school. Well maybe she was, considering she had slept with all of the guys, including our janitor. All guys with the exception of Percy Jackson.

"You're new," she said when I passed by her and her friends at the hallway. They looked at me like I was a piece of meat. "Damn girl, hasn't anybody told you you're supposed to wear clothes in school not rugs?"

I didn't answer. I wasn't used to this kind of treatment. Back in my old school, the students, even the faculty members treated me like I was made of gold. I didn't like that, either.

"Okay, let me break it down to you, as long as you stay out of our way, maybe you'll survive until senior year. Maybe." Her friends laughed, giving me the evil eyes. I wanted to use my karate skills on them but stopped myself. I didn't want to get thrown out on my first day. "And stay away from the swim team co-captain; he's mine." As if. I was sure the swim team co-captain was another snob and jerk of a jock.

With that, she bumped into my shoulders and I went sprawling on the floor. None of the students dared to help me. Some of them were even laughing. My eyes teared up and I clenched my teeth, forcing the tears back.

I was picking my books when a hand appeared from nowhere and stacked my things in a neat pile in front of me. Then the hand was thrust to my face, clearly offering help. When I look up, I was greeted with the most gorgeous pair of green eyes. He was looking at me, his face worried. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and took his hand. Then I felt someone grabbing my shoulder. I turned around and saw Amber glaring at me. "What did I say about staying away from the swim team co-captain?"

I was confused. The guy who helped me wasn't anywhere close to what I expected. For once his face was kind but I knew instantly that he wasn't someone you'd want to cross.

He stepped in front of me and faced Amber. "Amber," he said. I took a deep breath when I heard his voice. It was a bit husky, deep and beautiful. "You will not talk to the new girl like that. You don't even know her."

Amber was shocked. I was, too. Why would someone like him, a popular student of the school, stand up for someone like me? I was sure my appearance contributed to how Amber treated me but him . . . he was different. He didn't care if I was dressed up like a beggar. He still protected me.

Amber smiled afterwards. "Of course. Whatever you say, baby." She ran her finger down his chest up to his stomach and I saw him shudder. She glared at me one last time before walking away.

The guy shook his head and turned to me. His scowl turned into a cute smile and I found myself blushing. "Hi," he said, extending his hand. "My name's Percy Jackson. What's yours?"

For the second time that day, I held his hand and he shook it. "Samantha Willard."

Percy frowned. Shoot, I should've invented a different name. But he smiled at me again and carried my books for me. He went and showed me around, with girls throwing glares my way. I had no idea whether Percy was aware of them or if he just didn't pay any attention.

He led me to my first class and introduced me to the professor. Before he left, he gave me another shy smile and I knew, from that moment, I was a goner.

Soft knocks on my door brought me back to the present. I hid Percy's picture under my pillows, smoothed out my clothes and opened the door. It was Maria, as I'd expected. "Samantha," she said. Even her, the closest person in the planet didn't call me Sam. That one was reserved for one person only. "A boy is waiting for you downstairs."

I groaned. Surely another suitor. I had some boyfriends before but they weren't serious with me, just interested in sex and money. Since then, I don't entertain suitors anymore. "Tell him I'm not feeling well," I said.

Maria smiled. "I think you'd make an exception for this one. He's – how do you youngsters say it? – yes, a cutie? Green eyes, black hair and –"

"Wait," I said, my heart thumping. "Did he say what his name is?"

"Yes. He said he's Percy Jackson and that he's your friend."

My knees turned to jelly. Percy's actually here? At _my_ house? Why?

"Why are you all red?" asked Maria. Then she smiled teasingly at me. "You like this boy, huh?"

"Shh!" I whispered to her. "Can you tell him I'll be right down?"

"Sure."

I went back into my room and changed into a shirt and pants. The first time I invited Percy and the rest of the swim team at my house, they were stunned when they found out I was actually from a well-to-do family. I thought Percy would get mad at me for lying to him but he just smirked and said "Wow! Pizza and barbecue!" when he saw the food at the table.

I guess I haven't mentioned it was him who made an exception and had the swim team accept me. We were the only sophomores in. Usually juniors and seniors were the only ones accepted but Percy was really good. Beyond good, actually. The first time I saw him swimming was . . . wow. I was speechless. Or maybe that's because I saw him in his swim trunks for the first time.

When he saw me swimming, he dragged me to a guy named Barry and convinced him to let me join the team. After some tryouts, he'd eventually let me in. That's when I found a family and friends . . . and a potential future boyfriend? Barry, however, told me that Percy already has a girlfriend. I was sad but whenever he talks about a girl named Annabeth – the way his eyes light up and his lips stretch into a grin – I knew I could never compete with the mystery girl.

I had been tempted to tell Percy the truth about my feelings. The rest of the swim team knew it. I didn't tell them. They claimed it was very obvious, though. I wondered, if it was so obvious, how come Percy was the only one who couldn't see it?

I kept my feelings buried inside. I didn't want to make things weird between us. I didn't want to lose him.

Percy was sitting at our couch when I went down, a glass of orange juice on his hands. He looked up and grinned at me. I almost missed a step and went rolling down the stairs.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting in front of him. I wanted to be beside him but stopped myself.

"Nothing much. You?"

I shrugged. "What brought you here?"

"I was alone at home and bored," he explained. "I went to Barry and the guys but they were all busy with their girlfriends so I figured maybe you won't mind hanging out with me today."

I raised my eyebrows. "Where's Annabeth?"

"Oh, she's busy with some projects." He set down the glass and looked at me. I felt my face burning. "Do you have something to do today?"

"I actually have to go to the grocery," I said.

"Cool. I'll come with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess you could use some muscles bringing stuffs."

"I definitely could."

"So what time are you going?"

I thought for a moment. "How about now?"

"Okay."

Percy stood up and was about to pick his jacket but I was faster than him. I snatched it up and held it out to him. He grinned and I helped him getting back into it. It's all I could do not to wrap my hands around his waist or breathe in his scent.

"Thanks, Sam," he said as he playfully tapped my chin with a finger. "I have my car with me. Wanna ride? I promise not to get us killed."

I laughed. "Right."

I spotted Maria looking at us, a smile lighting up her face. I waved at her as we went outside.

I have my own car. Two of them actually. It was the BMW I usually take to school. Students were shocked when they saw the supposedly poor girl driving that car. I guess Amber would've been nice to me now that they know who I really was but since I was close to the guy she was fantasizing about, she disliked me even more.

But my BMW could never compete with Percy's Corvette Stingray. It wasn't the car itself but the driver. Percy was a really friendly guy and it wasn't a surprise when I learned that most girls at school have a crush on him. It was easy to be around him. He was the only one who could make me laugh until my stomach cramps with his unintentionally goofball antics. He was the only one who could turn the saddest day into a fun one. He's the only one . . .

Oh, God.

It was actually Percy who did the shopping. I handed him the list and busied myself by staring at him. At one point, he looked at me, his eyebrows raised, waiting for my response. "I'm sorry what?"

He laughed and threw an arm around my shoulder. "Am I that boring that you actually tuned me out?"

"No, of course not," I answered quickly. "I just got a lot on my mind."

"What were you thinking?"

_You, doofus_, I thought. "School works," I said simply.

He groaned. "Ugh. Sam, seriously? Can we please set the school works aside and just enjoy the day?"

"That won't be hard, as long as I'm with you," I whispered under my breath.

He looked up from choosing pasta. "What?"

"Nothing," I said and went off to look for tomato sauce.

An idea came into my mind when Percy was walking to where I was. "Hey," I said. "You want to have dinner with me?"

He frowned. "You're asking me on a date?"

I wished I had the courage. "No, dummy. I'll cook for you if you want."

"You can cook?"

"The surprise on your face is very discouraging, Mr. Jackson," I said.

Percy laughed. "All right. What do you have in mind to cook for me? I have to warn you, though, I'm hard to impress."

_I know that, considering I've been trying for almost a year_, I thought to myself. "What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm," he murmured, thinking hard. I laughed at his expression. "How about some barbecue and hamburgers?"

I punched his stomach. I was the one who got hurt by that one since his abs were, well, rock hard. "Give me some challenge, Perce," I said. He stiffened a bit when I said that but he smiled quickly when he saw me looking at him. "How about a _orecchiette with ricotta and chard pan sauce_? Want that?"

He pouted. "Sure. As long as you don't make me repeat the name."

I shook my head as I went off to find the ingredients.

When we were done, Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked at him. He was grinning like crazy. "Race you to the counter?"

"Oh, you're on," I said as I sprinted to the nearest one. I made it to the cashier first, of course, as I left the push cart to Percy, who was pushing it and laughing like crazy. When he finally made it to where I was, I grabbed his arm to stop myself from rolling on the floor. This guy knew exactly how to make me happy.

"Not fair," he said, panting.

"You're just saying that because you lost."

The cashier was smiling at us. "You guys are a very cute couple," she said. My face grew hot, of course. I glanced at Percy and he was blushing, too. He was so cute I wanted to kiss him.

"Um, she's not my girlfriend," he said.

The cashier raised her eyebrows. "My apologies, then."

After paying up, Percy took the grocery bags and wouldn't let me carry even one. Funny, handsome, kind and a gentleman. I seriously fell hard for this guy.

His driving got a bit fast. I looked at him and asked, "What's the hurry?"

"The hurry is that my stomach is yelling at me; I'm starving," Percy said, patting himself.

I smiled and patted his stomach as well, saying," There, there. Just a couple of hours more." I was teasing him but when I checked his face, he was blushing again and I realized what I was doing was awkward for a guy. I pulled my hand back, muttering an apology.

Percy just cleared his throat but didn't reply. We drove the rest of the way in silence.

Maria helped us in unloading the groceries. I went up to my room and change clothes. When I went down, I caught Percy yawning. _Is there anything this guy does that isn't cute_? I asked myself.

"Up late last night?" I asked him.

"Not really," Percy said. "I was up early this morning, though."

"You want to sleep in my room?"

Percy looked shock. "Um, I'd like to sleep but I don't think it would be ideal if I do it in your room."

"Why is that?"

His face reddened. "Jeez, Sam. You don't have me."

I felt my ears getting arm. "Right. Sorry. How about in a guest room?"

"Don't you need help with cooking?"

"Do you even know how to?"

"Um, no," he admitted.

"Then just go and sleep."

I led him to one of our guest rooms. Percy was looking around awkwardly until I punched his arm. "Ow. What now?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"Don't be shy. Just go sleep and I'll wake you up when food's ready."

He grinned and nodded. "Thanks."

"No prob," I said, closing the door.

I quickly went down to the kitchen after tying my hair in a ponytail. Maria was there, putting the groceries at the cupboard. She smiled when she saw me. I smiled back, ecstatic.

"He's something," Maria commented when I started preparing the ingredients. She was leaning against the counter and was watching me. It was because of her that I knew how to cook. I was determined to make this dish perfect. I was serving it to my special someone.

"He sure is," I agreed.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No," I said, barely containing the disappointment in my voice. "He has a girlfriend."

"Oh. That's unfortunate."

When I didn't reply, Maria left. She knew when I wanted to be alone. She knew me better than my parents, which was kind of sad, but I was used to it. At the thought of my Mom and Dad, I felt my eyes prickling. I shook my head and busied myself with preparing the food.

I wasn't aware of the time passing. When I checked the wall clock, it was already half-past five in the afternoon. I'd been working on the dinner for almost two hours and a half. Well, the cooking itself didn't took much time. That wasn't the only thing I did, however. I also set up the table for two and lit some candles. I smiled to myself, thinking about Percy and me sitting on this table together. It could be a date.

I shook my head. _Stop it_, I scolded myself. _He has a girlfriend._

I made my way to the guest room where he was sleeping. I opened the door and nearly stepped back. Percy was stripped down to his boxers.

I should've knocked!

I was on my way to the door when I stopped and looked at him. He looked peaceful sleeping. His hair was messier than usual, his mouth slightly open. He looked so good it hurt. It was so unfair for someone to have such power over me. It was unfair to have Percy so close to me and yet still unreachable.

Before I knew it, I was standing at the side of the bed. I wasn't aware when the tears started falling. All I knew was that they fell to Percy's face when I leaned down and pressed my lips to his.


	7. Chapter 7: The Only Exception

**[A/N: Here's chapter 7, guys. Again, I appreciate all your reviews and encouragements. I will never get tired of thanking you. :D  
I'd like to acknowledge a loyal reader of mine. CimFan, thank you. :D**

**Don't forget to leave a review and rate and please, if you can, please promote this story. Thank you! :D]**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN**

Chapter 7: THE ONLY EXCEPTION

**PERCY**

Something wet and warm on my face woke me up.

I opened my eyes groggily and looked around, trying to make sense of my surroundings. Definitely not my room. This one's too big and fully-furnished than mine. The bed was too soft against my back.

A figure of a girl came into my line of view and I nearly uncapped Riptide and stabbed her. Good thing I wasn't wearing any pants or else, I would've caused some serious confusion. The girl was my friend, Samantha Willard. Oh, good. I thought she was a monster. Oh, good. Oh. gods! I wasn't wearing my pants!

I snatched the blanket and covered my lower half with it, my face burning. "Sorry, Sam," I muttered. "I was too uncomfortable wearing jeans while sleeping and . . . um, really. I'm sorry."

Samantha just laughed. Then I noticed her eyes were red, so was her nose. I knew her. Those two were sure signs she had been crying. I realized the wet thing I felt were her tears. "Hey, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

For a second she looked like she wanted to say something but then she shrugged and said, "I was chopping onions. I was being stupid and rubbed my eyes. It's nothing."

I reached out sand rubbed my thumb over her right eyelid and did the same to her left. Samantha took a deep breath and sighed. "There," I said, pulling my hands back. "Better now?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at me, but I could swear there was a hint of sadness. Ever since I met her in the hallway of our school, being bullied by Amber and her friends, I'd had this fierce urge to protect her. I guess that had something to do with the fact that I went through what she was experiencing. Ever since then, I made it my duty to make sure Samantha was happy.

Though when she took me and the rest of the swim team to her house, I was shocked to find out she was very rich. I finally made the connection. Samantha Willard. I was certain her name sounded familiar when she said it. Seeing her house, I instantly remembered someone named Anthony Willard, who was quite famous in the business world.

I knew Samantha was scared when she showed us who she really was. She kept it a secret for some time, so I did the only thing I could to make her at ease: I focused on the food. I liked her more when she told me what happened with her family. In a way, she reminded me of Annabeth. They both had a hard childhood, but that didn't stop them from being great people. Another thing was they were both beautiful without being pretentious. They were the kind of girls who could wear tattered clothes and still be eye candies.

Hmm, I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate being compared to a delicacy. Oh, well.

"Yes," said Samantha. She took a step back and announced, "Dinner's ready!"

I chuckled. "Yeah. I'll be there. I just, um, have to dress up."

"Sure," said Samantha before going out.

When I was back in my clothes, I went down and had to catch my jaw to prevent it from hitting the ground. The table was set nicely. It was covered in white cloth and had some flowers on top. The napkins were folded beautifully. The light in the dining area was dimmed but a couple of candles illuminated the area with just the right amount of light.

"Wow, Sam . . ." I said under my breath. Samantha looked up and smiled sweetly at me. I didn't know why that made me blush.

"You like it?" she said.

All I could manage was a nod. I felt kind of elated and . . . fine, touched, that Samantha went all the way into preparing dinner for me. No one had ever done this for me. Not even . . . not even Annabeth. That sent some weird sensation to my chest and I had to swallow thickly a couple of times before it went away.

I sat at one of the readied chair and Samantha spooned the, um – what did she call it again? _Oreo chedder_, no. Ah, you know what it was! – into my plate and laid a white napkin into my lap. She handed me a fork and a knife and urged me to eat. I'd never been so pampered and it was kind of ironic that it wasn't my girlfriend doing this for me. That made me a little sad. She hadn't even called. I texted her right before I slept but she didn't answer.

I set that thought aside and lose myself into the food, which wasn't hard, since it was really good. Samantha even made some garlic breads. For dessert, there was a chocolate cake. I had to restrain myself from eating the whole thing.

Dinner was a bit awkward. I didn't know why, but words left me the moment I saw what Samantha had prepared for me. I tried to make conversation. "Did you put strawberries in here?" I asked. I recently licked my lips clean and there was the unmistakable taste of strawberries.

"No. Why'd you ask?"

"That's funny," I observed. "I was sure it tasted strawberries."

I saw the hint of a blush blossoming on Samantha's cheeks. I ignored it and let my eyes wander to the setting my friend had made. I didn't want to put meaning behind it but, well, it certainly seemed like a date. And I thought I knew why.

"That was incredible," I said when I was done.

"I'm glad you like it," Samantha said, smiling.

"How couldn't I? You certainly put effort into this."

"Yeah. If you didn't, I would make you pay for the ingredients." I smiled but didn't answer. Samantha must've sensed the shift in my mood. "What's wrong?"

I cleared my throat. That half a dozen of garlic bread made my voice hoarse so I sounded like Darth Vader when I said, "Sam, I don't want to sound weird but, um, I think we have to talk about what you're doing here." I saw her gulp so I quickly added, "You know you didn't have to do this, right? I only did what was right. I couldn't just let Amber bully you around."

She frowned. "You think that's the reason why I was doing this?"

I knitted my eyebrows. "Why, is there any other reason I should know about?"

"No!" she said quickly. For a moment, she looked genuinely annoyed then relief slowly crept into her eyes. "Percy, you can't seriously expect me to just forget about what you did for me. I was no one when you saw me; you were, like, on the top and you didn't care I was looking like a homeless person – you still helped me."

"Sam—"

"Throughout my life, I had been living a lie. Friends who don't really care about me, a father who didn't give a damn what was happening to me and a mother who'd rather hug her bottles of liquor than her daughter." Tears had pooled in her eyes and sure enough, they fell. I felt bad opening this topic. I knew how sore this kind of conversation with Samantha and yet, I still opened it up. "And then you came out of nowhere, Percy. Just when I thought that I would never find someone who would actually care about me. You were the first genuine thing that has ever happened to me."

I was speechless. I never knew our friendship meant this much to Samantha. Of course I should've. She had told me what happened with her family. I should've suspected something like this could upset her. Before I knew it, I was hugging her. She cried softly on my chest and I felt sad. There was a nervous fluttering in my stomach and I quickly scolded myself for even feeling it.

I shouldn't be like this! Those feelings were just for Annabeth and hers alone!

But I knew I couldn't just pull away. Samantha's grip on me was tight so I let her cry for a couple of minutes. When she broke our hug, I said, "I'm sorry for upsetting you, Sam, and if it means that much to you, then okay, you can do this whenever you want. Just don't overdo things, okay? I'm your friend and I will always protect you. Keep that in mind."

Samantha wiped her eyes and nodded. "Thank you for being such a wonderful friend to me, Perce. I wouldn't know how to get through high school without you . . . and, um, all my other friends."

I smiled and tapped her chin with a finger. "We'll be here. Always."

The sound of my phone chiming made me sit back. I fished my phone out of my pocket excitedly, sure it was Annabeth. But it wasn't. It was Mom. She wanted me home.

"Oh," I muttered. "Mom told me to go home."

Samantha nodded and smiled. "I'll see you at school." Then she did something unexpected. She kissed me on the cheek. I wasn't a stranger with stolen kisses. Heck, Rachel did that to me once, and on the lips, no less. Some girls from Camp had kissed me on the cheek a couple of times when they thought Annabeth weren't looking. Of course, that always led to her chasing them with her dagger in the woods. "Good bye, my hero."

I went out of the house and spent half the drive home dazed. Samantha calling me her hero brought back memories of Calypso. I wondered where she was now. A part of my agreement with the Olympians after the war last summer was to free immortals like Calypso, who hadn't done any direct damage.

Then my thoughts shifted to Samantha. She was definitely someone who deserves to find someone to love her unconditionally and never hurt her. She had been through so much in her life and I thought it was about time for her to find some happiness. A plan formed in my head and I grinned. I would force her to tell me who Mr. X was.

Samantha had this huge crush on a dude whom she hid behind the name Mr. X. No matter how hard I tried to make her tell me who he was, she just wouldn't. Now I would make sure to have her tell me and then I'd see to it that that guy wouldn't hurt my friend.

Mom and Paul were eating dinner when I arrived.

"Where have you been?" Mom asked.

"I was over at Sam's," I said. Mom knew who she was. She had been over to our apartment a couple of times before, with the rest of Goode High swim team. "She cooked me dinner. It was incredible."

"Sam, huh?" Paul asked. I nodded. "I'm kind of surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend. A girl like her ought to find someone nice."

"Oh, she's saving herself for this dude she calls Mr. X," I said.

"You know who he is?"

I shook my head. "Nope." Paul raised his eyebrows and Mom shook her head. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," they answered at the same time.

"Well then, I'll be in my room."

After changing, I sat down on my bed and stared at my phone, willing it to ring. But it didn't.

And for the next week, no call came through.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

My phone kept on ringing for a few days.

It stopped eventually and I sighed in satisfaction. Percy must've understood I couldn't talk, what with all the deadlines I had been trying to meet. I wanted to talk to him, I did, and I missed him, but I knew Percy knew how much I wanted and enjoyed what I was doing.

I focused on the last lines of the blueprint of the Parthenon Lord Zeus had ordered for me to do. There was still the Pantheon. I sighed. My week had been occupied with rebuilding those stupid statues of Ares and Apollo. My mother had to actually break a fight between them, thereby sparing the other Olympians' statues.

As I drew the final strokes on the parchment, I glanced at my phone. The wallpaper showed a picture of Percy, the same one I had on my notebook. It suddenly hit me out of nowhere how much I missed him. And along that longing came the feeling of guilt. I had been too caught up with fulfilling my dreams that I had completely neglected my boyfriend.

I picked up my phone and dialed his number, hoping that he wasn't mad at me. Of course he would be. He had the right to be. The line rang and kept ringing but he wasn't picking up. Then the call was cut. I swallowed a lump in my throat and redialed. How could I be so selfish?

There was an answer. Finally! "Hello?" Hearing his voice after a week was like being hit by a bowling ball on the gut.

"Seaweed Brain!" I said in relief "I'm – "

"Child." A voice behind me made me turn. I turned around and a chill went down my spine. It was my mother, Athena.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked from the other line. "I thought you forgot you have a boyfriend."

His words stung and I felt my eyes prickling. I wanted to say so many things and apologize for not giving us some time but my mother motioned for me to follow her. She walked away and I knew I couldn't ignore her.

"Percy, I-I have to go. I'll call you. I promise."

"Annabeth—" I ended the call.

I forced the tears back and followed my mother.

I found her looking at a statue of Percy. I blushed, not sure what she'd say. I'd put it there despite the constant complaining from my boyfriend. Seeing his face, even on a statue, was like being shot by caffeine. It made my nerves tingle with excitement. But I couldn't ignore the guilt that was weighing me down.

"You seem different, child," she said.

"What do you mean, Mother?" I half-expected her to scold me. A daughter of Athena doesn't usually ask questions.

"Are you happy with your relationship with Perseus?"

I was surprised with the turn our conversation took. I thought she wanted to talk about what I was doing as the architect of Olympus. My love life was last on the list of topics I thought I'd likely to discuss with the goddess of wisdom.

"Yes," I finally answered. "Percy has been the exception among my friends. I guess I've known that for a while."

"But you were afraid," she observed. "After what your friend Luke did, you were scared that everyone will do the same and hurt you. But you must know, my daughter, that by living with that fear, you are hurting the person you hold most dear."

I didn't answer. Of course I knew that. Luke would always be a part of me. He had been my family when my real one turned their backs on me. I guess he would always have a place in my heart. I knew I love Percy . . . He was the only one who had make me feel emotions I never knew I needed.

"You never thought that someone could make you feel like this," my Mother continued. "Along came the sea spawn. I don't claim to understand what you share with him but I do have eyes, Annabeth. I can see how much he means to you. But I have to ask you now, child, if you were to choose between him and your dream, what will you pick?"

I was stunned. I didn't know where all this came from. One second we were talking about my fears then the next we switched into my dream? Sometimes even I couldn't understand how a goddess' mind works.

"I'm confused, Mother," I admitted. "Are we talking about my fears, or my dreams, or my relationship with Percy?"

Athena smiled. "I only mentioned what happened with Luke because I can see it was affecting the way you act around Percy. But now, we are talking about your dreams and him. You may ask, child, why I opened this up and I will answer. The first few days of seeing you do what you've always wanted to, I knew you were happy, but the longer you do it, I could sense you were having some longing for that boy."

If you told me I would be having this kind of conversation with my Mother, I would've called you crazy.

"I guess I do," I said after a couple of seconds of silence. "I mean, I miss him. So much. But he knows what I've been doing these past few days."

"I'm not saying I completely understand what you have with Perseus," Mother said. "But I knew that if I was him, I'd be disappointed in you for ignoring him."

I nodded sadly. "I know, Mother. I've been an awful, um, girlfriend to him."

She turned to me and I felt like a specimen being viewed under a microscope. "I know you are happy with what you are doing here and with what you have with Perseus. Though I wish you could see yourself the longer you don't see him. The fact that you made a lot of mistakes with the blueprints made me realize that Perseus plays a big role with you reaching your dreams."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"You may not say it but I can see how not seeing him affects you. I know you love what you are doing here and I know that you, ah, have strong feelings for the boy. Apart from that, you're still attending school. What I mean is that there's a way for you to be close to Perseus and still do what you love the most."

"I thought you don't approve of him?" I asked before I could stop myself. But since I'd already blurted it out, I added, "Why are you giving me advice how to have him and continue being an architect at the same time?"

"I do not approve, Annabeth," she said. "But I like it less seeing you struggling. You're still my daughter and I want what makes you happy. If that means putting up with that sea spawn, I'd be willing to do it." She tapped my shoulder and smiled at me. "Now, do you understand what I was trying to say?"

I nodded, still stunned.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 8: BRAVE NEW WORLD]**


	8. Chapter 8: Brave New World

**[A/N: Here's chapter 8, guys! Percy & Annabeth are strong, they love each other. But for them to fully understand what they really feel for each other, they have to go through stuffs couples normally go through. There might be heart breaks, break-up, make-up . . . Just keep on reading. :D]  
**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 8: BRAVE NEW WORLD

**ANNABETH**

I made my way out of the admissions office and went straight to the cafeteria. It was lunch time, so I figured he'd be having lunch.

With my Mother's suggestion, I transferred to Percy's school. Goode High. She was right, keeping my relationship with Percy while being the architect of Olympus would be hard so now that I was officially a student of Goode High, I'd be able to see Percy every day while still fulfilling my duties. I wouldn't be neglecting my boyfriend anymore.

Students were staring at me. I didn't pay any attention to them. It takes a whole lot more than glaring to intimidate a daughter of Athena.

The cafeteria was packed and noisy. I knew it would be next to impossible to find him so I tapped the shoulder of the first person I saw. She turned around and I almost asked her if she had unlimited supply of make-up. The girl looked like she tripped and fell face-first on a basin of baking powder.

"What?" she asked in a shrill voice.

I held my head up high and said, "Do you know Percy Jackson?"

The girl smirked and turned to her friends. They giggled. "Do _I_ know _Percy Jackson_?"

I scoffed. "I believe I said that not more than ten seconds ago."

The girl stood up and looked at me from head to toe. I knew this kind of girl. She thought she ruled the school just because she wore short skirts and about a million types of make-up. "Let me guess, you're another one of those ambitious girls who thinks just because Percy is a nice guy that he'll go on a date with you. Then I'll break it up to you, sister; Percy doesn't date. He's reserved himself for me but he's too shy to say it."

I smirked. Who did this girl think she is? "I'm sure that's not the case. And I'm not planning on asking him on a date."

"Oh, then you'll ask him to sign your . . . private places."

My face felt hot. "Now why would I want him to sign my body?"

The girl's eyes widened, making her look like an owl. Nice tribute to my Mother. "Oh, my God, you're stupid!" Anger flooded my veins. I wanted to strangle this mortal but stopped myself. "Of course, you'd want that; he's the most popular guy in the school. The cutest and the hottest! And he's the swim team co-captain."

Her friends squealed in agreement. _Seaweed Brain, a co-captain?_ I knew he joined the swim team but he never mentioned anything about being the co-captain, or about being the most popular guy in school. Looked like I got competitions here.

"Who are you, by the way?"

Then I spotted him.

He was walking to a table holding a tray of food, with a group of guys around him. There was a beautiful girl following them. Percy was wearing a checkered blue and green polo over a body-fitting black V-neck shirt that clung to his muscular chest. He was in dark jeans and white sneakers. Despite of my annoyance with the girl, I couldn't help but agree with her. Percy looked . . . hot. I blushed by the thought but then I thought, _I'm his girlfriend; I'm allowed to think of him that way._

Girls followed him with their eyes. Some even snapped pictures of him.

The girl beside me snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Hello? He's mine."

I turned to her and smiled. "You asked who I am, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh. What are you, deaf?"

"No, miss," I said, smiling teasingly. "I'll let Percy answer that."

She frowned. "What do you – "

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Every single student turned to me. There were whisperings like, "Who's that?" and "His real name's _Perseus_?"

Percy looked up from his food, a confused look on his face. When he saw me, however, his eyes widened and his mouth opened. I couldn't help but laugh. Gods, I missed him. He stood up and said, "Annabeth?"

The girl beside me looked around in confusion.

Then Percy was running to me. I ran to meet him and threw myself at him, clinging tightly to his neck as he spun me around. He was laughing and I joined him as I tucked my head at the crook of his neck.

When he finally set me down, he was grinning like a lunatic and asked, "Why are you here? Gods, I missed you."

I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed his neck, pulled his face down and kissed his lips. There was a collective gasp all around us but I couldn't care less. He tasted sweet, as usual, with whatever he was eating. He kissed me back feverishly. I never fully understood how long we hadn't seen each other until that moment.

We pulled away when we were both panting but gave him a quick peck.

"That didn't answer my question," he said playfully.

I gestured to the piece of paper on my hand. He snatched it and looked at it. When he looked up, the look on his face was so comical I started laughing loudly. "You transferred here?" he asked incredulously. "Why?"

"I hooked my arms at the back of his neck and stared at his eyes. "I'm staring at the reason right now. I transferred for you," I said loudly, making sure those near us could hear.

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really," I confirmed, kissing his nose.

Percy grinned at me then pulled my hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

I looked back to Amber and saw her seething with rage. I waved teasingly at her. She gave me a dirty finger before sitting back down.

Percy led me to his table. His friends were smiling at us and my face burned. I noticed the only girl on it was the only one who wasn't looking happy. When she caught Percy's eyes, however, she quickly smiled. I knew what that meant . . .

"Hey, guys," Percy said cheerily. "Meet Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend." The guys wolf-whistled. "Annabeth, meet my friends, Barry," he said, motioning to a guy who looked like he was in senior year. He had a buzz cut and seriously ripped arms. If he wasn't Percy's friend, I would've stayed away from the guy. Barry could be a son of Ares. He had a kind smile, though. "Chuck," Percy continued, pointing to a brown-haired guy with spectacles. "Pete." The last guy was lean, tall and had about a million facial hairs.

"And lastly, Samantha. I call her Sam." The only girl was beautiful. Long dark hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and a body that could put the contestants in America's Next Top Model in shame. She gave me a shy smile but her eyes were tentative.

"Hello," I said shyly.

Percy pulled a chair for me and I sat down. When he sat next to me, I quickly took his hand. He raised his eyebrows at me. I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry for ignoring you."

The smile melted off his face and he pulled his hand away from mine. My heart dropped to my stomach. He looked at me. His eyes were cold and I knew, from that moment, that I had to do something to make-up for what I did.

"Percy, I—" My voice shook and I had to stop. I couldn't cry in front of these people. They sensed something was wrong and were eyeing us warily.

Then the doofus suddenly grinned. "Ha-ha. Got you!" I punched him in the arm. He yelled, "Ow!" But I buried my face at the crook of his neck. "Shh," he whispered. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I can never be. I will never be."

He tried coaxing me out of his shirt but I stayed there for some time, forcing the tears back. I'd been so worried that he was mad at me that when he did that little act of his, I nearly bawled my eyes out. I was relieved, too, that Percy was too kind and understanding. Sometimes I wonder if I deserve him at all.

"Hey, come on. No crying on your first day," he said softly, rubbing the back of my head.

I finally looked up and stared at his eyes. After being with him for four years, I hadn't gotten used to looking at his eyes straight ahead. If someone asks me what my favorite color is, I'd simple say, "Look at Percy's eyes; it's the most beautiful color in existence."

"You okay now?" he asked.

I nodded, placing my chin on his shoulder. "I really am sorry, Percy."

He shrugged. "It's okay. You were doing what you love. I can't expect you to drop it for me and—"

I silenced him with a kiss. His friends cheered. I missed him. I couldn't believe I even let myself be too focused with my dreams that I forgot that Percy was one of those dreams. My hands made their way into his messy hair down to his neck. I pulled him closer, deepening our kiss. I lost myself and bit his lower lips softly.

He pulled away, grinning. His lower lip was a bit swollen and puffed. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you," I said simply.

"All right, love birds," said Barry. "Break it up before you two end up in the office."

I smiled and gave Percy another kiss. I settled my head on his shoulder and his lips found their way to my hair. I grabbed his right hand and pressed the palm on my lips. I kissed his fingers one by one and then his knuckles and then his palm. Percy squirmed and laughed. "Hey, that tickles."

I gave his hand one last kiss and let his hand fall. Percy tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek. "You don't have to feel guilty, okay? What matters is that you're here now." I nodded. "Let me see your schedule."

I dug into my bag and handed him the paper. He looked at it and groaned. "Ugh. We only have P.E and English together."

"Ooh," said Chuck. "Lucky new girl. You have P.E with the swim team co-captain. Every girl's dream." Percy laughed and threw a French fry to him.

"Yeah, about that," I said, turning to Percy. "Why didn't you tell me you're the co-captain?"

"I –"

"And why didn't you tell me you're Mr. Popular here?"

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning," he said.

I raised my eyebrows at him. Lucky for him, the bell rang. "What's your next class?" I asked him.

"Math," he said.

"I have French," I said, remembering my schedule.

"Sam has French, too," Percy said excitedly. "Now that I think about it, you guys have every class together, right?"

The girl, Samantha, nodded. "I'll show you," she offered. Her eyes drifted to Percy for a second then she looked back at me and smiled.

"Oh, I'll show her," Percy said.

"Seaweed Brain," I said. "You can't be late for class."

The guys laughed. "Seaweed Brain?" asked Pete. "You call him that?"

I nodded and they laughed loudly again. Percy rolled his eyes. "Oh, I feel so loved right now."

"You are," I said, taking his hand into mine.

Samantha followed behind us while Percy and I walked hand in hand. A lot of girls were glaring at me and throwing me envious looks but I paid them no attention. Percy certainly didn't notice them. I smiled to myself knowing he was mine.

Percy stopped in front of a room marked 401. He opened the door for me. "I'll see you later, okay?" I nodded and kissed him. He grinned. "P.E's the last period and since you're the new girl, you get to race against the co-captain."

I smirked. "You're on, Seaweed Brain," I said, walking inside the room.

"See you later, Sam," he said.

"See you, Perce."

Wait, _Perce_? Did that Samantha girl just called my boyfriend Perce? I remembered him requesting me to start calling him that but I didn't. Seaweed Brain was my way to keep in mind what he and I had been through. I wasn't going to change that just because there was a girl who calls my boyfriend what he wanted.

I decided to talk to her the first chance I got.

Class was interesting but still a bit challenging. Like most demigods, I was dyslexic so I didn't do well with reading, except when the material was written in Ancient Greek, which my brain was hardwired to. I was also ADHD. I couldn't sit still for a long time, doing nothing. I had inborn battle reflexes, which help in keeping me alive during battles.

Still, I managed to give a good impression on my first day.

I was picking up my things when a group of four girls crowded around my table. "Hi," said one. "My name's Jane."

"Carrie," said another.

"Lynn," said the third.

"Dane," said the last.

I didn't ask for their names.

"So," said Carrie. "Your Percy's girlfriend, right?"

I nodded.

"How does it feel dating him?" asked Lynn.

"It's really cool," I answered honestly.

"Is he a good kisser?"

My face burned. "What?"

"Is he good in bed?"

I felt blood rushing to my face. Are mortal girls always like this? Girls from my school were a bit tamed than them. Do they really ask the guy's girlfriend how he is in lovemaking? I didn't know how to answer and I did think I would want to.

"Leave her alone," said a voice behind them. Samantha pushed her way near me. "Come on, Annabeth. One more class and you get to see Percy in his swim trunks." She winked at me and I blushed even more.

"Yeah. Come on," I said and gathered my things.

Next class was Social Studies. It was one of my favorite subjects. It's all I could do not to correct every wrong fact the professor said. He made me stand up front to introduce myself. I heard mutterings like, "_She_'s Percy's girlfriend?" and "She's not even pretty." I ignored them, though. They were just bitter.

When class was done, I made my way to where the swimming pool was. Samantha got me a swimsuit and I changed into it. I was uneasy. It was the first time I did this, and the rest of the class would see me. I took a deep breath. I won't let this get the best of me.

"You done?" Samantha asked.

I nodded. The girl was really nice. I didn't think she would be a competition for Percy's attention. I wasn't blind; I knew she had some feelings for him but I thought she was too nice to steal him from me. With that aside, I thought she would be a good friend.

We made our way to the pools. I looked around for Percy. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Not that I was anxious to see him in his swim wear.

A door opened and he came in. I immediately blushed.

I'd seen Percy without a shirt a couple of times before but that didn't prepare me with what I saw. Tanned skin, ripped arms, flat stomach and noticeable abs. He was built but not to the point of looking like a freak. My eyes travelled down and saw that he had a line of dark hair below his belly button disappearing into his swim trunks and –

STOP!

I shook my head and tore my eyes away from him with difficulty. Too late. He already saw me looking and a huge grin appeared on his face. He walked to where I was and whispered, "You're staring at my body." His breath tickled my neck and my blush deepened.

I punched him in the stomach. "It's _my_ body. I'm allowed to stare at it."

"Ooh, you're getting territorial now, huh?" I glared at him. "Fine," he said, wrapping his arms around me. His bare skin sent electricity throughout my body. "It's _yours_. You can stare all you want. Heck, feel and touch all you want."

He placed my hand on his stomach and grinned up at me. His face was red, too, but there was a different light in his eyes. I pushed him away and walked to where Samantha was standing. "I hate that guy," I murmured.

Samantha smiled. "You don't know how many girls would give up anything to be you."

I scoffed. "Lucky me, then."

Samantha looked at me in the eyes and said, in a quiet voice, "You have no idea."

* * *

**PERCY**

Having Annabeth with me in school was a blast.

I had to command myself not to stare too much at her in her swim suit. She'd kill me if she saw me. But it was really hard. Annabeth was just . . . oh, gods. Wow. Her tan skin was shimmering with the light reflecting from the pool. Her hair swept to one shoulder. She looked uneasy, which made her a whole lot cuter.

It was a bit hard to concentrate with leading my classmates in swimming. Barry noticed this, tapped my shoulder and said, "I'll take it, dude."

I stood beside Annabeth. She looked at me and smiled shyly. Gods, I wanted to kiss her so bad.

One by one, the pairs started competing. Annabeth and I were slated to go last.

When it was our turn, I said, "If you win, you get to kiss me."

Annabeth smirked. "And if I lose?"

"I get to kiss you."

She thought about it for a moment. "Sounds good to me."

We positioned ourselves and when Barry gave the signal, Ananbeth immediately jumped in the pool. Meanwhile, I straightened and let her swim up to the middle of the pool before jumping there myself.

Being the son of Poseidon, I could manipulate water. Salt water is the easiest for me to control. Pool water isn't that easy but I didn't use my power. Instead, I used muscle power to propel myself across the pool. In three strides, I managed to catch up with Annabeth.

We touched the other end at the same time. I kicked the side of the pool and pushed myself forward, leaving Annabeth behind. I was a few feet away from the end when a hand grabbed my left ankle and I disappeared under the water.

She was grinning at me and pushed me under. I could've used my power then but I didn't want to raise suspicion. I watched her swam away. I shook my head, grinning, and followed her.

Annabeth had won.

The rest of the class was cheering for her. She looked back and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Now, I will collect my reward." Then she kissed me. I wasn't aware of the loud cheering. All I knew was that I love this girl. All the disappointments I felt when Annabeth didn't call or text me for a week evaporated. I kissed her back and would've continued except that everyone was clearing their throats.

We broke apart and I helped her out of the pool.

I headed to the shower room, took a quick one and waited for Annabeth. She went out talking to Samantha. I smiled. I figured those two would be fast friends. They were so much alike.

"Hey," she greeted me, kissing my cheek.

"Hello, Perce," Sam said. Annabeth stiffened a little but smiled quickly again. I knew why. I asked her to call me that but she didn't. I guess I'll always be her Seaweed Brain. I could live with that.

"Hi," I said.

"What should we do?" I asked. "We could go see a movie or hang out at my apartment."

"Hmm," Annabeth murmured. "Both sound cool."

"Um, actually, do you guys mind to come over my house?" Samantha suddenly asked. "I just want to get to know Annabeth." Annabeth raised her eyebrows. Samantha looked at me. "You won't shut up about her so I guess that made me curious."

"Are you going to cook dinner?" I asked.

"Definitely."

"Oh," I groaned. "How can I resist your cooking?"

"She had cooked for you before?" Annabeth asked. I could hear something in her voice. I sighed.

"Once," I explained. "It was just a friendly dinner."

Annabeth nodded and muttered the word _friendly_.

"I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine," Samantha said.

"No, it's okay," Annabeth said, cutting whatever I was about to say. "I think it would be great to get to know my boyfriend's friend. We'll come."

"Cool," Samantha said.

Something told me this wasn't going to be a friendly dinner.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 9: LET THE RIGHT ONE IN]**


	9. Chapter 9: Let The Right One In

**[A/N: This chapter's a bit short but I still hope you'll like it. Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming! :D]**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 9: LET THE RIGHT ONE IN

**PERCY**

Samantha made beef steak, mashed potatoes and even had barbecues.

I quickly dug in and stuffed my face with food. They were really good but I guessed I was the only one really enjoying the food. Annabeth and Samantha were both looking at each other like they were expecting the other one to turn into a beast and eat the other two.

"Okay," I said, setting my utensils down. "Out with it, you two."

They both looked at me and I almost cringed. "What do you mean?" asked Annabeth.

"There's some weird vibe between you two," I explained. "I mean, it was like with Thalia and me."

"Who's Thalia?" Samantha asked.

"Um, my cousin. Father's side." It was true. I looked at Annabeth. "You said we both have the same personality that we'll either be best friends or we would try to strangle each other. You two are so much alike I would say the same thing."

"You're wondering which one of the two we are," Annabeth said.

"Yeah."

"I'll say the first," Annabeth said. She then smiled at Samantha. "I like you. You're nice."

Samantha nodded before smiling. "Me, too."

I sat back contentedly and continued eating.

"So, how long have you guys known each other?" Samantha asked.

Annabeth and I looked at each other. We shared a smile and she took my hand under the table. "Since we were twelve," she said.

"Wow," Samantha said in awe. "And you were dating since then?"

"No," I said. "We just got together last summer. My birthday. But something told me this girl had been in love with me for a long time before that."

Annabeth gave me the evil eye. Seriously, I think she had Thalia taught that to her. No one except that punk-clothed Hunter could give such glare and make anyone cringe. My girlfriend tried her best except I knew she couldn't really get mad at me.

"Keep that up, Seaweed Brain, and I might change my mind," she threatened me.

I pouted. I knew what that expression does to her and she sighed. "You know that's not possible," I said.

She smiled but didn't answer, though her eyes said it all: I was right. Yeah!

I glanced at Samantha and found her looking at us. There was a small smile on her lips but her eyes were sad. "You okay?" I asked.

She seemed to shake herself off of a daze. "Yeah," she answered. "Just – I just enjoy watching you two like that. You two are sure a perfect match for each other."

"I'd say," Annabeth said. I recognized that tone. She only uses that whenever her message has underlying meaning to them, and when she knew the person she's talking to will get them. Unfortunately for me, I don't always understand what she really means. "Percy's loyal, kind and brave." I puffed my chest at her compliments and she laughed at me. "But he's also pretty dumb."I smirked. "So he needs someone like me to keep himself in check."

"Lucky he has you," Samantha commented.

I could swear there was something weird going on with those two. I just couldn't figure it out. Hey, I'm no child of Athena; I have no gift in reading people. Or maybe my head was just full of kelp, just like Thalia and Annabeth said.

"I'm pretty lucky, too," said Annabeth. "Percy has been there for me from the very beginning. He had protected and saved me a lot of times. It was hard for me to admit that I fell for a guy like him –"

"Hey!" I protested. "What's that supposed to mean?"

" – but I figured out that I need him in my life and lucky for me, he needs me, too. So here we are," Annabeth finished. I didn't get what was happening. I mean, yeah, I kind of liked what she said, but I had no idea why she had to say that at all.

Samantha nodded and looked down, stabbing a piece of barbecue with her fork and putting it in her mouth. After swallowing, she said, "Anyone with eyes can see that, Annabeth."

"I hope so," said Annabeth. "The last thing I want is to go around telling students at our school that Percy is already taken."

Oo-kay. I knew Annabeth is kind of territorial with her friends and – uh, fine – she's kind of possessive when it comes to me. I totally understand that. After our conversation last winter break at Camp, it confirmed what I already knew: Annabeth was still struggling to let people in her life. I knew it had been almost nine years since she ran away from home when her mortal family technically turned their backs on her. She was a kid and on the run when she met Luke and Thalia, who had taken care of her for a while until Luke turned out to be a nasty traitor and betrayed Annabeth many times.

Long story cut short: ever since her father disappointed her and after Luke hurt her, Annabeth had built a wall around her, protecting herself. She lives in constant fear that if she let someone else in, that someone will just end up causing her pain. It was for this reason I knew why Annabeth had a tight grip on me. We had been through a lot together and I knew she didn't want to lose me and I would never want to lose my Wise Girl.

But what was happening was totally out of the jurisdiction (Annabeth taught me the word. I actually know the meaning of it, you know!) of my understanding. Samantha, however, appeared to get what my girlfriend was trying to say without putting it to words. My mortal friend nodded.

I frowned and looked at Annabeth, asking. She shrugged and said, "Samantha, do you happen to have some water with a twist of lemon?"

Samantha shook her head. "No."

"Percy," she said, turning to me. "Do you mind running to the grocery store to get me some?" That was a weird request. I was about to protest that she could just settle with normal water – how is that any different anyway? – when she added, "I want to have some alone time with your friend. I want to get to know her better and I guess it's better done without you hearing us. Girl's time, Seaweed Brain."

I sighed. "Fine."

I stood up and left them staring at each other.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

"Since when did it start?" I asked carefully.

Samantha blinked. "Since when did what start?"

I looked her in the eyes. "Samantha, my boyfriend may be quite oblivious and obtuse but that doesn't mean that I am, as well. You see I was once like you when it comes to Percy. I tried at first to push away my feelings then I realized it was futile. Then I tried to get him to notice those feelings. Except he didn't. Percy isn't the kind of guy who puts meanings into actions. That may be good but at times like this, I know it's a disappointment to you." I paused, letting her catch up with me. "I'll ask again, since when?"

Samantha took some time before answering. I didn't mean to put her in a hot seat on the spot but I knew there are things that gets worst the more you try to run away from them. This was one of those things. We needed to have this straightened out as soon as possible.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked suddenly.

_Love at first sight_? Did that mean she's in love with _my_ boyfriend? It seemed things were a whole lot serious than I thought. At first, I surmised, with the help of Samantha's actions, that she had a crush on Percy, but now she was asking me if I believe in love at first sight?

"I don't know," I answered. "You mean that's what happened with you?"

Samantha shrugged. "I guess." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall for your boyfriend but when Percy found me, I was at my lowest. My Dad wasn't visiting, my Mom spends the majority of her time drunk. I didn't have any real friends." Samantha bit her lower lip. I was prepared to tell her to back off of Percy if I had to. What I wasn't prepared for was to feel sorry for her. "I was being bullied when Percy found me. I was dressed like a beggar and he stood up for me. From that day, I knew that a certain Percy Jackson had made a permanent residence in my heart."

I nodded. "But you do know that he loves me, right?"

Samantha gave a sad chuckle. "You don't have to tell that to me, Annabeth. I knew from the very first day that he would not feel the same feelings I have for him for me."

"Do you love him?" I asked.

"I don't know what that word means," she said. I felt like someone was squeezing my heart. I started this conversation just so Samantha would know her limitations when it came to Percy but now, I felt so sorry for her that I wasn't sure whether I was doing the right thing.  
"Does being in love with someone means he's the last person you think about at night and he's the first person who enters your mind in the morning? Does that word means that you have this fierce urge to reach out and touch his hand, his face and kiss his lips? By the word love do you mean you feel this fluttering in your stomach whenever he smiles at you? Do you mean when you asked that you feel like you're dying whenever he's not around or if he is hurt? If yes, then I am. I'm in love with your boyfriend."

I didn't know how to answer. There was a part of me that wanted to warn her or threatened her that she had to stay away from Percy. But the way she talked, the way her voice shook made me back away. I suddenly understood why Percy befriended her: she was lonely. And maybe she reminded him of me. If we weren't of to a bad start, I would've offered her friendship without hesitation.

She wiped a tear from her cheek and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

I surprised even myself when I stood up and hugged her. I may be a possessive girlfriend but I'm also a girl. I couldn't just sit and watch her struggle with her feelings just because they were meant for my boyfriend.

Samantha was reluctant at first but she eventually hugged me back. "Are you sure it's love you feel for him?" I asked.

She pulled away. "What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath, remembering Luke. It still hurt whenever he crosses my mind. He was my family and it was still a sore spot for me. "There was a time when I thought I was in love with someone else. We actually went through the same thing. My family shut me out and I ran away from home. For some time I was alone until I found Luke. He took care of me and treated me like his own family. I looked up to him and admired him. As I got older, I felt like I was having feelings for him. But it wasn't what I thought. I wasn't in love with him. Percy helped me get my feelings sorted out. Maybe that's what you're feeling right now."

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe it is but I will never find out."

"Because you can't tell Percy?"

She nodded. "I don't want to lose him, Annabeth. I'd rather have him with me this way than not have him at all."

"Percy isn't that kind of person, Samantha," I said. "He won't abandon you juts because you have feelings for him."

"But if I do tell, I know I'll be destroying something I treasure. I can't risk that, Annabeth. I can't risk losing him." She looked at me with her teary eyes. Then she smiled sadly and said, "I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to be telling you these. You're his girlfriend and I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"That's guaranteed, Samantha. I'm pretty good in reading people. Even if you didn't tell me what you fell for Percy, I would've known about it just by watching you. That doesn't mean we can't be friends, though. Your feelings for him set aside, I actually like you. We have the same personality."

Samantha smiled again and this time, there was a hint of genuine happiness in her eyes. "I'd like that." She seemed to be debating on telling something and added, "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

I shook my head. "That's not for me to tell." I looked at her. Samantha was a really nice girl. She wasn't the typical rich kid who was a brat and a snob. She had kind eyes and a very pretty face. Just the kind of girl Percy would fall for. Before I could stop myself, I said, "Just keep in mind he loves me, okay?"

"Do you really have to tell me that?" she challenged. "Don't you think I know that no matter how much heart I put into loving him, it will never be returned? I know Percy is yours and will always be. I live with that pain every day, knowing that he will never see me more than a friend. You don't have to worry, Annabeth; I'm not going to steal him away from you."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to say that."

Samantha gave me a sad smile. "Sure you do. But it's okay. I understand. I can't expect you to be all cool about this. And now that we're friends," she said, "I'd like to give you a piece of advice." I looked at her, waiting. I doubt she would say something I don't already know. "Spend more time with, Percy."

"What's that supposed to mean? I transferred to his school for him. Isn't that enough?"

"No," she said. "Annabeth, you may be attending Percy's school now but that doens't guarantee that you will have every minute together which is good, of course. It's okay for couples like you and Percy to spend some time apart. You still need to have a life outside each other but these past week, Percy was really sad and disappointed. He wouldn't tell me what you were really doing except that you love it. And while he understood what it is, that doesn't mean he's not hurt with you ignoring him."

I stared at her. It never really occurred to me how nice Samantha was until that moment. I mean if she wasn't sincere with everything she said about not doing anything to drive a wedge between me and Percy, she would've seized the opportunity when Percy was sad and had made a move towards him.

"I know that," I said. "I had been to caught up with doing what I love that I forgot he's there. That's why I transferred to Goode, to make up for the lost times."

"You make sure to do that, Annabeth," she said. "I'm not the only one with feelings for Percy and not all of them are like me. Your boyfriend's very kind to every one, you know. Now I know he doesn't really see what's happening around him. He even puts up with Amber even when she's practically trying to get into his pants on a daily basis."

I frowned. "Who's Amber?" I asked.

"The girl you were talking to at lunch."

"You saw me talking to her?"

"Yeah. You're the new girl so I actually saw you. I didn't know you you are that time, though."

"That girl sure has a lot of nerves," I commented. "And what did you say about her trying to get into Percy's pants?"

Samantha giggled. "She's been looking for a way to, you know, hook-up with him. Percy turns her offer every time nicely. But that girl isn't one who gives up. One time, she even sent him a, um, nude picture of her."

I almost fall off my seat. _"What?"_

Samantha laughed at my expression. "Yeah. Percy was really horrified and quickly deleted it."

"He better did," I said.

"Oh, he did. I watched him. Anyway, if you're going to be aware of someone, it should be her. Amber has the reputation of sleeping with every guy. And she has her eyes on Percy for a long time. The fact that he keeps on putting her off only intensifies her . . . _urges_ for him."

I felt like running my dagger through that silly mortal girl. "You mean she's – she's _lusting_ for him?" I hissed.

Samantha nodded. "I guess you could say that. I mean, jeez, Annabeth. Requests to be transferred to Percy's gym class has been astronomical since he became co-captain. I doubt that has something to do with what is being taught since it's all the same. It's your boyfriend they're after."

"I'd been dealing with that kind of stuff even at Camp," I said.

"Must be hard."

"It is."

"You do trust him, right?" she asked.

"Of course. But that doesn't mean I don't want to throw those girls one by one to a bottomless pool."

Samantha cracked up. When we're not talking about her feelings for Percy, I really liked the girl. "If you really trust him, you have nothing to worry about. Percy's teenage guy and he has raging hormones but I haven't seen him flirt with other girls. Usually it's the other way around."

"Oh, he'd better not do that."

"Do what?" asked a voice from the door. It was Percy. We had been to caught up with our conversation that we didn't hear him.

"Nothing," I said. Samantha and I shared a smile. I'm glad I made a new friend but that didn't set aside the fact that there's a possibility that this girl would come between Percy and I.

I shook my head and accepted Percy's kiss, determined not to let my fears get the best of me. Percy and I belong together. Period.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 10: THE BOY IS MINE]**


	10. Chapter 10: The Boy is Mine

**[A/N: I will never get tired of saying this: Thank you all for your positive reviews! :D  
Here's chapter ten, guys. I apologize in advance. I'm not exactly that knowledgeable when it comes to swimming so I wasn't able to provide more details about the competition. Another thing was I randomly picked the name of Christopher Columbus High school. I don't mean anything with what I wrote; they're all just for the story.**

**That aside, read on and I hope you like it! :D]**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 10: THE BOY IS MINE

**PERCY**

Swim meet was next week.

Everyone was busy with school while I, Samantha and the rest of the Goode High swim team was spending most of our time practicing. Good thing I had Annabeth with me. Otherwise I don't know how I would've caught up with the lessons I was missing.

We were having lunch at our usual table; the usual group – Annabeth, me, Samantha, Pete, Chuck and Barry when Amber and her friends came over and smiled at me. I sighed in exasperation but tried for a smile.

"Hello there, baby," she said.

Annabeth stood up. I grabbed her hand but she shook her head at me. "First, Percy's not your baby. Second, stop being such a stalker to my boyfriend." I sighed. Annabeth could be pretty touchy when it came to Amber.

"And who are you, his wife?" Amber asked.

"No," I said, cutting Annabeth's reply. "Though she soon will be but right now she's my girlfriend." Annabeth was clearly stunned with the soon-to-be-wife comment but she eventually smiled at me, blushing.

Amber smiled. I don't know what's up with that girl. Even she's clearly mad at someone, she would just give them a sarcastic grin and I was always reminded of the harpies back at Camp.

"We'll see about that, baby," she said. Her friends snickered. She turned to Annabeth. "You're on my list, you little blonde girl."

She walked away and I had to stop Annabeth from lunging at her. She's always been touchy when it comes to the blonde comment. I mean, I don't really get it but people seem to think that blondes are, you know, as smart as hippocampi. Personally, I don't think so. The reason was sitting right beside me.

Anyway, Annabeth thinks people don't take her seriously just because she's a blonde. She always feels like they won't see her clearly unless she proves herself.

"Stop it," I murmured. "You don't have to prove anything to her. Amber has a gift of getting people angry. If you do something to her, you'd be playing right into her hands."

Annabeth looked disappointed. "Don't you think I can handle myself?"

"I do," I said quickly. "I just don't want you to get in trouble, okay? This isn't Camp. You can't just go around running people you don't like with your dagger." I whispered the last part in her ear. My mortal friends weren't aware of my Olympian parentage and I intend to keep it that way. "I want you to just ignore her."

"I will when she stops trying to get you in her bed."

I frowned. "What - ?"

"Sorry, Perce," Samantha said across from me. "I kind of told her about the _indecent_ picture thing." Pete, Chuck and Barry laughed.

I groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have left you guys alone that day." I turned to Annabeth. "I deleted the picture. You can even check my phone and see that I'm telling the truth."

"Oh, Samantha confirmed that," she said. "But you're still a teenage guy, Seaweed Brain. That means you have these urges and what's stopping you from accepting Amber's offer? She clearly wants you and – "

I didn't let her finish. I kissed her. My friends cleared their throats and there were murmurings around but I didn't pay them any attention. All I wanted was to answer Annabeth's question. When I pulled away, I said, "There. That's my answer." Annabeth raised her eyebrows and I added, "You asked what's stopping me. There's my answer. Um, actually, I didn't have to be stopped because I will never accept any offer like that. I will never do anything to hurt you. Keep that in mind."

Annabeth nodded. The bell rang and we all stood up. I walked Annabeth to her next class – French while the rest went to head to the pool area. She kissed me before going inside. It was kind of awkward because the rest of the class was already there. "What was that for?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled. "So everyone will know you belong to me."

I grinned. "Absolutely." I kissed her again.

"Mr. Jackson," the French professor, Mr. Aiken said. "Will you please be so kind to let Ms. Chase have her class now?"

I smiled sheepishly at him. "Got it, Mr. Aiken." I looked down at Annabeth and smiled at her. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I went off and head to the pool area.

The next day was January 18th.

Everyone knew what that meant but Annabeth and I had a talk over the phone last night that we won't be doing anything today. Coach Hark was having us practice until eight in the evening and the construction of the Parthenon in Olympus was already starting so we'd both be busy. The least I could do was buy a bouquet of flowers for Annabeth.

I picked the lock of her locker with the skills I acquired from the Stoll brothers and left the bouquet inside then went to Paul's room. He was my English teacher as well as my stepdad. English was one of the two subjects Annabeth and I had together. I managed to convince Paul to modify his seating arrangement so Annabeth and I could sit together.

I sat on my chair and waited for her. The rest of the class filed in and the bell rang. Annabeth wasn't anywhere. Just when I thought she had to go somewhere else or had been attacked by monsters, she came rushing in, her books on one of her hands and the bouquet of flowers on the other. She was blushing and I couldn't help but smile.

"You like it?" I asked.

She nodded. "Thank you." Annabeth gave me a kiss.

"I would appreciate it if you don't do that in my classroom, Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase," Paul chastised. His tone was playful, though. I don't call him Paul at school, nor he doesn'tc all me Percy. Everyone knew he was my stepfather but we still thought that it would be best to stick to formality.

"Sorry, Mr. Blofis," I said.

The overhead speaker blared to life and I had to cover my ears. Seriously, Goode is good except for their sound system that was new by the time Chiron was born. "Paging Mr. Jackson. You are needed in the pool area as soon as possible."

What? Swim practice didn't start until after lunch. What could've happened? I thought to myself. I stood up and looked at Paul. He nodded at me. I turned to Annabeth. She was smiling mischievously. "I'll see you later."

I rushed to where the pool area was. No one was there. What's going on? I looked around. It was definitely empty. Someone must be playing a joke on me. Then the lights turned on and I was blinded. I put up my hands to shield my eyes but there was already white spots dancing across my line of sight. Then I was able to make out two figures walking to where I was standing.

My first thought was: monsters.

I was on the process of uncapping Riptide when I recognized who they were: Barry and Coach Hark. On each of their hands were small boxes. Barry's was small, like the one used to contain a ring while Coach Hark's was the size of half a shoe box. I felt myself frowning.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Barry grinned and held up the box. I didn't notice before but there was a small chain wrapped around it, secured by a small lock. Barry answered me by throwing the box in the pool.

"Courtesy of your girl," he said, grinning.

Annabeth? "What do you mean?" I asked.

Coach Hark handed me the bigger box and told me to open it up. Inside were a bunch of keys. I looked up to him, asking. "Your girlfriend's quite persuasive. Just so you know, I've never done this before – help with a couple but hey, you're my one of my boys so I guess that's fine. She said you won't get what's inside unless you find the right key."

A grin threatened to split my face in half. This was just the kind of game Annabeth would play. The box I was holding had the key to open the smaller box that was in the pool. I had to dive in and try to open the box to find out what was in it.

I nearly jumped there with my clothes on. I don't get wet unless I want to. Lucky I remembered I wasn't alone. I stripped off my shirt, removed my shoes, socks and pants until I was standing there in my swim trunks. I dove to the water and swam under.

I had no trouble retrieving the small box. But I sure did have trouble opening it. I sued what little logic I had: if there was a bunch of keys, surely the right one was at the bottom, right? Wrong. I flipped the box upside down, spilling its content at the side of the pool. Coach Hark and Barry had already left.

When I thought that Annabeth was just pulling my leg and that the right key wasn't in the box, the lock sprung open when I used the key I recognized to be the one at the very top. I shook my head. Of course, Annabeth expected me to do what I did so she put the right key on top.

I unwrapped the box and opened it. I had to let my eyes and brain work for a couple of minutes before I believed what I was seeing: it was Mr. Chase's ring. The one Annabeth always had on her necklace. I took it out and stared at it. It was a simple gold ring with some stones embedded on top.

I noticed there was something else inside the box. It was a folded piece of paper. I opened it and read the note inside.

_Seaweed Brain,_

_ What? You think you're the only one with ideas for a surprise? Wrong. I know you're busy and don't have time to prepare for anything so I thought it's about time I do the same and surprise you._

_This ring once belonged to my mortal grandmother. Dad gave it to me when I was a kid and told me to give it to the person that will change my life and touch my heart. I never wanted to give it to anyone until now. You can have it, Seaweed Brain. Take care of it the way you take care of me all these years._

_ I love you and happy fifth month anniversary._

_Love,_

_Wise Girl_

I couldn't speak. My throat felt sore and I had no idea why. It took me at least fifteen minutes to read the whole letter, thanks to my dyslexia. Then I had to read it again and that took me more time. By the time I was done, I was holding the ring tightly on my hand. Annabeth's giving me her Dad's ring?

_Dad gave it to me when I was a kid and told me to give it to the person that will change my life and touch my heart. I never wanted to give it to anyone until now. You can have it, Seaweed Brain._ Those lines touched me more than anything. I know it was stupid but I felt my eyes getting warm. I must've meant a lot to her to do this. I bit my lip and before I knew it, I was laughing, overjoyed with my girlfriend's surprise.

I slipped the ring on my finger, surprised that it actually fit. I stood up and my feet carried me back to our English classroom.

Class was still going on when I burst inside. Everyone looked at me and their eyes widened. My eyes were trained on Annabeth and Annabeth alone. She had a shocked expression on her face, as well.

"Percy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, her face red.

I held up my hand. "I just want you to know that I love the ring. Thank you," I said.

If possible, the class looked more surprised. Ananbeth stood up and I thought she was going to run and hug me. Instead, she yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN YOUR UNDERWEAR?!"

I looked down and all blood rushed to my face. I forgot I was wearing only my swim trunks! "I – um. Sorry!" I yelled and run back to the pool area. I heard the class laughing behind me and I blushed even more.

I made sure I had my clothes back on when I went to my next class.

Annabeth was glaring at me when she met me for lunch. But as soon as I held up my finger, her eyes softened and she threw her arms around me. "I'm glad you liked it," she murmured in my ear.

I hugged her back. "How could I not? Annabeth, this is wonderful." I broke our embrace and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure you want me to have it? I mean, it's your Dad's. What if he doesn't like it when he sees it on me?"

"It _was_ my Dad's, Percy," she said. "It was given to me. And I gave it to you because you're the only one who deserves it. Besides, Dad told it himself: I should give it to the right person. And you're that person."

I kissed her. "Thank you," I said, leading her to our table. "Though thinking about it, I find it kind of weird you gave me a ring first. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

She shrugged. "You can give me one next month," she said, sitting down.

I smiled. "I'll make sure of that."

My friends were deep in conversation so I asked, "What is it, guys?"

Samantha looked at me. "The venue of the competition had been announced."

That caught my attention. "Really? Where is it?"

"Christopher Columbus High school," Barry said.

"What?" I asked. Rumors had been spreading around that there was bad blood between Goode High and Christopher Columbus High school which is in Bronx. The reason was still unknown to me. But I knew Goode High students aren't that welcomed at that school. "Why would Mr. Clay agree to that?" Mr. Clay was our school principal.

"There was nothing he could do," said Pete.

"Yeah," Chuck agreed. "Apparently the board assigned the venue."

"Ugh," I groaned.

Annabeth looked up from massaging my hand. "Why? What's wrong with that school?"

I told her.

"So you guys are afraid that they might manipulate the results?" We didn't answer. That was what we were scared about. "Look, as long as you swim well and clean, you guys have nothing to worry about. If they somehow managed to rig the results, I will personally make them pay."

I laughed at that one but my friends were curious. "Why?" asked Samantha. "What can you do?"

I threw my right arm on Annabeth's shoulder. "You'd be surprised." I glanced at my girlfriend. "You would be there, right?"

She smiled. "I won't miss it for the world," she said.

The day of the competition was here.

I wasn't the least bit nervous about the competition itself. Heck water is my domain. Nothing could go wrong as long as I was within it. The thing I was nervous about was the fact that half of the judges were from Christopher Columbus High school.

And the fact that my girlfriend wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Samantha and Chuck had competed. Sam won while Chuck tied with his competitor. Next were Barry, then Pete then the last one, a junior named James. I was for finale. If Goode won this, we would advance to the next round.

I checked my phone to see if Annabeth had texted me. No luck.

I sat down and tried to call her. It went straight to voice mail. I sighed and left a message. "Wise Girl, I'm about to race. Where are you?"

The roar of the crowd outside was deafening. There were spectators from other schools but mostly the seats were occupied by students from Christopher Columbus High school and our supporters, students from Goode.

Barry won, as I expected. Pete lost, so did James. Now it came down to me. If I won, I would be winning the title for Goode. If I didn't, then we lost.

My teammates gave me pats on the back. Coach Hark gave me a pep talk. Bu the one that actually helped me was when Samantha grabbed my hand and said, "I know you can beat them." Then she kissed me on the cheek.

I nodded and went out. I was greeted by loud cheerings, mixed with boos. I spotted Amber and the rest of, um, my fan club holding a huge banner with my picture on it and the words _PERCY IS THE WATER PRINCE!_ printed on top. I had to smile at that one. Amber had no idea how close she was to the truth.

I positioned myself on the diving board and made a quick inspection of the crowd. Annabeth was nowhere. Where could she be?

I was too occupied with my thoughts that I didn't hear the signals. Goode High went nuts and screamed at me. I shook myself off of the daze and jumped into the water, my competitors almost halfway the pool.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

I was dead late.

Percy's swim meet started at three o'clock. It was already six when I was running down the hallway of the Christopher Columbus High school. There was no crowd. No noise. No cheerings. _Please don't be over yet_, I thought to myself.

Construction of the Parthenon was going on and I had to supervise the deliveries of the materials. I stupidly left my phone at our apartment and I totally lost track of time. When I checked my wrist watch, it was already half-past five. I panicked and immediately went down, hoping I could still watch him race.

When I saw the traffic, I lost it. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it in time. Luckily, I remembered Blackjack, Percy's pegasus. I whistled loudly and after a minute, I saw him in the sky. Travelling on a Pegasus wasn't exactly ideal, especially with so many New Yorkers out. But I had no choice. I just hoped the mist would make the humans see Blackjack as a falcon.

He landed me at the back entrance of the school. I thanked him and dashed inside, using the signs to guide me to the pool area. I was panting and sweaty as I burst into the venue of the competition. No one was there. My heart dropped to my stomach. I missed it.

Oh, gods.

What would I tell Percy? He would be mad at me; there's no doubt about that.

Then I realized I wasn't alone. There were two people seating on the bleachers with their backs on me. I knew even from a distance who they were: Percy and Samantha.

And they appeared to be hugging.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 11: THE SHARK SMELLS BLOOD]**


	11. Chapter 11: The Shark Smells Blood

**[A/N: Hello there, readers. Here's the next chapter. I appreciate all your encouragements and reviews. Please, leave one after reading the chapters. I need them. Thank you! :D  
CimFan: The truth is I write each chapter under three hours. I'm not bragging or anything but it's the truth.I love writing so much, I guess that's why I manage to write chapters with good length in a few hours. :D**

**I would be updating much more faster if I have my own computer. :D**

**Anyway, here its. I hope you like it, and remember to rate and review! :D]**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 11: THE SHARK SMELLS BLOOD

**ANNABETH**

I took a step closer, my heart pounding like mad in my chest.

A few meters away from them, I realized they weren't hugging at all. But the fact didn't exactly set me at ease; Samantha had her hands on Percy's shoulders and was giving my boyfriend a massage. I could feel my face getting hot. I thought this girl said she's not going to do anything to steal Percy away?

I cleared my throat loudly and Samantha turned around. When she saw me, her face reddened and she stepped away. Percy on the other hand looked back and when he saw me, turned his head back to the other direction without acknowledging my presence. My chest felt like I swallowed a bucketful of ice.

"What are you doing?" I asked Samantha, barely containing the suspicion in my voice.

"Oh. Um, Percy sort of slipped at the shower room and hit his shoulder. It was bruised pretty bad and sore so I decided to give him a massage. It's no big deal; just a friendly one," she reassured me.

I wasn't sure about that but I kept my mouth shut. I wasn't going to start a fight with Percy with something as simple as a girl giving my boyfriend a massage. Well, it wasn't that simple to me but I knew Percy was hurt and I decided not to do anything to make him madder at me.

Samantha looked from me back to Percy. She raised her eyebrows questioningly at me and I gave her a shrug. She nodded and said, "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Perce. Goode will sure have a celebration."

"Yeah," Percy said, his head bowed. "See you. Thank you for the massage and support, by the way." I felt my heart constrict. I was supposed to be the one giving him the support he needed and yet, I wasn't there for him. "Take care."

Samantha ruffled his hair playfully. That was a simple gesture but it still sent stabs of jealousy to my chest. And the fact that she kept on calling him Perce didn't exactly help. "Cheer up, Perce. She's here now."

So he'd been waiting for me. I felt even guiltier of that was possible.

Samantha stopped beside me and whispered. "He won. But he's sad. Go talk to him." She wanted me and Percy to sort things out. It would be a whole lot easier of that girl wasn't nice. Or was she really? There was a possibility she as just playing me so I'd lower my guard then she'd make a move. But I didn't think that was the case. I could see through her. She cared that Percy was upset.

"Yeah, sure," I said. "Thanks."

She walked away and I sat down beside Percy. He still hadn't paid any attention to me. I counted to a hundred and when he still hadn't spoken, I said, "How's the shoulder?"

He shrugged and winced. I extended a hand to touch him but he moved away from me. My eyes started getting warm. I had disappointed him way too many times before but he was always too understanding. He was always too supportive and when he was the one who needed support . . .

"Bruised and sore," he said in a quiet voice. "Good thing Sam was good."

I didn't know whether he was doing that on purpose or what, but knowing Percy, he would never hurt anyone if he could help it. I guess he just wasn't aware of what he means to Samantha and what mentioning her name does to me.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"Help yourself," he said.

I tugged on the edge of his shirt and pulled it up. His right shoulder was reddish-purple and a bit swollen. I touched it with a fingertip and he hissed. "Sorry," I said. There were so many things I wanted to apologize for to him but every time I look at his cold and expressionless face, words leave me. "I have some ambrosia and nectar," Is aid, rummaging through my bag and bringing out a canteen. I took an ambrosia square out and held it to his mouth. "Here, eat this."

"No," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Barry and Chuck saw me slip," he explained, his eyes down, reading a book. _Wait a second, Seaweed Brain's reading a book?_ I narrowed my eyes and saw the tile: _The Hunger Games_. That book had been getting positive reviews but I still didn't think it was good enough for a dyslexic demigod to be interested in reading. "I managed to talk them out of bringing me to a clinic but they said they would check on it for a couple of days. I didn't want to raise suspicion so I didn't heal myself with water."

"Oh," is aid in a small voice. I tried for a smile but my eyes were still prickling. "Since when did you become interested in reading?" I asked.

"Sam said these books were good and she lent them to me."

I didn't like the way he said her name but I didn't say anything about it. Instead, I busied myself with reading the titles of the other books. There were others with titles like _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ – I've actually read that one; _The 39 Clues_ – I've heard about it but haven't read it yet; a stack of books labeled _Gone_; one with the title _Divergent_; and another series marked as _Lorien Legacies_.

I expected him to say something. After all, I'd been sitting beside him for almost fifteen minutes. He seemed to be too absorbed with the book in his hands. It hurt, being outranked by a book lent to him by his mortal friend. But I also knew he had enough reason to be upset with me.

I took a deep breath and said, "So, how did the swim meet go?"

Percy took some time before answering. "Jumped in the pool last. Won the race by 2.41 seconds. Set a new record in high school swim competition. Won the outstanding swimmer around. No big deal. Yay."

The tone of his voice cut deeper than any dagger. I grind my teeth and forced the tears back. I noticed a gold medal with blue cord hanging on his neck. I reached out and took it. "Wow. Congratulations, Percy," I said, making my voice as light as I could.

Again he didn't answer.

"Do you want to go to the mall? Catch a movie and have a dinner? My treat," I offered.

"I'm actually tired," he said, stuffing the books in his gym bag. "I just want to go home and get some rest."

He stood up and was about to leave when I blocked his path. "Percy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to miss the race. I was just so busy in Olympus and I left my phone at my apartment." I looked at him but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "I'm really, really sorry."

Percy smiled but it wasn't a real one. It was sad and disappointed. "No worries. I guess I'll just have to get used to being the last one in your priority list. I mean, I'm just your boyfriend. It's not like I have any right to demand."

I felt like all the air had left my lungs. I couldn't breathe and tears fell into my cheeks. Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "That's not true!" I protested. "Y-you're not – "

"Well, your absence on my race kind of sent that message," he countered. "I'm sorry if I'm being selfish but I can still recall when you promised that you would be there. I didn't win that race for me, or for the school; I won it for you, Annabeth – except you weren't there to witness it."

Tears were falling continuously down my face now. I took his hand, this time he didn't pull away. "Gods, I'm so sorry, Percy. Please, just tell me what I have to do to make it up to you. I'll do anything."

Percy just shook his head. "Don't apologize if you'll just keep on doing it, Annabeth."

My throat felt like I just swallowed a gallon of gasoline. My vision was distorted and blurred because of the tears. "I-I won't. I promise. Just please – "

I was cut off by a mob of fans who flocked around Percy, asking for pictures and autographs. I was pushed away. For a minute, I was actually happy watching him get the attention. He was smiling as he signed notes and shirts. He posed for pictures. The crowd wasn't all girls; there also some guys who were fans.

"Can you go out with me?" someone asked suddenly. I took a step forward.

"Can I have a kiss?" asked another. I took another step.

"Can I have the swim trunks you were wearing at the competition?" Percy blushed on this one.

I pushed the crowd away and stood beside him. "You're allowed to ask for an autograph and a picture but no one's allowed to kiss him."

The girl up front raised her eyebrows at me. "And who the hell are you?"

I held my head high. "His girlfriend," I said.

The girl smirked. "I have no recollection of seeing you during the competition," she said. "Where were you when he was competing then?" I took a step back. I was so mad at the girl I unsheathed the dagger on my belt. Then I realized I wasn't mad at her; I was mad at myself.

"Don't talk to her that way," Percy said. The girl stepped back, looking at him in confusion. Then he turned around and walked away. I followed him.

His car was parked at the corner of the school. He had to go through mobs of fans asking for autographs and pictures but we managed to get away and climb into his car. Percy maneuvered the car out of the school premises and hit the road. He was silent and I didn't know what to say. I just cried silently.

There was traffic, as usual. I wanted to talk to Percy but I didn't know how. My eyes felt like I rubbed sand all over them. I knew Percy hates it whenever I cry but I couldn't help it. And he wasn't trying to comfort me.

I shook my head and wiped my eyes dry. Crying won't help. I didn't care what I have to do, as long as Percy forgave me. I took a deep breath and looked at him. He was staring at me. When our eyes met, I looked away. I took his hand and pressed it on the side of my face, inhaling his all too familiar scent. I kissed his palm, then his knuckles, then the back of his hand and held his hand against my face again, staring at his face. He was looking straight ahead.

I curled his fingers into a fist and held his forefinger and thumb on my hands, making a puppet. "That Annabeth girl is sure a selfish one, huh?" I said in my best child voice.

I lowered my pitch and said, "Yeah. She didn't even show up in her boyfriend's competition. What kind of a girlfriend is she?"

Percy looked at me, frowning.

I switched back to my child voice. "But she seems really sorry, you know."

The deep one. "Yes. She likes Percy to know that she's sorry and that she loves him so much."

"He's mad at her," I said in my thin voice. "And he has the right to be. That Annabeth girl must be the worst girlfriend in the –"

"Stop that," Percy interrupted. I looked at him. "You're not allowed to say those lies."

"They're true –"

"No, they're not," he said. "You're not allowed to torment yourself because of me."

"But Percy – "

"Ananbeth, you just missed a swim meet; that hardly deserves a death sentence," he said impatiently.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" I asked hopefully.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he looked at me, I almost melted. There was intensity in his eyes I haven't seen before. I couldn't explain it but maybe it was because I was so nervous.

"Not until you kiss me," he murmured.

That moment, I broke down and cried harder. I was too worried what Percy would say that when he answered, I lost control of myself and bawled my eyes out. I felt Percy reaching across to my seat and soon enough, his arms were around me. "Shh," he whispered in my ear. "It's okay. I'm not mad, Wise Girl."

I sobbed into his shirt, muttering apologies. I wasn't sure if he understood but he kept on patting my back.

I would've happily stayed there in his arms if it wasn't for the loud honks behind us. Then I remembered we were on the road. I pulled away and settled back on my seat, my heart feeling light. Percy drove but his right hand was between both of mine. I rubbed his knuckles and kissed his hand again. Percy looked at me and grinned.

We were stopped by a traffic light at some point. "How about that kiss?" he asked, pouting his lips.

I threw myself on him. I heard him yelp but I didn't care. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him passionately. I was sitting on his lap but the awkwardness of our position didn't register in my brain until later.

I couldn't pretend that I didn't miss him. I did, so much, and it didn't register on me that I was gripping Percy's bad shoulder tightly until he groaned. "Ow!"

I leaned back and remembered was injured. "Oh, gods! I'm so sorry!"

Percy just chuckled "Its fine."

I didn't answer. Instead, I pulled the collar of his shirt down, revealing the bruised skin and kissed it softly. I heard Percy moan beneath me. I grinned against the skin of his shoulder. I let my lips travel up into his ear then whispered softly, "I'll give you a proper massage later."

He gave me his trademark trouble maker smile and I eased myself off of him and sat back on my own seat.

I held his hand the whole drive.

Sally and Paul were waiting when we arrived. They both cheered at Percy and Sally gave him a big hug, which made Percy wince. Then of course, he had to explain the slipping accident.

"You should've been more careful," she said.

We had an early dinner together. Paul informed us that there would be a celebration party at Samantha's place. "She called earlier, asking if you are here. Then she said to tell you that the rest of the swim team agreed to have a party at her house."

After dinner, Percy and I headed to his room with Sally giving her son a skeptical look. As soon as the door clicked close, I kissed Percy again. He dropped his gym bag and it made a loud thud on his floor. I didn't fully understand how much I missed him until that moment when we were alone, his warm lips on mine.

His mouth moved to my neck and I couldn't help but moan. Percy pulled back, grinning. "Be quiet," he said.

I tugged on the edge of his shirt and tried to pull it over his head. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I promised you a massage, right?" I asked him. "This is me keeping my promise."

"I didn't think you were serious," he said, blushing. "You do know where most massages lead to, right?"

I nodded. "Of course. That's why we're keeping the door open." I glared at him. "You're not going to do anything, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then off with the clothes," I said, pulling it off of him. This time he let me and lifted his arms up. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his armpits.

"What?" he asked, tossing his shirt on the floor.

"Your underarms are so hairy!" I said, giggling.

He blushed even more. "I'd rather not talk about my armpits," he said, unbuttoning his pants. I still wasn't used to seeing Percy in shorts, but seeing him in his boxers made my face feel like I w as holding it against an open flame. His legs were covered in silky black hair.

He saw me staring and teased me. "You're drooling, Ms. Chase."

"Am not, Jackson!" I protested. "Now go and lie on the bed."

He grinned and plopped on his bed on his stomach. I got behind him and started massaging his back. He made weird sounds. They were muffled by his pillow, though, so I wasn't really sure.

I moved my hands to his bruised shoulder and rubbed it in circles, carefully making my touch light. I heard him moaning and I laughed. I leaned close to his ear and whispered, "You okay in there, Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah," he croaked.

I chuckled again and kissed his shoulder and neck.

Percy murmured something but I wasn't able to make it out. "Sorry, what?" I asked.

"I said you're testing my self-control," he repeated. "And may I remind you that they're not perfect to begin with so don't do anything that might trigger my guy hormones."

My face felt hot with his statement. He chuckled and flipped to his back. Suddenly, I was sitting on his stomach. He didn't seem to be bothered by it as he took my face between his hands. "Don't worry, I'm still holding up," he said.

"You'd better," I said, placing my arm on his chest and leaning down to his face so we were nose to nose. I stared into his eyes. I felt like I was melting into a puddle. "I really am sorry, Seaweed Brain."

Percy combed his fingers through my hair. "It's okay. You don't have to feel guilty."

"Yeah, but – "

He silenced me with a kiss. It would've been a sweet moment except Sally walked in on us. "Hey, do you guys want some – oh, my God!"

I quickly sat up but fell back down on Percy when I lost my handhold. My face was red, so was Percy's but he was smiling. "We'll talk to tomorrow, Mom," he said, looking at Sally. I gave her an apologetic look. "Besides, the door is open, right? And we're keeping it that way."

"Right," said Sally, her face flushed. "I just – I was just – I have to go. Be somewhere right now," she said, turning around and walking away.

Percy groaned. "You got me in trouble, Wise Girl."

"No. _You_ got yourself in trouble, Seaweed Brain."

Percy chuckled and I joined him. "Fine. So let me get dressed and I'll drive you home."

I looked at him. "Can I spend the night here?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"My parents are in San Francisco. I'm alone at the apartment," I told him

"Why?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," I told him. Percy yawned loudly and I smiled. "Just sleep and let me cuddle to you. We'll talk when you wake up. Do you think Sally's okay with this?"

"No doubt about that," he said, closing his eyes. "Good night, Wise Girl."

I kissed him. "Good night, my Sea Prince."

Percy grinned. "If I'm the Sea Prince, then can you be my princess?"

My heart beat faster. "I already am," I said.

"Cool."

"Now enough of the talking and sleep. I know you're tired."

I settled myself against his body, enjoying his warmth. My hand was on his stomach and I inhaled his scent. "You smell so good," I murmured.

"I heard that," he said.

"Shut up," I said and quickly followed with an "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, tightening his arms around me.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 12 - DON'T BE BLINDED BY THE LIGHTS]**


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Be Blinded

**[A/N: Chapter 12, my loyal readers! Again, I would like to thank you all for the reviews. Thank you for the helpful criticisms and all. You guys are amazing. :D**

**I apologize if there are grammatical and typographical errors. I don't have the time to edit the chapters. I just post them straight here after writing. I don't want to keep you guys waiting.**

**I would like to acknowledge some of you: MegJackson, goddess of the dark flame, Dansosen, sol66, monkeyjoe, Venique, readwritereview, and of course, CimFan. Your reviews inspire me so please, keep them coming. :D**

**In case you;re wondering, the books I mentioned are some of my favorites. :D**

Don't forget to leave a review after reading. I need to know what you guys (and girls) are thinking. :D]

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 12: DON'T BE BLINDED BY THE LIGHTS

**PERCY**

I opened my eyes groggily and my hands automatically reached out, seeking Annabeth's warmth. They came up empty and I had to squint through the sunlight streaming to my room, only to see I was alone in my bed.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, my face stretched into a huge grin. Annabeth and I had slept together. Again. Though it was just a night of cuddling and nothing else, it was still cool.

Her absence from my swim meet was long gone from my mind. I was hurt yesterday, truth be told, and I knew Annabeth sensed that, but when she did that little trick with the hand puppet . . . well, nobody could stay mad with that, right? Besides, I didn't – and don't – want Annabeth to think she's a bad girlfriend because truthfully, she's not.

After putting on a wrinkled shirt, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I had no clue whether Annabeth had gone back to her apartment or what and she hadn't left any note. I remembered what she said about her living alone now. I always suspected that Mr. Chase won't be able to stay in New York for a long time since he's job was back at San Francisco, which meant Annabeth was living by herself now. I decided to talk to her about it.

The smell of bacons and hot dogs greeted me when I went down. I peeked in the kitchen. Sure it was Mom preparing breakfast, but it wasn't her. It was Annabeth. She had her back turned to me. She was wearing shorts, and one of my old shirt which was too big for her, and Mom's flowered apron. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and her face was sweaty. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and watched her with a smile. She looked like she had no idea what she was doing. It was cute.

"She asked me to teach her how to cook," Mom whispered in my ear. Her sudden appearance nearly made me jump.

"Jeez, Mom," I complained.

She smiled at me then turned her eyes to Annabeth. "She woke up really early, you know, then told me she wanted to be the one to prepare your breakfast. Imagine my surprise when I found out she spent the night."

"Yeah, about that," I began, but Mom held up a finger.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "Your door was open so I guess you weren't pushy." I chuckled on that one. Mom smiled at me. "Though I'm still not a fan of the idea that you slept with her wearing only your underwear." Mom saw my expression and laughed. "I'm just teasing you. Anyway, she mentioned her family's back in San Francisco. Is that true?"

"I guess," I said.

"She's living alone now, then," Mom said. I shrugged. "I would offer her to stay here with us, but I don't think her father will approve of his daughter living with her boyfriend under the same roof."

"You bet," I answered. "I don't think Mr. Chase will let her. I'll talk to him and ask for his permission to spend some nights with Annabeth at her apartment. I don't want her to be by herself."

"I know you don't," Mom said. Annabeth was running around like crazy. I would've helped her, except I enjoyed watching her too much. And I don't know how to cook so I figured I would only make things worse. "She'll make a great housewife," Mom teased.

I don't know why that made me blush. "And a very terrifying one," I said.

"I can hear you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth suddenly said.

"I love you," I said, chuckling. Mom laughed and went back to her room. I walked to Annabeth and wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned her head and gave me a kiss. "Good morning, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled and pushed me off of her. "Sit and eat," she said. I did what she told me. Annabeth set a plate in front of me and sat beside me. There was a pile of bacons and hot dogs on my plate. "What do you think?"

I stabbed a bacon and chewed it. "Mmm. What's this, incinerated bacon and scorched hot dogs?" Annabeth punched me in the arm. "Kidding. Really; it's good – for a beginner." I held up my fork and put it near her mouth. "Here, say 'ah.'" Annabeth rolled her eyes and opened her mouth. She nodded her head appreciatively. "See?" I asked. "You're awesome."

"Oh, I know that," she said. We caught each other's eyes and we both laughed.

"So, what brought this on?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

I gestured to the plate in front of me. "This."

"Why, can't I cook my boyfriend a breakfast?" I like the way she said that word, made it that much meaningful.

"You can," I said. "But you don't have to, you know that right? I don't think letting you sleep on my bed and using my chest as your pillow deemed me worthy of having you cook for me." Annabeth blushed and I laughed. An explanation came to me. "You're trying to make up for yesterday, are you?"

Annabeth looked down.

I sighed and took her hand. "Look, Annabeth, I told you not to be guilty about that. I mean, that was just one time, right? It's not like you're going to miss every single competition."

"I know," she said. "But it was your first swim meet and I promised I would be there. You can't expect me to just be okay with it just because you've forgiven me."

"Come here," I said, opening my arms. Annabeth stood up and sat on my lap sideways. "I'll admit I was hurt and disappointed yesterday but at least you still showed up. I appreciate that. And you've already apologized many times – those were enough. You're here now, that makes everything okay." Annabeth didn't respond. "Okay. If you continue to punish yourself over it, I'm going to be mad at you."

"Okay," Annabeth said, looking at me. "I won't. But can I apologize for one last time?"

"No," I said stubbornly.

"It will make me feel better, Seaweed Brain," she said.

"No." I took her face in my hands. "_This_ will make you feel better." I kissed her. She smiled when I pulled away. "There, better?"

"I want another one," she requested.

"As you wish, my princess," I said. She blushed at the princess remark but wrapped her arms around my neck then kissed me again.

I don't know how long we stayed there that way. We would've kissed longer if not for my parents clearing their throats loudly. We separated, both of us red in the face. Annabeth muttered apologize but Mom said, "The clothes are ready."

I frowned. "Ready for what?" I asked.

"I'm ironing our clothes," Annabeth said.

"What? Annabeth, I told you; you don't have to do that."

"But I want to," she insisted. "Just let me, okay?"

I knew she would just do it even if I said no so I just let her. "But eat breakfast with me first, okay?"

Annabeth smiled. "Okay."

While eating, Mom opened up the topic of her living alone. "I don't like it, Annabeth. I know how much trouble kids like you attract."

"I know, Sally," Annabeth said. "But I've been fighting them my whole life. I think I can take care of myself."

"Besides, it's not like I'm going to let something happen to her," I interjected.

"Oh, I know you won't, honey," Mom said. "But I would still feel calmer knowing you have someone with you."

Annabeth frowned. "Are you offering to have Percy live with me?" she asked. I could almost feel her face getting hot. "Because I-I – "

"That's not what I'm saying, sweetie," Mom said. "I mean that maybe I can ask you father to let Percy spend some nights with you in there. I'd sleep better knowing that you have him to protect you."

"Um," Annabeth said uncertainly.

"I'll talk to him," I said, my chest thumping. The idea of asking Mr. Chase to let me sleep with her daughter at her apartment terrified me more than thinking about facing Kronos again. "Um, I'll be the one sleeping with you so I guess I should do it."

Mom looked at Annabeth then nodded encouragingly. Annabeth took out her phone and handed it to me. I gulped.

"Good luck, buddy," said Paul.

I dialed the number and made the call.

Mr. Chase gave me permission.

After giving me the talk about not being a hormonal teenager, being a responsible boyfriend and not ruin his daughter's future, sleeping in the couch and not trying to do anything or force Annabeth into doing anything, he'd eventually let me. The phone call lasted for an hour and a half. Really, I got off easily.

Annabeth and I were seated side by side in our English classroom, waiting for Paul to start the class.

Goode was in high spirits after winning the swim meet yesterday. Everyone clapped me on the back and congratulated me. Honestly, I wasn't comfortable with the attention. They were treating like I was some sort of a hero. I tried telling them it was a group effort but they wouldn't listen to me.

Annabeth liked the attention less, which basically meant putting up with Amber and her crew. I could sense her dislike of the girl and we shared the same feeling. I didn't like Amber much, especially after what she did with Samantha.

The party was on and would happen that night. Samantha was hosting it and everyone was invited. Annabeth and I agreed to go. After all, it would be lame for me not to be there since I was the co-captain. Annabeth, however, only let me after I promised I wouldn't drink.

"Really, Wise Girl," I told her. "When did you see me drink?"

"Seaweed Brain, it's a part and you're one of the stars. Everyone will try to have to drink," she said.

"That's why I'm bringing you," I said.

Annabeth was about to say something when Paul entered the classroom. "Good morning, class," he greeted.

We responded with the typical "Good morning, Mr. Blofis."

Paul smiled and held up a piece of paper. "I received a memo this morning regarding the theme for your Valentine's Day party." Everyone started talking excitedly and I joined in. Last year, I wasn't very thrilled by it but now that Annabeth was with me, I was determined to be a part of it and actually enjoy the party. "Last year was 'Dance.'" I remembered that and blood rushed to my face at the memory.

Last year's theme was, as Paul said, 'Dance,' which meant to dance with someone special. Annabeth wasn't attending Goode back then so I had no one to dance with. It was fine by me, except the upperclassmen were teasing the freshmen for just sitting the whole time. Finally Rachel, who was with me at Goode by that time, pulled me to the center and danced with me. I could still remember her hands on my shoulders and mine n her hips. As usual, I made a total fool out of myself when I stepped on her foot. Rachel just laughed at it.

I didn't tell this to Annabeth because . . . well, I didn't think it was worth mentioning.

"This year's theme," Paul said, bringing me back to the classroom, "is 'Dedication' which means you are allowed to dedicate to your special someone. It could be a song, a dance number, a poem, a letter or anything." The class's talking rose and Paul had to raise his hand to get our attention. "Now on with the lesson."

Everyone groaned but Paul started the class so we had no choice but to listen. I caught Annabeth's eyes and gave her a nervous smile. An idea was forming in my mind and I just hoped she'd like it.

When class was done, I stayed behind and told Annabeth I'd meet her at lunch. She gave me a questioningly look but eventually left.

"Hey, Paul," I said.

My English professor/stepfather looked up. "Percy. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "The Valentine's Day party thing. I know it's still two weeks away but I need your help."

"Sure, what do you need?"

And I told him.

* * *

**SAMANTHA**

The party was a blast.

Almost every student at Goode showed up. Good thing my place was quite spacious so I had no problem with that. My mother was out with her friends, no doubt drinking. I tried to ban alcohol but Amber said, "Don't be such an adult, Samantha."

I had to agree, not because of Amber but because I didn't want to be a party pooper. It was a celebration, after all.

I was anxious to see Percy. I knew he'd show up with Annabeth but I still wanted to see him. I don't know but I felt like something wrong was about to happen, and that something involved him.

Mixed feelings were what I felt when I saw him come to school with Annabeth. I was happy they were okay but a part of me was disappointed that they didn't break-up. I scolded myself for even having the thought. There's no way Percy would break up with Annabeth just because of something as simple as her missing his swim competition.

Yesterday, I felt a little cheered up when Annabeth didn't show up. I knew Percy would be hurt and I was there for him. I hated myself for feeling that way because I knew Percy was sad. That moment, I knew that my feelings for Percy had gone deeper than I ever thought. I didn't care that he only turned to me because Annabeth wasn't there. All I cared about was that he was upset. This morning, though I was hurt to see him holing Annabeth's hand and kissing her lips, I was contented because he was, too. I didn't care that I was hurting. All I cared about was that Percy was smiling and happy.

I spotted him walking in with Annabeth, their hands once again linked. My chest felt like I was being stabbed by a hot poker. I put on my best smile because I knew if he saw me sad, Percy would be upset.

I greeted them and gave Annabeth a hug.

I like Annabeth. Except for the fat that she's the girlfriend of the boy I love, I still like her. We could be sister. She looked surprise but hugged me back. I ruffled Percy's hair. He grinned at me. "Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Perce," I said.

I lead them to where the punch was and handed them a glass each. Both of them declined. "I'm not allowed to drink," Percy said, giving Annabeth a pointed look.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "He's not." I don't know whether she did that on purpose or what. I didn't have time to ponder on that because I saw Amber across the room, waving at me.

Percy glanced and groaned. "You invited her?" he asked between his teeth.

"No," I said. "She invited herself."

Amber made her way to where she was. Fortunately, she was ambushed by a good-looking senior. I pulled Percy and Annabeth outside. Freshmen and even juniors and seniors asked Percy for a picture. Some even asked for autographs. Percy looked uneasy. I was, too, because there were others who took photographs of me, too.

When we managed to get away, Percy was stopped by two guys who didn't look like guys at all. They were wearing pants that were too tight, shirts that had too bright colors and were even wearing make-ups. In short, gays. I don't have anything against them but I didn't like the way they stare at Percy. Then I remembered I wasn't in any position to be like an overly-protective girlfriend.

"Can we help you?" Annabeth asked.

"You? No," said the one with blonde hair. He turned to Percy. "Him? Yes."

"What?" Percy asked.

The other one with dark hair handed Percy a small card. Percy read it and looked up. "Fusion Modeling Agency?" he asked. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a modeling agency, just like the card said," the blonde informed. "We're looking for a ruggedly handsome guy with good physique and interested in being a model." I choked back a laughter. Even though I could totally see Percy as a model, I knew he wasn't someone who'd do it.

"I'm Fiona, by the way," said the blonde.

I thought the dark-haired one would say he's Shrek, but he said, "I'm Grace."

"Fiona? Grace?" Percy said. "Those are girl's names and you're both dudes."

Fiona and Grace both winced. "No, honey. We don't like our real names," said Fiona. "We are defining ourselves as we chose and I don't think there's something wrong with that. Anyway, that's beside the point. Are you interested?"

"What would I be modeling?" Percy asked.

"Percy!" Annabeth protested.

Fiona and Grace squealed. "Jeans first," said Grace.

Percy frowned. "Does that mean I have to be shirtless?"

"Why, of course," said Fiona.

"No way!" Annabeth said.

Fiona and Grace didn't pay her attention. They were too busy gawking at Percy. I have to admit, it was rude. "A thousand dollars each photo shoot. You'll be signing a contract for six," Fiona informed. When it's done, you can renew it and you'd be modeling for a whole new line of clothes. Shirts, suits and . . . underwears."

Percy's face reddened. "Um, no. Thank you."

Grace pouted. "Just give it some time. When you make your decision, call us. We could definitely use a hot piece like you." He giggled and disappeared with Fiona.

Percy looked at Annabeth. "Did that dude just call me a piece? What the heck does that suppose to mean?"

"Uh," Annabeth groaned. "Let's not talk about it." She tugged on Percy's hand. "Come on, let's come back inside."

I was about to follow them but Barry, Chuck, Pete and James blocked my way. "Great party, Sammy!" Barry yelled. The dude was definitely drunk. He threw his arms around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. Barry was a nice guy. Everyone on the swim team was and I was comfortable enough with them that I didn't mind what Barry did.

I lost track of time as I entertained the guest. Goode students came and went. At some point, I saw Coach Hark and dancing the Funky Chicken. A crowd of students was gathered around him and was recording his dancing. I was having a good time. I wasn't drinking, but seeing Percy smile and wave at me was enough to send me into euphoria.

It was already two in the morning when guests started leaving one by one. I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to Percy. He just disappeared and I hadn't seen him go home.

By three, our house was empty and I was tired. I told Maria we would just clean tomorrow and made my way to my room. When I stepped in, I saw that there was someone sitting on my bed, reading a book that looked like . . . my diary!

That was enough to send me in panic. Every single page contains my feelings for Percy, things that I wanted to say to him but couldn't. The worse thing was it was Amber reading it.

I lunged and snatched it away from her but Amber was faster. She stood up and bounded to the corner of my room.

"Well, the good friend Samantha," she said. Amber held up my diary teasingly. "Who knew that the girl whom Percy Jackson befriended is actually fantasizing about, mmm," Amber opened my diary and quoted me, "'kissing his lips and holding him in my arms forever.'"Amber gave me a fake look of sympathy. "Oh, honey. What would Percy say when he sees this?"

I grind my teeth and forced my tears back. "What do you want, Amber?" I asked.

"Tell Percy," she said simply.

I stared at her like she's a lunatic. "What? Do you know what that would mean about our friendship?"

"It would be ruined, I know."

"Then why would I do that?"

"Because I said so."

I chuckled darkly. "Yeah, because satisfying you is real high on my list."

"Tell Percy or I will," she threatened. With that line, I saw the end of everything. There would be no way Percy would want to stay friends with me when he finds out I was in love with him. "I'm keeping the diary to ensure your cooperation," Amber said.

"Amber, please," I pleaded, my face wet with tears.

Amber just smiled and shook her head. She leaned down and whispered to my ear, "By the way, you're not the only one imagining those things." With that, she walked away, leaving me crying.

There was the _something wrong_ I felt would happen.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 13: HEARTACHE**

  
**Some words about the upcoming chapter: The real drama is about to start. I'll leave you at that! :D]**


	13. Chapter 13: Heartache

**[A/N: I never thought I would be updating this fast, but I love writing so much and I don't want to keep you guys waiting so here's chapter 13! :D**

**I'd like to say a few things for you first:**

**Stranger: I noticed that, too. I would've edited it except the chapter is already posted so I just left it there.**

**readwritereview: I can assure you, I'm not Rick Riordan. I'm just a nineteen year-old amateur writer. Thanks for the compliments! :D**

**To the rest of you, thank you.**

Don't forget to leave a review, okay? Thanks! :D]

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 13: HEARTACHE

**ANNABETH**

Wow, Valentine's Day's here.

Before, this was just another typical day for me but now that Percy's my boyfriend, I was actually excited. I didn't prepare any 'Dedication' for Percy, though. I wanted to, but I thought that since it was our first Valentine's Day together, I decided to prepare a little dinner for him. It wasn't exactly a unique idea but I knew Percy would like it.

These past two weeks had their own ups and downs. Percy and I had been spending more time together. The construction of the Parthenon was going on and Mother had given me permission not to visit every single day. That gave Percy and me lots of time for each other. Mostly we just hang out in my apartment and watch movies with me cuddling next to him. He spent most nights with me. He actually had left some clothes and personal belongings in my apartment just so he wouldn't have to run back to his every night he decided to sleepover. Of course, Dad always called every night to check if we were being responsible. Every single phone call was much more embarrassing than the last. Percy would always tease after each one but I would simply say, "Nice to see you and my couch have been acquainted."

On the down side, there was something wrong with Samantha. I mean I cared that she seemed upset for she was my friend, but Percy was totally spending most of his time with Samantha trying to find out what was wrong. Samantha would just always say nothing was wrong but it was pretty obvious there was something going on.

I tried talking to her about it but she wouldn't tell me what was bothering her. I figured she'd talk to me when she was ready so I just left her alone.

Anyway, I opened my locker to get mu book for English when a heart-shaped box dropped and hit my foot. Lucky I had quick reflexes and pulled it out of the way. I was fuming but when I bent down and picked it up, I smiled. I knew it was from Percy. I opened it and inside was a bunch of chocolates. On top was a note saying:

_Only the best for the best girlfriend in the world. Happy Valentine's Day, Wise Girl. I love you._

_Only yours,_

_Seaweed Brain_

A smile spread on my lips. A typical thing Percy would do. I stood up and when I checked my locker again, I noticed there were petals of red and white roses scattered inside. My heart felt like it was expanding into a balloon.

I placed my box of chocolates back inside and made my way to the classroom. My eyes made their usual check on Percy's seat. He was there, but he wasn't sitting, his back was turned to me. A few more steps and I saw why he was standing. His seat was covered in boxes of sweets, love notes and there was even a bouquet of flowers. Seriously, what kind of girl gives a guy flowers?

I sighed in exasperation and helped him clear the presents. I found some paper back at the back of the room and put everything in there. Percy couldn't return them since the names that were written were obviously aliases.

Percy was clearly miffed about it but didn't say anything. I kissed him and said, "Thank you for what you did."

That made him smile. "I'm glad you liked it."

I nodded. "Though I seriously think that I need to have you sued for picking the lock on my locker for the second time," I joked. Percy laughed and kissed my forehead. That's when Paul entered and started the class.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. After lunch, we made our way to the gym where the party would be held. There were red and black balloons scattered on the floor. I was reminded of our time at the Westover Hall. The memory made me smile. Percy looked absolutely ridiculous dancing with me.

Percy and I found a table big enough to accommodate us the rest of his friends. Students arrived by groups. At some point, a few girls gave Percy chocolates. My boyfriend was looking uneasy receiving those.

I, on the other hand, received three long-stemmed red roses from a senior. Percy's nostrils flared when the guy handed me the flowers but didn't do anything. I looked at him when the guy was walking away. I couldn't help but smile at his expression.

"What?" he asked.

"You're jealous," I said.

"Am not!" he protested.

"You _are_," I insisted and kissed his lips. "But it's cute."

Percy grinned. "I knew you think I'm cute."

I rolled my eyes at him.

Soon Samantha, Barry, Chuck, Pete and James were sitting with us. The program started with a message from Mr. Clay. Seriously. After that, the line of students waiting to make a dedication was almost at the door.

However, before any of them could make one, the program administrator, Ms. McKenzie, announced on the microphone, "We have a dedication here. From one who calls himself," she frowned and said, "Seaweed Brain. This is for someone called Wise Girl." Ms. McKenzie laughed. "Okay, those are weird names."

I looked to where Percy was, only to find that he wasn't there. I frowned and searched for him. I was about to stand up when the lights in the gym dimmed and the overhead projector came to life.

A video started playing and I immediately blushed. Percy was the one in the video, grinning widely and flashing a peace sign. The video was recorded in his room, no doubt. I recognized the posters of Paramore, Simple Plan, Boys Like Girls and Linkin park behind him.

Then somewhere off cam, Paul's voice, said, "Percy, why are you smiling?"

Percy frowned. "You're taking a picture of me, right?"

"No," said Paul. "This is the video."

"Styx," Percy cursed. I knew everyone didn't understand what he meant. Meanwhile, I tried hard not to laugh at Percy's expression. He's such a Seaweed Brain.

He disappeared from the screen but his and Paul's voice could still be heard.

"You told me it's only a picture!" he protested.

"You told me you need a video dedication so go in there and say something," Paul reminded him. Percy was pushed back into the screen, looking uncomfortable. "So," Paul's voice said. "Tell me about Annabeth."

Percy was still glaring at the camera but eventually fixed his face and smiled. "Yeah," he said, his face reddening. "Annabeth. I've known her since we were twelve and she's the most annoying person in the planet." I heard students laughing but I kept my eyes on the screen. "She told me that she couldn't stand a minute talking to me but rest assured, Wise Girl, that the feeling was mutual." Another round of laughter.

Percy smiled but his eyes were faraway, no doubt remembering the beginning of our friendship. "But that was before. I wasn't sure when my feelings for her started. Maybe when she gave me a kiss after we won a competition at Camp." I remembered that. Percy and I won the chariot race and he just proudly acknowledged Tyson as his half-brother. I kissed his cheek because I was proud that he came to terms about his family. "Or maybe when I spent days looking for her. I thought she was gone and I felt like someone punched a hole in my chest." He was talking about the time when I was abducted by Dr. Thorn. Luke was behind it. He took the sky from Atlas knowing I would help him carry it. Then he used me to lure Artemis at Mount Othrys. Those were awful times. I mostly kept myself alive knowing that Percy and Thalia would come for me.

"Or when she kissed me when she thought I was going to die." This sent confusion around the gym. They didn't know that it was Percy's fault why Mount St. Helens erupted two years ago. I wasn't actually sure what I was thinking when I did that. I remembered the last line of my prophecy. _And lose a love to worse than death_. Right then, I thought it was about Percy. I didn't want to leave, but looking at his determined expression, I knew I didn't have a choice.

"But all these became clear when I was doing a dangerous thing that could kill me," he continued. Now Goode was officially curious. Percy had talked about him nearly dying twice now. I appreciate what he was doing but I wished he was more cautious. "I had to focus on one thing that could save me and the first thing that came into my mind was her. Her face alone gave me enough strength to pull through that horrible experience."

I suddenly understood he was talking about his bath at the River Styx. Percy had already mentioned this during his birthday last year but he wasn't able to finish it. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that Annabeth Chase means everything to me," he said. I could feel my face and eyes getting warm. "Something about that girl: she's nuts about architecture. That's her ambition. She once told me that she wants to become an architect because she wants to build something permanent. Something that will last forever." He looked straight on the camera and I could feel myself drowning in his green eyes. "Let me tell you one thing, Wise Girl. With me, you can. And with you, I can do the same. I love you, Annabeth."

A slow song started playing at the background. The video was replaced by a slideshow of our pictures. The first one showed us standing outside the Big House, smiling. We looked young. Of course, we were twelve in the picture.

Then I heard his voice singing a song I recognized.

_If ever you wondered if you touched my soul, yes you do  
Since I met you I'm not the same  
You bring life to everything I do  
Just the way you say hello  
With one touch I can't let go  
I always knew I'd fall in love with you..._

I knew he changed the last line and that only made the song much sweeter. Then he was there, standing at the side of the stage, holding three white honeysuckles on his hand. I knew that flower means "I love you."

_Because of you, my life has changed, thank you for the love and joy you bring  
Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you_

While he was singing, I stood up and made my way to the stage. I grabbed a microphone. Percy raised his eyebrows at me. I'd never done this before but for Percy, I'm prepared to do anything and everything. I sang with him.

_Sometimes I get lonely and all I gotta do is think of you  
You captured something inside of me  
You make all of my dreams come true  
It's not enough that you love me for me  
You reached inside and touched me eternally  
I love you best explains how I feel for you..._

_Because of you, my life has changed, thank you for the love and the joy you bring  
Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you_

Percy stopped and I was left alone but I continued.

_The magic in your eyes  
True love I can't deny  
When you hold me I just lose control  
I want you to know that I'm never letting go  
You mean so much to me I want the world to see,  
It's because of you_

He joined me again for the last part.

_Because of you, my life has changed, thank you for the love and the joy you bring  
Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you  
My life has changed thank you for the love and the joy you bring  
Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you..._

I kissed him when the song was done. I shut everything out and only let my lips feel him against mine. Percy wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I hooked my hands at the back of his neck and clung to him.

We only separated when the audience clapped loudly and wolf-whistled. Percy grinned down at me and gave me the flowers. "I love you, Wise Girl," he said.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain." We have told those words a hundred times before but I would never get tired of hearing him say it and I would always want to say those words to him.

Percy grinned again and pulled me back to our table. Barry, Chuck, Pete and James all clapped him in the back. Percy's face was red and I was sure that mine was, too. Then I noticed Samantha was missing.

"Where's Samantha?" I asked.

Barry pointed behind me. "There."

I turned and saw Samantha at the stage. Was she going to make a dedication? My hand on Percy's arm tightened at the thought. Percy yelled, "Ow! Watch it, princess." I didn't pay attention to him because I knew what was about to happen. I wanted to pull Percy outside except he already noticed Samantha on the stage. "Ooh," he said. "Sam's going to make a dedication. Now we'll know who this mysterious Mr. X is."

He sat down and I had no choice but to sit, too.

Samantha walked to the microphone and my heart started beating faster. Even Percy's arms, which were wrapped tightly around me, couldn't do anything to calm me down. I thought she wasn't going to tell Percy?

"Hello," she said nervously. "I, uh, I don't want to do this but I have no choice. If I don't, someone will, and that may be taken differently so here I am."

"What is she talking about?" Percy wondered behind me.

Samantha looked straight to Percy. Even from a distance, I could see tears in her eyes. "This is for you, Mr. X."

Music started playing and Samantha leaned closer to the microphone and sang.

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over_

_If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further_

_This ain't lost, I know this is love_

I knew the song, of course. I could hear students wondering aloud who Mr. X was. My fingers laced themselves around Percy's. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I knew how this night would end and I didn't think there was something I could do to stop it.

_But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough_

_'Cause it was not said to you_

_And that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place._

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

The song morphed into a slower and different tune. Samantha's eyes were closed and tears were dripping down her face. Percy straightened and asked, "Is she crying?"

My answer was drowned by Samantha's voice when she started singing again.

_First time I laid my eyes on someone like you  
I can't forget the hour, that moment with you  
Then I have realized, love is growing deep inside  
I feel the beating of my heart_

This time, I didn't know the tile of the song but it definitely spoke what Samantha was feeling for Percy.

_'Cause every day, every night, I keep looking at the skies  
And I'll pray that someday you will wake up in my arms  
And love will never end  
We belong together, always and forever  
Call my name and I'll be there. . . . ._

I had no doubt with the last line but why would she say that she and Percy belong together?

_Spending my days and nights just thinking if you  
How you make me wanna smile with the things that you do  
When will I hear you say, love is coming on your way  
And that you start to feel the same_

_'Cause every day, every night, I keep looking at the skies  
And I'll pray that someday you will wake up in my arms  
And love will never end  
We belong together, always and forever  
Call my name and I'll be there_

Percy's arms loosened around me as he sat forward to look at Samantha closely. This gesture brought a lump to my throat. I know it was stupid but I couldn't help myself. I didn't need Rachel's prophecies to tell me how Percy would react to this.

_'Cause every day, every night, I keep looking at the skies  
And I'll pray that someday you will wake up in my arms  
'Cause every day, every night, I keep looking at the skies  
And I'll pray that someday you will wake up in my arms  
And love will never end_

_We belong together, always and forever  
Call my name and I'll be there_

When the song was done, Samantha sobbed on the microphone, her cries magnified around the gym. Percy stood up and I grabbed his hand. He looked down at me. "I just need to know what's going on with her. I'll be back."

I let go of his hand. I didn't know why. It felt like I was handing him to Samantha.

Percy was halfway to the stage when Samantha spoke. "Those songs were for you," she said, her eyes trained on Percy. She was crying really hard. Her next words barely came out as a whisper: "Percy Jackson."

Percy stopped walking and stared open-mouthed at Samantha. Everyone was quiet as their eyes traveled from her, to him and to me.

"I'm so sorry," Samantha said and ran to the exit.

I stood up and walked to where Percy was standing. No one was smiling, except for Amber. It didn't take me long to figure she had something to do with Samantha's confession. I wondered what she did that resulted to what happened.

I held Percy's hand. He looked at me, confusion dancing in his eyes.

"It's not your fault," I told him. I pulled Percy close to me and hugged him. This time, he didn't hug me back and I felt my chest getting heavy. I knew it. He wouldn't take Samantha's confession lightly. He would want to comfort her and be there for her. And I could lose him in the process.

Percy pulled away from our embrace and with difficulty, he said, "I'm sorry, Annabeth, but Sam needs me."

Then he ran after her.

* * *

**PERCY**

I was Mr. X.

Why didn't I see it before? Samantha had always been a sweet friend to me. I remembered the times she would hand me my towel after swim practice – which was always – and her having energy drink ready for me each time. The memories of her smiling sweetly at me, holding my hands and squeezing them, made their way to the front of my brain. All the things she had done for me all amounted to one thing. How could I have been so stupid?

I found her sitting in front of her locker, crying on her hands. My heart broke at the sight. I knelt on front of her and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Hey, stop it," I said softly.

Samantha shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Perce. I didn't mean to fall in love with you. And that wasn't the way I would've wanted to say my feelings for you but I was forced."

I frowned. "Forced by who?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, looking at me with her red eyes. "Now that you know, I won't blame you if you stay away from me." She started crying again.

I hugged her and she cried on my chest. I patted her back and held her tightly against me. I had no idea how much I'd hurt her but I knew it had been too many times. My chest felt like I'd dropped a piece of block on it. I stroked her hair and said, "I'm not going anywhere, Sam. I'll always be here for you."

Samantha looked up and I tore my eyes away. I couldn't stand looking at her tear-streaked face, knowing I was the reason behind it. "You're not mad at me?" she asked.

I looked at her. "No. Why would I be? It's not your fault."

Samantha reached out and touched my face with her hand. "I know," she said in a sad voice. I would never want to hear that much pain in her again. She sounded so broken. "Who can blame me that I fell for these eyes, right?" she asked, touching my eyelids with her fingertips. I closed my eyes and felt the way she run the tip of her finger on me. "These eyes that could see everything else my heart."

Then I felt something warm and soft touching my closed eyelids. I knew it was her lips. My heart started beating faster against my chest.

"Or this nose that always wrinkles when you're frowning?" I felt her lips touch the tip of my nose and I shuddered. "Or this lips that looked so soft and sweet?" I knew what was about to happen. My heart now felt like it was trying to bust its way out of my rib cage.

Then it happened. I felt Samantha's lips touch mine. Immediately, electricity sparked and travelled from her lips to mine and made their way to the rest of my body.

Thing was, I knew I should've stopped her. But I didn't. Instead, I let her.

* * *

**[Oh, in case you're wondering what the title of the other song Samantha sang is, it's called I'll Be There. It's a song from my country. Here's the link if you want to listen to it : watch?v=P8xrNFq2o7Y**

**Next - Chapter 14: ROOTS BEFORE BRANCHES]**


	14. Chapter 14: Roots Before Branches

**[A/N: Sorry it took me some time to update. I was busy and don't have much time to write, but here it is . . . Chapter 14 for you. Just so you know, this chapter is really hard to write. Being inside Percy's head is overwhelming. I knew firsthand what it feels like to deal with the guilt and confusion. I experienced what Percy's going through and I know what it feels like to question every move you make, knowing that no matter what you do, you're hurting someone. I guess I'm saying this because I don't want you to judge Percy too easily, or Sam, or Annabeth, for that matter.**

**CimFan : I'm glad you liked it. And remember to take care.**

**Shaft of Light : I apologize, but it's my way of keeping your interest. I'm kind of evil that way, just like Rick. :D**

**Dansosen : Sam's character was inspired by a friend of mine. The same one involved with what I mentioned on top.**

**readwritereview: I'll assure you again: I'm not Rick Riordan, but thank you for the encouragements! :D**

**Thank you all for the reviews. I need them so keep them coming. Thanks. :D**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I'm still hoping you'll like it.**

**WARNING: There's an, um, intimate scene here so brace yourselves. :D]**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 14: ROOTS BEFORE BRANCHES

**PERCY**

Samantha's lips were soft and warm.

Her hand was on the side of my face, trapping me. My hands were limp on her waist as her lips move and tried to part mine. My head was fuzzy and I couldn't think straight. The kiss deepened and Samantha pushed me with her body until I was sitting on the floor with her on top of me. When her tongue traced the outline of my lips, however, I snapped back into reality and I pushed her off of me.

Samantha looked up at me, hurt.

"Oh, gods," I cursed myself silently. How could I let that happen? I have a girlfriend, for Hades' sake! What I did was practically cheating. Not only I was hurting Annabeth but I was also hurting my friend by egging her on. "Sam . . . I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to just – I'm sorry."

Samantha nodded, her eyes still wet with tears. "No. It's not you. I'm sorry, Perce. I didn't mean to kiss you. I'm so, so sorry, please don't abandon me."

I sat in front of her and held her hand. "I'm not going anywhere, Sam. I will always be here for you, no matter what happens."

Samantha gripped my hand tightly. "Thank you, Perce," she murmured, pulling me back to her again. I didn't do anything this time. I just let her cling to me. My chest was heavy and thoughts were running like crazy in my mind.

I felt Samantha pulling away and I sat back on the floor. My friend's eyes were still red but she had stopped crying. I wanted to say so many things to her but my tongue got tied and I couldn't form words.

"I've lived for so long with this fear that when you find out, you're going to leave me," she said in a quiet voice. Samantha brought her knees close to her chest and continued, "It wouldn't have been my choice to confess right in front of the whole school but I didn't have a choice, Perce. Amber threatened to tell you if – "

"Wait, Amber forced you to tell?" I asked, flabbergasted.

Samantha nodded. "She read my diary during the party and told me that if I don't confess to you, she will."

I was mad. I couldn't believe Amber would do something like that. I stood up and was on my way to confront her when Samantha stopped me. "Perce, don't," she said. I looked at her. Even after what Amber put her through she didn't want me to do anything for her. "It's not going to change anything. You know and you didn't run away; that's what matters to me."

I nodded, but I'd made up my mind; I would talk to Amber the first chance I got.

Samantha reached out and twisted her fingers in my hair and looked me in the eye. I don't know why she made me nervous. The was she stared at me, the way she held my face between her hands, the way she smiled whenever our eyes met it was . . . oh, Styx. Those were making me feel things I thought I'd only feel for Annabeth.

"Can I apologize one last time?" she asked.

I looked up to her. "For what?"

"For this," she said as she pulled my neck down and kissed me again. I couldn't compare the way she kissed with Annabeth's . . . they're kind of the same. If I closed my eyes, I could totally picture it was Annabeth's lips pressed tightly to mine.

Annabeth.

At the thought of her name, my hands moved on their own and pushed her away from me. "Please, Sam, don't," I whispered.

Samantha nodded. "I know, Perce. And I'm so sorry."

"I told you not to apologize," I said.

"You can't expect me to stop," she insisted. "You put your trust in me and I fell for you. I violated that trust."

"You didn't," I said. "Sam, it wasn't you fault."

"I know," said Sam. "But I can see what I'm putting you through, Perce. I can see that you're guilty and probably hurt because of what's happening and I'm telling you – don't. None of this is your fault."

"I still hurt you," I said.

"Unintentionally," she said. Then she smiled. "Go back to Annabeth, Perce. She'd be wondering where you are."

"But Sam – "

"Perce, I need some time alone, okay? Please. I don't want Annabeth to have the wrong idea. She's my friend and I don't want to hurt her." Samantha kissed me on the cheek and said, "I'll be fine, Perce. You don't have to worry about me. Now go back to your girl."

Samantha turned on her heels and walked away. I wanted to follow her but stopped myself. She's right. Annabeth would be wondering where I was. I went back to the gym. The program was still going on. Students were still making dedications for their special someone. Amber caught my eyes when I was on my way to our table. She smiled and waved. I glared at her.

I would've talked to her but Annabeth saw me and met me halfway. Without saying anything, she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me close to her. I hugged her back and buried my face in her hair.

"I'm sorry," I said. I knew what I really wanted to say: _I'm sorry I let her kiss me. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry that I'm a horrible person _but I couldn't say them, knowing none of them would be enough.

"Shh," she whispered. "I understand why you went after her. She's your friend. I can't expect you to just ignore what happened."

"Did you know?" I asked.

Ananbeth nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not for me to tell, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth. "Samantha confessed to me that day when we had dinner at her house. She was afraid you'd resent her if you find out. I tried telling her you won't care but she was so scared she'll destroy your friendship and chose to stay silent. I have no right to tell that to you. It should be her decision. I wanted to, Seaweed Brain, but I couldn't. She's still my friend even after what happened."

"Why do I have to be so stupid?" I asked in exasperation.

Annabeth looked up to me. She looked sad and I wondered, for a moment, whether she knew about my kiss with Samantha. She couldn't have. "Percy, don't torment yourself. It's not your fault this happened." I shook my head but she grabbed my face and force d me to make eye contact with her. When I did, she said, "You said I'm not allowed to do that to myself and right now, I'm forbidding you from hurting yourself because of this. I'm sure Samantha will say the same thing."

"I'm sorry," I said. "This isn't the way this night is supposed to go."

A small smile formed on Annabeth's lips. "We can still save it. Come on," she said, tugging on my hand.

She pulled me back to our table. I thought she was going to make me sit again but she just grabbed her flowers and her purse. My friends looked at me. "You okay, man?" asked Pete.

"No," I admitted. "But I will be."

I waved goodbye to them as Annabeth led me back to my car. When we were in, she said, "Drop me to my apartment and drive back to yours. I need some time to prepare and I know you need some time alone."

"Prepare for what?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled. "You'll see."

We drove in silence. Annabeth was holding my hand. I wanted to talk to her about what happened but the guilty weighing me down was too much.

She kissed me before getting out of the car. For a second, she frowned and wiped her lips. I frowned, wondering why. I was about to ask her when she smiled, said, "I'll see you later, Seaweed Brain," and got out.

I drove back to our apartment. Good thing Mom and Paul weren't home yet. Less two people I needed to explain how insensitive I was. I went straight to my room and lied down on my bed.

Samantha's words rang in my ears. The memory of her lips against mine made my lips tingle. The thought of having her body close to mine made me burn up like I was having a fever. I never viewed Samantha more than a friend, but after her confession today, a gateway of whole new possibilities opened and rushed into my head.

I wasn't anywhere good in handling things like this to begin with and experiencing the confusion, the indecision . . . it was all too much. I knew, deep inside that I shouldn't be feeling this way. Annabeth's my girlfriend. There wasn't supposed to be any trouble in making my choices, or any hint of confusion but it they were there, even when I didn't know why.

I tossed and turned for who knows how long. I wasn't even aware of falling asleep. I was roused by my phone ringing. I snatched it up and saw Samantha's number on the screen. I had called and texted her numerous times before I fell asleep but she didn't reply.

"Sam," I said in relief. "Where have you been?"

"Is this Percy Jackson?" asked a man's voice.

I frowned. I didn't recognize the voice. "Yes. Who is this? And where's Sam?"

"She's drunk," the man said. "I couldn't find any identification card on her, or anything that includes her address. Fortunately, your number keeps on showing up so I decided to call you. Will you pick her up?"

Samantha's drunk? She hates any alcoholic beverages, given her Mom's addiction. "Yes, where should I go?" I asked. The dude gave me the address and hang up.

I went out and quickly jumped in my car. The bar where Samantha was wasn't that far from my apartment. It wouldn't take long for me to be there. Meanwhile, I texted Annabeth and informed her that I had to pick Sam up first before I head to her apartment.

A buff dude was waiting for me at the door with a very drunk Samantha leaning against him. I showed him my student driver's license to confirm by identity and took Samantha from him. "How did she even get inside?" I asked. "She's underage."

"The stupid guard let her in after she bribed him money," the guy told me. "Whatever you and your girlfriend fought about, I suggest you talk about it. She looked really hurt."

I wanted to tell him that Samantha wasn't my girlfriend but he was already walking back to the bar.

I scooped Samantha in my arms and loaded her on the passenger's seat of my car. I went back inside and drove off.

While driving, I couldn't stop looking at Samantha. Her hair was a mess; there were stains on her uniform and she smelled strongly of alcohol. I felt sad. _What have I done to you, Sam?_ I thought to myself.

A few blocks away from her house, Samantha stirred and looked at me with unfocused eyes. It took her some time to recognize me. When she did, she smiled widely. "Perce," she said. "Perce. Perce. Perce." Yep, she was definitely drunk. "I knew you'd come for me, my hero." A lump formed in my throat. I didn't think I was deserving to be called that way when all I had done was hurt her. "Percy. Percy. Perr-cy."

I stopped the car in front of their house. "Look, Sam – "

I didn't get the chance to finish because Samantha threw herself at me and sat on my lap, facing me. She grabbed my face and kissed me forcefully. I didn't get the chance to react quickly. I was too stunned to move.

The way Samantha kissed me was very different with what she did earlier. This time there was hunger, and desperation. On lose term, what she was doing was French kissing, with tongue and all.

Annabeth and I hadn't done something like that.

Her tongue forced my lips to part and when I did, she attacked my mouth with intensity. I shuddered when I felt her inside my mouth. Her hands were busy, as well. She lifted my shirt and was running her palms on my chest and stomach. The feeling of her soft skin against mine was like having a thousand feathers caress me at the same time.

Samantha nibbled on my lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. She then sucked on it and I thought I would pass out. Her lips then moved down to kiss the back of my ear, my neck and my collar bone. She bit the right one softly and I moaned in response.

Her hands . . . oh, gods, her hands were almost to my navel. When Samantha tried to push her hands beneath the waistband of my jeans, I pushed her aside and she landed on the floor of my car with a loud thud.

_Stupid, Percy Jackson!_

Oh, gods. I nearly lost control. I don't know what I would've done if I did.

Samantha was moaning below me. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths before helping her up. She tried to kiss me again but I pulled away. I helped her out of the car. As soon as she was hit by the cold night air, she doubled over and starting puking.

The smell made their way to my nose and I bit my lower lip, only to find it sore.

"Maria!" I yelled, rubbing Samantha's back.

Maria appeared, frowning. When she saw what was happening, her face morphed into a worried one. "What happened?" she asked.

"She got drunk," I told her.

"Samantha doesn't drink," she said. "What happened?"

"_I_ happened," I said simply. I lifted Samantha and went into her house, Maria following us closely.

"I'm guessing she told you?" she asked as we climbed the stairs.

I nodded.

Maria opened the door of Samantha's room and I let myself inside. After settling her on her bed and removing her shoes, I turned to Maria. "She needs to change clothes."

Maria nodded and rummaged on Samantha's closet. Meanwhile, I brushed the hair out of her face and whispered an apology. It was because of me why she got drunk. I don't think I could feel more awful than the way I was feeling right then.

I went out and stood by her door when Maria came back with her clothes. I heard Samantha throwing up again. Good thing she had a bathroom of her own. A few minutes later, Maria opened the door and told me, "She's asking for you."

I nodded and went inside.

Even dressed up in her pajamas, Samantha looked like an absolute mess. Her hair was tangled and her eyes were red. When she saw me, she smiled like I was the best thing in the world. That made me feel a whole lot guiltier.

"Perce," she said.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry."

"I told you; you have nothing to apologize for."

"If you're not mad at me, can you stay with me for a while?" she asked.

"Of course," I said. That was the least I could do.

Samantha lifted herself off the bed and motioned for me to get behind her. After a moment's hesitation, I did what she requested me. Samantha settled herself against my chest and took my arms to wrap them around her.

"Perce?" she called.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I love you," she said softly. "So much." A tear traveled slowly down her cheek and I wiped it away. It occurred to me that I hadn't threaded the depths of Samantha's feelings. I barely even scratched the surface. Somehow, someone like Samantha – a girl who had been through so much hardship in life – had chosen someone like me to fall for. I wasn't sure if I was even worthy of such love.

She kissed the back of my hands and snuggled closer to me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

I had made a promise to always protect Samantha and never do anything to hurt her when all along, I was behind her tears. I had broken that promise. I was such a failure.

Those things ran into my mind for hours. Samantha's warmth next to me and the smell of her hair made me groggy. My eyes drooped and eventually closed. That's how I fell asleep, hugging my friend.

* * *

**[What's your favorite chapter so far? And what chapter are you looking forward to, based on the titles I posted in Chapter 6? Tell me through reviews! :D**

**Next - Chapter 15: DON'T LET ME STOP YOU]**


	15. Chapter 15: Don't Let Me Stop You

**[A/N: Sorry for waiting, but here's chapter 15. This one's a bit short but I think everything needed is written here. :D**

**MegJackson: I apologize for making you wait. :D  
**

**Venique: I'm not related to Rick Riordan, either. :D  
**

**Everlasting Curse: Um, BAZOOKAS! Thanks. :D  
**

**fantasy girl loves fantasy: I try to update everyday but sometimes, I'm having writer's block. Like right now. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update for the next two days.  
**

**NeneCere: Thank you.  
**

**CimFan: Again, thank you.  
**

**another epiphany: I don't need to be reminded of the title of my story. That's actually to let you know how this story will turn out, but it also means that Percy and Annabeth have to go through things couples normally go through. Anyway, thank you for your review. :D  
**

**Shaft of Light: Thank you! :D  
**

**So yeah. Enjoy reading! And don;t forget to leave a review! :D  
**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 15: DON'T LET ME STOP YOU

**SAMANTHA**

My head was throbbing like crazy. My vision was swirling in and out of focus and there was a foul taste in my mouth.

I opened my eyes and groaned loudly. Last night was a blur. All I could remember was the confession, Percy coming after me then our kiss. I remembered the bar, bribing the guy at the entrance and drinking. After that, I kind of blacked out. When I woke up, I was inside Percy's car and then . . .

Oh, God. Did I really do that?

My face burned at the memory. I couldn't believe I threw myself at Percy that way. That wasn't who I am.

At the thought of Percy, I head snapped upward and my heart jumped in my throat at the sight of him sleeping. It was real. He really did stay with me. He was mine last night, even for once. Even for just last night, I got him for myself.

For a moment, I was happy, breathing in Percy's scent and staring at his face. His mouth was slightly open, and his hair an absolute mess. But then reality set in. He wasn't mine. Percy belonged to Annabeth and he just stayed with me because he was feeling sorry for me.

That brought tears to my eyes but I forced them back. No more crying. I knew from the very beginning that I would never have Percy for myself. He's in love with Annabeth and there was nothing I could do about that.

I held onto him for one last time, knowing that when I let go, I would never be able to hold him this way again. My movement caused Percy to stir. He groaned and opened his eyes, looked around and gazed down to me.

"'Morning, Perce," I said, which probably wasn't ideal since I was sure my breath smelled awful.

"Hey," he said back.

I glanced at my bedside table and checked the time. "Do you want some breakfast?" I asked.

"Breakfast?" he asked. "Why, what time is it?"

I nodded to my clock. "Half-past five in the morning."

Percy suddenly shot to his feet, throwing me to the side.

"Oh, gods!" he cursed.

"What?"

"Annabeth," he said. Hearing him say her name felt like a stab in the chest. "I was supposed to go to her apartment last night. She said she had something prepared for me. Why did I forget about that?"

I watched him took his phone out and dialed a number. Every passing second, the creases on his forehead deepened until they looked like they had been permanently carved on his skin. "Come on, Annabeth, pick up."

I lied back down on my bed. The pain in my head was nothing compared to what I was feeling in my chest. I knew I could never compete with Annabeth for Percy's attention. He was hers and she was his and that's the way it was supposed to be. There could never be Percy and me. I was just Sam to him, a girl whom he helped into not being pushed around and gave the courage to stand up for myself. Percy could never be mine.

"Annabeth, if you're hearing this, I'm sorry and I'm on my way," he said. When he ended the call, Percy looked at me in concern. "Are you okay?"

"No," I admitted. "But I will be. I have to be." I sat up and ignored that the carpeted floor seemed to be moving in waves beneath my feet. "I'm guessing you need to go?"

Percy nodded. "Yes. Annabeth will be mad at me, no doubt, but I have to talk to her."

I looked at him but he looked away. "Thank you for what you did last night, Perce."

"Was nothing," he said. "You're my friend; I'll do anything for you."

_Friend_. That's the most hurtful way your love one can call you but I smiled at him.

"Don't do that," he said.

"What?"

"Don't smile when I know you're about to cry."

I made my smiled wider. "What am I supposed to do, Perce? Smiling makes me feel okay. It makes me believe that things will be just fine even when deep down, I know they won't."

Percy sat beside me took my hand. "Don't pretend, Sam. You don't have to hide from me."

That broke my façade. I cried and Percy pulled me into a hug. He had no idea how long I'd waited to hear those words from someone. Throughout my life, I've been fooling people and myself. I'd learned to smile through the tears. I learned how to laugh even when deep inside, iw as crumbling down. I had protected myself all those years, knowing that there's no one I could really count on but myself. I stayed strong for my sake. But hearing those words from Percy, and knowing that he was there for me even after my confession, it brought all the sadness and fear I'd been holding all those years.

Percy was rubbing my back, muttering that everything would be okay. I almost believed him. But I knew that things won't be the same now that he knew about my feelings for him. I had broken something between us and I could feel it. Whether that was a good or a bad thing, time will tell.

Remembering Annabeth, I disentangled myself from him and pushed him away. I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at him. "Go now, Perce."

Percy nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry, Sam. For hurting you."

I touched his face. "You have nothing to apologize for, Perce." I took his other hand and kissed his palm. "Now go, before I tie you on my bed and never let you go."

"Sam . . ."

"I know, Perce. It's Annabeth. It's always going to be Annabeth and that's okay. That's the way it's supposed to be."

"I know, but Sam . . ."

"Perce." His name came out barely a whisper. I wanted to say so many things to him. I wanted to thank him for not running away. I wanted to apologize for what I did in his car, and for keeping him from going to Annabeth's apartment, but I knew this wasn't the time. "Just go. Please. I can't keep the tears anymore. And I don't want to cry in front of you."

"I told you; you don't have to keep you emotions from me – "

"Damn it, Perce!" I cursed. I couldn't help myself. It was hard to fight the emotions back. I knew Percy was just trying to be a good friend, offering me a shoulder to cry on, but I could see what I was putting him through and that's the worst I could do, to put him through pain. "You just have to see me break down completely, do you?" I shook my head. "Please, just go."

"You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked, clearly surprised with my outburst.

His question made me chuckle. "I can never be mad at you, Perce. But I can't also have you. And right now, I'm trying really hard not to miss you, even when you're standing a few feet away from me. I'm trying really hard not to grab you and kiss you, hold you and never let you go because I know that those would be just plain wrong."

Percy nodded. "I, uh, I just I'll go but Sam," he said, looking me in the eyes, "know that I'm always here for you, okay? And I apologize for everything I've ever done. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Just go. Please."

Percy hugged me before leaving.

When the door closed, I let the tears escaped.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

I saw them kiss.

I was right behind Percy when he ran after Samantha. I watched him hold her and I watched as she kissed him. My boyfriend. I should've been mad. I should've stormed in on them and pulled her away from him. I should've slapped him and yelled at him. I should've been mad. I had the right to be. I should've . . . but I didn't. Instead, I felt sad. A dread I'd been holding back flowed into my chest the way Percy manipulates water. This was what I'd been scared about, him finding someone else.

Samantha's his friend. I knew Percy too well. I knew how protective he was of the people he loves. I knew that he would go after Samantha when he found out. And he did. And I just let him. I let his hand go. It felt like it was a permanent thing.

When they pulled away, I ran back to the gym and tried really ahrd not to cry. I knew Percy would notice and I didn't want him to know I saw them kiss. If it didn't mean anything to him, he would tell that to me, even with the knowledge I would be mad. The thing was, the way he moved and held Samantha, it opened my eyes and made me see the truth.

The next time I looked at the door, he was there, glaring at Amber. It confirmed my suspicion that Amber was behind Samantha's sudden confession. I knew Percy would talk to her and threaten her so I stopped him. The last thing we needed was to make things more complicated than they were.

There was no denying that Percy was upset with what he found out. He didn't speak the entire time he was driving.

I kissed him before I went out of the car and I tasted the trace Samantha left on his lips. I was sure Percy noticed but I didn't say anything. I felt like Percy was slipping from my grasp.

After he left, I busied myself with preparing the dinner. Sally had given me the recipes of Percy's favorite foods. I had done the shopping the day before so I didn't have much left to do but to cook and set the table. Good thing the preparations required a lot of concentrations. It took my mind off with what's going on.

I was done around six and was just waiting for him. I changed into a red dress my stepmom got me last year. Percy's gift necklace was hanging on my neck. I even put light make-up on. I waited for him for an hour but he didn't show up.

Then I received the text message.

I was surprised to find out Samantha was drunk. Percy had told me her Mom's problem and I thought Samantha was the last person to turn to alcohol. I wanted to be upset that Percy chose to ehad there first but I forced myself not to. Of course he would want to be tehre for her. I knew Percy was feeling guilty with hurting Samantha, even when he wasn't aware of it.

At least he promised he'd come to me after.

But he didn't.

I waited at the table until midnight. The food had gone cold and all the candles had melted. Still no Percy Jackson. There was a heavy feeling in my veins and chest. It felt like Percy had made his choice that night, which was stupid since, after everything we'd been through, I knew Percy would never give up on me that easily.

But would I?

I had no idea what time I fell asleep. The next thing I was aware of was a hand brushing the hair out of my face. I looked up and saw Percy with a sad expression painted on his face.

"Hey," he said.

I stood up and hugged him. Percy hugged me back, so tight I felt like he was trying to squeeze my eyes out. I breathed in the scent coming off of him and my sensed seemed to wake up. But I was a fool not to admit there was a different smell clinging to him, something that was undoubtedly female. Did he spend the night cuddling with Samantha? I teared up at the thought.

I pulled away from him and turned to the table. "Are you hungry?" I asked. "The foods from last night are probably spoiled but I can cook something else for you."

I didn't know why my heart was beating like crazy. Maybe because there was a possibility that Percy spent the night with Samantha, probably on the same bed. That thought hurt but I didn't think it was that. It was the way he held me when I hugged him. It wasn't the same. There was distance, despite the fact that a needle couldn't have passed between us.

Samantha only made her confession last night and I felt like I was already losing Percy. That sent spasms on my body. I couldn't stop it anymore. I cried.

I felt Percy' arms wrapping around me as pulled me closer to him. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth." He didn't elaborate, which only made me feel worse. I knew he was apologizing for not showing up, but it felt like there were so many messages hiding in his words.

I clung to him tightly and sobbed on his chest. Percy's face was buried on my hair as he murmured apologies. Even that way, with his body pressed close to mine, and his lips on my scalp, I could feel something shift. A change.

I'd never been afraid of changes. Being a daughter of the wisdom goddess, I knew there was nothing I could do to stop them coming my way. The only thing I could do was welcome them, embrace them and try to live with them. But this change . . . I didn't think I'd be able to welcome it. I didn't think I was strong enough to accept it.

Percy was the one to break our embrace this time. He looked me in the eyes and pulled me into a kiss. There. That was the strongest proof that Percy was slipping away from me. Before, whenever he kisses me, there was always love and passion. I could still feel it but it had weakened exponentially. I didn't think it was possible but then, it was happening.

He stopped kissing me and hugged me again. I wanted to stay there forever, in his arms, but I knew eventually, I'll have to let go. And I did. I kissed him again and started cleaning the dishes. Percy helped me and together, we cleared the table in silence.

When the dishes were washed, the spoiled foods thrown in the garbage, I pulled Percy to my room and told him to lie down on my bed. He did without any questions. I jumped after him and put my head on his chest. His arms snaked their way around me.

"I'm really sorry, Wise Girl," he murmured in a quiet voice.

I put a finger on his lips. "Don't," I said simply.

After that, we held onto each other in silence, with me clinging tighter than him. I tried to stop the tears but I couldn't so I cried, with my face turned away from him. I had a lot of time to think last night.

When I met Samantha, I immediately saw she had feelings for Percy. I didn't think it was serious, until she confessed that she was in love with him. I knew I should've done something right then. Instead, I befriended her and brought her deeper into Percy's and my life. She reminded me of myself. Her strength, how she always smiled even when it was clear she was struggling . . . I always see that kind of face whenever I look in the mirror. Even though I felt some resentment for her, I also felt sympathy. It wasn't her fault she fell for Percy.

Percy . . . who was clearly confused right now. I had spent days watching him act around Samantha. I saw how she could make him smile in ways that I couldn't. I saw the way Percy talked to her. I saw how he looked her in the eyes and smiled at her. I saw them grow closer every single day. And I knew that Samantha was coming between us.

I felt Percy moving beneath me. Then he spoke, "Hey Sam? You okay?" I felt my eyes getting warm again. Here we were, in my bed, hugging and he was talking to _her_? No question was needed: Percy was falling for her.

Or was he? Or was I just reading into things? I didn't think so. Athena is my mother and I could see straight into people.

"Yeah, I'm with Ann – " he cut himself off. That made me sadder. He didn't mention my name because he knew he'd hurt her. What was that supposed to mean? That he didn't want to hurt her because she was his friend or because he didn't want hurt her _her?_

"Anyway, I'll see you. Don't drink again, okay?" Percy chuckled then ended the call. My eyes were closed so he probably thought I was asleep. I felt him kiss my hair again and whispered. "I don't know what's happening with me, Wise Girl. I know I love you but Sam . . . I feel like I'm having feelings for her." He sighed. "What am I supposed to do?"

_You don't have to do anything_, I thought as a tear trickled down my cheek. _But I do._

* * *

__**[Next - Chapter 16: THE DAY WE FELL APART**

**One word for the upcoming chapter: OUCH.] **


	16. Chapter 16: The Day We Fell Apart

**[A/N: Another hard chapter to write. This one has a lot of emotions in it. Heavy ones, so prepare yourselves. I just hope I wrote it good.**

**Summer Skye 2012: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. :D  
**

**Bean256: Thanks!  
**

**I want a fanfic: I'm a hundred percent sure I'm not Rick Riordan. :D**

**CrAyZEeGood: Well, you assumed right. :D  
**

**MegJackson: I'll say it again - I'm not Rick Riordan. And thank you, again, for making my story your favorite. :D  
**

**Everlasting Curse: You'll find out why in this chapter. :D  
**

**NiniCere: Thank you. And just so you know, you guys(and girls) aren't the only ones who find it hard. It's really difficult to write a chapter heavy with emotions, but I hope you'll like it. :D  
**

**StealingChristmasLights: Um, well, read this. It may not be good now, but things will get better, I promise. I just hope you don't stop reading. :D  
**

**PJOWisegirlandSeaweedBrain: Can I share your ice cream? :D  
**

**I asked what chapter you like, but not too many responded so I'm going to ask again: What is your favorite chapter so far? Tell me through reviews. I'm just curious. :D**

Anyway, don't stop with your comments and reviews. I need them. Thanks! :D  


* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 16: THE DAY WE FELL APART

**PERCY**

Confused? Definitely. Disoriented? Pretty much.

See, I can't find the right words to describe how I was feeling. I knew I love Annabeth and I always will but Samantha . . . she just sort of snuck into me. For the past year, I'd seen her as my friend, a connection I had to the mortal world. She, along with Barry, Chuck and Pete, were my reminders that there was a world existing where monsters weren't trying to make a snack out of me. But since that day when Samantha made her confession . . . I don't know. I felt like a new light focused on her and I saw her for the first time without seeing her as a the girl dressed in tattered clothes and was in a desperate need of a friend. Instead, I began seeing her for what she really was: a beautiful, charming and kind girl.

I knew I shouldn't be feeling this way. Annabeth's my girlfriend; if I was going to feel these things for someone, it should be meant for her, not Samantha. But then again, my heart gave a jump whenever I see her. I felt nervous fluttering in my stomach whenever she was close.

Don't get me wrong, I was sure I still love Annabeth but Samantha was making me feel things I thought I'd reserved for Annabeth only.

It didn't exactly help me that Annabeth seemed to be giving Samantha and me time to ourselves. Usually, since the construction of the Parthenon was going on, she could pretty much do whatever she wanted. We had been spending more and more time together – watching movies, going to the mall, or just cuddling on her couch – but after Samantha's confession, I noticed she'd been visiting Olympus more than necessary.

And because of that, I found myself spending more time with Samantha. I couldn't pretend that things were the same because, really, they weren't. There was awkwardness (is there such a word?) with the way I got along with Samantha. Before, I could pretty much act however I wanted around her but now that I knew about her feelings, I felt like I kind of had to be a little more sensitive. I tried to avoid mentioning Annabeth whenever I could. Annabeth helped in her own way by avoiding any contact with me when Samantha was around. I was grateful for that. Even when I knew I shouldn't be doing what I did. There was nothing wrong if I kiss or hug my girlfriend, but I didn't want to hurt Samantha anymore.

Samantha had been more expressive. She was much sweeter to me than before; being the supportive friend she's always been, wiping my face after swim practice, and sometimes ruffling my hair before leaving – other than that, things were pretty much what they used to be. Of course, the changes were underneath them. I couldn't see them, but I could feel them.

I had talked to Amber one day. She said she thought she was doing me a favor by making Samantha confess, which at least a bit true – it had opened my eyes to what I had been doing – but I knew Samantha's welfare wasn't anywhere near Amber's best interest.

"If you do anything to hurt her again, you will answer to," I told her before walking away, leaving her and her friends staring at me open-mouthed. Amber probably thought she was driving us apart buts he did the opposite of that.

Anyway, Annabeth and I just finished seeing a movie at the mall and were having an early dinner when she opened up the subject I'd been trying to avoid. "So," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, the way she always does whenever she's nervous. "You and Samantha are growing closer, huh?"

I didn't know how to answer because . . . well, she was right. There was a huge change with what I was feeling towards Samantha. That doesn't necessarily mean that it wasn't friendly anymore. I could just feel that my feelings weren't the way they were supposed to be.

Annabeth smiled. I didn't need to be a genius to know she was sad. "It's okay, Seaweed Brain." She took my hand and rubbed circles on my knuckles. "It's what I want."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Percy, I . . ." She then seemed to decide against it and stopped herself. "Forget it, we'll talk about it later."

I squeezed her hand. "No, Annabeth. Tell me." I was feeling nervous and I didn't know why.

She shook her head. "Later. I promise." She leaned across the table and kissed me before standing up. "Come on," she said, offering me her hand. "Let's go to your apartment."

I smiled and took her hand.

Mom was at work and Paul wasn't home so we had the place to ourselves. I kicked the door close behind me and pulled Annabeth into a kiss. I don't know what made me. I guess I just missed her, which was ridiculous since we see each other every single day at school. I couldn't explain it but I felt it in my chest.

Annabeth's hand was tangled in my messy hair as she held me in the place. Our lips crashed tightly until it hurt. I could feel Annabeth shuddering. I couldn't help but smile. But when I realized it wasn't because of the kiss, my heart thumped.

She was crying.

I pulled away and looked at her. I could taste her salty tears on my lips. "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head. "I just . . . I feel like I'm losing the most important thing in my life."

I frowned. "You mean your dream as an architect? Why? You're doing great! From what I've heard, the gods are all loving your work." Annabeth glared at me. Go ahead, call me slow. I know I am.

"I wasn't talking about my dream, Seaweed Brain," she said impatiently.

"Then what?"

"You, dummy."

"What?" I asked. "Annabeth, you're not losing me. What are you talking about?" I knew what she was talking about but I couldn't bear to say it, knowing she had a point. I couldn't put it into words, but I knew something's changed. And I was afraid to face it. Not without Annabeth by my side.

"I am, Percy," she said. "Don't insult me by trying to deny it. I know it's true."

"Annabeth . . ."

She bit her lower lip and looked at me, a sad smile on her face. "Can we go to your room? There's something we need to talk about."

* * *

**ANNABETH**

I gave him a couple of days to figure out what he really wanted.

It was against what I really wanted to do. If it was up to me, I would've spent more and more time with Percy, making him realize that it's me he really needed. But that wasn't what I did. Instead, I gave him and Samantha more time to spend with each other. I know that wasn't probably the smartest course of action for a daughter of the wisdom goddess, but when your heart is at stake, you tend to think differently.

I thought that when Percy didn't see more of me, then he'd realize he missed me and would figure out that he wasn't falling for Samantha. I was a fool to think that. I watched them grow closer every second of every day. I knew Percy wasn't aware of it. Sam, too. Percy wasn't exactly the smartest person to deal with things like this and I knew the confusion was too much for him. I also knew that being around wasn't going to help things.

So, yeah. I let them. I was the one who handed him to Samantha. I remembered how I let his hand go last Valentine's Day after Samantha admitted that she had feelings for my boyfriend. If that wasn't foreshadowing of what was going to happen, then I didn't know what that was.

I closed Percy's door and told him to sit on the bed. I sat down sideway, facing him. His eyes never left my face and that made me more nervous. I didn't like what I was about to do but I knew it was necessary. For him. For me. And for us.

"Do you remember the first words I told you when we met?" I asked.

Percy chuckled. I knew he could feel the tension. "Yeah," he said. "You said 'You drool when you sleep.'" We shared a laugh. Right then, it felt like things were okay. It was like we were just reminiscing memories. I hoped they were. But they weren't. "Um, was I really . . . you know."

I laughed at him. "A bit," I admitted. "But I didn't mean to tell that to you, right after what you went through." I took a deep breath before proceeding. "The thing was, Percy, the moment you opened your eyes, I got distracted."

He raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you have the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen," I explained. My face was burning, despite of the situation. I didn't plan to tell this to him, now of all times. It just slipped from my mouth. "They were like oceans – I should've suspected who you were just by looking in your eyes – deep, brilliant and sparkling. I wasn't sure if, uh, that was even possible since you just lost your mother, but I could swear that there was an, um, a really . . . uh." A daughter of Athena, stammering? Rare! The situation, added to what I was saying made me more anxious to get through this conversation.

Not that I was anxious to do what I had to . . .

Percy laughed quietly. "You're blushing, Wise Girl."

I glared at him. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you look _good_. There. I said it. Don't let that go through your head, Seaweed Brain."

"Is that the reason why you love me?" he asked, smiling. "Because of my looks?"

"No," I said. "That was a bonus. I fell for you because of who you are, not because of the way you look. You're really annoying and infuriating but incredibly sweet and very loyal. You are brave and, got to admit, a bit smarter than I thought."

"Are you complimenting me or just listing adjectives?" he teased.

"None of the above," I said. "I'm telling the truth." I looked straight into his eyes and tried not to melt. "I'm lucky I have you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy put his arms around me. "I'm luckier, Annabeth. I didn't know how someone like you could fall for someone like me, but some god or goddess must really like me for making you love me."

"That wasn't what happened," I scolded him, pulling away. "I fell for you because of _me_, not because a certain god or goddess made me."

"Fine," he said. "I was just teasing." He took a deep breath and said, "I know you didn't bring me here to talk about those. What is it?"

I sighed. "What do you think of Samantha?" I blurted out.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what do you think of Samantha?" I repeated. "And please don't tell me that she's friend or anything. I want you to tell me what you think of her as _her_, not a friend but as an individual. As a girl."

It took him some time before he answered. "She's, um, beautiful, I guess. Kind and warm." I nodded, urging him on, even when every word felt like a spray of Hydra poison. "She'd been through so much in her life, but she's still a great person. She's very much like you, Annabeth."

"Don't say that," I said. "Don't say that you fell for her because she's like me."

"What?" he asked, clearly shocked. "Who said anything about me falling for her?"

"I did," I said. Percy opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him. "I'm not stupid, Percy. And I most certainly am not blind. I saw the way you look at her. I saw the way you protect her – "

"That's because she's my friend," he said.

"Do you usually let your friends kiss you?" I challenged.

That shocked him. "You knew?"

I nodded. "Of course, I do. I saw the two of you. I watched you hold her. I saw when she kissed you and when you didn't pull away. I was there, Percy."

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry but – "

"Don't be," I said, touching his face again. "I mean, we can't control who we fall for, right?"

"I didn't mean to – "

"I know," I said simply, my voice surprisingly steady. I thought that this conversation would be the one to make me cry but it didn't. Instead, I felt strong, because I had to. To be strong in front of Percy. The tears and weakness could wait. "Percy," I whispered, holding his hands and looking into his eyes. "I love you. I just want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel something for her, too."

He dropped his gaze and I felt my world crashing down. I swallowed and forced myself to be strong. "I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I don't know when this started, or how strong this is but . . . I just – I'm sorry, Annabeth. I'm such a horrible person."

"No," I said, taking his face in my hands again. "You're not. Percy, listen to me." I made him make eye contact with me and when he did; my heart broke, seeing his eyes were getting teary. "It's not your fault. None of this is. You didn't choose to fall for Samantha." The words alone felt like centaur blood in my mouth. I had started it; however, I had to finish it. "I can see how confused you are right now. And I don't want to be the one to stop you from knowing who you really are and who you want." I choked back a sob before continuing. "Percy . . ."

"I think I know what you're saying to me," he said, biting his lower lip.

"Then let me say it." My voice betrayed me when it quavered. I cursed myself for being weak. "I've been so selfish because I love you so much, and I know how much you love me. But Samantha . . . she could be the one you really need. And you won't know what you really want if I string you along."

Something I didn't expect happened. Tears fell from Percy's eyes and that's all it took for me to release the pent-up emotions I'd been holding back. Percy's face dissolved into a blur. I wiped the tears away impatiently. If it was the last time I'd see him, I wanted his face burned clear into my brain. Not this way.

"I just want you to know that you couldn't have loved me better," I said. Looking at him made it that much harder but I couldn't tear my eyes away. "And I want you to move on, Percy. I want you to know that I love you enough to let you go." Those last words were the worst things I had to say, not only for me but for Percy, as well.

Percy was crying. It was the first time I saw him like this and it broke me – not just my heart, because I know that won't be enough. Seeing him cry broke _me. _It hurt more than anything else.

"Annabeth, please don't," he pleaded. His tone almost made me reconsider what I was doing but I'd made up my mind. I was doing it for him. "I can figure this out, with you. Just please, don't leave me. Please. I love you."

"And I love you, too. Which is why I'm setting you free." I kissed him. One last time I wanted to feel his lips on mine. I never wanted our kiss to end, but I knew that someone had to go. And that someone was me.

I stood up and ran to the door but Percy was faster than me. He was already there, blocking my exit. His face was streaked with tears and more were falling from his eyes. "Annabeth, don't. Please. I'll do anything. Just don't leave. I need you."

I was getting more and more upset. I needed to get out of there to let everything out. It's not in my nature to see let people see my weakness. I knew that in order for Percy to let me go, I had to hurt him. And I hated myself for it.

I looked up at him, making my stare fierce. "Don't you get it, Seaweed Brain? I broke up with you not just for you. I did that for me, too. You're just holding me back from reaching my dreams, Percy." He took a step back like I punched him in the gut. I knew I'd gotten too far but I couldn't take back what I said. "You're always demanding for time and attention. I couldn't concentrate with doing what I've always wanted to because of you!"

Percy looked like he was trying to breathe without air. "Right," he said. "Um, I didn't mean to. And I'm sorry but I can promise not to be as demanding as I used to be. I promise I'll be contented with what little time you can give me and not ask for more. I'll do that but please don't lea – "

"You're just a distraction, Percy Jackson!" I yelled. I didn't give him the chance to reply. I pushed him aside and ran.

I wasn't sure how I got back to my apartment. The next thing I knew, I was sitting with my back on the door of my room, my knees against my chest. I balled my fist, bit into it and screamed, letting the hurt, sadness and frustration out. I screamed until my voice gave out.

* * *

**[Please don't hate me for that. It has to happen, trust me. Just continue reading, okay? Things will get better, I promise.**

**Next - Chapter 17: GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK]  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Give Your Heart a Break

**[A/N: Sorry it took some time.**

**PLEASE READ: **

_I know that not all of you are cool with what happened between Percy and Annabeth and what is happening (and about to happen) between Percy and Samantha. Some of you even said that you will stop reading now that Percy and Annabeth had broken up. I understand why; you love Percabeth too much. I do, too, but I also know that as a writer, I can't stick to the same thing and write the same scenes over and over again. I bet you're not going to like it if the scenes just keep on repeating; Percy and Annabeth fighting because of Annabeth's lack of time or Percy and Annabeth holding hands and kissing - just the same thing repeating. The story has to develop; the characters have to grow up. While I understand why you don't like it, I also want you to understand that I'm merely testing Percy and Annabeth. I want to see how strong their love for each other is, which is the whole point of this story. _

_As a guy who has been dating the same girl for almost four years, I know that this kind of thing is unavoidable. My girlfriend and I went through similar, and even worse things than this, but we're still together until now. I can easily say that those challenges we faced together were what made us realize what we really mean to each other._

_Percy and Annabeth are no exception. I've said this before, remember?_

_I'm very thankful that majority of your reviews were still positive. I'm really grateful for those. :D_

_Anyway, I didn't mean to make this message long so I'll stop now. I just hope that you'll stick around and see this story to the very end._

__**CimFan: I'm glad you understand. :D**

**sol66: Thanks! And Percy isn't the only one with tough days ahead; I am, too. The upcoming chapters are getting heavier and harder to write because of the emotions.**

**percabethshipper0818: Thank you. That means a lot.**

**blondee-boo: I did read your review until the very end. Thank you for that message. I'm glad that this is unpredictable, which means my writing is effective. And, well, your laptop didn't answer, did it? :D**

**Percabeth37: Thanks. That's all I'm going to say . . . thanks. :D**

**username1345: Well, that's your opinion. I'm going to respect it. :D**

**Anonymous person: Thank you for understanding why such things have to happen. I'm glad you know that stuffs like this are needed.**

**AnonymousAdmirer: I apologize if I complicated your feelings. Just, um, don't hurt me, okay? :D Anyway, thank you for that. That kind of comment is what's urging me on.**

**And for the rest of you: I'm sorry if I made you cry with that chapter! :D**

**A LITTLE WARNING: Annabeth won't be back until Chapter 20. Chapters 17, 18 & 19 are between Percy and Samantha. I know you don't like it very much but those three chapters are very crucial to Percy discovering what his feelings for Samantha are. I hope you understand.**

**Tell me what you think through reviews. I need to know your thoughts. Thank you! :D**

**I'm a nineteen year-old guy, so I'm not Rick Riordan and I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians.]**

* * *

__**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 17: GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK

**SAMANTHA**

I didn't like what happened.

I was doing well – or as well as I could be, seeing Percy and Annabeth together. It hurt, of course, but it wasn't like there was something I could do about it. I could see a change in Percy. He was trying to avoid much contact with Annabeth when I was with him. I was kind of thankful for that but I wasn't a fan of the idea that he was doing it because of me. I didn't ask for that, mind you. It just happened. I'd made a mental note to talk to Percy about it.

Except the next time I saw him, he said Annabeth had broken up with him.

So there we were, in my kitchen, with Percy draining the contents of his glass. I was staring at his face, trying to see any hint of sadness but I couldn't find any. Percy was good that way. But I knew how heartbroken he was.

"So that's it?" I asked. "You just let her go?"

"What do you want me to do, Sam? Keep her from doing what she's always dreamed of? That's the worst thing I could do," he countered.

"You should've fight for her." I couldn't believe that Percy Jackson, the most loyal and courageous person I've ever known, just let his girlfriend go. It wasn't like him totally. And Annabeth . . . I thought she loved Percy? Then why did she hurt him?

"It's kind of hard to fight for someone who had already let you," he said miserably.

"No it's not!" I insisted. "You love her. She loves you. You should've fought for her and never let her go. It's that simple, Perce."

"Sam, I love her. So much." That sent stabs of pain in my chest but I ignored it. I wasn't going to be selfish. "That's why I let her go." Percy took a deep breath and I saw a break on his tough façade. I knew how hurt he was and I admired the way he kept his emotions in check. "Ever since we were twelve, I'd known Annabeth had wanted to become an architect. Am I going to be the one to stand in her way of fulfilling her dreams? No way."

"I can still remember what you said to her last Valentine's Day," I said, remembering how they sang for each other. How no one could doubt they were in love. "You said that Annabeth's dream includes building something permanent and you said that with you, she can. But this? This isn't building something to last forever. This is giving up."

"This isn't giving up!" he yelled. I was surprised with his outburst. I knew he was, too. He took a deep breath and composed himself. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to shout at you but Sam, Annabeth wanted her freedom. Keeping her with me would be the most selfish thing I'd ever do. I couldn't do that. And to answer what you said – yes, it's still possible. Has it even occurred to you that in order for you to build something permanent, something that will stand tall and proud forever, you have to go through a lot of hardships? A lot of challenges will come in your way and would try to stop you. People will try to bring you down, but when you get through all of them, you'd be much stronger. This is one of those challenges. It's only a test of time. I just have to be brave enough to pull through."

I nodded, getting a piece of Percy's mind. "So you made a sacrifice."

A ghost of a sad smile appeared on Percy's lips. "I won't call it that way, Sam. See, if you're doing it for the person you love, it's not a sacrifice; it's a gift."

I stared at him. I didn't know but I felt like I wasn't seeing the bigger picture of what was really happening. A few weeks being Annabeth's friend, I knew how much she loved Percy. I didn't think she'd do something like this. There was something Percy wasn't telling me . . .

"There's something more, is there?" I asked.

Percy frowned, but something in his expression led me to believing that I was right. And he wouldn't meet my eyes when he answered, "No."

I wanted to take his hand, or hug him, but stopped myself. I knew this wasn't the time to do that. I could see how devastated he was and if I comforted him, it could lead into something we'd both regret later. I wasn't going to do that to Percy. Or Annabeth. I'd already made selfish choices before – asking Percy to stay with me that night, kissing him and putting him through confusion. I wasn't going to add another burden on his chest.

"Percy Jackson," I said carefully. "Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth."

It took him some time to finally look up and when he did, I nearly give a gasp of surprise. A while ago he was all strength and all that but now, his eyes reminded me of brittle glasses. One little push and he'd go crashing down.

"Annabeth thinks I'm falling for you," he said in a quiet voice.

What? Did I hear him right? Did he just say that his girlfriend broke up with him because she thought Percy was falling for me? My heart jumped to my throat at the thought. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, pushing any thought of Percy and I being together out of my mind. I wasn't going to take advantage of the situation and make a move on Percy. He was hurt, and that's what I had to focus on. Any interest of mine could wait.

"Are you?" I asked, looking at him.

Percy shrugged. "I don't know, Sam. I mean, you're beautiful, interesting and all but Annabeth and I . . . we're meant to be together. I know I shouldn't be saying this to you but that's how I felt the moment I saw her. I just didn't understand it at first. I do now. But Annabeth thinks that I'm having feelings for you and," he took a deep breath and look me in the eyes. My knees turned to jelly, "okay, I'll admit. I do have feelings for you." A flicker of hope sparked. For what it's worth, I welcomed it, but not too much. I didn't want to have it crushed when Percy and Annabeth got back together and based on Percy's expression, he was clearly hoping for it. "I'm just not sure yet what it is, really. I guess that's why I'm here, to find out. The fastest I do, the better so – "

"So you and Annabeth can go back together," I finished. Percy looked at me then nodded. "That's why you came to me, then. You want my help to figure out what you really feel for me."

Percy exhaled. "Sam, I don't want you to take this the wrong way. I'm not going to use you for my own gain. Believe me, that's the last thing I'll do. I just thought that maybe, if I spend time with you, I'll figure out what this means."

I nodded. "I understand, Perce. And while you're here with me, I'll do everything that I can to help, okay?"

For the first time that day, a genuine smile appeared on his lips. "I'm lucky I have a friend like you."

"There's something I want to ask you, though."

He knitted his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Why so sudden?" I asked. "I mean, Perce, we've been friends for almost a year now. If you're feeling something for me, you should've been aware of it some time before."

He shrugged. "For a year I've only seen you one way: as a friend. We were an instant click together. We're both trying to live our life, but at the same time we are trying to run away from it." I stared at him. Never had I thought that this kind of statement would come from Percy, of all people. "I guess that's why. I thought that I only feel close to you because, in some way, you remind me of myself and Annabeth. I thought that the reason why I stuck with you is because you're very much like who I was – being bullied, a nobody in the midst of everybody. Just so you know, ever since saw you being pushed around by Amber, I felt this fierce urge to protect you. Then when I found out what you story really is, I made a promise to always make you happy. Now, I'm not sure whether those were still my reason or because of these . . . these unresolved feelings I'm having."

I didn't know how to answer. I never knew Percy had made it his mission to keep me safe and satisfied. At that point, it became clear to me why I fell for him. It wasn't because he saved me and befriended me. It was because he was an amazing person. He was selfless and passionate. The fact that he gave Annabeth up just so she could follow her dream was a proof of that.

"Wow, sucks to be you," I said. Percy chuckled. "At least I'm not in the same position as you are. At least I'm sure it's only you I love."

Percy looked down. "Sam, about that. I'm sorry I hurt you. I wasn't aware of it, I swear. Had I been more sensitive, I wouldn't have hurt you."

I took his hand, not because I was in love with him, but because he was my friend. "Perce, this is the last time I'm going to say it; it's not your fault. You don't have to feel guilty about it."

He nodded. "If that's what you want, then okay."

I smiled at him. "Good." There was something I wanted to tell him, and after debating with myself for some time, I decided to proceed. "And now that we're talking about guilt, I want to apologize for kissing you."

Percy blushed. "What kiss are we talking about? The one while I was sleeping, the one in the hallway, or the one in my car?"

"Wait a second," I said, my face burning in embarrassment. "You know I kissed you while you were sleeping? Were you awake?"

He chuckled. "No. I was very much asleep."

"Then how - ?"

"Did I find out? I just put two together. Remember I asked you if you put strawberry on that food you cooked? When you said you didn't, I kind of wondered. Then when you made the, um, confession, I kind of thought that maybe the strawberry I tasted was your lip-gloss. That's the flavour you use, right?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry, Perce. I didn't mean to take advantage of you, really. I just couldn't stop myself. I – "

Percy held up his hand. "Though it wasn't okay, I'm not mad, Sam. I understand it, I guess."

"Still, I shouldn't have done it," I insisted. "And when I kissed you last Valentine's Day – that was very wrong. And then the . . . the things I did to you when we were at your car – "

"Can we please not talk about it?" he asked, his face very red. He wouldn't meet my eyes and I knew he was embarrassed so I didn't push the subject. For a while, we sat there in silence until he asked, "Is there something you're about to do?"

"How did you know?"

"Your clothes," he simply said.

I looked down. I was wearing an old sleeveless top and ripped shorts. Truthfully, I was about to clean the attic when Percy arrived. I told him what I was supposed to do and he said, "Cool. I'll help."

Frankly, I could use some muscles since there were heavy boxes placed in that room.

After removing his shoes, I lead Percy to the top floor of our house, pulled down the ladder and climbed, with him right behind me. As soon as he set foot in, he started sneezing. "Dang," he cursed. "What's this, the dust factory?"

I laughed. "You see why it needs cleaning."

I handed him a broom and a washcloth and we proceeded to the clean-up. We made small talks while working. I avoided his break-up with Annabeth but somehow, Percy always drifted into that direction and mentioned her name.

"Annabeth said that she'd help me figure out what I want," he was saying. I asked him what his plans for college were. And that was his answer.

After a while, we were both sweating like crazy. Our shirts were soaked and we were pretty much filthy. Percy had a smudge of dirt on his cheek and chin. I wanted to wipe them away but I didn't trust myself. I might end up kissing her.

Percy looked at me after moving one of the heaviest boxes aside. "What?" I asked him.

"Do you mind if I take my shirt off?' he asked.

"Not at all," I answered quickly. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Jeez, Perce, I've seen you in your underwear, remember? It's not like this will be the first time I'll be seeing you without a shirt."

Percy smirked and removed his shirt and hung it around his neck. After that, I could pretty much say I didn't accomplish much cleaning. I just stared at him the whole time. His toned chest and flat stomach were glistening with sweat; his hair was clinging to his face and his jeans were hanging dangerously low on his waist. I felt something stirring inside me, something I wasn't accustomed to.

He suddenly looked up and I gave a start like I had been caught spying – which I was. He grinned maliciously and went back on cleaning.

The blush didn't disappear on my cheeks the rest of the time.

We went back to the kitchen to have a snack when we were done. We shared half a cake and drained the pitcher of orange juice, with Percy doing most of the eating. I knew he was a teenage boy but I couldn't help but wonder where he was putting all those foods.

He licked his lips and I felt like I was being torched from the inside. I knew it was a meaningless act on his part but it sent me into a weird world. Suddenly, I imagined him doing the same to my lips . . . so sinfully soft and . . .

ENOUGH!

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I couldn't think of Percy _that_ way. He's my friend, for God's sake! The mere idea that I'd think of him like that was so embarrassing I couldn't believe I'd even let my mind drift that far.

Percy looked like he had a good time rolling in the dust. His face was covered in grime, as well as his arms and torso. There I was again, being all creepy. I cleared my throat and said, "Do you want to take a shower?"

He looked up from his cake. "I didn't bring a change of clothes, Sam."

I expected as much. "I know. Dad had left some of his clothes here. I could dig one up. I think you're roughly the same size."

Percy thought for a moment. "A shower sounds inviting."

I laughed and motioned for him to follow me. We went to my room a Percy frowned. "What?" I asked him.

"You're making me take a shower in your room?"

"Yeah, why?"

He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Don't you have any other showers here?"

"We do," I admitted. "You can use them, of course, that is if you don't mind taking a bath with Maria."

He blushed. "No, thank you."

I lead him inside and handed him a towel. He was still staring at me. "Why are you looking?" I demanded.

"You're not planning to corrupt my youthful innocence, are you?" he asked.

Though I knew he was just teasing, it didn't stop me from feeling uneasy. I hid my discomfort by laughing. "I'll try to restrain myself."

He laughed and went inside. When I heard the shower running, I went down and opened the storage room. I immediately spotted a box marked as _DAD'S_. I was the one who packed them up, wanting to have a reminder that once I had a father. The thought brought tears into my eyes but I forced them back. Crying wasn't going to make him realize how much his daughter needed him.

I opened the top and rummaged into it until I found a black button-down shirt. I thought it would fit Percy, and the dark color would bring his eyes out.

Percy was going down the stairs when I closed the door of the storage room. He had no shirt on and the towel was wrapped around his neck. His hair was a whole lot messier than usual. I couldn't help but laugh at his appearance.

"What?" he asked.

"You look like you'd been struck by lightning."

He scowled. "I hate lightning."

That caught my attention. "You're scared of lightning?"

"No," he said. "But I _hate_ lightning, but I'm not scared of them."

I didn't ask why. I handed him the shirt and he put it on. As I'd expected, it made his eyes stand out. I buttoned it for him. After the last one was in place, I removed the towel from his neck and dried his hair for him. He looked uncomfortable and I instantly understood why. I gave him his towel back without a word and sat on the couch.

Percy sat beside me, still toweling his hair dry. "What are we doing now?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

His eyes lit up. "Cool," he said. "What do you have?"

I stood up and opened the drawer under our television. Percy followed and peeked over my shoulder. Inside were a bunch of DVDs. "Pick one," I said.

He thought for a moment then reached over me and took out one. The title was _Clash of the Titans_. I was a bit surprised. I thought he would pick some James Bond or a Die Hard movie. "Greek mythology, Perce, really?" I asked.

Percy shrugged. "Greek mythology's interesting," he said simply, then went back to the couch.

I turned the television and DVD player on and started the movie. During the opening, I went to the kitchen, took a pint of vanilla ice cream and two spoons before going back to where Percy was.

He grinned when he saw what I was holding and made room for me. I handed him a spoon and we watched the movie in silence. At some point, I noticed Percy flexing his shoulders. When he saw me looking, he shrugged and simply said, "My shoulders are throbbing." I felt guilty making him lift all those heavy boxes. He saw my reaction and laughed. "It's okay. I guess I just have to lie down."

I patted my lap. "Go on, then." He looked at me like I was crazy. I knew what he was thinking so I added quickly, "A friend can do that, Perce. Relax, I'm not trying to make a move on you."

"I'm not – "

"Kidding," I said, smiling. "Seriously, though, lie down."

Percy nodded and obliged, placing his head on my lap. I went back into watching the movie to distract myself off of the fact that I could smell his usual scent. Subconsciously, my fingers made their way and combed through the messy tangle that was his hair.

My eyes were glued to the screen but I was very much aware of Percy using me as his pillow. The scene was when the demigod Perseus met the black pegasus. Perseus. I remembered something. "Hey, Perce, isn't your real name Perseus?" I asked, looking down, only to find him asleep.

I couldn't help but smile. No doubt cleaning the attic drained him. His face was peaceful at first but then he frowned, like he was having a bad dream. He looked so cute I wasn't able to stop myself; I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

A friend can do that, right?

When I settled my back against the couch, however, I was surprised when I saw something glistening at the corner of his eyes. Sure enough, after a second, it fell. A tear. I was about to wipe it away when Percy spoke. "Annabeth," he whispered. "I love you."

My breath caught in my throat. Percy might not be aware of it but he had already made his choice.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 18: WHERE IS YOUR HEART]**


	18. Chapter 18: Where is Your Heart

**[A/N: I'm glad that most of you understand why I wrote this story this way.**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain: Thank you. And here's a new update. :D**

**MegJackson: This happened after The Last Olympian. :D**

**Guest: Thank you very much, and I'm sorry about your fingers.**

**annabethjackson1: Thank you! :D**

**Hermes' Little Girl: I'm thankful that someone like you posted that review. Seriously, others need to grasp the fact that things won't always happen the way they want them to. And thank you for the compliments! :D**

**monkeyjoe: I'm glad you like it. :D**

**CimFan: I know most of you thought that Percy would be so devastated that he'd turn to Sam and try to do something not friendly, or that Sam will make a move on him. i wanted to surprise you and I guess I did. And to answer your question, yes, Camp Half-Blood will be featured again, though not the end.**

**readwritereview: I doubt that. See, if people appear to dislike you, it's because they envy you or they are insecure of you. Don;t let them get the best of you! :D**

**PJOWiseGirlandSeaweedBrain: Thank you. :D**

**And hey, guys, someone said I should stop because of what's happening. You know who you are and this is my message to you: I WON'T STOP. I have a couple of loyal readers here who actually like my story. If you don't, then I suggest you don't read it anymore and stop trying to bring other people down.]**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 18: WHERE IS YOUR HEART

**PERCY**

_I'm okay. I'm okay_.

Those were the words I'd been repeating to myself these past few days. Was I okay? Hades, no. I wasn't. Annabeth broke up with me, thinking that I was falling for Samantha. Was I? I had no idea. Dang, I hate it that I'm such a stupid guy.

Had I been better at figuring things out, I wouldn't have had to be parted from her . . .

I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking like this. Annabeth broke up with me not just because of my unresolved feelings for my friend but also because, apparently, I was just being a distraction. It was harsh, and it hurt so much, but I knew that it was true. So yeah, I let her go, even when it felt like I was drinking water from the River Styx, being stabbed repeated on the chest by the Minotaur's horn and torched by Hephaestus's bronze bulls, all at the same time. What I felt wasn't isolated at a small portion of my body, or my heart (seriously, Percy?); it was more like I could feel everything throughout the rest of my body. Sometimes, when I thought about Annabeth, I found my body being attacked by spasms. It all centered to knowing that Ananbeth and I weren't together anymore.

I wondered whether Annabeth was thinking of me as much as I was thinking of her. I didn't think so. She was probably so busy that I didn't even cross her mind. _WHACK! _Another stab.

Three years ago, when Annabeth was abducted by Dr. Thorn, I thought I'd experienced the worst feelings, thinking that I'd lost her forever. This was a whole lot worse. She wasn't with me, but she was just an arm's length away. I could just reach out and hold her; except I was sure she wasn't going to reach back. That's what made it more painful.

I tried so hard to hide my emotions. The last thing I wanted was to worry those around me, though I was sure I wasn't fooling anyone. _I'm okay,_ I had told them but I knew deep inside that I wasn't fine. I felt like my other half had been torn away from me.

My phone rang and I dove to retrieve it, thinking that it was Annabeth. But it wasn't. It was Samantha. I let out a sigh. She had been helping me understand what I really felt for her and I was so grateful that she was doing it by acting the way she had been, before her confession. It made me feel less guilty. At least there weren't any more awkward situations between us.

Well, except when I fell asleep using her as my pillow

I clicked answer and held the phone near my ear. "Hey, Perce," she greeted.

"Hey, Sam," I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," she answered. "Listen, are you busy?"

I scoffed. "Why would I be busy?"

"I don't know," she said. "Home works, maybe?"

That made me chuckle. "Me – home works, Sam, really?"

Samantha laughed from the other line. "Yeah. I totally forgot m y friend hates doing school works. Anyway, the reason why I called is to see if you're free for the day."

"Why?"

"I need to go to the grocery," said Sam. "I mean, I didn't call you to see if you can accompany me but because I need someone to come with me; I got a lot to buy."

I frowned. "Why? You're having a party?"

There was a pause from the other line. "Um, yeah. Tomorrow."

I thought for a moment. Samantha throwing a party? That's like asking Annabeth not to visit the bookstore whenever we're at the mall. Oh . . . There I was again. "Why, what's the occasion?" I asked.

Samantha surprised me by yelling, "JACKSON!"

I leaned away from my phone, wincing. When I leaned back into it, I said, "No need to bust my eardrum, Willard." Samantha chuckled from the other line. "Seriously, though, what are you celebrating?"

I heard Samantha sighing. "Perce, what date is it today?"

"Um," I said, looking around for a calendar. Of course, I didn't have any. "It's February 28th, right?"

"Correct," Samantha said. "Now if today is the end of February, what date is it tomorrow?"

Samantha's tone reminded me of Annabeth. She uses that tone to me whenever I ask a question she considers stupid. Seriously, that girl has to accept the fact that not every single demigod is as smart as she is.

"March 1st, Sam," I answered. "Tomorrow's March – " Then it dawned on me. "Tomorrow's your birthday!" I exclaimed. I had totally forgotten about it, what with all the things running around in my head.

Samantha Reese Willard was born on March 1st. She mentioned once that she'd never had a party to celebrate her birthday, partly because she hated them and partly because her Mom insisted that they shouldn't celebrate the day when she lost the ability to bear children – the very day that her family started falling apart. As if that was Samantha's fault.

Once Samantha told me and the guys that now she actually had real friends, she intended to celebrate her birthday no matter what.

"Very good, Perce," Samantha said approvingly. "Now that you remember, will you come with me to the grocery?"

"Of course," I answered without hesitation. "You want me to pick you up?"

"That sounds nice."

"Okay. I'll be there in five."

Samantha hung up. I stood up and went down the living room where my parents were watching television. They knew about my break-up with Annabeth, but they weren't trying to be the _attentive_ parents. They knew I needed some time alone and they respected it. I was grateful for that.

"You're going somewhere?" Paul asked. I liked the guy. He didn't try very hard to fit into my life. Usually he left me alone and let me do whatever I wanted, knowing that I could pretty much take care of myself. But he was a natural parent. Sometimes I felt more comfortable around him than my Mom. Maybe that's because we're both dudes. Or maybe because he reminded me of Chiron.

"Yeah," I answered. "Sam needs help buying groceries. Tomorrow's her birthday."

Mom looked up from typing on her laptop. "You seem to be spending a lot of time with Samantha these days. Is something going on with you two?"

See what I mean?

I appreciate that she wanted to be involved in my life but there are things that parents have to know they can't butt into when it comes to their child's life.

"Sally," Paul interjected, seeing my expression. "Whatever it is, I'm sure Percy knows what he's doing."

_I hope so_, I said in my mind.

"I'll be back before seven," I said before going out.

It was two in the afternoon. I was pretty sure going to the grocery won't take five hours but with girls . . . you just never knew. Annabeth sometimes spend hours in the mall just looking around. Though in her case, she wasn't looking for clothes; she was checking the structural supports and everything else that I couldn't even understand of the building.

Samantha was waiting for me when I arrived. She was in a simple green shirt, jeans and sneakers the same color as her top. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail. It was a simple look for a girl who was about to be an adult but as far as I was concerned, she looked really beautiful.

"Hey, you," she greeted, jumping in the passenger's side of my car.

"Hello," I said simply.

While driving, Samantha and I made small talks. We both avoided mentioning Annabeth. I was thankful to her for that. She knew it was still a very sore subject.

"Do you think I should buy beers?" she asked.

I looked at her and found her eyes glued to my face. I looked away and cleared my throat before answering. "I'm not sure. Your guests will sure be consisted of students from our school. Do you think you should tolerate teenage drinking?"

Samantha thought about it for a moment. "Definitely not."

"There you go," I said. "Though I'm sure some of them will bring alcoholic beverages." Samantha nodded. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Just promise me not to get drunk, okay? After the last incident, I'm not so anxious to see you like that again."

Samantha's face reddened. For a while, I had no clue why. Then I remembered what happened in my car the last time she wasn't herself. "Oh, Sam. I didn't mean that," I said.

"Um, okay," she said and stayed quiet after that.

The supermarket wasn't very crowded, given that it was Thursday. I found a pushcart and followed Samantha. She was quiet and I knew I'd embarrassed her with what I said back in the car. I placed my hand on her shoulder and turned her around. She looked at me in confusion and I said, "Look, Sam, I didn't mean to mean to mention what I said. Let's just forget it, okay?"

"_Forget it_," Samantha repeated. "That's exactly what I need – forget that I nearly raped my best friend."

I laughed loudly. Samantha smiled at me and I knew we were okay. "Yeah. We should definitely forget about it," I said.

It was easier to talk after that.

"Where's Maria? Why didn't she come with us?" I asked after a while.

"Oh, she and Mom went to our vacation house in Brooklyn," Samantha said, looking up from choosing between orange and lemon-flavored iced tea. Honestly, I didn't see why she needed to do that. Orange and lemon are both citrus fruits, right? They're pretty much the same.

"She just went?" I asked. I knew Samantha's Mom didn't like visiting their vacation house since that's where she met Samantha's Dad.

"I merely suggested to Maria that it would be cool if I have my birthday party without any adult supervision," Samantha said, winking at me.

"I wonder how Maria managed to convince your Mom."

"Oh, she can be pretty persuasive if she wants to," Samantha said.

"Does that mean you're thinking about having a wild party?" I teased.

Samantha grinned at me. "That, Percy Jackson, is a very cool idea."

I chuckled as we made our way to the cashier. At least Samantha didn't spend a thousand hours debating whether she should pick the red plastic cups or the Styrofoam ones so my feet were safe from walking back and forth.

I thought we would head back home after paying. But no. Apparently, Samantha wanted to have an early dinner with me. We dumped the groceries in my car and went to an expensive restaurant with food prices that could pretty much pay for a month's worth of food for me. And because it was _me_, that was saying a lot.

"Um, Sam," I said hesitantly. My friend was already inside and turned around to look at me, her eyebrows raised. "My money's not enough for their astronomical prices." The security guard glared at me.

Samantha laughed. "Relax, Perce, it's on me."

That made me uncomfortable. I mean I was the dude, I was supposed to be the one paying for this. Samantha, seeing my expression, walked back to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me inside. "Consider this _our_ celebration, okay?" she said.

A cute waitress welcomed us and led us to a table at the corner of the restaurant. The ambiance was cozy and very, very pricey. I was handed a menu and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw the prices. Samantha giggled when she saw my expression and went back into choosing.

I tried to appear like I knew what I was doing, except I was sure I looked like a total idiot. (Hey, it comes out naturally.) I had no idea what the things written in the menu were. One looked like a giant pile of Mrs. O'Leary's poop (excuse me if you're eating); another one resembled scooped cow brains. I figured Hera would have a heart attack if she saw that one.

Samantha looked up and spoke to the waitress. She nodded and turned to me. "Have you made up your mind, Sir?" she asked.

I looked helplessly at Samantha. "Can you order for me?" I asked. "I don't want to end up ordering the manager."

Samantha and the waitress laughed. Oh, great. Let's all laugh at Percy's stupidity.

"Just give him what I ordered," Samantha said. The waitress nodded and walked away.

Samantha placed her elbows on top of the table and leaned closer to me. "So, how are you these days?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "You know, with the break up and all."

I sighed. "I'm kind of hoping we'd avoid that subject."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's okay," I said, folding and unfolding my napkin. "I'm okay, really. I've done some thinking over week. I guess I have a better idea of what I really want to happen."

Samantha nodded. "So, what did you find out?"

I looked at her. "I'm not sure if I should answer that question. I don't think talking about it with you, of all people, is a good idea."

Samantha smirked. "Look, Perce, you don't have to worry about me. The only possible way for you to hurt me is if you're in pain." She looked me in the eyes and I fought the urge to ask her if she had the same talent as Rachel's, except her eyes could see through people, rather than the Mist. "And I know you are, right now. So if you don't want to hurt me, you'd better not do the same to yourself."

I stared at her in awe. What did I do to have someone like her love me? She was so selfless. "What I found out is that I want . . . no, I _need_ Annabeth in my life." Samantha's face remained the same so I decided to continue. "I love her, Sam." I knew I might as well stab her with my fork when I said that but I didn't want to be unfair to her. I wanted her to know what I really felt for Annabeth.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Her question kind of surprised me. I mean, what other proof did she need? "It's the only thing I'm sure in my life. Annabeth is the only one I know I need with me."

"Why do you think you think you love her?"

"Sam, it would be a whole lot easier to answer if you asked me to explain what water tastes like," I said. "But I'll try to answer that. I love her because . . . because she brings out the best in me. I fell for her because she makes me glad that I'm alive, despite of what is always happening around me. I love her because in this world full of lies and deceptions, she's the only truth I know."

(Well done, Jackson.)

Samantha looked thoughtful for a moment. I knew every word I said hurt her. I was about to apologize when she spoke. "I'm about to take a very high road right now."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Samantha exhaled. "I mean that I love you, Perce," she said, her eyes glued to mine. My heart beat faster with what she said. Samantha had never told me those words. I mean, yeah, she did, but she was drunk that time. "And it's because I love you why I can never be selfish with you. You have to promise me that you will do everything that you can to win Annabeth back. Swear to me that you're not going to stop until you have her again. Because honestly, thought it would be really painful for my part, I won't be happy again until I see you smiling with light in your eyes. And that will only happen when you and Annabeth are back together."

I was speechless at first. Samantha was making a sacrifice, too, for me. She wanted me to be happy, even when the price of my happiness was her own. Even if Annabeth wasn't in the picture, I knew I would never deserve someone like Samantha. Heck, I barely deserve Annabeth.

"But Sam, remember she broke up with me because I'm having feelings for – "

"It doesn't matter what you feel for me, Perce," she said, cutting me off. "You love Annabeth. You belong with her. It's that simple. You have to get her back. Promise me." She must've seen the hesitation in my eyes for she added, "The other thing, about you being a distraction, I'm sure she didn't mean that, Perce. And even if she did, it shouldn't matter to you. You love her. You have to fight for her."

"Even when it hurts?" I don't know where that came from. It just slipped from my mouth.

Samantha smiled. "Pain is what makes love worth fighting for." She took my hand and gripped it tightly. "There's a chance that you and Annabeth won't be back now. After what she said that she needs to live her dream, but somewhere, sometime, I believe you'll find your way back to each other. You just have to wait. Is that something you'd be willing to do?"

I nodded. "I'd wait for an eternity for her," I muttered.

Samantha smiled. She would've said more, except that our order arrived. We ate in silence, partly because the food – whatever it's called – was excellent and partly because I was thinking about what Samantha said.

_You have to fight for her_, she told me. I should've done that from the very beginning. I shouldn't have let her slip from my grasp. I guess I was just too confused and hurt. I was still determined to figure out what I really felt for my friend, though. I didn't want to be unfair to Annabeth when – _if_ – we get back together.

When we were done, an idea came to my mind. A promise unfulfilled. "Do you mind coming with me?" I asked after she paid the bill.

"Of course not," she answered quickly. "Where?"

"You'll see," I said simply.

Luckily, the store wasn't that far from the restaurant. When Samantha saw where we were going, she smiled in satisfaction. "That's what I'm talking about, Perce."

I grinned at her. Though we might not be back together for some time, I wanted to do this now, to remind me that Annabeth and I _would_ be back together, where we rightfully belong.

"Come on," I said, pulling Samantha inside.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 19: IN PIECES**

**A little advice: prepare for the upcoming chapter. :D]**


	19. Chapter 19: In Pieces

**[A/N: All right, so most of you are now starting to like Sam, though I must warn you that it might be short-lived. I'm sure you won't like her by the end of this chapter, but I'm asking you to give her the benefit of the doubt. And I also know you're smart enough to put two and two together that Sam is just also a victim of someone else's game.**

**Also THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INTIMATE SCENE, SO BE WARNED.**

**_ToffyApple_****: Thank you. I'm glad to find out that my writing is actually effective. :D**

**_Guest (Natsirt2610)_****: I'm not gay, dude. I have a girlfriend. but I know that's not what you're really saying. To tell you the truth, I'm struggling to understand girls as much as other guys do. I just write this story based on my observations on how girls behave and hope that its right. Apparently, it is. And thank you for your offer. :D**

**_Percyismybro_****: Yeah, everyone's asking if I'm Rick writing under a different pen name, but I'm not. Anyway, thank you and yes, I don't let those negative comments get in my head. And, um, I'm not better than Rick. I'm an amateur; he's a pro. But thanks. :D**

**_Bean256_****: I'm glad you liked it, though i apologize for making you cry. :D**

**_bOOkwOrmrocks_****: Hey, dude (um, are you a guy or a girl?) can I use what yous aid and put it in this story? You know, the FIGHTING thing? And more demigod stuffs are on the way. :D**

**_Captainforkz_****: Just wait for it. One of the chapters is titled AS I LAY DYING****_, _****though, so I'm going to leave it to you to come up with ideas on what's going to happen.**

**_CimFan_****: All right, I won't answer any of your questions again. :D**

**_fantasy girl loves fantasy_****: Thanks for the cherry! :D And I try to update regularly.**

**_WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain_****: Yes, I definitely do. :D I don't know, I just feel like it's polite to put a smiley in the end. :D :D :D**

**_readwritereview_****: Thank you. Know that I'm really thankful for what you said. :D**

**Don't forget to leave review. I need to know what you're thinking.**

**Again, I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Just an amateur writer here! :D  
**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 19: IN PIECES

**PERCY**

My eardrums had been busted.

Someone cranked the CD player up so loud that I leaped nearly ten feet in the air when it was turned on. Now I was standing at the Willard's lawn waiting for the ringing inside my head to disappear.

Right after school, I came with Samantha to her house with the preparations. We prepared enough non-alcoholic lime-flavored punch to supply a battalion of thirsty dudes. Samantha said it was better to have extras. There were snacks being passed around. My friend tried to interest me in telling me their names but it was like trying to remember a bunch of gibberish.

Almost every student I know from school came. Some had gifts but in most cases, they didn't have anything on them, which was fine with Samantha since she said she didn't hold a party for the gifts. She claimed she just wanted to have fun. She was actually happy. She was smiling every time I saw her talking to other students.

That was until I saw Amber and her crew arriving.

I wasn't sure if Samantha invited her or what, but knowing my friend, I was certain that she didn't. Amber and her friends invited themselves, like they always do. I immediately ducked and hid from her to avoid any unfriendly conversations.

Luckily, I spotted Barry, Pete, Chuck and James standing at the corner of the house. Barry and Pete were with their girlfriends while James and Chuck were both flirting with two girls who looked like they were sophomores.

I punched Chuck in the arm, saying, "You'd better hope I don't mention anything to Leila." Leila was Chuck's girlfriend. Their relationship was pretty much like Annabeth's and mine in the beginning. They were always fighting over something as trivial as a hairbrush. Really.

Chuck winced. "You'd better not, dude," he said. Barry and Pete laughed. "Or I'll tell Annabeth you're spending so much time with Sammy."

I took a step back. They knew about my break-up with Annabeth. I didn't tell them anything, but they said it was pretty obvious since I'd been quiet these past weeks and I _don't_ do quiet. Add that to the fact that Annabeth had stopped going to school.

"Oh, sorry, man," Chuck apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to say that."

I tried for a smile. "Nah, it's fine. I don't intend for this separation to be any longer. As soon as I think she has enough space, I'll get her back."

Barry clapped me on the back. "That's the spirit, man!"

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and gulped loudly when I saw who it was. The caller ID displayed the name _PFace_. Anyone who'd see this will probably think it was something rude, but if you're a camper from Camp Half-Blood like me, you'd know it meant _Pinecone Face_ which meant it was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis's Hunters and frequent cause of Percy's troubles.

"I've got to take this," I said, holding up my phone.

I went outside where it was a bit quieter and answered the call. I knew what Thalia was calling me for and my heart thumped in my chest audibly, despite of the loud music playing from the house.

I clicked answer and took a deep breath before answering. "Hello?"

"Kelp for Brains!" she yelled from the other line. "What in Artemis's name did you do to Annabeth?"

"Thalia—" I began.

"Look, you pathetic excuse for a guy," she said. "Annabeth told me you're falling for a mortal _again_? What the heck, Seaweed Brain? I told you if you hurt Annabeth, I'm goignt o fry you with lightning! And who is this silly girl – "

"Thalia," I said, more firmly this time. "I'm an idiot; I know that. You don't have to rub it in my face – "

"Good."

" – but I'd made my choice now," I said before she could say more. "I hurt Annabeth and I feel terribly guilty for that, but the break-up wasn't just because of me, you know."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Didn't she tell you?" I asked. "I assumed she'd have told you everything by now."

"She didn't tell me anything, actually," said Thalia. "I went to visit Olympus to report to Lady Artemis about the monster she asked us to track when I saw Annabeth. She's in depression, Seaweed Brain."

I felt like an icy finger was running down my chest. Annabeth. _Oh, gods_. "What do you mean?" That was probably the dumbest question from me but hey, the sudden mention of Annabeth's current state nearly knocked me off my feet. "Annabeth was the one who broke up with me," I pointed out. "I mean, I understand why . . . I guess. I'd faced the first reason why. I'm trying to figure out what I really feel for Sam, but she said that it doesn't matter what it is if I love Annabeth. And I do. But she also said that I'm just holding her back from reaching her dreams."

"Oh, she didn't mean that, Seaweed Brain," Thalia chastised.

"Didn't she?" I challenged.

She wasn't able to answer. We both knew that even though Annabeth didn't mean to hurt me by calling me a distraction, Thalia and I both knew I was the one standing Annabeth's way.

"Seaweed Brain . . ."

I chuckled, though my chest felt like Mrs. O'Leary was sitting on it. "It's okay, Thalia. I understand it. Really. But know that I'm not giving up on Annabeth. If she thinks we shouldn't be together now, then I'll wait."

"You really do love her," Thalia said.

"You're just realizing that I'm crazy for your friend?" I said with a chuckle. Thalia laughed from the other line.

"Oh, I know you're crazy," she said. "Anyway, I have to go. I called you to rip your head off but I guess that's not happening anymore. I mean, Percy, I understand what you're going through right now. Not that I have any experience in the romantic field but I guess I'm like you enough to know that this is overwhelming, especially for someone like you who have kelp for brains."

I laughed. "Thanks, Thalia. And take care."

"The monsters are the one who have to take care," said Thalia. "Good luck, Seaweed Brain."

"Thank you," I said, then hung up.

When I turned around, I saw Samantha walking to where I was. She appeared to be unsteady. On her hands were two red cups filled with liquid which kept on sloshing inside. At first I thought she was just fooling around, but when she was in front of me, I immediately saw her eyes were red and her breath smelled strongly of alcohol.

Oh, no.

"There you are, Perce," she said, beaming at me. "Perce. Perr-cy." The way she said my name reminded me of that awkward night when Samantha and I nearly . . . yeah, you know. That was the same reason why I requested her not to drink and yet, here she was.

"Sam," I said. "You're drunk."

Samantha frowned. "Am not!" she protested, giving me a hug.

I felt uneasy as I tried to pull her away from me. "Sam, you told me you're not going to drink."

"And I didn't!" she insisted. "I just drank a cup of punch and it was sooo good." She handed me the cup on her right hand. "Here, try it."

I took it from her. I was sure we didn't buy any alcoholic beverage and we hid every bottle of wine, scotch and brandy from Samantha's Mom's bar, just so none of the students could have any funny idea. I figured someone made a joke and spiked Samantha's drink since she was the birthday girl.

I sniffed the beverage. It smelled like lime. I didn't think the punch in the cup was spiked, too, so I took a sip. It tasted funny, but the taste of lemon overpowered everything else. I looked at Samantha and she grinned hugely at me.

_Just humor her, _I thought. _It's her birthday._

I drank the punch 'til the last drop while Samantha urged me on. When I threw the cup aside, she cheered and I immediately felt my body burning up.

* * *

**SAMANTHA**

Party, party!

This was my first ever birthday party and I was nervous at first, but it turned out pretty good. I was lucky Percy was there to help me. Well, he didn't actually help me but his presence was enough.

And he actually gave me a gift. He bought it yesterday when we were still at the mall, after we dealt with some business concerning Annabeth. Percy was happy while we were inside the store, and that was even before he and Annabeth got back together. Just the mere thought of having his girl back to him was enough to bring the old Percy back. It hurt, of course, but it something I was willing to take if it meant Percy would be happy.

Anyway, the gift. It was a bracelet woven from green and blue threads. There a variety of colors I could've chosen from but I picked the bluish-green one since it's close to the color of Percy's eyes. Part of it was you could chose whatever design you want to put on the bead in the middle of the bracelet. Percy asked the guy to draw a trident on it. At first I thought the design was curious but then I remembered Percy was nuts when it comes to water. I know enough (from the times Percy and I talked about Greek mythology) to know that trident is the sign of power of Poseidon, the Greek god of the seas. Percy thought Poseidon is the coolest. Of course, he did.

I was wearing it as I greeted the guests. I thought it looked really beautiful. At least I got to keep a piece of Percy with me.

Then the least likely person I thought would come into my birthday party walked in the door. Amber.

I tried to hide but she spotted me. I was standing serving punch as she made her way towards me. She waved and I narrowed my eyes at her. Your worst enemy suddenly acted like you're best friends; that was bound to raise some suspicions.

"Hi, there, girl," she said, kissing my cheek. I cringed. Amber's eyes softened and she looked uncomfortable. "Listen, Samantha, I want to apologize for forcing you to confess to Percy. I had no right to do that. And as a proof that I'm sorry, here." She took something from her bag and handed it to me.

My diary.

I snatched it away from her. Her apology was too good to be true. Amber saying she's sorry to me, of all people? No freaking way. She sighed. "I understand if you're still mad at me but I just want you to know that I regret what I did."

I shook my head and took a sip from my cup. Amber looked at me then at over at my shoulder. "Is that Percy?" she asked.

I turned my head sideways and checked if it was him. It wasn't. It was a guy smaller and leaner than Percy. His hair was also lighter than my friend's. I looked back at Amber who appeared like she hadn't moved an inch. "You need glasses, Amber," I said coldly. "That guy's a blonde."

Amber giggled. "Yeah, silly me."

I shook my head and drank the rest of my punch. When I set my cup down, I instantly realized there was something wrong. The punch tasted different, like there was alcohol in it. Realization dawned on me. Amber spiked my punch! I looked up and was on the verge of slapping her stupid face but something stopped me. I felt a weird stirring inside my body. I felt like I was burning.

_Urges_, to be exact.

I wanted to be with someone instantly. And that someone was Percy, of course.

"What did you do?" I hissed at Amber.

She smiled. "Why, I helped you unleash what you've been feeling for Percy all these time." Amber leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You just don't love him, right? You _want_ him. Am I correct?"

I didn't want to answer but my head moved on its own and nodded

"See," said Amber. "Now I'll help you get what you want. Do you want that?"

I fought against the haze of the alcohol to say no, but I'd lost control over my body. My mind might be fuzzy but I knew this wasn't just alcohol. I was confused and I didn't know what was happening anymore.

Amber produced a bottle of medicine from her bag, grabbed an extra cup, took a pill from the bottle and crushed it. She then sprinkled the powder in the cup. "What's that?" I asked.

"A powerful aphrodisiac," Amber said, grinning. "We'll mix it in Percy's punch, put some scotch into it and give it to him. After Percy drinks it, voila, he'd be too . . . _excited _to think and you'd have Percy for yourself."

I nodded again. Percy could be mine. Tonight. I could have everything of him. Somewhere in my mind, a voice scolded me and told me that I shouldn't do this. Percy was my friend and I should never violate his trust. Besides, I'd already told him that I wanted him to go back to Annabeth, so why was I agreeing with Amber?

Amber filled the cup and handed it to me. "Here, make Percy drink this." I took the cup from her. She leaned close to my ear again and whispered, "And know that I won't mind to have Percy after you're done with him."

I wanted to punch her face because Percy wasn't some kind of a toy, but the heat inside my body was getting unbearable. I needed Percy to ease me off of these urges.

She then walked away and I went off to find Percy. I saw him talking to his phone. His hair was swept to one side and his lips were stretched into a smile. Ooh, those lips. So kissable and soft. His eyes were shining. I never noticed before but his eyes were just oozing with sex appeal. He wasn't trying to be like that, he's just _sexy_.

I painted a smile on my face and walked to where he was. I greeted him and gave him a hug. Percy scolded me about drinking and I told him I didn't drink anything except for the punch. A punch Amber spiked. I handed him his and asked him to drink it. Percy smelled it first, good thing Amber squeezed a lemon into it for extra measure, before bringing it up to his lips. My conscience screamed at me to stop him but my body betrayed me. I let him.

When he had drained his cup, his eyes suddenly turned cloudy and sweat beaded on his forehead. I smiled inside. The aphrodisiac was definitely working.

"Whoa," he said. "That was a different one."

I giggled. "It sure is."

"I'm feeling weird right now," he stated.

"Like _hot_?" I asked, smiling up at him.

Percy smiled. "How did you know that?" He was smiling, which meant the scotch was kicking in.

"I'm feeling the same way," I said as I grinded my body against him. Percy's breath became ragged and I knew he was feeling the same way as I was. I wanted to have him right there and then but I had enough sense left to pull him inside the house first.

We were greeted by my school mates who were sitting in a circle in my living room. "There they are!" Amber announced. She stood up and took Percy and my hands, pulling us to the center. I glared at her hand on Percy's and she grinned evilly before taking her hand back. "We're playing truth or dare and you, girl, have to go first."

She sat me down and pushed Percy beside me. He stumbled and I had to catch his arm to steady him. Barry looked at him from the other side and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Disco lights," Percy said dreamily and I giggled. "There are colorful disco lights and I'm feeling like I'm Elvis Presley."

"Is he drunk?" Barry asked incredulously. Everyone knew Percy didn't drink, which was probably why that amount of alcohol was enough for him.

I didn't get the chance to answer him because right then, Amber started the game. "Okay!" she said gleefully. "Since Samantha is the birthday girl, we'd let her go first." Amber turned to me and smiled. "Samantha, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I answered quickly. On a right state of mind, I would've chosen truth, but hey, blame my spiked punch.

The evil smile returned to Amber's face. She looked up to one of her friends. "Can you raid the ref and see if there's a tub of ice cream? And take a spoon, too." Her friend nodded and stood up. Amber turned to Percy who was humming to himself and constantly laughing. "Percy, baby, I need you remove your shirt for this."

He frowned like he wasn't sure if he heard Amber right. "Why would I do that?"

"Because Samantha needs you to."

Percy grinned. "Good point." He stood up and stripped off his shirt. I swallowed thickly at the sight of his tanned and toned body. I had to restrain myself from removing the rest of clothes right there and then.

"Damn, babe, you're _hot_," Amber said.

Percy turned to her, his eyes clouded with the effects of the pill. "I _am _hot," he said, laughing loudly. "I'm sexy and I know it," he announced and everyone cheered for him. He started singing the song and gyrating his hips to the tune.

Barry stood up and said, "Percy, dude, I think you need to lie down."

Amber smirked. "Oh, don't be such a party pooper," she scolded. Barry glared at her and was on his way to pulling Percy away when I shook my head at him. He couldn't take Percy. _I_ would take him. He raised his eyebrows at me, clearly stunned.

Amber's friend was back with a pint of vanilla-flavored ice cream. Amber then asked Percy to lie down in the middle. After some coaxing and pulling, he did. Amber opened the ice cream and started spooning them on top of Percy's torso. Percy shivered and giggled, saying, "It's cold. Ooh, it's cold!"

When half of the ice cream was on Percy, Amber looked to me and said, "Now eat it."

Everyone fell silent. Was she really ordering me to eat the ice cream off of Percy? I looked at my friend, smiling and with a dreamy look on his face. The white dessert looked so good against his tan skin. As if being pulled by some invisible force, I leaned and started licking the ice cream off of Percy. Our audience erupted into cheers and teasing but I paid them no attention. All that existed was me, Percy and that damn dessert on him.

I continued licking until my tongue met Percy's skin. He shuddered and I looked up at him. _I want him! _My body screamed at me while a part of me yelled at me to stop it, to think of what this might result into and how hurt Percy would be when he was sober. I wasn't responsible for my actions after that. I crashed my lips into his and kissed him with hunger.

Percy didn't kiss me back but he didn't push me either. The ice cream on him got stuck to my shirt when I straddled his hips and sat on his lap, still kissing him. Some throat-clearings pulled me back to reality.

I stood up and pulled Percy back to his feet. "Let's get out of here," I said to him, breathless, before pulling him to my room.

We unsteadily made our way to my room. When we were inside, I kicked the door close and pushed Percy to my bed. He stumbled and fell on his back, his torso still covered in ice cream. I jumped on my bed and started kissing him again.

My lips traveled lower to his jaw, then to his neck. I bit him and he moaned in response. I only pulled away when his once tan skin was bruised. I admired the hickey I put on him before my hands ran up and down his chest and stomach, ignoring the sticky dessert.

I removed my dress and threw it to the floor, leaving me in my undergarments. I paused for a while to admire his impressive physique before my hands fumbled to unbutton his pants. I was shaking, nervous and hot at the same time, as I pulled his zipper down. Percy helped me a bit and lifted himself off of the bed. As soon as his pants were off, I noticed the evidence of the pill. Percy was _aroused_. It was very noticeable against his boxers.

My right hand reached out and was about to touch him when Percy moaned again and, in a thick voice, said, "Annabeth, please come back to me."

I stopped, all the effects of alcohol disappearing from my body. Even under the influence of drugs and alcohol, he was still thinking about her. She was the only one occupying his thoughts even when he had a different girl about to pleasure him.

I sighed sadly, debating whether I should continue. He was here now, aroused and not himself, I could proceed and have him, just for the night. I made my choice and brought my face back to his and kissed his lips again.

I wasn't sure what happened after that. All I knew was that Percy and I both lost the last fabrics of clothing we had.

The next thing I was aware of was being flung off the bed and Percy yelling "HOLY POSEIDON!"

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 20: BREAK ON THROUGH**

**Annabeth will be back! I wonder what's going to happen now. Hmm . . . ]**


	20. Chapter 20: Break On Through

**[A/N: I thought a lot of you would hate me for what happened in the previous chapter. Luckily, you like the drama and understand why I have to write it this way.**

**And, with your suggestion, I changed the rating to T.**

**_Juzko Disco_****: Why not? Anyway, thank you for reading mine. :D**

**_PuRceLLveRo: _****Thank you for making me your favorite. :D**

**_ValenDea_****: Thanks, and I do write stories. My original novels. I'm currently working on the third book of my series. I hope it gets published someday. :D**

**_Goddess of the Dark Flame: _****Yeah, there are a lot of drama coming on.**

**_bOOkwOrmrock: _****Thanks! I read the reviews first before writing to see if you replied. Luckily, you did, so I was able to put what you said in this chapter. Just look for it. I made some changes, though, hope you don't mind. :D**

**So, yeah, like I mentioned, I put some words in this chapter from one of my readers and I just want to acknowledge her. bOOkwOrmrocks, thank you. :D**

**Don't forget to leave a review! :D**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN**

Chapter 20: BREAK ON THROUGH

**ANNABETH**

I missed him.

No, that wasn't enough. I was going out of my mind thinking about Percy and what my sudden decision to break up had done with him. I couldn't find the appropriate words to describe the longing I was feeling. I wanted to see him, to hold his hand, touch his face and kiss his lips so bad that whenever it crossed my mind, I started hyperventilating.

I had been staying at Olympus full time, which was kind of silly since I didn't have to be there that much now that it was only the Parthenon undergoing construction and it didn't require my constant attention anymore. I didn't know where else to go. The only place I had really belonged with, apart from Camp Half-Blood, I had destroyed – Percy's arms.

I had been avoiding everyone, as well, even my own siblings and my mother. I knew Mother knew what had happened, being a goddess, and the last thing I wanted was to have her talk to me about my love life. Malcolm, Marie and even Elliot asked me what was wrong when I visited Camp once, but I didn't have the heart to tell them that I had hurt the only person I'd ever loved.

Dad called me a few times a day to check how I was. I didn't tell him anything but I must've sounded off for he kept on pressuring him to say what was wrong. I told him that I got it and I was fine. Eventually, he stopped calling. He knew me well enough to leave me alone when I asked him to.

Mother, however, was sent by Zeus on a secret mission a few days ago and hadn't come back yet. Thankfully.

Thalia visited one day. Well, she didn't actually come to Olympus to visit me but to report to Artemis about some monster she was tracking. Thalia stopped by my office to say hello. She walked in on me kissing Percy's picture.

She sighed and asked, "What did he do this time?"

I shook my head, setting the picture frame down. "Nothing."

Thalia sat down beside me. "Don't try that to me again. What happened?"

I started crying again. Seeing Thalia after so many months was great but I never anticipated that we'd see each other again while I was still heartbroken. Thalia hugged me and rubbed my back. "He's falling for someone again," I murmured.

Thalia suddenly sat up, looking shocked. "He is?"

I nodded. "I broke up with him because I wanted to give him a chance to be with someone else."

"Are you nuts?" Thalia yelled at me. "That was giving up and, Annabeth, you _don't _give up!"

I wiped my eyes. "Thalia, it wouldn't be fair if I don't give him his freedom."

Thalia was obviously fuming. "I'm going to call that guy and make him take his head out of his back side." She took out her phone and I lunged to stop her but she was much faster than I was and had already dialed the number before I could even get my hands on her. She shot me a look and I knew better than argue with Thalia.

She went out and gestured for me not to follow. I curled up in a ball and wondered what they were talking about. I missed hearing his voice, the goofy faces he made and his unintentionally stupid mistakes.

Thalia returned a few minutes later. She was smiling a bit and I wondered what she and Percy had talked about. I was about to ask her but she held a finger up and stopped me. "This will be fixed soon, you just need to be open-minded. Can you do that?"

Me, open-minded? I was a daughter of the wisdom goddess!

I wasn't going to tell that to Thalia, however, so I just nodded. She smiled at me and gave me a hug before leaving. I wanted to talk to her and ask her how Percy was doing but I didn't think I still had the right after what I did to him.

I went back to staring at his picture.

Anyway, most of my time was spent reviewing notes, inspecting all the renovations and supervising the on-going buildings. I tried to keep my mind busy but somehow, it always drifted back to Percy. I wondered what he was doing. A day didn't pass without me thinking about him.

_Do I cross his mind also?_ I thought. I doubted that. He probably hated me, after what is aid about him being a distraction to me. I didn't mean that and I never wanted to hurt him but I figured it was the only way he'd let me go and try to figure out what it was he was feeling for Samantha.

Was she and Percy together now? The mere thought sent me into a state of panic and my chest heaved, trying to take in oxygen that my body would only end up rejecting. I closed my eyes and forced myself to calm down. But I couldn't. I knew it was a losing battle when I found myself doubled over and tears running down my face.

I hated myself for crying, for being so week. All throughout my life I'd mastered being the brave, tough one. I'd been through a lot and I took pride for being a warrior at heart but I knew I wasn't strong enough to move on from Percy.

Was that something I wanted? To lose Percy? No. No. I couldn't lose him. I needed him in my life. But then, why did I let him go and handed him to that mortal girl? Was it really because I wanted him to figure out what was going on with him and Samantha or was it because . . . ?

"Oh, dear," a melodious voice said behind me.

I stood up quickly, wiped my face with my hands and took deep breaths before turning around. I turned and found myself staring at a gorgeous woman, whom facial features seemed to shift from one beautiful girl to another one, the new one prettier than the last. She was wearing a Greek chiton the same color as Percy's eyes. I wasn't sure if she did that on purpose but it was pretty cruel. I didn't need anyone to tell me who she was.

"Aphrodite," I said with distaste.

I didn't particularly like that goddess. Percy told me once that Aphrodite would make his love life interesting, filled with heartbreaks and indecision, simply for the reason that she liked him. It crossed my mind if she influenced my choice to break up with Percy, but I didn't think that was the case. If it was, then I'd give Aphrodite a slap on her godly face.

"What is it that you want, Lady Aphrodite?" I demanded. It wasn't probably the most ideal way to greet someone who could blast me smithereens but I didn't care.

Aphrodite smiled at me. "Do you mind speaking with me for a few minutes?" she asked but I knew that if I said no, she'd turn me into a dove, or a pigeon.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

She beamed. "Not really."

I sighed and sat down. Aphrodite slowly lowered herself until she was sitting right beside me. I thought she'd remain standing up since sitting might ruin her clothes but it appeared that she didn't care.

"It has come to my attention that you had broken up with Percy," she said after a while. I gave a puff of exasperation. Of course, she did. "Poor boy is quite sad. I'd been keeping close surveillance on him."

I paid close attention to this. I felt guilt seeping into my chest hearing that Percy was depressed. Hurt because of me. New sets of tears pooled into my eyes but I didn't let them escape. I would not cry in front of Aphrodite.

"You broke his heart," she stated.

"Thank you for saying the obvious, Lady Aphrodite," I said in a quiet voice.

"I'm not just talking about your break-up with him," said Aphrodite. I looked up and saw her looking at herself in the mirror, styling her perfectly-styled hair. She made kissing noises and set the mirror down. She looked at me and I had to look away. I didn't know why. "I'm also referring to all those years he was trying to be supportive of you but you just kept on mentioning Luke. Do you have any idea how those affected Percy?"

I simply nodded. I wasn't aware of it in the beginning. As I've said, Percy was kind of hard to predict, especially when it has something to do with his feelings. While I was having a secret crush on him, I didn't know that he was starting to feel the same way about me. I questioned if Percy was the only obtuse one. But then again, I was still confused of what I felt for Luke that time.

He was the first person, apart from Thalia, that cared for me and it was inevitable for me to feel something for him. And I did develop a crush on Luke, but he just kept on treating me like a little sister.

Then Seaweed Brain came along and only complicated my feelings even more. It was pretty overwhelming for a twelve year-old, but as a child of Athena, I was pretty good at figuring things out, except for that one.

And then Luke betrayed me and almost sent me, Grover and Seaweed Brain straight into Tartarus and then he nearly killed Percy. I was so mad at him that time and swore that I would forget whatever I was feeling for him. But when I saw him again in the Princess Andromeda, I felt like everything I buried inside came rushing back to the surface.

That only made me more confused.

Meanwhile, Percy had been getting increasingly annoying, but there was something endearing about him. He was so sweet and so supportive, even during those times that I was always defending Luke.

Back then, I had been hurting him. Percy didn't abandon me when I was having trouble with my feelings but when he was the one who needed me to be with him, I just ran away.

Aphrodite smiled. "I see you understand what I'm trying to say."

"I just wanted to give him some time alone," I said.

"But what if that isn't what he needed?" Aphrodite asked. "What if he was counting on you to help him figure things out? It is very unusual for a child of Athena to run away from challenges, even from something as complicated as love."

"Love isn't complicated," I said.

Aphrodite looked at me, still smiling. "Is it not, child? Tell me, do you fully understand what it is? Even I, the goddess of love, can't claim that I totally know what it is all about, though if you tell that to anybody, I might end up making you a parakeet." She took a deep breath before proceeding. "You and Percy have been keeping me entertained for a while. I like seeing you struggling and having constant fights, which is normal for couples, but even I have to admit that this break up is juvenile."

"It's not!" I protested. "If I was being childish, I would've stayed with him and – "

"Did you really do that for him or for you?" Aphrodite said, cutting me off. I looked at her, asking for an elaboration. "The problem with you Athena's lot is that you're all too proud. Pride is your flaw. You think you know what's best for everybody. You always assume that you can solve everything using your oh so wonderful minds, but tell me, Annabeth, did the thing your brain told you to do cause you anything but pain?"

I couldn't answer. When I made my decision to breakup with Percy, it was a decision that came into my brain. My heart, however, was telling me not to let him go.

"You are all born leaders," Aphrodite continued, gazing at her reflection in the mirror yet again. "It's in your nature to lead, to take control, and you even applied the same attitude towards Percy. You were always trying to manipulate him."

"I'm not! If I was being a control-freak, I would've stayed with him and forced him to face what's happening."

"You let him go," Aphrodite repeated. "Don't you think that is manipulation also? You didn't ask for his opinion. You just went and made your own, regardless of what Percy's going to feel about it." I couldn't answer, knowing deep inside me that she was right. Aphrodite must've sensed my silent agreement for she smiled at me. "You see now, do you? A relationship can't be one-sided. It has to be run by two people. Your opinions can't be the only one that counts. You have to hear Percy out also from time to time."

"I do listen to him," I said.

Aphrodite raised her eyebrows, which were nothing more than two lines. "Do you? That's another problem of yours, my dear; you don't listen. You think you know everything and you don't even consider what other people have to say."

I gritted my teeth to force back some biting comments. I thought about that for a moment. Aphrodite had a point. We children of Athena were born from the divine thoughts of our mother. It's in our nature to learn and use our knowledge to develop things, but what if the very thing that I cherished was the one that made me destroy something I'd been waiting for all my life?

"Before I go, I will leave you a question," said Aphrodite. "Did you really break up with Percy for him or because you couldn't bear being with him when there's a possibility that he might be falling for someone else?" As soon as the last word was out of her mouth, the goddess of love disappeared in a puff of thick pink smoke.

I gagged and coughed for a minute, having the smell trapped in my nostrils. When it dissipated, I stood up, fuming and went down to go back home. Who did she think she was, judging me like that? She didn't know anything about me, or Percy.

I caught a taxi and gave him my apartment address. _You think you know everything and you don't even consider what other people have to say_, she had said. For the first time, I stopped and actually thought about that.

I knew my fatal flaw was hubris. I felt like I could do everything and solve anything thrown at me, being the daughter of the goddess of wisdom. Lately, I didn't feel like one, what with all the indecisions I'd been experiencing. Sometimes, I wanted to go back to Percy but sometimes I felt like I was doing the right thing.

Maybe I shouldn't have broken up with him the first place.

I arrived at my apartment faster than my liking. It was only a few blocks away from the Empire State Building, which was why I picked it. I paid the taxi driver and walked to my front door only to find an attractive guy with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and fashionable clothes waiting for me at the door.

"Mitchell," I said, wondering what he was doing here.

He looked up and grinned at me. "Annabeth, hi."

I unlocked my door and motioned for him to come in. "Why are you here?" I asked. "It's already eight."

Mitchell looked around my apartment as he shrugged his jacket off. "Mother contacted me and told me you might need my help. She transported me here using magic and instructed me to talk to you about . . . um, you know, Percy."

I sighed. Aphrodite could be pretty annoying most of the times. "Gods aren't allowed to directly interfere with our lives," I pointed out to him.

"She knows, that's why she sent me," Mitchell said, smiling. He was probably one of the most attractive guys back at Camp. Being a son of Aphrodite and all, it was given, but I thought it wasn't anything about his looks that made him interesting; it was because he wasn't like Drew, which seemed to think that spreading heartbreaks was her mission. Mitchell was cool guy.

I shook my head and went to the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked, popping a soda open for myself.

"Nah, I'm cool," he said, sitting down.

I sat down beside him, having no more chairs to sit on other than those in the kitchen. Then I realized we were sitting at the very same couch where Percy used to sleep. The memory brought a lump to my throat.

"So," he said, "is it true?"

"Is what true?"

Mitchell chuckled. "You know you're good at a lot of things but playing dumb isn't one of them." He smiled at me and I noticed he had a natural sparkle in his eyes. "So mother told me that you broke up with Percy for the reason that he's falling for another girl, is that right?"

I wanted to go back to Olympus and shaved Aphrodite's head bald for sharing something private like this like it was nothing more than a trivial thing. I simply nodded at Mitchell, having no clue how to answer.

"Did he confirm it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. But he didn't deny it, either. He just kept on apologizing." I looked over to him. He was looking back at me and I held my gaze. "I don't want to be rude, but I have no idea why she sent you. I wasn't under any impression that she's that interested in my love life to actually send someone to talk to me."

Mitchell chuckled again. "I didn't know that, either," he admitted. "But to answer your question, Mother sent me because I went through the same thing that Percy is going through right now."

That caught my attention. "You did?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"I didn't know you have a girlfriend."

That made him laugh. "Yeah, I keep it a secret. I know that if Drew finds out, she'd pressure me into completing my right of passage and break her heart, which I have no intention of doing."

"Oh," was all I could say. "Anyway, continue with what you were about to tell me."

"As I was saying, there was a time when I thought I was falling for a different girl while I was still in a relationship with my girlfriend," he said, looking out the window. "It was really confusing. I wasn't sure of my relationship with Aria anymore. I used to be so certain about the two of us, but since I met Christine, I found myself questioning what Aria and I have."

I knew that was what Percy was feeling; confused and unsure.

"Then Aria found out," Mitchell continued. "She saw the text messages in my phone, text messages from Christine."

"Were you cheating on her?" I accused.

Mitchell chuckled. "Gods, no. I was merely talking to Christine about my complicated feelings and she wasn't making it any easier by being such a good friend to me."

"How did Aria take the news?" I asked, curious. "How did she handle it?"

Mitchell looked at me. "She stayed with me. You know most people would say that if you really love someone, you have to let them go. But Aria wasn't like that. She stood by me and helped me figure it out."

"You didn't fight at all?"

"We did," he admitted. "That's given, if one of you feels like you're falling for somebody else. Fights aren't unusual with couples. If people don't fight, then their love isn't real. Love is when you fight, but at the same time, you fight for each other, to stay with each other."

I couldn't answer. I'd been speechless so many times in the past hour that it was probably a world record for a child of Athena.

"In the end, with Aria's help, I realized she is the only one for me," Mitchell said. "By staying with me and giving me love more than I can handle, I found out that what I was feeling for Christine were all friendly feelings." He then looked at me and hesitantly held my hand. It was uncomfortable, but not for the reason you might think. I wasn't attracted to Mitchell; it was for the fact that I had a feeling of what he would say next. "Percy needs you to help him," he said. I was right. "It isn't going to be easy for you. I knew it wasn't for Aria, but in the end, it was all worth it."

I took my hand back. "I'd made my choice, Mitchell. As a daughter of Athena, I value my intelligence. I can read people and I knew Percy needs some time alone."

Mitchell sighed, obviously miffed. "Then maybe you should stop being _the_ daughter of Athena and just be yourself. Now what would Annabeth Chase do for Percy?"

I didn't need time to think. The answer was just right there sitting on the tip of my tongue. "She'd fight for Percy," I said.

Mitchell smiled. "You see. Now it's up to you whether you'll be a daughter of Athena or Annabeth Chase. But let me tell you something, Annabeth; Percy loves you. Anyone who isn't stupid can see that. He doesn't need do anything to prove that to anybody. Maybe it's about time you do something to prove your love to him."

I nodded, making up my mind. The daughter of Athena would continue with her course of action and let Percy have his time, but I was also Annabeth Chase and she was a born warrior and she doesn't give up.

I surprised even myself when I hugged Mitchell. He seemed stunned, as well, but quickly returned the hug back. "Thank you," I murmured.

"It's nothing, Annabeth," he said.

We broke apart at the sound of my apartment door being closed loudly. I jumped to my feet and grabbed my dagger. I heard Mitchell gulp behind me and I fought a smile. Being a son of the goddess of love, he wasn't much of a fighter.

Then I noticed a bouquet of flowers dumped on the floor. I frowned and bent down to pick it up. Attached to it was a note saying _I'm sorry. Please come back to me_, in a handwriting that could only be Percy's.

My heart thumped as I threw my door open and rushed outside. If I was right, which most likely I was, Percy had been here to apologize and talk to me. He had probably walked in and saw me hugging Mitchell. He might have gotten the wrong impression.

I ran to the street and saw the rear lights of a car. Even from a distance, I knew what kind of car it was. There was no mistaking it.

It was Percy's Corvette Stingray.

* * *

**[Ooh . . .**

**Next - Chapter 21: CASTLE OF GLASS]**


	21. Chapter 21: What I did For Love

**[A/N: Okay, so I made a mistake. This chapter isn't CASTLE OF GLASS, that's the next one. This one's WHAT I DID FOR LOVE. And that isn't my only mistake. When I posted the titles of the chapters, I wrote26: KNOW THY ENEMY and 27: EVEN THE SUN SETS. I mixed them up. the correct ones are 26: EVEN THE SUN SETS and 27: KNOW THY ENEMY.**

**_readwritereview:_ Yeah, I noticed that, too, when I was rereading it.  
**

**_Juzko Disco: _I didn't know that would mean that much to you, but thank you. Anyway, to answer your questions, I thought The Mark of Athena was just plain awesome. Partly because we get to be inside Annabeth's head. She had been there from the very beginning but she wasn't given much chance to be viewed fully by the readers. Because of The Mark of Athena, we got the chance to get inside her head. It's also because of this book that I got curious on how Annabeth's mind works when it comes to Percy, that's why I decided to write this story.  
**

**After this, I don't know if I'll be writing another one. I'll most likely be working by then, so I'm not sure. But I'll try. Writing is my stress-reliever.  
**

**My favorite Percy Jackson books are The Battle of the Labyrinth, The Last Olympian and The Mark of Athena.  
**

**Okay, this might sound weird, but apart from Percabeth, I'm also curious about Percy and Reyna. I don't know. i feel like if given the chance, their pairing would be pretty interesting.  
**

**Thank you again! :D  
**

**_schoolsucksass_: Thank you. :D  
**

**So, yeah. You know what I'm going to say, please leave a review and while you're at it, tell me WHAT YOUR FAVORITE LINE/S FROM THIS STORY IS/ARE. Just curious. :D**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 21: WHAT I DID FOR LOVE

**PERCY**

I wanted to surprise Annabeth, but I was the one who got the shock of my life.

I had been miserable for a couple of days, ever since that morning when I woke up on Samantha's bed, without any stitch of clothing on me and my friend hugging me, also wearing nothing.

I felt like time ceased to exist. All I could see was Samantha's naked body pressed tightly against my bare skin. I was so disoriented at first that I wasn't sure what I was seeing. I had no idea how I got there. I remembered talking to Barry and the guys. I could still recall Thalia's phone call. And then after that, Samantha came up offering a drink to me. A drink I accepted and drank.

Oh, gods . . .

There was something in that drink. I was sure of it. Otherwise, I wouldn't have passed out and had been totally aware of what was going on around me. I wouldn't have woken up on my friend's bed, hugging her naked body against mine.

For a while, I stared at Samantha's sleeping form, my brain struggling to form an explanation, other than the one that was inside my head. Why was I naked with a girl on a bed? There was only one sane reason for that, but I didn't want to accept it, because I knew what that would mean.

I was brought back into reality when Samantha squirmed and her lips accidentally brushed the middle of my chest. I bolted up right, ignoring the throbbing pain inside my head, and yelled, "Holy Poseidon!" I figured Dad won't be too psyched having his son call his name after he had sex with a girl.

Nasty Furies, was that what really happened? Did Samantha and I . . .?

No. No, it couldn't be. Annabeth. Oh, gods. What would Annabeth say when she found out?

Samantha was thrown at the side of the bed, the blanket covering her body flew away from her and I was given my first view of a fully naked woman. My face burned and I felt like Jake Mason was trying to coax a jar of Greek fire into my throat.

"Perce, I can explain," Samantha said quietly.

I felt like punching something, or someone. How could I have been so weak? I should've resisted! "Sam," I said, my voice shaking and my eyes traveling from one point to another, except for her eyes. "Tell me, did I do something to you last night?"

Samantha bit her lips and looked down. I felt my world crashing down. It's over now. I had just ruined even the littlest chance of having Annabeth back. "No," I whispered. "No. Please tell me nothing happened."

She looked up and there were tears in her eyes. "Perce, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, flabbergasted. "I was the one who . . . who corrupted you! Gods, you should be killing me right now."

"I didn't mean to, Perce," she said, sobbing quietly. "Please, don't resent me." She looked up and I saw her face reddening. I wondered why until I remembered that I wasn't wearing anything.

I dove to the side sand retrieved my boxers, which was lying discarded at the foot of Samantha's bed. I quickly put it on and searched for my pants. I put it back on when I saw it and searched for my shirt. For some reason, I couldn't find it. I stood up and tried to face my friend. "I'm so sorry, Sam," I said in a quiet voice. I knew how pathetic my words were. I wanted to say so many things to her but I couldn't. The guilt weighing me down was enough to smash me straight into Tartarus.

"Perce, no," she said, standing up while holding her blanket to cover herself, but her grip must've been loose for it fell to her feet. Instantly, I felt that burning sensation again. There were sinful thoughts running in my mind, thoughts that are considered normal for a teenage guy like me, but _sinful_, nonetheless.

Samantha blushed and bent down quickly to retrieve the blanket to cover herself up. She tried to approach me when she stood up but I bolted and ran to the door. I know that was very coward of me, but I didn't do it for myself. I was afraid of what I would've done if I stayed. My body was feeling weird. It wasn't something I hadn't felt before. Blame my raging hormones, but what was happening felt like those feelings were magnified to a hundredfold.

I spotted my shirt in the middle of the living room. How in Hades did that get there? I put it back on. Only then did I notice that the skin of chest and torso felt weird and a bit sticky. My face burned to a whole new degree of embarrassment and guilt.

When I looked up, I saw Amber smiling down at me. I knew that one. It's the one she always wears whenever she has found out something about someone and is about to unleash it to the whole school.

"How was your night, Percy?" she asked, smirking.

I heard a pair of feet running down the stairs and I knew it was Samantha. I bid a quick goodbye to Amber before heading to the door and jumping into my car. I saw Samantha trying to catch up with me but I ignored her.

Mom and Paul were home when I arrived. They tried to ask me how the party was but I went straight into my room and locked the door. I heard them knocking on but I blocked the sound out as I crawled under the covers.

I closed my eyes and tried to deal with what I was feeling. The guilt, the shame, the self-loathing . . . it was too much, even for me. My thoughts drifted to Annabeth. She would definitely hate me now. I had practically cheated on her. Did I? She wasn't even my girlfriend when Samantha and I went all the way.

Was that supposed to make it okay? No, of course not. The thing I didn't understand was how I, who was feeling relatively fine one second, ended up having a – on loose terms – one night stand with a girl? A girl who wasn't just a normal girl, but my friend.

Samantha . . . Styx, I used her for my personal gain. I used her to relieve myself of the urges I was feeling.

What kind of person was I?

My phone rang and I picked it up. It displayed Samantha's number. I tossed it back to my bed and ignored its constant ringing. I knew I was acting cowardly but I didn't know what to say to her. I knew I had to face my mistakes like a man, but I didn't think I'd want to deal with it right then.

Finally, my phones stopped, only to ring again after a few seconds. I buried my head under my pillow to block out the sound. Thoughts of what Annabeth would say ran in my mind. No doubt she would be really disgusted with me now. She would never want to be associated with someone like me.

I was too exhausted and I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes, falling light of afternoon was shining straight into my face. It took me a second to remember what happened last night and I felt my chest tightening. I wanted to stay in my bed for longer but I knew I couldn't. I had to face the consequences of my actions now.

I stood up and went out of my room. I found Paul watching television. I knew Mom was at work so I didn't ask. He looked up when he saw me approaching and gave me a kind smile. "Good _noon_, Percy," he said. "There's meatloaf in the ref. Just heat it up."

"I'm not hungry," I said. I was in a desperate need for a confidante and I thought Paul was the perfect one. I knew wasn't a judgmental person and would hear me out first. "Paul?" I called. He looked over his shoulder to me.

"Yes, Percy?"

"Am I a horrible person?" I asked.

He knitted his eyebrows and turned the television off. He motioned for me to sit beside him. When I did, he said, "Why would you ask that?"

I shrugged. "Because I feel like I am."

"You're not," Paul said quickly. "I'm not saying it because you're my wife's son but because you are _my_ son, Percy." The way he looked at me made me feel all warm inside. I wasn't used to having a man look after me. I grew up with Mom raising me and the prospect of having a father figure was as strange as seeing Nico di Angelo attending a party. But that moment, I knew I made the right choice of making a room for Paul in my life.

"I know what kind of person you are, but you're definitely not horrible," he continued. "I know your Mom would agree, and Grover, and Tyson, and Samantha, and Annabeth." He smiled at me as he ruffled my hair in a fatherly gesture. "Now what brought this on?"

I debated whether or not I should tell him. There's a good chance that he'd tell Mom then I'd be definitely sent to the Underworld permanently. One look at Paul and I knew I could trust him to keep it a secret until I figured out what I wanted to do.

"I did something awful, Paul," I said in a quiet voice.

Paul leaned closer to me. "And what is it?"

I took a deep breath, and in a barely audible whisper, said, "I slept with Sam."

"You slept with Sam?" he asked, confused. "I can't see anything wrong with sleeping with her."

I was annoyed. "Paul, I didn't mean I just slept with her; I mean that . . . that something happened between us."

Realization dawned on him. "Oh," he said. "I see. Were you wearing protection?"

Another state of panic gripped me. Was I? I couldn't even remember. What if I got her pregnant? What if I knocked Samantha up? My Mom would disown me. Samantha's parents would probably skin me alive. Annabeth would definitely despise me.

"I don't know, Paul," I admitted, burying my face in my palm. "I have no reason to bring any, you know, with me. There's a good chance that I wasn't protected last night."

Paul nodded slowly. I waited for him to get mad at me, to yell at me, but he didn't, which I wasn't sure if I was thankful or annoyed for. "Were you aware of what was happening?"

"No," I said. "I don't even know how I got there, Paul. Right after I drank the punch Sam gave me, everything just kind of blurred together."

"There's something in that punch, then," Paul concluded.

"I kind of thought about that by myself, thank you very much."

"I can't believe she'd spike your drink," said Paul. "Are you and Samantha together when it happened?" I shook my head. "But you're not with Annabeth, are you?"

"No, Paul," I said. I had a pretty good idea where he was leading so I added, "I love Annabeth, Paul, and I'm planning on getting her back. That's what makes this situation awful. I made my choice two days ago. I would do anything so Annabeth and I would get back together. I knew there was still a chance for us but now . . . they're all gone."

"No," said Paul, "they're not, Percy. Not yet." I looked at him, asking. "There's still a chance for you and Annabeth. You just have to tell her in the right way. There will be repercussions and consequences, but if you really love her – which I know you do – you'll face whatever they are and wait for her to forgive you."

"I know, Paul," I said. "I know I have to tell her about what happened. It would kill me if I keep this a secret. But what if she becomes disgusted with me that she'd never want to be with me again?"

"Then you'll have to let her go," Paul said.

"Paul, I made the mistake of letting her go once, I won't do the same thing again."

"Percy, loving doesn't always mean you'll get what you want," he said. "I know this might be confusing for a teenager like you, but you must understand that Annabeth is a girl and this kind of thing is a big deal to her. You can't expect her to be okay when she finds out that you slept with another girl, even when you weren't together when it happened."

"That's why I'm prepared to do whatever it takes for her to forgive me," I said.

"She will," said Paul. "I know how much Annabeth loves you and I know she'll accept you again. You just have to give her time."

I frowned. "You just said a while ago that I'll have to let her go."

Paul chuckled. "Percy, I was merely answering your question; I didn't mean that you'll lose – that was just one of the possible scenarios on how this would turn out." He looked at me and I felt like I was having a conversation with Chiron. "You're a good kid, Percy. You'll know what to do," he said, standing up.

"What, no more advices?" I asked.

Paul grinned at me. "Giving advices to people is probably the most annoying thing. You see, no matter what they hear from others, people always end up doing what they want, or what they think they should." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know you're mature enough to know what you have to do."

I nodded. "I know what I have to do for Annabeth, but what about Sam? I practically used her."

"Apologize to her," said Paul. "That's the only thing you can do, Percy." He smiled down at me. "Now, if you'll excuse me; I have somewhere else to go." With that, he went back to the room he was sharing with my Mom, leaving me alone.

I sat there for a moment, thinking. I knew I'd do whatever it takes to win Annabeth back, but what about my friend? She's just a victim in this situation, as much as Annabeth. A victim of mine. That moment, I knew Kronos couldn't possibly hate me more than I hated myself.

I decided to fix things one by one, starting with the girl I loved. I went back to my room and took a shower. When I went out, I picked my phone. There were twenty missed calls, all from Samantha, and about a hundred text messages.

I sent her a reply, telling her we'd talk tomorrow before going down to my car.

I made my decision and was on my way to Annabeth's apartment when a flower shop caught my eyes. I stopped by and bought a bouquet, complete with a card. After paying for the flowers, I went back to my car and drove.

I knew Annabeth would be home by this hour. She didn't stay full time at Olympus. Usually, she'd go there after school and go home around seven-thirty.

My heart was beating like crazy as I walked to her front porch. I took deep breaths to steady myself and checked that I still had a square of ambrosia with me. You never knew. Annabeth might end up stabbing me with her dagger.

Her front door was ajar and I took a peek. The scene that gritted me burned my eyes like I was using Hydra acid as eye drop. Annabeth was hugging a guy. It took me some time to recognize the face.

Mitchell, son of Aphrodite.

The air around me seemed to have been stripped of oxygen. I couldn't breathe. I felt like a giant was using my chest as a trampoline. I threw the bouquet to the floor and ran outside, slamming the door behind me.

Was Mitchell the real reason why Annabeth broke up with me?

My vision was blurry. I impatiently blinked back the tears. I jumped back into my car just as the door opened, bathing the road with white light. I quickly started the car and stepped on the gas, shooting the car forward in a sudden burst of speed.

The last thing I heard was Annabeth's fading voice calling my name.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

I caught a cab a few seconds after the tail lights of Percy's car disappeared. I didn't even bid Mitchell goodbye as I gave the taxi driver Percy's address.

My heart was beating like crazy all the way. I knew Percy misinterpreted what he saw. He'd probably assuming now Mitchell and I were having an affair. The bouquet of flowers sat on my lap as I tried to calm down my nerves.

Lucky for me, traffic was on my side. There weren't that many vehicles outside, which was weird, given it was Saturday, but I wasn't complaining. I arrived at Percy's apartment after ten minutes. I tossed my payment to the driver and got out, ignoring his comment about my behavior.

I ran to the door and knocked. There was no answer. I knocked again. Once again, no response. I rapped my knuckles against the hard wood until my hand was sore. Each passing second was met with a new set of tears.

I slowly sank down to my knees and cried. He'd hate me now. I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face on them, crying. I'd done it again. I'd hurt him again. Why was I like this? Why do I always end up causing Percy nothing but pain?

I was wary of time. I had no clue how long I sat there crying my eyes out. Next thing I knew, light was coming from behind me and there Percy was, looking down at me, his face expressionless and cold.

Seeing his face again nearly knocked me off my feet. I wanted to cry again but I knew Percy wouldn't appreciate it.

"Hey," I greeted. "I've been sitting here waiting for you."

Percy smirked. "For what reason, Annabeth? So that you can rub your relationship with Mitchell to my face? No thanks."

"Percy, it's not like that – "

"How stupid do you think I am?" he nearly yelled. I cringed, unused to this side of Percy. "I walked in on you alone in your apartment, hugging. Now if that isn't what I think it is, then please, tell me. Enlighten me."

Tears welled up in my eyes again. I grind my teeth and forced them back. "Aphrodite sent him to talk to me," I said. "We had a conversation earlier. She was trying to make me see how wrong I was for letting you go. I was still convinced that I did the right thing – "

"Of course you were," he said, cutting me off. "The star daughter of Athena who's always right."

That was worst than getting stabbed. Percy's words were hurtful but I knew I deserved them.

"So she sent Mitchell to talk to me," I finished.

"Funny how Mitchell was the one who convinced you when the goddess of love herself couldn't," he said.

I wanted to be angry at him, for being so harsh, but I couldn't. I pushed him away when I broke up with him. I had to do whatever I need to for him to forgive me. "Mitchell went through the same thing as you," I said quietly. I hated myself for the quiver in my voice. "He talked to me about what happened with him and his girlfriend, how she didn't run away when he needed her." I looked up to see his sea green eyes softening. I took strength from that and continued. "Mitchell told me that it was his girlfriend who helped him by staying with him. She loved him and made him realize what he really wanted."

I experimentally took Percy's hand but he pulled it back. That simple gestured made my knees buckled, but I forced myself to be strong. "I ran away, Percy, when you needed me the most. I took off when I should've stayed and I'm not proud of that. I'm actually ashamed and I hate myself for hurting you, for not being there for you." I took his hand again and this time, I didn't let him pull back. I held onto him tightly and pressed my lips into his palm. "Now I'm here, swallowing my pride saying I'm sorry for what I did, and asking for one more chance. I promise not to hurt you again and love you in the right way. One more chance, Percy. Please give me the chance to make things right."

His face remained expressionless and I waited . . . waited and waited. He didn't speak. He just stood there, looking at me. Each passing second brought a new wave of dread in my chest. What if Percy didn't want to be with me anymore? Again, I couldn't breathe at the thought.

"Have I lost you forever, Percy?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I was afraid of the question itself or the answer I might receive.

As an answer, he pulled me to his against his body and crashed his lips to mine, most likely bruising me. But I didn't care. All I knew was that I was beyond happy by that point, knowing that Percy would take me in his arms again.

We broke apart when I felt the need for air. My tears were flowing continuously now but Percy kissed them away. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry for hurting you."

Percy placed a finger against my lips. "Shh," he said. "It's okay. I understand why you did it."

"Still, I'm sorry if – "

He didn't give me the chance to finish as he kissed me again. I held him around his neck and kissed him back. Percy lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We made our way inside the house, still connected on our lips.

My emotions were running high and I knew they contributed to what I was feeling but I didn't care. If it happened this night, I would never regret it. I jumped off of him when we reach the living room. He gave me a questioning look but I shoved him forcefully on the couch. He fell and gave me look of shock but I jumped on him again, straddling his waits, before lowering my face to his, kissing him again.

His hands snaked around my waits and I started unbuttoning his shirt. Percy shuddered when I ran my hands up and down the bare skin of his chest and stomach. He then tugged on the edge of my top and I let him pull them off of me. He sat up and kissed my bare shoulder, making me feel electricity run through my entire body.

My hands went down on his stomach again and reach the waistband of his jeans. I was about to unbutton them when Percy said, "Stop." I looked up to him in confusion.

"Don't you want to?" I asked, barely containing the disappointment in my voice.

Percy chuckled, but there was sadness in his eyes. I knew it would take time for that to fully disappear, and I made a promise I would be there with him. "I want to," he said. "But I don't think this is the right time. I don't want it to be just make-up sex, Wise Girl."

When he called me that, I almost cried again. Hearing him call me Wise Girl solidified my belief that he had accepted me again. I pushed him down and laid my chin on his chest. Percy looked down at me but he went cross-eyed since we were too close. I laughed at him. "You're right," I said. "I don't want our first time to happen right after we just got back."

Percy smiled sadly and I wanted to ask him what the matter was but he silenced my question with a kiss. "I love you, Wise Girl," he murmured in my ear.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," I answered.

Percy tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed the top of my head. "Promise me you'll never leave again," he said.

I looked up to him. "I already did."

"I just want to hear it," he insisted.

"I won't leave you. Not now, not ever. I promise," I said, kissing the middle of his chest. He moaned and I smiled.

"I love you," he said again.

I laughed. "And I love you."

Our lips met again. It would've been wonderful except Sally and Paul chose that moment to come barging in the door.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Sally yelled.

* * *

**[Caught in the act! Ha!**

**Next - Chapter 22: CASTLE OF GLASS (for real now)]  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Castle of Glass

**[A/N: The last time I logged in, this story had 191 reviews. When I logged in again, my jaw dropped when I saw that it has 312 now! Thank you, thank you! :D**

**_PuRceLLveRo: _****No, I won't be. This story is set after The Last Olympian, so Leo, Piper and Jason aren't introduced yet.**

**_2down7togo_****: Dude, you have to focus on your exams. But anyway, here's a new chapter. :D**

**_Annabethrulez120_****: It's March in this story, so if I do that, I'd be jumping into December. But thanks for the suggestion, anyway. :D**

**_Izzy244_****: Thank you. And it's okay. :D**

**_ToffyApple_****: Thank you. I do try to keep your interest by turning left when you guys expect me to go right. I know that's one way to keep you hooked and fortunately for me, it works. :D**

**_Percabethfever:_**** Writers are natural risk takers and I'm grateful you like that. Thank you for reading my story. :D**

**_Potterjay all the Way: _****I've been worried about that, actually. Percabeth had gathered a huge fan base so I was worried at first that when I write them doing mature things, people will hate me. I'm glad most of you like it. Another thing that's been bugging me is whenever I write intimate scenes, I always overthink that maybe I'm using too flowery words. I'm a guy so it's kind of hard for me to write scenes like that without, in your word, being smutty. I'm glad that it doesn't. And thank you. :D**

**_Shaft of Light: _****I'd been wanting to ask you guys about that, actually. Whether I was capturing Percy and Annabeth's characters well. Apparently, I am. And thank you so much. :D**

**_CimFan_****: What can I say? I'm evil. :D**

**_V.I.D Vishii: _****Yes. Actually, I'm working on my third original novel. Its a series called VESMIRIAN SAGA (First book is THE SINNERS, the second one is FLAMES OF RETRIBUTION and the third one is ETERNAL TORMENT. Anyway, I'm rambling. Sorry. :D). It's sort of Percy Jackson meets Number Four meets Aang. I'm hoping that it gets published someday. :D**

**_Bradykins98_****: Isn't it obvious? Percy Jackson and the Olympians. :D But if your asking for one book, I guess it's The Perks of Being a Wallflower. :D**

**Thank you again for the reviews and please keep them coming. And can you help me promote this story? I want people to read it. Thanks! :D**

**I'm not Rick Riordan. I'm a 19 year-old amateur writer so I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. :D**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 22: CASTLE OF GLASS

**PERCY**

Through the haze of sleep and early morning, I heard rustling somewhere to my right. Judging from the sound of it, the person – if it was even a person – was trying to sneak up on me. Instinct kicked in and I bolted up right, bringing out the most lethal ballpoint pen in existence and uncapping it before bringing it up over my head, yelling, "YAH!"

It was hard to tell something about the creature because it was still dark, but I could tell I was a few inches taller than it. My blade clang as it hit something metal, blocking my attack. The creature grunted and kicked me on the chest, sending me sprawling on the floor. I was about to get up but a foot was placed on my stomach and the face of the person was illuminated by the light from the kitchen.

Annabeth.

"_Di immortales _Annabeth, you almost gave me a heart attack!" She grinned down at me. "Why were you sneaking up on me, anyway?"

"Just trying to surprise you," she said, leaning down and giving me a kiss.

As usual, Mom chose that moment to come down the stairs, catching us. Yet again. Two times in a row. That's got be a record for demigods.

Annabeth stood up, blushing, while I sat. Mom crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at me. "You know," she said, "I'd very much appreciate it if you keep your _activities _down. Just because I didn't yell at you last night means I'm okay with this happening under my room." Her eyes then landed on my sword, which was lying discarded a few feet away from me. She frowned. "Were you two being _kinky_?" she asked flabbergasted. My jaw dropped and I swear I saw Annabeth turning blue. "Because if you were – "

"All right!" I announced loudly. "No need to go into that now, right? And no, Mom, we're not."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "I don't buy it, Perseus." Oh, great. There went the full name treatement. "I swear, if you are – "

"Mom, we're not – "

" – I will make sure to ground you until you're seventy- five – "

"Mom, I told you, we're not doing that – "

" – I most definitely didn't raise you to be a se – "

"MOM!" I yelled, probably waking up the entire neighborhood. Mom's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm sorry I raised my voice at you, but seriously, we're not doing anything – "

"Like you weren't doing anything last night when we walked in on you, without any shirt on, both of you?" she challenged.

"Fine," I conceded. "We were just kissing last night, and . . . um, we got carried away. We just made up and got back together last night, so I guess there wasn't anything wrong with that, right?" Mom didn't respond. I sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you, Or Paul, most especially Annabeth, but I swear nothing is happening. Annabeth was sneaking up on me and I thought she was a monster so I attacked her, hence the commotion and the weapons."

Annabeth looked up at Mom. "He's telling the truth, Sally," she said. "I thought I'd wake him up by surprising him, that's why we both ended up on the floor."

"Kissing?" Mom asked.

"Mom . . ." I groaned.

"I just gave him one for this morning," she said. I was surprised to see she was looking relatively calm, despite the fact that Mom would be chewing us out any minute now.

Mom nodded. She trusted Annabeth more than she trusted her own son. Go figure. "All right," she said. I exhaled in relief. Mom turned to me. "I suppose you still remember what we talked about when you were fourteen and what I told you last night?" she asked. I was horrified as she brought up _the talk_. That one scarred me for life. "I don't condone it, but I can't be with the two of you all the time, so all I can do is drill into that thick skull of yours that you have to be responsible, understand?"

I managed a nod. Your Mom just mentioned educating you about sex right in front of your girlfriend. How embarrassing is that? Annabeth looked like she was trying to swallow a watermelon, though I was sure she was just fighting her laughter.

Mom glared at me one more time before going back to their room. Annabeth burst into a fit of laughter as soon as Mom closed the door. "Great," I grumbled. "Can I just die of embarrassment now?"

Annabeth tried to keep a straight face but each time, she just end up laughing more. I growled at her. After five minutes of this (exaggeration, dudes), she finally stopped, her stomach most likely containing enough air to lift a hot air balloon.

"That was awkward," she said, her face flushed.

"Now you tell me," I murmured.

She grinned and stood up, taking my hand in hers. "Come on, Seaweed Brain, don't pout or I'll bite your lower lip off." I smirked. "At least I know my boyfriend's been educated," she said, chuckling.

I groaned. "Can we please not bring that up? Last night was a total embarrassment."

Mom gave me another _talk_ last night. She said that she was really disappointed in me for what she saw. I told her that she, actually, had to be happy that Annabeth and I were back together. She said that's he was, but that didn't mean she appreciated what we were doing.

After about an hour of talking about being an adult, she eventually let me go to prepare dinner. She even offered Annabeth to spend the night, which I was totally ecstatic about, but Mom said, "Don't get any ideas, young man; you're sleeping on the couch."

So that's how I ended up spending the night on our sofa.

Annabeth grinned. "It was," she said. "But I'm happy we're okay now."

I smiled at her. "Me, too." We kissed and then I remembered where we were so I pulled away. Annabeth gave a questioning look. "Mom already caught us twice, let's not make it thrice, okay?" I said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"You know what they say, Seaweed Brain; third time's a charm," she said mischievously.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll let you work that one out," she said. "Listen, there's a reason why I woke up early. Can you drive me to my apartment? I need to shower before school."

My eyes widened. "You're going back to school?"

"Yeah," she said. "I want to spend as much time as possible with you."

That made me feel warm so I leaned in for another kiss but Annabeth stopped me with a finger, saying, "Uh-uh. Remember where we are, Seaweed Brain."

"Right," I agreed. "Okay, I'll just take a quick shower and then we'll go."

"Okay."

"Be right back," I said, going back to my room. I took a step back when I saw it, wondering whether I got the wrong door. Everything was rearranged and neat. The papers that were lying everywhere on the floor had been stacked in a pile on my desk. My jeans that I was sure was under my bed was hanging on the hook at the back of the door. Even my socks had been tossed to the laundry basket. My face burned as I rememberd there had probably been some dirty underwears on my floor last night and Annabeth had cleared them all up.

I took some clean clothes and went to the bathroom. I didn't take long since I didn't want Annabeth getting pissed at me. I was back in no time and found her sipping hot chocolate. Her clothes were wrinkled but I thought she looked really beautiful.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

We got into my car and I drove. Annabeth was holding my hand the entire time, something I was totally happy about.

I parked the car outside her apartment. She was about to get out but I pulled her back to me and kissed her on the lips. She smiled when I let her go. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just missed you so much."

"Me, too," she said, giving me another kiss.

I went out of the car and opened her door for her. She smiled in satisfaction, patting my cheek playfully as she walked pass me.

We got inside and Annabeth placed the flowers I got her last night in a flower vase. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I doubted you last night," I said. "I didn't mean to jump into conclusions."

She faced me and took my face in her hands. "I understand, Seaweed Brain. And you don't have to be sorry. Anyway, what were you doing here last night?"

I dropped my gaze and swallowed thickly. I went here last night to tell her about what happened between me and Samantha. I wanted her to know it from me, other than from other people but then I thought, no one knew about it apart from Samantha and Amber. "Annabeth, there's something I need to tell you – "

"Oh!" she exclaimed. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"It's already quarter to seven, I need to take a shower now or we'll be late," she said, kissing me again. "Just wait for me, okay?" I nodded and settled on the couch.

I thought about the right way to tell Annabeth about what happened. Or is there any right way to confess a sin? Probably not. It's still a mistake. Then I remembered that I hadn't called Samantha yet. I sighed and took my phone out and dialed her number. She answered on the first ring, like she was waiting for my call.

"Hey, Perce," she said.

"Hey," I answered. I tried to say something but found myself being crushed by my newest friends namely Guilt, Self-Loathing and Shame – but I guess I already told you about them. They're pretty heavy. "I'm so sorry, Sam," I finally managed to say. What was I sorry for? That I used her? That I acted just like any other hormonal teenager?

"No, Perce," Samantha said from the other line. Her voice was shaking and I felt bad. "It's me who has to say that. I'm really sorry. But listen, there's something – "

"PERCY!" I heard Annabeth shout.

I shot to my feet and told Sam, "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"But Perce – "

I ended the call and rushed up the stairs and found her peeking from behind the bathroom door. "What is it?" I asked.

"I left my towel in my room," she said. "Can you get it for me?"

I exhaled. "Gods, I thought you were being attacked."

Annabeth grinned before ducking back inside. I went to her room and found her towel on top of her bed. I went back to the bathroom and knocked. "Can you put it near the sink?"s he asked from the inside.

My heart pounded as I slowly turned the knob and stepped inside. I'd been inside Annabeth's bathroom and I knew there was shower curtain so I figured I wouldn't be seeing anything, but that didn't stop my imagination from running wild.

Annabeth was taking a bath. One pull of the shower curtain and I'll see her –

GET A GRIP! I scolded myself. "It's here," I said, my voice hoarse. I turned to leave but was stopped at the sound of the shower curtain being drawn. "Seaweed Brain, I got shampoo in my eyes. A little help, please?" she asked.

I almost slipped on the floor at her request. Seriously? Was she really asking me to do that? Didn't she know what the mere thought of being inside the bathroom with her did to me? I took deep breaths and debated whether or not I should just bail out or stay to help her.

"Seaweed Brain?" she asked impatiently. "Can you hurry? It burns."

I turned around and was glad to see only her head and neck were visible, but that was enough to send me into Guy Landia. I raised my hand in front of me and summoned water that was flowing from the shower. I controlled it and let it hover near Annabeth's face. I reached out and washed her face with it.

When the shampoo suds were gone, she opened her eyes and grinned at me. "Thanks," she said, pulling me down and kissing me on the lips. I was surprised and my eyes were wide open and I caught a slight glimpse of her wet body. Instantly, fire exploded in the pit of my stomach.

Annabeth pushed me away and winked at me, before drawing the curtain back.

I stood there for a few seconds, open mouthed. Then I snapped back into reality and went out, thinking, _What the hell is wrong with Annabeth?_

* * *

**ANNABETH**

Confession time: I was playing Percy. I intentionally left my towel in my room just so he'd have to go inside the bathroom with me.

On loose terms? Fine. I was seducing my boyfriend. There. Satisfied? I didn't know where that sudden need came from. I guess it was a product of my temporary separation from him. Since we got back together last night, I found myself _needing_ Percy.

That's why I pulled that little stunt of mine. I wanted him to know, but sadly, my boyfriend's too much of a gentleman. I like that, don't get me wrong, but while I was trying to get him . . . _excited_, he just ran away. At some point, I was proud and happy that he wasn't like any of those guys.

It crossed my mind that maybe Percy didn't find me appealing at all, knowing that I was plain and simple, but I shook the thought away. I had felt Percy getting excited a few times that we were kissing, so I guess he found me attractive. But what if he got like that because of what we were doing and not because of _me_?

Percy certainly was the kind of guy that could be called . . . well, sexy. I watched as he emerged from the swimming pool. He shook his unruly hair like a dog and grinned at me. We were having P.E, the last period of the day. And since the next swim meet was two weeks away, Coach Hark reserved half of the class for the team to practice. Everyone was present, except for Samantha, who called in sick. I was disappointed because I'd been waiting to talk to her.

Percy's friends were genuinely happy to see me back, but I know they were mostly relieved for Percy. Barry cornered me after lunch and told me how sad Percy was when I broke up with him. He was about to say something else that involved Samantha, a game of truth or dare and someone dancing Sexy And I Know It, but Pete called him.

I had a note (from my Mother, Athena) excusing me from all those days that I wasn't able to attend school. Mother had given it to me in case of emergency. She wasn't a fan of ditching classes but she knew how unpredictable demigods' lives can be. One second you're enjoying a tub of ice cream and the next, you are between a monster's teeth.

Anyway, I watched as Percy made his way to where I was sitting. My eyes were glued to his muscular chest. He wasn't the skinny twelve year-old kid anymore. He was built and sculpted, but just in the right way. His abs rippled as he walked and . . .

_Whoa_, I thought to myself. _Easy there, girl_. Dang, Percy, what have you done to me?

He grinned when he reached me. I thought he was going to tease me but he simply said, "Do you want to go to the mall after this?"

I frowned. "I thought we're going to Samantha's place to visit her?"

Percy shrugged, but there was the slightest hint of sadness in his eyes. I wanted to tell him about it but he gave me another of his famous troublemaker smile. "I called her a while ago. She said she's fine now, so I guess she doesn't need us to check on her."

I tucked my hair behind my ear. I had something planned for tonight actually. "Um, do you mind if we just go to my apartment?" I asked nervously. "I just want you . . . I mean, I want to spend time with you, preferably alone."

Percy was eyeing me weirdly. Then he said, "Okay. I'll just take a quick shower and we'll go, okay?" I nodded. He pecked my cheek before going off.

Since I wasn't part of the swim team, I had already changed back into my regular clothes so when Percy emerged from the shower room, we were ready to go. I bid Barry, Pete and Chuck goodbye before getting inside Percy's car.

I was wringing my hands the whole time. Percy must've noticed this for he took them in his. "Something in your mind, Wise Girl?"

I looked up at him. "Um, no."

He chuckled. "Yeah, there is," he insisted. "You don't say 'um.' Actually, you once told me that it isn't a proper word so I don't have to use it. Seriously, what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "Just come back after an hour, okay?"

He frowned. "I thought we'd be spending the afternoon together?"

"We are," I said. "I just need time to prepare, okay?" I kissed him and went out the car. He was still staring at me like I was crazy. I waved at him and went inside the house.

When I heard his car driving way, I climbed the stairs and went into my room. I opened my closet and rummaged through my undergarments, looking for a specific one. Finally, I found what I was looking for. Looking at it made me more nervous. It was a black pair of lacy underwear. Thalia got it for me when we went shopping once. I had no idea why she did that, but I accepted it.

I sat on the floor of my room thinking. You might ask what brought this sudden decision in my mind. Well, here's the answer: During my separation with Percy, I found my feelings for him growing painfully intense. It wasn't only one time when I felt like it was too much and nearly went back to him.

Being a daughter of Athena, I was pretty good at separating and understanding my emotions but this wasn't something I'd experienced before. I tried coming up with explanations but couldn't find any except that I _needed_ Percy. I needed him in ways that we hadn't gone through before.

When we were kissing last night, all those feelings came rushing to the surface, altogether with the longing I was feeling for him. If it wasn't because of Sally and Paul, I was sure I'd become a woman right there and then. In the couch, if you can believe that.

Now, I was sure of one thing: _I need Percy_.

I paced my room like a lunatic, pulling the dress down.

I was wearing one of my nightgowns that I deemed okay. It was red and barely reached the middle of my thighs. I had taken another shower and sprayed some perfume and even put light make-up on. I changed my bed sheets and pillow cases. I dimmed the light and put some soft music on. I just hoped that my preparations were enough to set the mood.

I had called Percy fifteen minutes ago. He'd be here in a few minutes.

There was no point in denying that I was nervous. I was totally freaking out. I nearly backed out of my own plan a few times before but whenever I thought about being with Percy _that_ way, I found myself proceeding.

I heard my door opening and Percy's voice calling, "Annabeth?"

My heart jumped to my throat. "In here," I called.

I heard his footsteps. I had to crouch to stop myself from falling on my face, thanks to my buckling knees. Percy opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes widened when he saw me. "Annabeth . . ." he breathed. "You look . . . wow."

That helped me in easing down as I walked up to him. I reached up and combed my fingers through his hair. I heard him gulping audibly and I fought back a smile. "What are these for?" he asked.

I took his hand and made him sit on my bed. He looked like he needed to go to the bathroom. "Um, Annabeth? What's going on? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Percy," I said in the most alluring voice I could manage. "I have something to ask you and I want you to answer me honestly."

I saw his face change into a look of shock and I wondered for a while what that was for. "Do you find me . . . _desirable_? You know, as a girl?" _Di immortales_, this was a whole lot harder than I thought.

He exhaled in relief, and then he seemed to process what I asked for he looked at me in alarm. My stomach dropped. I knew I wasn't as pretty as other girls but I thought Percy found me attractive. "Why did you ask?"

"Just answer it," I snapped.

"Of course," he answered quickly. "I mean, come on, Annabeth, you are the most beautiful, gorgeous and sexy girl I've ever known."

My heart swelled. I pulled him closer to me and kissed his lips. It was different. I don't know how, but it felt more intense, like our bodies were aware of what was about to happen. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm ready now, Percy," I whispered.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 23: SLIPPING AWAY]**


	23. Chapter 23: Slipping Away

**[A/N: Here it is, guys! :D**

**_WingedGift_****: Thank you. And I always see to it that you guys are always interested with the story, that's why I;m keeping it unpredictable. :D**

**_ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParad e: _****If you're asking about the title of Chapter 18, the answer is no. It was actually a song by Kelly Clarkson. And dude (if you're a guy), what are you, a psychologist? Yes, I'm actually going through a rough road right now, not in the love department, though. My love life is going pretty smoothly. Just my life in general. And just so you know, you're the first person to say that I'm a "great, sweet person" (apart from my girlfriend, of course). Most people think I'm very hard to understand. And IN CASE YOU READERS ARE CURIOUS ABOUT MY PERSONALITY, let's just say that I'm 1/4 Percy, 1/4 Annabeth and 1/2 Nico. I'm really moody and a huge loner. Anyway, I don't think you're interested on that, but thank you very much for everything you said. :D**

**_Kate_****: My other favorite books are - Rick Riordan's novels (except for Tres Navarre; I haven't read that series) The Hunger Games Trilogy (Catching Fire is my favorite of the three), The 39 Clues, The Last Vampire by Christopher Pike, Harry Potter, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Gone Series, Lorien Legacies, The Maze Runner Trilogy, Dan Brown's novels, Alex Rider, Divergent Trilogy, Artemis Fowl Series, The Mysterious Benedict Society and The Mortal Instruments. So yeah, you can say I'm a bookworm. And yes, I want to become a published author. As I've said, I'm working on my third original novel. :D**

**_Potterjay all the way_****: I am planning on writing a new fanfic after this one. It would still be about Greek mythology but won't focus on Percy, or Annabeth, or any other character in the books (though they will be mentioned). It will center on a very powerful demigod whose parentage is unknown. I'm still working out the details, though. :D**

**_ToffyApple_****: This story will end in chapter 30. :D**

**_CimFan_****: Hey, um, that was too much! Being lined with Suzanne, Rick and J.K, but thank you so much. I'm not going to answer any of your questions. Just wait. :D**

**PLEASE READ: When you reach Annabeth's POV I suggest you listen to this song while reading: watch?v=diaHnF-zfEg  
**

**There. I hope you'll like it. :D**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 23: SLIPPING AWAY

**PERCY**

_I'm ready now, Percy._

Those words rang inside my skull and bounced around like a possessed evil basketball. Most guys, when told by their girlfriends these words, would've let things go the way they wanted them to, but I didn't. Instead, I freaked out and stood up.

"Right!" I said with faked enthusiasm. "It's almost dinner time; no wonder why you're ready."

Annabeth giggled. Yep. That was one proof she was thinking about _that_. She tugged on my hand and pulled me down to sit beside her. The right strap of her nightgown fell of her shoulder. I gulped at the sight of her smooth skin. So inviting . . .

"I wasn't talking about dinner, Seaweed Brain," she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. I knew she was as nervous as she was with what she was doing. I mean, it sort of just came out of nowhere. "Remember the thing we'd been talking about?"

"Um . . . yes?" I answered uncertainly.

"I'm ready to take our relationship to the next step," she whispered in my ear, sending weird sensations throughout my entire body.

"A-are you sure?" I stammered. Frankly, I didn't think this was what Annabeth was preparing for. I thought she just needed time to clean up her apartment, which was silly since it was spotless, or maybe she needed time to cook some dinner for me. I never anticipated that the reason why she ordered me to go home was because of _this_

"Yes," she whispered softly, combing her fingers through my hair. "I love you, Seaweed Brain, and I want you to have all of me tonight."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the memory of waking up in Samantha's bed naked hit me and I gasped in surprise. Ananbeth must've taken it differently for she smiled and started nibbling on my ear. I shuddered. I took a deep breath and close my eyes.

_I have to tell her_, I thought to myself. I knew that. But then I didn't want to hurt her and lose her all over again. How was I supposed to tell her that I slept with another girl? Would the knowledge make a difference in Annabeth's decision to do it with me? I was sure of that. She would never want to be associated with someone like me when she found out. The idea of her being disgusted with me was like being smashed into a demigod pancake, with extra syrup.

I pushed her slightly away from me. "Annabeth, wait."

She looked at me, her eyes hurt and confused. She then slowly nodded her head. "I get it," she said, sitting away from me and pulling the strap of her nightgown back up. Annabeth chuckled but I knew she was disappointed. "You don't find me attractive enough to make love to me. And here I was, with all the effort and practically throwing myself at you. "

"No!" I said loudly. "It's not that, Annabeth. I swear, I find you more than attractive. It's just . . . I have something to tell you first." Here it was. I would lose Annabeth again and this time, the chance of getting her back would be next to zero, but I knew I couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

"The reason why you've been pulling away?" Annabeth asked, looking at the door. Her hands were folded on her lap as tapped her foot nervously on the floor. I stared at her, asking. "I noticed it, Percy," she said, barely hiding the hurt in her voice. "I know we just got back together but that was enough time for me to observe." Annabeth looked at me. "You're slipping away, Percy. I could feel it. I was losing you somehow and I'm determined to do anything to get you back fully."

"That's why you decided to do this?"

"No!" she protested. "I did this because I need you. Because I love you." Annabeth took a deep breath. "But it seems like you don't love me enough to be with me in that way."

I struggled to form words. I didn't know Annabeth noticed my behavior. I wasn't pulling away because I didn't love her enough. I was doing it for the reason that I was trying to find a way to tell her what happened between Samantha and I. I didn't mean to lead her to this conclusion.

I took her face between my hands and looked her in the eyes. "Annabeth, listen to me. I love you, okay? Never doubt that. It's the only thing I can say and mean it with all my heart. But there's something you need to know first. After you this, if you still want to, then I promise we will."

"What is it?" she asked.

I swallowed. For a moment, I was in doubt whether I should tell her about it but then I thought I owe Annabeth the truth. "Listen," I said in a quiet voice. "While we were apart, some – "

I was stopped when Annabeth kissed me on the lips. I didn't know why she did that, but I still kissed her back. After a couple of seconds, I pulled away. Annabeth was looking at me with pain in her eyes. "Are you punishing me for what I did, Percy?"

Her question was enough to shatter my decision to tell her. If I told her, she might think I did it on purpose and she might end up blaming herself for what happened. Right then, I cursed every single god or goddess interfering with my life. Why does everything have to be so intense and confusing with me?

I was shocked with Annabeth's words. I would never think of hurting Annabeth on purpose. "No way! Gods, why would you think that?"

"Because I have eyes, Percy," said Annabeth. "I mean, I understand if you are. I hurt you and it might take time for you to warm up to me again, and I'd be willing to wait, but please, just be honest with me." Annabeth looked straight into my eyes. The stormy grey was enough to send me in a state of panic. "Just answer with a yes or no. Do you want to . . ." I saw Annabeth swallowing. I knew how hard this must be for her, given that she was the girl, but I knew that Annabeth was aware of the fact how dumb her boyfriend was. " . . . have sex with me?" she said the last words with difficulty, her face blushing.

This wasn't the first time Annabeth opened up a topic like this. Most of the time, it was her who starts up sensitive conversations, knowing that I was too scared to be the one to start. It was embarrassing, and I was totally freaking out with her question that I wasn't able to answer.

"Percy?" she called.

I looked down. "No," I said.

Annabeth nodded slowly. "Right. I should've suspected that from the very beginning. I'm sorry for being too pushy," she said then stood up.

I caught her hand. "Listen, Annabeth. I don't want to have sex with you . . . but I would love to make love to you."

That's it. Annabeth broke down and cried, but this time, it was tears of joy. She threw her arms around me. I leaned down and kissed her lips. This kiss was a whole lot different than the ones we've shared. For one it was deep, like we were reaching into each other's souls, communicating, sending messages without having to use words. I poured every single fiber of what I felt for Annabeth into that kiss.

Her hands, once were balled into fists on my chest, traveled down to my stomach. I shivered when her right hand went behind my back and touched my former Achilles' heel. I felt her smile in our kiss and I decided to return the favor. I held her neck and ran my hand on the silky smooth skin of her shoulder.

I broke our kiss and ran my lips down her neck, to her shoulder then to her exposed collar bone. Annabeth's breath caught in her throat as she held my head in place. I felt her leaning down and soon enough, her lips found that one spot she knew that when kissed, could make me weak. The one behind my ear. I leaned sideways, giving her further access and at the same time, maximizing my kissing on her exposed skin.

Annabeth tugged on the edge of my shirt, pulling it up. I lift my arms and let her. She threw it to the floor and kissed the middle of my chest, making me groan. She then started unbuttoning my pants. I was shaking when she pulled my pants down, leaving me in my boxers. Annabeth's eyes widened when she saw the evidence of her effect on me. Her face reddened into that adorable blush.

"Not fair," I complained. "Nightgown off."

Annabeth stuck out her tongue at me. "If you want it removed, you're going to have to do it yourself."

I grinned at her. Then I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. When she was trapped between my body and arm, I used the other one to remove her dress. When it was off, I swear I'd gone to heaven. "Wow, Annabeth," I whispered, my voice hoarse. "You're so beautiful . . . exquisite and magnificent."

Annabeth broke out laughing loudly. I looked up to her, frowning. "Seriously, Seaweed Brain?" she asked. "Exquisite? Magnificent? That's the best you can come up to?"

I pouted. "Don't insult my intelligence, you naughty daughter of Athena," I teased.

Annabeth smiled and kissed me again. This time, she bit my lower lip and sucked on it. Then I felt her tongue tracing the outlines of my lips. I knew what she wanted and opened my lips. The feeling was indescribable. Our kiss was experimental, as both of us weren't used to kissing like that, but it was still exceptional.

My hands rubbed her back, savoring her smooth skin. When my hands found the hook of her undergarment, I looked at her, asking for permission. She nodded, her eyes cloudy. I unhooked the thing and removed it off of her. While I was doing this, Anabaeth hooked her thumbs on the waistband of my boxers, pulling them down. My face burned when she looked at me, her face as red as a tomato. I wasn't going to let left out. I removed the last piece of her clothing.

When we were both fully naked, I just stared at her glorious body. Annabeth was fit, thanks to all those monster fighting and work-outs at Camp. In my opinion, she could give Aphrodite a run for her money with the way she looked. There wasn't honestly a word strong enough to describe how beautiful she looked.

I kissed her neck again. Annabeth leaned her head back, exposing her throat completely. I nibbled on the skin for some time. When I leaned back, I admired the love mark I put on her. I didn't have time to fully stare at my work because just then, I felt Annabeth touch me.

And then I died.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

It was beautiful.

Everything that Percy and I did was beautiful, wonderful, amazing, awesome and, in Percy's words, exquisite and magnificent. His lips were locked at the side of my neck, kissing and biting softly. His teeth clamped down a little tighter when my hand went down on his navel on its own and touched him.

Percy and I both shuddered at the same time. He was warm. His skin smelled like the ocean. His body was as good as a sculpted statue. As far as I was concerned, he was more handsome than Narcissus or Adonis or any other god in existence.

While Percy was busy with kissing my neck and collarbone, I kissed his jaw and ear. I knew from experience how sensitive the back of his ear was, so I concentrated there, nibbling. As I'd expected, Percy squirmed beneath me. Then he did something that surprised me, he flipped me over until I was lying on my back and him hovering over me.

The look on his face said that he was into this as much as I was. When he kissed me again, I swear he bruised my lips. I knew he'd been holding back all those times we were kissing, but I never thought he could be this aggressive. His fingers were running down my side, sending licks of flames down my spine.

Then his hands, that were considerably larger than mine, ghosted over my most private part, the one that made me who I was. His eyes were asking the question he couldn't voice out. I nodded weakly. When I felt his bare skin against mine, I moaned loudly and bit into his ear.

Percy panted when I returned my hand to him. We let our hands take control of what they wanted to do. They moved, exploring, lovingly, trying to pleasure each other. Until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Percy," I whispered. "I need you."

"Me, too," he said, his face buried on my neck. Then he suddenly sat up, his eyes panicking.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I-I don't have anything with me," he said, blushing. "I mean, something I could use for protection."

I touched his face. How sensitive he was by that point, thinking about having protection? I kissed his lips. "You won't need one. I'm safe, Percy."

His eyebrows knitted. "Are you sure?"

"Who are you talking to?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Good point." Percy kissed me again for a minute before looking into my eyes again. "You can still change your mind, Annabeth."

As an answer, I pulled him down and kissed him hard, answering his question silently. I felt him touch me as he slowly made his way into me. I didn't let go of his lips for the fear that I might make a loud sound. Then I felt him meet my barrier. I looked into his eyes and locked my gaze on him. He was panting really hard as he pulled back and, in one swift move, took everything of me.

I cried out in surprise. "Sorry, sorry!" Percy said.

My eyes teared up from the pain, but it was more than that. I was beyond happy, now that I was joined by the only boy I've ever loved. We were one, bonded by our love for each other. "I'm so happy right now," I cried into his shoulder.

Percy gave me some time to adjust having him and then he started making love to me. All I could say was that the English dictionary lacks the necessary words to fully describe how I felt that moment. It was like every single beautiful thing in the entire planet made their way to my room and focused solely on Percy and me.

I didn't know how long it lasted. All I knew was that when the sensations started building inside of me, I let out a muffled moan. I had no idea how that happened but I didn't care. I reached the completion of our lovemaking and fell into the abyss of pure pleasure.

I was in bliss. I was seeing stars and all I could feel was Percy. All I could smell was him. All I could hear were his labored breaths as he followed me into the world I fell into. I clamped my teeth tightly and heard Percy groan as I felt everything that he was pouring inside me.

We stayed like that for a long time, in a messy tangle of blanket and limbs. Percy fell beside me, trying to catch his breath. I closed my eyes, savoring the lingering sensations my body was having. After a few minutes, I was breathing slowly again. I became aware of a weird taste in my mouth. I swallowed and distinguished the coppery taste of blood.

"Percy?" I called.

He lifted his head from the pillow to look at me. His face and body were sweaty and I couldn't help but smile, remembering what just happened. "Mm?" he asked.

"I think you made me bite my tongue off," I said. The truth was, my tongue felt relatively fine. So were my lips. But if I didn't bite them hard enough to draw blood, then where did that come from.

As realization dawned on me, Percy propped himself on an elbow and said, "Um, no, you didn't. But you bit me too hard." He showed me the left side of his neck and shoulder, which were covered in bite marks. Some were even bleeding.

"Oh, gods!" I said, sitting up and touching his wounds. Percy hissed. "Sorry! I'm sorry! I wasn't aware I was biting you."

Percy chuckled and took my hand to kiss my palm. "It's okay. It means I did great," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I blushed. "Too good," I admitted.

He then lifted his left wrist and I saw there were also crescent shaped wounds on them, unmistakably bite marks. "I feel like I'd been attacked by a vampire."

"How did you get that?" I asked, running my fingers on the red skin.

"I was trying to keep you quiet, and my neck and shoulder were already complaining about being sore so I used my hand but you end up biting my wrist as well," he explained.

"I'm sorry," I said. I leaned to him and kissed the wound I gave him. Percy groaned. Needless to say, it didn't end with just kisses.

Sometime during the night, I found myself lying next to Percy, my head on his chest and my hand on his stomach. He was playing with my hair. We both looked like we ran ten miles, both of us covered in sweat.

"You don't regret it?" he asked.

I looked up to him. "Absolutely not. Do you?"

He smiled, but there was something wrong in his eyes. "No." He then took a deep breath and kissed me again. I kissed him back, my hand travelling into his hair. The kiss deepened, as usual, but before something else could happened, Percy pulled away.

"I think four times is enough for one night," he said, teasing me.

My face felt hot. "I wasn't asking for more," I chastised him.

He raised his eyebrows. "No?"

"Definitely not, Seaweed Brain."

"Good," he said, yawning loudly. "'Cause I'm exhausted." I kissed him again. "I hope you know how happy I am right now. I'm glad it's you who were my first."

I saw Percy swallowing. "Me, too."

"I love you, my sea prince," I whispered.

He smiled. "I love you, too, my princess."

I resettled my head on his chest and Percy tightened his arms around my shoulder. I snuggled closer to him as he threw the blanket over us.

I fell asleep that way, clinging tightly to the man that completed me and my life.

* * *

**[How was it? I hope I wrote it just the right way. I hope it wasn't awkward, or too much. I'm actually nervous thinking about your feedback. Please let me know what you think through reviews. Thank you, and please don't hate me for making Percy and Annabeth do it. It's needed in the story and will intensify the drama. Hope you still trust me and read my story. :D**

**Next - CHAPTER 24: A PICTURE PAINTS A THOUSAND WORDS]**


	24. Chapter 24: A Picture Paints a Thousand

**[A/N: Okay, I'd been stressing myself out these past two days, thinking of what your reactions are going to be about the previous chapter. I'm glad you liked it. It was ****_exquisite and magnificent_****. :D**

**_TDog. 1997_****: Thank you. It's really something for another writer to say that. :D**

**_Annabethrulez120_****: I'd been laughing my head off for nearly half an hour with your review! :D**

**_Guest (Kate): _****Okay. I got that drilled into my skull. And thank you. :D**

**_ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParad e: _****That's it. Probably because we have the same personality, like Percy and Thalia, which is why we sort of understand each other without knowing one another personally. We're both loners. I have a habit of observing people, too, something that we loners always do. And thank you for what you said. I don't know, I feel like I know you really well. I could tell we'll get along pretty well if we meet each other. And I'll take it that you're a girl? Sorry. I didn't mean you talk like a dude. I just normally call people dudes, even my own girlfriend. And yes, you did make sense. Thank you again. :D**

**_Hermes' Little Girl_****: Um, Amy who?**

**So that's it. Not many of you answered when I asked this question so I'll ask again: WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LINE FROM THE STORY, SO FAR? Tell me through the reviews. And don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter, even when it's a bit short. :D**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 24: A PICTURE PAINTS A THOUSAND WORDS 

**PERCY**

I woke up, my hands automatically reaching out to find Annabeth beside me, only to find I was alone at her bed. I smiled remembering what happened last night, but there was still the shame that seemed to had taken a permanent residence inside. I knew I should've told Annabeth before we did what we did, but I didn't have the heart to burst her bubble last night.

I stood up and picked up my boxers that was lying on the floor and put it on. I couldn't find my shirt so I just went to Annabeth's bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, but not before picking up the small package from the pocket of my pants and tucking it in the waistband of my boxers. It was something I wanted to give her last night, except I didn't get the chance.

Luckily, I still had personal belongings in her apartment. I thought she would've tossed them to the garbage when we broke up, so I had toothbrush to use.

After doing my business, I went down the stairs to find Annabeth busy preparing breakfast. The shirt I was wearing last night was on her. It was too big and reached her mid-thigh. I stopped a few feet away from her to admire the view. I still couldn't believe that a girl like Annabeth was mine. It was too good to be true.

Staring at her tanned legs, I felt my body burning up. I shook my head, but there was a huge grin on my face. I tiptoed to where she was and wrapped my arms around her waist. She gave a start but didn't attack me, thankfully.

"'Morning," I whispered, kissing her ear.

Annabeth turned her head and kissed me. "Hey," she greeted.

"What are you cooking?" I asked.

"Pancakes," she answered simply.

I smiled. "Are they blue?"

"Yep," she said, making a popping noise on the letter 'p.' She turned around to look at me. Her face reddened and I snickered. "Don't stare, it's rude; especially when I'm almost nude." I shook my head, laughing. "Whoa. That rhymed."

Annabeth scowled and went back to what she was doing.

I watched her as she worked, my arms still around her. Deep inside, I felt beyond happy. It was like a huge balloon was swelling inside my chest. I leaned down and kissed Annabeth's neck. She squirmed uneasily, making me grin. I noticed the love marks I left on her.

"You should probably do something to hide these," I said, kissing each mark lightly.

"I have concealer," Annabeth informed me. "It would be easy." She turned around and touched the wound on my neck with her fingertip. Her touch was so light I barely felt it. "I'm really sorry about this," she said. "I have some ambrosia and nectar. Eat some to heal the wounds."

"Nope," I said.

She frowned. "Why?"

"I like seeing them on me," I said. "As reminders how good I was last night." Annabeth blushed and punched me in the arm.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," she said. "If you don't heal them up, people will see and I don't think I can handle the questions." She rummaged on her bag and took out a bottle of nectar and a square of ambrosia. "Here."

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Seaweed Brain . . ."

"You have first aid kit here, right?" I asked. Annabeth nodded. "Cool. I'll just cover the ones on my neck and wrist. The others will be hidden when I'm dressed." Annabeth was about to say something but I pouted at her. "Oh, come on, Wise Girl. I let you have your way last night, let me win this one."

"You're making it sound like I forced you last night," she said.

"No, you didn't," I said, hugging her close to me. "But can you please just let me keep these?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at her. "Please?"

Annabeth laughed, pushing me away. "Fine. But if people ask you questions, you can say anything but the truth. Clear?"

I pretended to wince. "Ooh, you're bad influence, Miss Chase."

She scowled at me, which made me laugh, of course. Annabeth turned back to what she was doing and I watched her for some time. I loved the way her hair hung messily on her neck and shoulder.

"You should wear my clothes more often," I blurted out before I could stop myself. Annabeth raised her eyebrows at me. "It's just you look really . . . well, _sexy _in it." Annabeth, of course, blushed on this one. "One of my fantasies was to see you wearing my shirt. Now it has come true." Annabeth glared and before I could duck, threw a pancake. It hit me in the face, nearly sending me toppling backwards from my chair. "Ow!" I protested.

"Serves you right, you freaking teen," she chastised, not bothering to help me up.

"I'm hurt, Miss Chase," I said, picking up the fallen pancake. I wiped it off, folded it in half, and then ate it. Poor thing didn't stand a chance against my starving mouth. "Last night you were all . . . _seductive_," I said, teasing her. Annabeth threw another pancake but I dodged it just in time. ". . . but now you're acting like this."

"It's because we have school, Mr. Jackson," she said, piling my breakfast in a heap on a plate and serving it to me.

I smiled as she handed me a fork. "I could get used to this," I murmured. "I feel like we're already married." Annabeth blushed, of course, but she was smiling, like, really wide. Then I remembered the _package_. I cleared my throat and stood up. "Speaking of which," I said, nervous flutterings spiraling in my stomach, "there's something I want to give you."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at me but I made her sit down. I took out the small velvet box. "Oh," she whispered. "I noticed that, but I thought it was something else."

I grinned at her. "You, miss, have a very dirty mind."

"Shut up."

I kneeled in front of her, opened the box and held it to her. "Annabeth Chase, I won't make any promises to you, but I will do everything that I can to keep you happy . . . in my arms." Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise as she covered her mouth with her hands. "From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew I found a home for my heart for the rest of my life, and – "

"Good gods, Seaweed Brain, are you proposing to me?!" she exclaimed.

"Gods, no!" I protested. "Jeez, Annabeth, we're both sixteen; we're still too young!"

Annabeth punched me in the arm. "You jerk."

I laughed. "That time will come, trust me. For the mean time, will you wear this ring for me? As a symbol of what we have." Annabeth nodded. I took out the ring and slipped it into her finger. It was a silver ring with a small diamond on top. I bankrupted myself just to buy it.

I bought it the day before Samantha's birthday, right after she convinced me that Annabeth was the only thing that should matter to me. Nothing else than her. We went to the jewelry shop and, with her help, I picked this ring.

Annabeth was smiling down at me as she stared at her ring. "This is incredible, Percy," she said, throwing her arms around me. As the palm of her hands made contact with the skin of my back, I winced. Annabeth noticed and pulled away. "What is it?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"Let me see it," she said, turning me around. Then I heard her laughing. "Gods, Seaweed Brain."

"What?"

Annabeth didn't answer. Instead, she took a hand mirror and held it behind my back. Annabeth must've thought my neck could do a hundred and eighty degrees turn. Silly girl. "Wise Girl, my neck can't turn the other way around."

"Oh. Right."

"Do you mind telling me what's on my back?" I asked.

Annabeth blushed again. She wouldn't meet my eyes when she said, "Claw marks."

I frowned. "Claw marks? Why would I – oh." I grinned teasingly at her. "You clawed me last night?"

She glared at me. "Shut up and eat your pancakes."

I gave a mocked salute. "Yes, ma'am."

I sat down beside her and we shared the breakfast she made. "Can you hand me the syrup, honey?" I asked.

Annabeth shot me another glare but did what I asked her. The pancakes we're good, just a bit burned, but still good. I appreciated the effort totally and Annabeth eating with me, wearing only my shirt, made it that much cooler.

At some point, Annabeth stopped me from stuffing my face with another batch of pancakes. I looked at her but she reached out and wiped something from me. "You have syrup on your lips," she said before bringing up her thumb to her mouth and licking it seductively. I watched her openmouthed. "What?" she asked, smiling.

I didn't answer. I pulled her to me and kissed her lips. Annabeth kissed me back immediately. Her lips tasted like honey, which wasn't a surprise considering what we were eating. She pulled away from me. Or she tried to, but I held on to her. Annabeth still pushed me away.

"Don't start something you won't finish, Wise Girl," I pouted.

"School, Seaweed Brain," she said.

"Fine. Fine. Just one more kiss, okay?" She gave me one. "Thanks."

Annabeth stood up and held her hand to me. "Come on, let's take a shower."

"Do I stink that bad?" I asked. Then I realized what she said and my jaw dropped. "Like together?"

Annabeth smiled evilly. "Of course not," she said, running upstairs. I heard the door of her bathroom being slammed shut. I was left shaking my head, with Annabeth's laughter ringing in my ears.

When she was done, Annabeth peered from the stairs. "Your turn," she said.

"I didn't bring a change of clothes," I said, climbing to where she was.

"You still have some of yours in my drawer," she said. "I'll iron them for you."

I grinned at her. "Thank you, future Mrs. Jackson."

Annabeth threw the towel she was using to dry her hair at me. I laughed as I ran to the bathroom.

After showering, I found my clothes on Annabeth's bed. I could hear her moving downstairs. I wrinkled my nose as I put on my shirt. It smelled nasty. I was still complaining as I made my way down to where Annabeth was. "Ugh," I groaned. "I smell like I used a bunch of mothballs as deodorant."

Annabeth laughed. "You can use some of my cologne."

I grinned as she took the bottle from her bag and sprayed some on me. Now we smelled the same, which I found cool. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and together, we went to school.

"What the hell happened to your neck, dude?" Barry asked.

I just grinned at him, not bothering to answer. Annabeth was fidgeting beside me, clearly embarrassed. She'd let me not to heal the wounds and keep them.

We were having lunch with the usual group. Samantha was there, which made it more awkward. I avoided meeting her eyes, but somehow I constantly found myself staring at her. It was wrong. My hand was claimed by Annabeth, but my eyes were sometimes glued to Samantha. I decided that no matter what happened, I would talk to her about what went down last Friday.

And I'd made up my mind to tell Annabeth the truth this night. I knew I was asking for a death sentence, especially after what happened last night, but I also knew that if I kept it one more day, I'd explode.

"Seriously, dude," said Chuck, breaking my reverie. "Care to share what happened to you?"

"Nopey nope," I answered. I was bent not to tell them anything. I didn't want to embarrass Annabeth but her constant blushing kind of gave us away.

"Wait a second," said Pete. "I'd been noticing Annabeth. She's been red in the face since lunch started. Does she have anything to do with these?" he asked, motioning to my neck and wrist.

Annabeth glared at him. Pete chuckled, while Samantha stood up. "I-I have to go. I have somewhere else I have to be right now." She left without saying anything.

I ducked my head and stabbed my cheeseburger with a fork. My appetite was long gone. Annabeth took my hand and looked me in the eyes. "It's okay, Seaweed Brain," she whispered in my ear, combing her fingers through my hair.

"Do we have to watch you guys like this all throughout lunch?" Barry complained.

"Yeah," Annabeth and I answered together.

"I'll need a barf bag, then," said Pete. "Chuck, buddy, can you get me one?"

"Sure," said Chuck. "But I'll use it first."

We laughed together at that one.

"But, seriously, dude," Barry said. "I'm glad you two are back together."

"Me, too," said Chuck. "Depressed Percy is no fan."

Pete chuckled. "He was like, 'Annabeth broke up with me; I'm going to die.'" He then made some gagging sounds like he was dying and I threw a lettuce at him, laughing.

Annabeth, however, was looking sad. I glared at my friends. "See what you did?"

"Oops," they all said together.

I put an arm around shoulder. "Don't mind them, okay?" I asked. "They were just teasing us. But really, I know these guys are happy for us." I turned to my mortal friends. "Right, dudes?" I asked them, widening my eyes for emphasis.

"Right," they all said together.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch hour. I took Annabeth's hand and walked her to her next class.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

I had some catching up to do, since I missed a couple of days of school but I still managed to pull through.

Classes were interesting, but my mind was constantly interrupted with the thought of Percy and what we did last night. I remembered the ways he held and kissed me, how unnaturally hot his lips were. His skin was glistening with sweat as he hovered on top of me. I smiled at the memory. I was in bliss, knowing that Percy and I shared something that would bind us to each other in a tight way.

"Ms. Chase?" I heard a voice calling my name. I looked up from my notes and saw my Math professor looking at me. "Do you mind answering the problem on the board?"

I nodded, my face. If Percy finds out I was thinking about our time last night, he would tease me endlessly. For the rest of the day, I tried to keep that out of my mind, which was easy until P.E time came where, naturally, we were all dressed in our swim wears.

Percy, however, didn't change – fortunately for me. Coach Hark asked him why. He simply said, "I'm not feeling well, Coach."

He glared at Percy. "Does it have anything to do with your wounds?"

Percy just grinned.

Coach Hark sighed. "Fine. You don't need any more lessons, anyway, so you can sit and watch."

And that's what he did.

I was aware of Percy's eyes glued to me the whole time. I tired concentrating but it was kind of hard, knowing he was staring at me.

The lesson went by in a blur. We jump in the pool to practice a new swimming technique with Coach Hark shouting instructions. Sometimes Percy butted in and added something Coach forgot.

Eventually, the day came to a close. I took a quick shower and went out to meet Percy. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen. So was Samantha. Irrational thoughts ran in my head but I pushed them away. There's no guarantee they're together and even if they were, what's wrong with that, right? They were friends.

I sat on the bench and waited for him. The door opened and I looked up, expecting to see him. But it wasn't Percy. It was one of the mortals I truly dislike. Amber.

"Hello, there, Annabeth," she greeted, sitting beside me.

"Amber," I said in distaste. "Do you need anything?"

"From you? No. But I'm sure _you_ need something from me."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Amber smiled sweetly. "So, I heard you and Percy got back together."

"That's right," I confirmed. "So you can now stop trying to get him."

"Oh, I had stopped," she said, still smiling. "But listen, that's not the reason why I came to talk to you."

"What is it then?"

"I recently got interested in photography," said Amber, taking out a hi-tech looking camera from her bag and turning it on. "You know it's really cool capturing sweet moments and taking a picture of them. Like this one." She held her camera to me and I looked.

My blood immediately boiled and the air around me seemed to cease to exist.

The picture showed Percy with Samantha snuggling to him. They were sleeping on the same bed together.

And they were both naked.

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 25: THE MISTAKE I MADE]**


	25. Chapter 25: The Mistake I Made

**[A/N: Here's chapter 25, guys. It's mostly a filler chapter, but the scene in the end picks up where the last chapter left, so there's still something new in here. :D**

**_blondee-boo_****: Oh. Sorry for making you wait. I hope this chapter satisfy you. Thanks again. :D**

**_Annabethrulez120:_**** I rated it M to be safe, you know, since it contains some intimate scenes. :D**

**_DivergentForever:_**** I don't know. I'm not that hooked in Divergent as much as in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, so maybe no. After this, I'd be writing a new story. Anyway, who knows? Maybe in the future? And thank you for liking my story. :D**

**_Iamcrying_****: I apologize for making you cry.**

**_ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParad e:_**** Well, if you're interested, maybe I can PM you my FaceBook address. Just tell me and I will. Anyway, I visited your profile out of curiosity. Guess what, we both like the song Arise. That's like one of my all time favorite. Plus, I also like Linkin Park. It appears we have more in common than we thought. :D**

**_readwritereview: _****Yeah. I laughed because of that line also, which was kind of silly since I wrote it, but I guess Percy was in my head when I was doing that. And truth be told, I wasn't aware of the contradiction until you mentioned it. It's a writer thing, I guess. I'm usually not aware of anything until someone points it out. :D**

**_CimFan_****: She's definitely worse than I am. :D**

**_ilivetoride_****: I'm a boy. :D**

**This chapter's a bit short but I'm still hoping you'll like it. Don't forget to leave a review! :D**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN**

Chapter 25: THE MISTAKE I MADE

**SAMANTHA**

Things were a whole lot complicated now.

Percy and Annabeth were back together, something I should be happy about, and yes, I was, but it was bad timing, especially after what happened during my birthday party. Guilt and shame were two things I wasn't accustomed to dealing with.

I'd been trying to call Percy ever since that morning when he left my house, but to no success. He wasn't answering my texts, or my calls. I'd been losing sleep and wasn't eating anything, thinking that I'd destroyed the only thing in the world I was sure I treasured. My constant companies were tears and my pillows, and Percy's picture. I wanted to talk to him in person so bad, but I wasn't sure if I could stand the disappointed look I knew he'd throw my way.

Then Monday morning came. I wasn't expecting much or that day. I knew I won't be attending school. The ground kept on moving in waves beneath my feet. I had three bedroom doors, instead of one. My stomach won't settle and I felt like I would throw up any second. I knew it was a product of my missing every meal and not having a wink of sleep for the past two days. Maria came and ordered me to bed rest. She didn't leave until I'd eaten the food she brought and took the pills she bought.

When she left, my phone rang. I snatched it up and saw Percy's name being displayed. My heart beat faster and I started hyperventilating.

_This is it_, I thought. I was sure he was going to cut off any remaining connection he had with me.

I clicked answer and held the phone to my ear. "Hey, Perce," I greeted him.

"Hey," he whispered. I closed my eyes and had to strain my ear to believe it was really him. His voice was quiet and I knew he felt bad. I missed him so bad it hurt. Try stabbing yourself with a white hot piece of metal and you won't be close to what I was feeling right then.

I wanted to talk to him about it but I knew he'd hate me. I couldn't lose him. He was the only thing keeping me in one piece. If Percy left me, I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me . . .

"I'm so sorry, Sam," Percy said. Tears fell to my cheeks. Why was Percy sorry? I was the one who drugged him! I was the one who forced him into doing things I knew he wouldn't have done in the right state of mind. I wasn't proud of what I did. I would've sent myself to jail just to pay for my mistakes.

"No, Perce," I finally managed to get out. "It's me who has to say that." I bit my lips, forcing the words out. I knew I had to open it up, so we could talk about that night. "But listen, there's something – "

"Percy!" I heard a girl's voice yelling from the other line. A girl's voice that was unmistakably Annabeth's.

_Does that mean they're back together now?_ I asked myself. I knew I should be happy. That was what I wanted, after all, but all I could feel was remorse. If they were back now, I couldn't even begin to imagine what Percy was feeling, what I put him through.

"I have to go," he said. "I'll talk to you later."

"But Perce – " I tried to say but he had already cut the call. I set my phone back down to my bedside table and gazed upwards. The effect of hearing Percy's voice was instant. I felt almost okay. That was if I ignored what I was feeling inside.

I wanted to go to school, to see him again, but I didn't trust myself enough to do so. And if Percy and Annabeth were back together like I thought they were, I didn't think my heart could take more pain.

So I stayed in my bed the whole day. I'd already sent Barry a text message to tell him I was sick. He replied and wished me to be better soon enough. I doubted that.

An hour after lunch, I received another call from Percy.

"Hey, Sam," he said, worry lacing his voice. After what I did, I didn't think I still deserved to have Percy as my friend. I betrayed his trust when I handed him that freaking punch. "Barry said you're sick. What happened?"

My eyes got warm again. The concern in his voice was genuine. I knew he cared what was happening to me, but I also knew that if I tell him the real reason, he would hate me and would never forgive me again. I couldn't take that.

"Nothing," I lied. "I was just a bit dizzy this morning. Maria told me to just rest. Don't worry about me, Perce, okay?"

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Annabeth and I agreed to visit you after school."

"No need to!" I quickly said. Seeing them back together? I'd crumble. I knew I convinced Percy that I'd be okay but those were just empty promises. I wouldn't be, as long as they were together, but I also knew that Percy and I were only just friends – a fact I had to accept. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to sound rude but I'm okay, really."

"If you say so," Percy said. He was quiet for some time and I just listened to the sound of his breathing. "And Sam, I don't mean to hurt you, but I guess I owe you the truth." I held my breath, knowing what was coming. "Annabeth and I . . . we're, um . . ."

I tried to smile, but my heart was shattering. Tears fell from my eyes and I wiped them away. _Enough crying_, I told myself._ It's not going to change anything_. "I'm happy for you, Perce. At least you have Annabeth back now."

"Yeah, well, what about you?" he asked. "I mean, I don't . . ."

"It's okay, Perce," I said, fighting to keep my voice steady. "Really. Don't mind me."

"That's not possible, Sam," he said. "You're my friend and – "

"Exactly," I said, cutting him off. "I'm your friend so just trust me on this one okay? I'm okay, or I will be."

"Okay."

"But, Perce, before anything else, I think we should talk about . . . about my party."

Percy didn't answer for a while. When he did, his voice was shaking and I scolded myself for opening it up. "I know, Sam. But I think that's something we need to talk about in person."

"Perce . . ."

" – besides, my next class is about to start so I have to go." I sighed. "You'd be here tomorrow, right? I mean, so we can talk?"

"Yeah, sure. So see you."

"Okay. I'll see you." My mouth moved on its own and said the following words, "I love you, Perce."

There was no response from the other line for some time. I heard the professor calling the class into order. I thought Percy wasn't going to reply. I was about to end the call when, in a very quiet voice, he said, "I know. And I'm sorry."

Then the call was cut.

I settled back on my bed and stared out the window until I fell asleep. Percy's voice gave me a little peace of mind. And his promise we'd talk tomorrow. I knew that tomorrow, I might end up losing him, but I knew I couldn't keep on putting this off. I had to face it.

No matter what the consequences might be.

Percy and Annabeth were extra sweet the next day.

They'd always been like that, but I noticed that they seemed to be sweeter to each other. Especially Annabeth. She kept of fussing about Percy's hair which was covering most of his neck now.

"You really should get a haircut," she said, combing her fingers through Percy's hair. He was blushing since most of the class was watching the tow of them, but he looked pleased with the attention.

"Maybe you can give me one," he suggested.

"Sure," Annabeth said, smiling. "That is if you want to end up bald."

"Um, no. Thank you."

Annabeth laughed and leaned across her tabled to place her chin on Percy's shoulder. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Even I, the girl who was crazy for Percy Jackson, couldn't help but admit that they looked perfect together. The way they looked at each other, the way Percy held Annabeth's hand, the way she sometimes touched his face lovingly . . . no one could doubt their love for each other.

Then I noticed Annabeth's ring.

I recognized it, of course. Percy picked it up with my help. I wondered how he gave it to her.

Mr. Blofis came in and started the class, but I wasn't paying attention to him. My eyes were glued to Percy's face. From my seat, I could see him holding Annabeth's hand under the table.

I had to endure seeing them like this for the entire period.

Lunch came and Barry asked Percy about his neck and wrist. I noticed the gauze he had and almost asked him what happened, except an idea came into my mind. I didn't think I could take the answer.

Percy and Annabeth both blushed. Chuck asked them, too, but Percy wasn't sharing.

Then Pete said, "Wait a second. I'd been noticing Annabeth. She's been red in the face since lunch started. Does she have anything to do with these?" The blushes on the couple's faces deepened.

That's when I stood up, stammering my goodbye.

After dumping my lunch tray, I went to the comfort room and locked myself inside of the stalls and stayed there until the bell signaling the end of lunch hour rang. I went out and nearly went back inside when I saw Amber grinning evilly at me.

"Hello, Little Ms. Best friend."

I glared at her. "You know this is your fault, right? You forced me to make Percy drink that punch!"

Amber smirked. "_My_ fault? Do I need to remind you who handed Percy the drink, or have you forgotten it was _you_? And now you're telling me it's on me."

"It is!" I insisted. "If you didn't convince me to do that, I wouldn't have done it!"

"Don't pretend like you didn't take part in getting him drunk, little miss perfect." Amber picked up her bag and slung it on her shoulder. "And, Sammy, get ready because I'm about to rock your world." She gave me a sisterly kiss before going out, laughing evilly.

I wondered what she meant. Could she know about what happened that night? She should, as she was the one who initiated it. When I went down to follow Percy that morning, she looked confused. "What's wrong with Percy?" she asked. "He seemed upset."

I didn't answer her.

"Dang," she cursed. "I can't remember anything. I was so wasted. What happened?"

I left her and went back to my room.

I had no idea what Amber meant but I could assume that it wasn't anything good.

Percy didn't participate during P.E. I thought I knew why.

I didn't participate also, telling Coach Hark that I wasn't feeling okay, but the truth was that I thought I could talk to Percy while Annabeth was showering. Coach let me without a second word. So I settled myself at the opposite side of the pool and looked at Percy.

He sat on the side and watched us. Or maybe I should say he watched _Annabeth_. His eyes were trained on her since class began. Annabeth on the other hand seemed to be aware of her boyfriend and was uncomfortable of the attention.

When class was done, Annabeth headed to the shower room with the rest and I went to Percy. He looked up and gave me a sad smile. "Hey," he said.

It's all I could do not to wrap my arms around him.

"We need to talk," I said. Percy nodded and motioned for me to sit beside him. "Not here," I told him. I turned on my heels and walked. I heard Percy following me. I lead him to the laboratory since it was quiet in there. Percy went inside and I closed the door. "What really happened to your neck?" I asked. It wasn't what I wanted to tell him but I was scared.

Percy chuckled nervously. "I think you know."

I nodded. I did. I could see some angry red marks on his shoulder when Percy shifted and the collar of his shirt fell slightly to the right. "I'm happy for you. I hope you know that."

He looked up. "Are you?" he asked. "Sam, please don't play pretend with me. I know how you feel about this."

"Then you should know that I'm really happy because you are," I said. In a barely above whisper, I added, "I love you, Perce. That's why I'm doing this."

Percy looked pained. I mentally scolded myself for what I said. I took a deep breath and was about to tell him what I'd been wanting to but he surprised me when he hugged me. I hugged him back, breathing in the scent coming off of his skin.

"I'm sorry, Sam, for what I did on your birthday. I wasn't aware of anything," he said, rubbing my back in circles.

"About that, Perce. There's something you should know. Th – "

The door flew open and I pushed Percy away. Standing by the door, holding a camera and a furious expression on her face, was Annabeth.

Percy cursed under his breath. "Annabeth, I can explain."

"Please do, Percy," Annabeth said, tears streaming down her face. "Please tell me why you'd been lying to me all this time."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"What am I talking about, Jackson?" Annabeth nearly yelled. "I'm talking about the fact that you two slept together and you didn't tell me about it!"

Percy took a deep breath and stepped forward. "How . . .?"

"Did I know? Well, apparently you two aren't even trying to hide your indiscretion." She shoved the camera to Percy's chest and he looked down, checking the picture. I peeked over his shoulder and saw a picture of us sleeping together. My blood turned to ice.

Who took the photo?

Then I saw Amber outside, smiling and waving. _Get ready because I'm about to rock your world, _she said. So this was what she meant.

"How could you do this to me, Percy?" Annabeth asked, clutching her chest. Even she was my rival for Percy's affection, I felt sorry for her. I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she was feeling right now. "Were you thinking about her while we were together last night? Were you?!"

"Please, Annabeth, let me explain," Percy said, his voice shaking.

Annabeth's hand flew and connected to the right side of Percy's face. I gasped in surprise. Percy stumbled backward, a red mark on his cheek. "I thought you're different," Annabeth said. "But you're just like all those guys who keep their heads in their pants."

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry, please . . ." I knew Percy was crying and my knees turned to jelly. This shouldn't be happening. I should tell them the truth but my tongue seemed to have been frozen.

Percy reached out to hug Annabeth but she pushed him away. "Stay away from me, you cheating bastard." Percy took in an airless breath. Annabeth turned to me. "I hope you're happy now, Samantha."

Her voice was so venomous I nearly cringed, but I didn't. Instead, I stepped forward. "Annabeth, please listen . . ."

She held up one hand and said, "I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from the two of you." I took a step back. I was scared, not of Annabeth but of what Percy would think with what I was about to say.

"Please. It wasn't Percy's fault."

Annabeth laughed sarcastically. "It wasn't? I'm not stupid, Samantha Willard. None of these would have happened if he didn't want it."

"Just give me a chance to explain, please," I pleaded. "Your boyfriend – "

"Correction," Ananbeth said, holding up a finger. "_Ex_- boyfriend." She then looked at Percy, her face contorted in anger. I thought she would say more but she didn't. She turned around and exited the room, pushing away the students who came to watch.

Percy slowly fell to his knees, tears on his face. Seeing him like this was worse than knowing he couldn't love me back. I knelt in front of him and took his hand. "Perce . . ."

"Annabeth," he whispered. "Oh, gods . . ."

I didn't like what I was seeing. My anxiety rose. "Perce, listen to me."

He suddenly stood up and I fell back on the floor. "I have to follow her. I have to talk to her." He was on his way out of the room when I bolted and took his hand in mine. "Sam, what are you doing? Let me go. I need to follow Annabeth."

"Perce, just listen, please."

"No!"

"Nothing happened!" I yelled. "Nothing happened between us that night!"

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 26: EVEN THE SUN SETS**

**Got to words for you about the next chapter: PREPARE YOURSELVES.**

**I'm going to leave you at that. Don't stress yourself too much thinking about what I mean. Just wait. *grins evilly* :D]**


	26. Chapter 26: Even The Sun Sets

**[A/N: Guys, remember what I said last chapter? PREPARE YOURSELVES? Yeah, well. I suggest you do before proceeding. This chapter's really heavy.**

**_MegJackson_****: I apologize. For making you drop your stuffs and for making you cry. :D**

**_Percabethfever:_**** Wow. Thank you. :D**

**_readwritereview_****: Yeah, I do. I love In Pieces, In the End and everything! :D And what happened with the scissors? Anyway, you're only turning thirteen? Dang, I thought you're around my age. You don't talk like a soon-to-be thirteen year old. And it's okay to ****_rant_****. I like reading long reviews. :D**

**_Juzko Disco_****: Hey, dude! Here's the next chapter so no need to shave all the hair on my head! :D**

**_Kate: _****Thank you, thank you. And you're not the only one who wants to kill Amber. There are a lot of you out there. Including me! (Even though I was the one who created her.) And personally, I like that line, too. It just showed how much Percy loves Annabeth. I think I was kind of speaking through Percy when he said that. :D**

**_ThreeBulletsAtTheDanegrParad e_****: I had PM'd you my FaceBook address, so just add me. And the type of music I like: mostly alternative rock. My favorite bands are Paramore, Linkin Park, Simple Plan, Boys Like Girls, Muse, Daughtry, Fallout Boy, Flyleaf. might as well count Green Day in. I'm also a fan of Kelly Clarkson. :D**

**_Howl3: _****Yeah. But don't worry. It would be addressed next chapter. :D**

**_blondee-boo_****: Hey! Here I am now, so no three day waiting. :D**

**_WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain_****: Find out for yourself in this chapter. And thank you again for the cherry. :D**

**PLEASE READ: I know how much you guys hate cliffhangers but the truth is, I haven't written any cliffhangers for this story yet. In my book, the ending of this chapter . . . now that IS a cliffhanger. I must warn you, though. Brace yourselves for what's about to happen. Just like what Amber said, ****_"I'm about to rock your world_****." I think this chapter will do the same to you and I apologize in advance. Anyway, read on and tell me what you think! :D**

**Again, I'm not Rick Riordan so I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians. An AMATEUR WRITER here! :D**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 26: EVEN THE SUN SETS

**SAMANTHA**

Amber came barging in the door as soon as the words left my mouth.

"What?!" she asked, flabbergasted. "Nothing happened? Dang, I drugged both of you and _nothing_ happened?"

My jaw dropped. She drugged _us?_ I looked at Percy and nearly cringed when I saw the murderous look he had.

"What do you mean nothing happened, Sam?" he asked in a quiet voice. I would've preferred if he yelled or hurt me physically. I couldn't stand the look on his face. "I woke up naked with you holding on to me. Don't try to make this situation okay by lying to me. I know –"

"Percy, I'm telling you; nothing happened! We didn't have sex!" I yelled in frustration. A crowd of students had gathered in front of the laboratory to see what was the commotion was about.

Percy was shocked. "What?"

I gulped back a sob and took a deep breath. "I needed you that night, Perce. In a way I never needed anyone. Somehow, that need was intensified and now I knew why," I said, glaring at Amber. She smirked. "You drugged me and then convinced me to drug him."

_"What?!_" Percy yelled. He looked at me in confusion. "_You _drugged me, Sam?"

I nodded slowly. "Amber gave the punch to me. I knew what was in it and I – I made you drink it, knowing what it would do to you." I couldn't look at him, but I could see that his hands were shaking. "I-I'm so sorry, Perce. I wasn't in full control of myself that night and I just needed you so bad that – "

I was cut off short when Percy suddenly yelled. He balled his fist and punched the door. His hand left a dent in the hard wood. The glass on top shattered into a thousand pieces. The students who were watching fled. Amber looked scared and I took a step back. I'd never seen Percy like this. It was terrifying.

"You did that on purpose, Samantha?" he asked, panting. I could see blood dripping from his knuckles. "You – you made me drink that freaking punch even when you knew what was in it?!"

"Perce, please . . ." I pleaded. I wasn't sure what I was asking. Forgiveness? By the look in Percy's eyes, I doubted he would give me that.

"Would you mind sharing what really happened and why we were both naked or are you going to keep things from me again, huh?!" Percy was slowly walking to where I was. His eyes were red from tears, so was his face. The latter was because of anger.

"Perce, I'm so sorry. Please, don't be mad." I knew how stupid I sounded. What I was asking was completely impossible. I kept the truth a secret, and now Annabeth was mad at him, and I was asking him not to be mad.

"Damn it, Samantha, tell the truth!"

This time, I visibly cringed. I was afraid of what he might do. Amber was clearly terrified, too, as she was slowly inching to the door. But Percy stopped her before she could even get out. "Don't even think about it, Amber. I'm not done with you."

He was a completely different person now. I could see no hint of the old Percy. The always gentle, understanding and loving friend I had. I should've known that when it came to Annabeth, he was too protective and now that he had hurt her because of what I did, it was no wonder why he was reacting like this.

Percy turned back to me. "Speak. Now."

"Perce . . ." I began. His nostrils flared and words suddenly poured out of my mouth. "I just – I wanted to be with you so bad that night that when Amber handed me the punch, I gave it to you. Th-the drug must've influenced my mind and then we were kissing in my room. I wasn't thinking straight anymore. When I was about to remove the last piece of clothing on you, you called on to Annabeth." I tried looking him in the eye, but failed miserably. I couldn't. My vision was blurred because of the tears. "I wanted to stop, but my body was feeling too hot so I stripped you and myself and then . . . you just kept of moaning Annabeth's name. I couldn't take it. I stopped, Perce. I just lied next to you and fell asleep. Then you woke up that morning and you thought something happened – "

"Of course I did!" Percy yelled. "We weren't wearing anything, what was I supposed to think?" He brushed the hair out of his face and wouldn't look at me. It hurt. It was worse than watching him kiss Annabeth. "Why didn't you tell me the truth, Samantha? Why?"

The fact that he was calling me by my full name only intensified my guilt. He hated me now. That was for sure. "I didn't want to hurt you – "

"You didn't?" he asked incredulously. "You think you weren't hurting me by keeping the truth from me? That was worse, Samantha." Percy scoffed, but there was no humor on his face. "You know, I wouldn't have gotten mad at you by lying to me if this doesn't concern Annabeth, but it does. Do you have any idea how hurt she is right now, huh?" Percy shook his head. "I thought you were my friend, Samantha."

"I-I am, Perce. Please. I'm so – "

"Well, friends don't do this to their friends, Samantha," he said in disappointment and hurt. Then he turned to Amber who nearly jumped a foot in the air in fear. "And you," Percy said, his voice venomous. "You just love destroying other people's lives, don't you?"

"I – I didn't mean to. It was j-just a prank," Amber stammered.

"A prank, Amber? Do you have any idea what you destroyed? Do you have any idea how many people you've hurt? Or don't you even care about that?" Amber opened her mouth to answer but Percy was on a roll now. "You know, I tried to be nice to you all this time. I tolerated you. But everything has their limitations. This – this is over the line, Amber. This is below the belt."

Percy shook his head again and headed to the door without looking at me. He turned around when his hand was on the doorknob and looked at Amber. "You better hope this gets fixed because if it doesn't . . . you have no idea what I'm capable of."

He slammed the door so hard the remaining shards of glass fell to the floor.

I stared at the broken glass and couldn't help but think that it was a perfect illustration of the state my life was in that moment. Broken.

* * *

**PERCY**

"Annabeth, please pick up the phone and let me explain. Please," I pleaded for what seemed like the thousandth time.

I was driving and on my way to her apartment. I still couldn't believe that Samantha would do such thing. It just wasn't who she was . . . and yet, she still did what she did. It crossed my mind that maybe I'd been too harsh with what I said to her, and to Amber, but everything was in serious disarray now that I wasn't responsible for what I was saying or doing.

It was very unlike me to say hurtful things to other people, even when I knew they deserved it but this one involved Annabeth – the only person in the world I knew I never wanted to hurt. But I did. And now I felt like – excuse my word – shit.

I arrived at her apartment. I jumped out of the car and knocked on her door. "Annabeth, please. If you're in there let me in. I have to explain. Please." I continued knocking but she still wasn't responding. Either she hated me too much or she wasn't here.

I reached into a small gap between her door and a piece of wood she had placed to hold pots of plants. The space was small enough for a girl's hand but it was too narrow for mine. I felt the wood scraping my wounded knuckle and I winced but I pushed my hand further until I felt her apartment key. That meant she wasn't here.

Where could she be?

The answer came into my mind. I went to her backyard and opened up the sprinkler system. The water broke the rays of the falling sun into different colors, casting a rainbow. I fetched a drachma from my pocket and threw it to the rainbow, muttering the incantation. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." I threw the coin. "Show me . . . um," I remembered that it was still school days and there weren't many campers at Camp. I thought for a moment and remembered one who spends most of her time at Camp. She might kill me if I contacted her but I figured I didn't have a choice. "Clarisse La Rue, Camp Half-Blood."

The air shimmered and in a moment, a screen-like projection opened up before me, showing Clarisse holding hands with her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez. Clarisse looked surprised and angry that I butted in her alone time with her boyfriend.

"Jackson!" she spat. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Is Annabeth there?"

"No. Why would she be?"

"Um . . ."

"Wait a second," she said, leaning closer. "Why are your eyes all red? Were you crying?" I didn't answer. "Aw. Prissy is crying."

"Clarisse," I said, fighting to keep my voice steady. "This isn't something to joke about."

Her face became serious. "What is it? I swear to Ares, Jackson, if you hurt that girl, I'm going to rip you apart and feed your pieces to Peleus."

"Well, I did! So can you please come here and do what you said? Because I can't honestly stand myself right now!" I said, growing more upset. Annabeth wasn't at Camp Half-Blood. Where did she go? "Look, if you hear anything from her, or if she arrives, can you please call me?"

"Fine," she said.

"Thank you." I waved my hand and the connection broke. I went back to my car and drove to the Empire State Building. If Annabeth wasn't at Camp, then there was a possibility that she was in Olympus.

The security guard, who was stationed up front the last time I was here, was sitting behind his desk, holding a black book with a gold bird in a gold circle with an arrow on its beak. I knew what that was. "600th floor," I said.

He didn't even look up. "No such thing, kid."

"Look, I'm a son of Poseidon. My aura's pretty strong so unless you want an army of monsters marching through your doors, you'd let me in." I don't usually play the son of Poseidon card but I figured I needed a strong reason for him to let me, and I wasn't in any mood to play pretend.

The guard smirked, took a plastic card from his jacket pocket and handed it to me. "Make sure no one's with you."

I gave a subtle nod headed to the elevator. I inserted the key card to the slot and a new button appeared, one marked 600. I pressed it and waited. The song playing in the background seemed to taunt me. It was _Without You_ by David Guetta. The lyrics cut into me like no other.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged, without you._

_Without you, I can't quit now,_

_This can't be right,_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

_Without you_ . . . There would be no life left for me to live without Annabeth. I know that might sound corny or cheesy or whatever you want to call it, but it's true.

The elevator dinged and I went outside, rushing through the stone pathways leading to the Throne Room, where Annabeth's office was near. The place was stunning, I guess, but I wasn't in the mood to admire my girlfriend's work.

Something Annabeth said returned to me and almost sent me falling sideways. _Correction_, she had said, ex_-boyfriend_. Tears stung my eyes again. I believe Annabeth broke up with me again with that line.

I reached my destination and was on my way to opening the door of her apartment when a voice stopped me. "Perseus," it said. I knew that voice. I turned around and was met with a very familiar pair of stormy grey eyes.

I kneeled and bowed my head. "Lady Athena."

"Stand up, boy," she instructed. I did. "I believe I know the reason why you are here." Her tone was cold and I knew she knew what happened.

Annabeth's mother disapproved of me from the very beginning. I didn't know whether because my Dad's Poseidon and they had this old rivalry, or because she just didn't like _me. _Either way, I knew I was stepping on eggshells when it came to Athena and my relationship with her daughter. And now, I just proved, to her eyes, that I wasn't worthy of Annabeth.

"I never wanted to hurt her, Lady Athena," I said. I'd rather have this conversation with Annabeth, but I knew that I needed to explain my side of story to her mother. "It was never my intention to hurt Annabeth and I know you won't like me very much after what happened but please, if you're going to blast me, just give me the chance to explain to her. Then you can do whatever you want with me."

"Oh, she won't be doing anything to you," said a beautiful voice. I looked up and saw a stunning woman wearing a pink dress that complimented her figure in a perfect way. Everything about her was perfect and I momentarily forgot what I was doing here in the first place. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Lady Aphrodite," I said through gritted teeth, kneeling yet again.

"Stand up, Percy. No need for formalities," she told me. I obeyed her order. She turned to Athena and said, "I know why he's here. To apologize to your daughter. Why don't you give him the chance?"

"I did," Athena said. "I gave him his chance, remember? And he still hurt my daughter –"

"Because someone played him and Annabeth!" Aphrodite said. "You claim to be the wisest goddess, Athena, then I suggest you sue that big brain of yours to see what's really going on here. Can't you see how hurt he is?"

"He deserves it," Athena insisted.

"Does he? Let me ask you a question then, who was the person who gave Percy his freedom in the first place? Wasn't it your daughter? She broke up with him, convincing him that he had to figure out what he really feels and then when he did, your daughter acts like this?"

"He cheated on her!"

"Did he? They weren't even together when it happened." Aphrodite smirked. "And nothing happened! You know that, right? See, Athena, you're just like your proud daughter. You think you know everything but you don't."

"Oh, I do," Athena said with a wave of dismissal.

"Really? Tell me, Athena do you understand what love is? Do you know that in order for you to feel love, you have to feel pain first? Do you know that?" For the first time, I saw the wisdom goddess speechless. "Do you know that what your daughter and Percy are going through right now is nothing but a part of them growing up as a couple? And might I remind you, Athena that we can't interfere directly into our children's lives. So I suggest you use your anger onto something more productive rather than annihilating someone you don't even know fully – someone who made a mistake just like everybody else. Just like me and you. Now give him the chance to straighten this out." Aphrodite looked at me, smiling. "You have a good heart, Percy. Annabeth's on her way to Camp Half-Blood. If you hurry, you might catch up to her."

I bowed my head. "Thank you, Lady Aphrodite. Lady Athena.

I hurried back to the stone pathway, half-expecting Athena to follow me and send me back to New York the faster way, but she didn't. I think Aphrodite did a good one on her.

My car was seated where I left it before going up. I jumped in and made a call first before driving. As expected, my call went straight to voice mail. I sighed. "Listen, Annabeth. I know you're pissed at me right now, but I'm begging you to explain things out. Please. I love you."

I tossed my phone back to the passenger seat, started the car and drove, the New York traffic slowing me down. I was a few feet away from the intersection when my phone lit up and chimed. I ducked to my right and picked it up, thinking that it was Annabeth.

That was my mistake.

A huge black dog with red eyes suddenly appeared in front of my car. Instinct kicked in and I jerked the wheel to the left, throwing the car in a spin. Everything was a blur. My forehead hit the mirror on my side, creating a web of cracks on it. Blood flowed from the wound and into my eyes.

Two bumps from behind and front informed me that I had hit two more cars. I had no idea how long my car spun, but it couldn't have been more than fifteen seconds. When I opened my eyes, I saw that my car was sitting right in the middle of the intersection.

And one of the stoplights was green.

I didn't have time to process anything because just then, my car was hit from the right, sending it flying to the road. There were blinding flashes of red and white. I closed my eyes tightly and forced myself to focus. I heard the deafening sound of something large colliding with my Corvette Stingray. It was followed by metal grinding against stone, glasses shattering and a shower of sparks that seemed to blind me, despite of my tightly pressed eyelids.

It stopped and I opened my eyes, afraid of what state I might be in. Things seemed to had been turned upside-down. I was lying on the roof of my car, with shards of glasses around me. There was blood everywhere and I knew that it was mine. There was a strong taste of copper in my mouth. I could feel broken teeth inside. My left leg was bent in a scary angle. It wasn't supposed to point the other way, was it?

When I looked down to my mid-section, however, I knew that things were bad. A piece of metal was protruding from my stomach. A dark pool of crimson blood had gathered around it and was dripping down to my face.

The thing that scared me the most was that I wasn't feeling anything. I knew I should be in unimaginable pain, but instead I felt numb. I realized that my body was going into shock. I concentrated hard and thought, _Don't go into shock. Don't go into shock._

Just when I was beginning to establish some focus, the pain hit me head-on. Suddenly, Percy Jackson didn't exist anymore. He was nothing but pain. I could still remember what it felt like taking a bath at the River Styx, and this was almost as bad as that one.

All I was aware of was pain. Pain in my head, chest, leg and stomach. The agony obliterated my sense of self, so I couldn't fight against it. I couldn't do anything but lie there, and wait for it to stop . . . and I knew what making it stop would mean.

I would die.

It was kind of funny that all those years, I survived the worst monsters. I even defeated the Lord of Time himself. It was ironic that one mortal accident would be the end of everything.

I knew I couldn't fight. If the Fates decreed that I was to die, then there was nothing I could do to stop it. I had to accept it. My only regret was not being able to ask Annabeth for her forgiveness, and not having the chance to tell her how much I love her, of what she meant to me and how happy she made me all those times we were together. My eyes teared up at the thought.

Faces of the people I loved flashed by . . . Mom, Paul, Dad, Grover, Thalia, Samantha. My friends: Nico, Katie, Travis and Connor. All of them. "I'm so sorry," I murmured.

Then I went back to Annabeth. I wanted her face to be the last one I'd see when I die. Her smile, the sound of her voice, the smell of her hair and the feeling of her lips against mine. I heard her saying "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

A pair of tear fell. "I love you, Wise Girl. I'm so sorry," I whispered.

I closed my eyes tightly and let go. I fell into an endless abyss, succumbing to the relief the darkness was offering.

* * *

**[Now that's what I call a cliffhanger! :D**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Here's a bad, bad news. Not only for you, but for me, too. Just know that I'm not doing this on purpose. I'm not sure If I will be able to update in the next four or five days. It's my cousin's wedding and we will be busy, but I'm promising you that I will try my best to update sooner and not make you wait for a long time.**

**Next - Chapter 27: KNOW THY ENEMY]**


	27. Chapter 27: Know Thy Enemy

**[A/N: I apologize if I took so long before updating. You guys know the reason why. The wedding was incredible. :D**

**_readwritereview: _****Nope, it wasn't. I just thought how Percy would say that line and that's what came into my mind. I think it's better if you hire both of them. I'll get Travis and you get Connor, what do you say? :D I totally like that song. I just think that David Guetta is totally incredible. And I feel sorry for the scissor. Kidding! :D**

**You're not the only one. I grew up with people telling me that I act and talk older than my real age. But there a couple of times when I'm totally filled with energy and goes around rolling on the floor like a freaking kid. Sometimes I wonder if I'm ADHD, too. (Hmm. Maybe I'm a demigod. :D )**

**_CimFan_****: Um, really? Worse than the spoiler in The Mark of Athena? I doubt that. :D**

**_thggymnast998: _****Sort of. I like doing that to readers. And don't die; this story's not done yet :D**

**_R3D N3BuLOS17Y_****: The wedding was awesome. :D**

**_Percabeth37_****: What food? Can I have it? :D Thank you for reading. :D**

**_Juzko Disco_****: You read this at your school? You didn't get caught, did you? :D**

**_blondee-boo_****: Thank you for understanding. And about your question . . . MMM, just wait. :D**

**_PJOWisegirlandSeaweedBrain: _****Um, is your phone okay? I apologize for making you drop it and tell your I'm sorry for making you freak her out. :D**

**_Percabethfever:_**** Aphrodite didn't just transport Percy because she knew that they have to find their way back to each other on their own. Some of the Campers will appear soon, so just wait for them. And, um, I guess you mean you love the ****_story_****? :D**

**_Potterjay all the Way: _****Cool, we have the same favorite bands! :D**

**_gingerbeibs10_****: I'm actually writing original stories. I'M THINKING ABOUT POSTING MY NOVELS HERE, WHAT DO YOU THINK? :D**

**_ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParad e_****: I'm actually starting to like My Chemical Romance. And blink-182? Um, is that a band? And hey, you haven't added me yet! :D**

**_Goddess of the Dark Flame: _****Thank you. :D**

**_Kate_****: I apologize for making you cry. And why is your life crappy? And what drink was that? Just curious! :D**

**_Jahgo_****: Thank you. Honestly, I get my inspiration from the books I've read, the music I like and, of course, from the love of my life. My girlfriend. I have incredible taste? Wow. Didn't know that. I'm feeling proud, actually, because of all of you. And the saga I'm writing? I hope it gets published. :D**

**_Crystal_****: I'm sorry but I'm like Rick. I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! :d**

**_Guest_****: I mentioned before that Percy doesn't have the curse of Achilles for this story. I'll be glad to read those million quotes! :D**

**_FoxyChick_****: I have no idea who you are and your reviews are kind of making me feel uncomfortable. I have a girlfriend - something you already know about. And, um, ****_gator_****?**

**Again, I want to say I'm sorry for making you wait for a couple of days. This chapter's not exactly very long but I hope you'll still like it. Don;t forget to leave a review! :D**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 27: KNOW THY ENEMY

**ANNABETH**

I was tired of crying.

I swore to myself that no more tears were going to escape my eye, but every time I saw the picture . . . well, I couldn't help but bawl my eyes out. At the beginning, there were a lot of them flowing continuously down my cheeks but as time went by, my eyes seemed to had dried up and refused to produce any more moisture.

It didn't hurt. It was beyond painful. Whenever I viewed that photograph in my head, I found myself shaking. The feeling was the same when I broke up with Percy. This one's worse on its own way.

Before, I knew that what I was feeling was a product of what I did. This one was connected to that, but a whole lot agonizing. There. I said it. My heart and head were both messes. I couldn't think straight. I knew if my mother knew about this, she wouldn't be proud of me.

I was at Camp, trying to clear my head. I knew Percy would be looking for me. There's a good chance he'd be here sooner. I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk to him so I went out of my cabin to the Arena to release some anger. I didn't want to end up gutting Percy. I still loved the guy.

On my way, I passed Clarisse. She eyed me suspiciously and I got the feeling that she knew what was going on. After the war, Clarisse's attitude had changed. She wasn't much of a troublemaker as she was, mostly because she had a boyfriend now, Chris Rodriguez – the demigod she'd rescued from the Labyrinth. Chris was, for a while, not right in the mind. Until Mr. D cured him. Since then, Clarisse didn't spend much time beating other campers up. She was still the same Clarisse – tough, a fighter at heart and a bit of a . . . _tomboy_.

"Prissy called," she said when I got close enough to hear.

So that's how she knew.

"He Iris-messaged me, asking if you were here," Clarisse continued. "You weren't, that time, and I have no idea when you got in. He asked me to inform him when you're here. Should I?" she asked.

I sat down on one of the benches. Clarisse sat down next to me. For a moment, we just sat there in silence. "No," I said.

"Would you like to share what happened?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. I looked at her, checking if she was indeed Clarisse La Rue, and not some doppelganger. She smirked, seeing my expression. "You know, Annabeth, if I kill every single person who gives me that look, there won't be any Camper left in here."

"Sorry," I said lamely. Clarisse just shook her head, not saying anything. For a while, I thought whether I should tell her what happened. I didn't want to, but I knew I needed to. If I tried and kept it to myself, I wasn't sure what would happen to me.

I told her.

Clarisse, for once, kept her mouth shut and just listened to me talking. I kept my eyes trained on a point and avoided eye contact with her. I didn't trust myself enough. I knew that if I looked at her, I'd start crying again.

I was wrong.

Even with my eyes trained on something, I found myself crying again. The pain of it all was too much. Seeing the photo of Percy and Samantha, and knowing what they did, was too much for me to handle. I started crying again.

"That Jackson," Clarisse growled, cracking her knuckles. "I swear if he shows his face here, I'll beat him into a pulp."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "No, Clarisse. You can't hurt him. I'm still in love with Percy."

Clarisse scoffed. "He's not the only one who I want to crush right now, Annabeth Chase."

I frowned. "What?"

"Not what, daughter of Athena, _who_."

"Who then?"

"_You,_" she said, looking into my eyes.

"_What?_" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Let me ask you one thing, Annabeth," Clarisse asked, stopping me. "Who was the one who let broke up with Jackson? Who was the one that encouraged him to discover what he really was feeling for that Samantha girl? Who threw him like he was nothing but garbage – "

"I didn't!" I protested, growing more upset. I knew I was wrong trying to talk to Clarisse and what she was saying was proving me right. "I broke up with him because I wanted him to have a chance to figure things out – "

"Look where it got you," she said, cutting me off yet again. "I'm not saying that Jackson didn't do anything wrong. He did. And that's why I want to sucker punch his sorry face, but you do know that this all started with you, right?"

"Do you really have to remind me that, Clarisse? I do know that this happened because what I did – "

"And do you even understand the gravity of what you did to him?" she challenged. "Annabeth, you're the last person in this planet that I thought would play the victim card, and don't get me wrong; you are. But so is Jackson. He's a victim of this situation as you are, more actually. He was hurt by circumstances and by the very person whom he thought would never do that to him. And he got pushed around by people who like to think that they know what's best for him and make his choices for him."

I was speechless. Clarisse had hit all the right spots. It all started when I broke up with him. I told him I wanted him to find out what he was feeling for Samantha – and that was true – but I realized that a bigger part of it was because I didn't think I could stand the thought of sharing his heart with anybody, or the fact that there was a good chance that Percy might just abandon me in the end, so I made the choice myself and broke up with him without even pausing to consider what he would feel. I did what I did for myself.

"I'm not taking his side on this one," Clarisse continued. "But I'm not taking yours either. Both of you made mistakes, which is natural for people. We make mistakes, Annabeth. And most of the time we make them with the people that we never want to hurt. But that doesn't mean we have to be ruled by guilt over it. What matters is how we face what we did and find a way to make sure that the mistake we made counts. From what you told me, Percy was trying to make up for what he did – "

"Oh, he wasn't," I said with a wave of dismissal. A while ago I agreed with her, but now I didn't. Percy wasn't trying to correct hat he did. He lied to me about it.

"He didn't want it to do with you at first, remember?" Clarisse asked. "But you were too eager to sleep with him – "

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about that. I knew you were just going to use it on me."

"Yes, I am. I'm going to use it to get inside that thick skull of yours," said Clarisse. "Let me ask you one thing, Annabeth Chase, is it really such a big deal that Jackson had sex with another girl? For Zeus's sake, you weren't even together when it happened! If Chris did that because I broke up with him and hurt him, I'm going to punch his face and beat myself up, because I knew it was on me. It was just sex."

"It wasn't just the sex itself, Clarisse!" I yelled. Some of the few campers who were at Camp inched closer to where we were, clearly eavesdropping. But I didn't care. "I'm mad for the fact that he lied to me about it!"

"Because he didn't want to hurt you!"

"And that's supposed to make it okay?"

"No," Clarisse said firmly. "But put yourself in his position, Annabeth. What would you have done? Would you have told him?"

"Of course!"

"Easy for you to say; you're not in his position. He lost you because of some selfish reason – and don't tell me I'm wrong because I know I'm not. And you went back to him, right after all of this happened. Do you think he'd want to lose you all over again? Jackson was hurt; it's only natural for him to find comfort and that Samantha girl gave it to him. You were the one who pushed them together, because you are some freaking daughter of the wisdom goddess who knows what's best for everyone just because you're smart. And you're problem, Chase? You don't listen to anyone. You think you know everything there is to know about everyone but you don't. You're clueless. Just because Athena's your mother doesn't guarantee that you're right about every single decision you make."

I didn't have an answer to that one. From the moment I found out that the wisdom goddess is my mother, I'd always felt like I can solve anything thrown at me. My life is consisted of acquiring knowledge and using what I gained and turning it into something useful. It's in my nature to know things but hearing what Clarisse said, I found out that when it coems to life, I couldn't just apply what I know and hope for the best.

"I'm a daughter of the war god. You are, too, as Atehna's the goddess of war. You know what's one of the good things about war?" she asked. "It teaches us how to fight for what we believe in, and from what I can see, you're not fighting."

Clarisse then rummaged through her jacket pocket and brought out a small object. I didn't know what it was until she she shifted her hand and the sun hit it, making it glisten. It was a mirror.

"Since when did you start bringing mirror?" I asked out of curiosity.

"If you ever tell anybody about this, I will kill you," she threatened. Clarisse handed me the mirror. I looked at her in confusion. "Look," she instructed. I didn't know what she was up to but the expression on her face made me follow. I looked in the mirror. "Who do you see?"

What I saw was a blonde, gray-eyed girl whose eyes were red from crying. She looked terrible. "Myself," I said.

"Now there is your real enemy, Chase," Clarisse said. "It isn't Samantha or Jackson. It's the girl staring back at you in the mirror. I think it's about time you come to terms with her."

I was about to look back when the sky darkened, creating shadows. There was a gust of cold wind and I shivered. Clarisse stiffened and drew her sword. My hand went for my belt where I was keeping my dagger but found it wasn't there. I remembered I left it in my bunk.

A shadow that appeared to be thicker than the rest appeared in front of me. Before Clarisse could lunge and attack, a skinny teenage guy with messy black hair that was very much like Percy's, dark eyes and pale skin materialized. A skull ring was on his left hand.

Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He straightened and dusted himself. "I could ask you the same thing," he said. "What are you doing here when Percy needs you?"

I sighed. "Look Nico, I know you're friends with him but – "

"Sally's been trying to reach you," he informed me.

I frowned. "Why?"

Nico looked me in the eyes. I found his unsettling. "Annabeth," he said in a quiet voice. "Percy's been in an accident."

The following evenst were nothing but a blur.

I could recall having difficulty in breathing, grabbing Nico's hand and forcing him to tell me what happened, and telling Clarisse that I had to go.

Shadow-traveling was unpleasant, but I didn't care much about it. All I wanted was to find out how Percy was doing. In a flash, Nico and I emerged from an alley near the hospital where Percy was being treated.

I rushed through the glass doors, used the signs to find where the emergency room was and found myself in a corridor where Paul and Sally were sitting. Paul was holding Sally's hand and was rubbing her back. Samantha was also there, which kind of ticked me off, but I put it aside. All that mattered was Percy.

"Sally," I said in a soft voice. I'd been crying for almost a whole day now and my head was hurting. Nico burst into where we were panting, his face covered in sweat. Sally turned to me. Sally was gritting her teeth, obviously forcing her tears back, but when she saw me, she broke down and ran to me, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Annabeth. Percy's . . ." she said but wasn't able to finish. She just held on to me, crying.

"How is he?" I asked Paul over Sally's shoulder.

Paul shook his head. "It's bad, Annabeth."

Sally broke away from our embrace. "His car was hit by a speeding truck. Witnesses said that his car just suddenly went out of lane and spun, hitting two more before stopping in the middle of the intersection. That's when the truck hit him." Sally then looked me in the eyes and I saw the worry I was having reflected in hers. "He was on his way to see you."

My knees buckled and I slowly fell to the floor. So Percy got into an accident because of me? When will I stop hurting him?

"The doctors had been working on him for nearly an hour now," Paul informed. "We'd been trying to reach you but we couldn't. That's why I called Nico to look for you." Of course they couldn't; I turned off my phone as soon as I arrived at Camp.

Just then, the door of the emergency room opened and a man walked out. Sally, Paul, Samantha, Nico and I all rushed forward to him. "How is he?" asked Sally.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Paul.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

The doctor removed his mask, revealing a tanned face. His name plate informed that he was Doctor Clarington. "Your son received fatal injuries, Ma'am," he said to Sally. My hand flew to my mouth, muffling the cry that was escaping. Sally leaned to Paul while he supported her in remaining upright. I saw Nico holding Samantha's arm in the corner of my eyes.

"He has a fracture on his skull, three broken ribs, a broken leg and a metal punctured his stomach. Also, your son has severe brain hemorrhages. It was cutting off the supply of oxygen to his brain. Another thing was it seemed that your son had been attacked. There were bite marks all over his neck and shoulder." I didn't even blush on this one. This wasn't the time to be ashamed of what I did. "One more thing was that his body seemed to be rejecting any form of medication and surgery, rendering everything we did useless."

"W-what exactly are you saying?" Sally asked.

The doctor gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but I'm afraid your son isn't going to make it."

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 28: AS I LAY DYING]**


	28. Chapter 28: As I Lay Dying

**[A/N: Surprise! I want to make it up to you for making you wait last time, that's why I'm updating again. :D**

**_PJOWisegirlandSeaweedBrain:_**** You just have to wait how this story's going to turn out. Two more chapters and it's done. :D**

**_schoolsucksass:_**** I'm sorry for the jellybeans. As for Percy . . . just wait for it. :D**

**_Juzko Disco: _****Oh, cool. And I've killed you twice? Man, I'm evil. :D**

**_thggymnast998: _****And thank you for reading my story. Don't worry about long reviews. I love them! :D**

**_ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParad e: _****I do? Wow. That means a lot. Thank you. And I will try to listen to that band when I get the time, right now I'm focused on writing. And, okay, I'll PM you the URL for my Facebook address. :D**

**_Mythomagic101: _****Yeah, everyone's been telling me I've been killing them with my chapters. I feel like a murderer. :D**

**_readwritereview: _****I'll try and read that story. I'm guessing it's pretty awesome. And I'm happy you got your copies of the books. To tell you the truth, I got a hyper day also last Saturday, so I kind of had to use all my energy by walking in circles. (I slept dizzy, by the way.) :D**

**_Love-Blue-Cupcakes: _****I changed that minor detail for this story. Thank you, by the way. :D **

**_CimFan_****: Oh, wow. Didn't know I can do that. Thanks. And I also like what happened with Clarisse. I wanted to see how much she's changed since she started dating Chris which was why I brought her in here. And I'm glad you liked it. :D **

**_Potterjay all the Way: _****Hey, don't do that. The story isn't done yet. :D**

**_FoxyChick_****: What do you mean with the hair the other day? Do I know you personally? Are you messing with me? If so, please stop. I feel uncomfortable with your reviews and . . . whoa, what Percy and Annabeth did? I don't do that thing for fun. I'm don;t keep my head in my pants. If I'm going to do it, it's going to be with someone I love. And ****_Gatorade_****? Seriously?**

**_rhean_****: No. Drake's just my pen name.**

**I'm changing my picture. I don't want anymore weird reviews. **

**Anyway, two more chapters and this story will be finished. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Thank you. :D**

**Once again, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 28: AS I LAY DYING

**PERCY**

I was inside a rectangular metal cell about half the size of my room. My back was against the wall and my right foot was chained. The chain was bolted on the floor. I leaned forward but quickly went back limply. Every part of my body hurts. It felt like my bones were crumbling to dust.

A movement from behind me made me turn. I waited in silence for someone to talk to me, to make their demands or tell me what they wanted from me. But instead of anger, the voice that spoke brought back pleasant memories. Fireworks at the beach, kissing underwater, holding hands at school. "Percy . . ." it said.

I knew who it was even when I couldn't see it. It was the voice that had become the symbol of hope and life for me. It was the voice whom I walked through the agony of River Styx for, the voice that gave me enough strength to survive the Titan war.

Annabeth.

"Hey," I said. "Still with me?"

I didn't know why I asked that, but I had enough brain cells to figure out that we were being held captive. Both of us.

"Yeah," she answered. Her voice was hoarse and raspy. I could hear her breathing. It was labored, like every breath hurt. "I'm okay."

"No you're not," I said. "I know you're not, Annabeth."

"I am, Seaweed Brain," she said. Even in the brink of death, she was still stubborn. "Because you're here. I can hear your voice. It's more than enough for me."

"Please don't say that," I said, my voice cracking. "Don't speak like I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you – "

"You are, Percy."

" – it's because of me why we're here, Annabeth," I insisted. "We're here because of what I did. And I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, Percy," Annabeth said. "You never did anything wrong. It was me. It was always me. I just never saw it. From the very beginning you were there for me." Annabeth took a deep breath and I could almost hear her lungs and heart struggling. I knew how each word was hurting her but I also knew that whenever Annabeth was talking, there's no stopping her. "When you met me I was a mess, Seaweed Brain. People don't see that. All they see was a strong, independent individual. They didn't know that I was dying inside, slowly and painfully. My family deserted me, I lost Thalia, then Luke. I swore I would never love again. And then . . . you came. You, of all people, see right through me. You saw who I really was – a broken girl, but unlike others who cringe at the sight of weakness, you stayed. You put me back into one piece even when you were hurting yourself in the process. I didn't see that before, but I do now."

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I wasn't used in crying. I was used in turning my expression into an undeterminable one because I knew how much people were looking up to me. To them, I was their leader. What they didn't know was how much I relied on Annabeth.

"You've hurt me, Percy," Annabeth told me. "First when I thought you died and were gone for two weeks, only to come back. Then with Rachel. During the war, I always live with the fear that you won't make it. I was again dying, along with all the Campers who were fighting. And then Samantha came. I have to admit, Seaweed Brain, the pain I felt because of you was worse than what I felt before. It was more intense."

I ducked my head and balled my hands into fists, leaning my forehead against them. The tears fell into my shirt, leaving it with dark, wet spots. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, Annabeth. All I ever want is to love you."

"Don't apologize, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth. "You may have hurt me but having you love me . . . it's worth all those pain." Annabeth paused and coughed. I wanted to be beside her and put my arms around her and tell her it's going to be okay, but for the moment, I was stuck. "You know why, Percy? Because I love you."

I held my hand against the cold metal wall, imagining Annabeth doing the same. For a moment, I could almost feel her hand at the other side of the structure separating us. Then reality set in. We were apart. And Annabeth was dying.

"I love you so much," I managed to croak out.

"Do you even know why I didn't come with Luke when he came to see me and asked me to go with him?" Annabeth asked. I knew what she was talking about. Annabeth had told me that before Luke took a bath in the River Styx, he came to visit her and asked for her help, but she didn't do anything for him. "I did it because of you. Luke promised that I would be safe. I wouldn't be hurt. I knew how uncertain my future is with the war coming but I wasn't even tempted to accept. And guess why. Because I knew I would be with you. I didn't choose the war, Percy. I picked you. I went to the war for you. And no matter what happens now, choosing you is the best choice I've ever made."

I couldn't stop crying. Right there, I didn't care about what people say about crying making someone less of a man because as far as I was concern, it wasn't true. The love of my life was dying. She was a only few feet away from me, all that separated us was a metal wall. And I couldn't do anything to help her. I'd never felt more helpless. I felt like my heart was slowly dying with her.

"Gods, it sucks that I can't see you right now," Annabeth said. Her voice was growing weaker each passing second.

"I'm smiling," I lied, my face streaked with tears. "Big, goofy grin with all my teeth showing."

Annabeth laughed weakly from the other side. "Me, too," she told me.

We both knew we were both lying, but we didn't say anything about it. We needed to be strong for each other.

Sounds from the outside made my head turn. The door of my cell opened and two masked buff dudes went inside and dragged me to the opposite side of the holding cell. They pinned me against the wall. The one in the middle groaned and moved sideways, revealing a very battered Annabeth. Her clothes were torn. There was a bloody wound on her shoulder. Her once shiny blonde hair was now almost gray. Her eyes that were always sparkling with power and life were now dulled to almost nothingness.

She smiled. "Percy . . . I missed you."

Two masked guys were holding her arms behind her. One more appeared, holding a whip and a knife on his hand. My eyes widened as understanding dawned in my brain. The man raised his whip and struck. The cry that escaped my lips couldn't rival against the whip hitting flesh and Annabeth's cry of pain.

The man raised the whip to strike again. "No!" I yelled. "Please, don't hurt her! Torture me instead. Just don't do anything to hurt her, please!"

He looked at me. "She knows you can stand physical pain. If we can't break you by hurting you, we'll do it by hurting the girl you love," he said. The weird thing was, the voice sounded familiar.

Annabeth looked at me. "Just close your eyes, Percy," she said, smiling. There was blood running down her lips. "You don't have to see this. You're going to be okay. Just remember that I love you. Hold on to that, Seaweed Brain. Never let that go." Another strike hit her and I fell to my knees, looking at her broken form helplessly.

The man tossed the bloody whip to the side and exchanged it for his knife. While he was doing this, I made my move. I stood up, and grabbed the mask of the guy holding me to my right and threw it to the one holding the knife. The mask was heavy enough and I had threw it with enough force that when it hit him in the forehead, he fell to the floor, groaning. His mask had been knocked off.

I head butted the guy to my right. Without his mask, my thick forehead made him serious damage. I ducked as I heard the one to my left lunging towards me. I drove my elbow to his side as I dodged, knocking the wind out of him. When he was down, I dove forward to where Annabeth was but doing so, I felt my left leg give up under my weight.

That's when I realized it was broken.

Only then did I notice the blood on my stomach. My shirt was torn and there was a deep wound visible underneath. My chest was also hurting badly, so was my head.

The two remaining guards sauntered to where I was and removed their mask. I blinked twice to believe what I was seeing.

They looked identical. Messy black hair, sea-green eyes and tanned skin.

They had my face.

I looked around and saw that the three guards I'd knocked out all looked like me. I didn't know what was happening.

"You're the one who's always hurting her," said the one to my right.

"From the very beginning you have done nothing but hurt the girl," said the one to my left.

They even had my voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It would be better if you just stay here," said the first. "Where you can't hurt her anymore."

The second picked up the fallen knife and walked back to where Annabeth was. "No," I said, trying to stand up and failing miserably. All I could do was watch as he aimed the knife to Annabeth's heart. She looked me in the eyes and mouthed the words _I love you_ while the other guard walked to where I was.

As the knife hit her, I felt a strong kick hitting my face.

And everything went black.

"Child," I heard a voice saying.

I sat upright, looking for Annabeth. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. _Gods, no ,_I thought,_ Please don't let her be dead. _I looked around for any sign of her, but couldn't find any. Then I noticed I wasn't in my holding cell anymore.

I looked up to see a strange-looking woman. The right side of her body was pale while the left one was black. She was in a golden dress with matching golden shawl. I could see through her body and I immediately thought that she was some sort of a spirit. Then I realized that she looked vaguely familiar.

"Have we met?" I asked.

"Yes, child," she said. "The last time you were here, you were with two other half-bloods. A daughter of Zeus and a son of Hades."

Then I remembered. I met her first when I was here with Thalia and Nico, trying to catch Ethan Nakamura, a son of Nemesis, who stole Hades's sword. "Melinoe, goddess of ghosts," I said. A lump formed in my throat as everything came rushing back in. My fight with Annabeth, my trying to catch up to her. The black dog and then the car crash. "Does this mean I'm dead?" I asked. I also realized that what I saw were mere hallucinations. Annabeth was safe. She wasn't dying. It was me who was dead.

"Not yet," she said.

"Then why are you talking to me?" I asked.

She didn't look offended. "To give you a message."

"What message?"

"By this point, you must've guessed that someone is trying to kill you – "

"The story of my life," I interrupted.

" – but you must know that you haven't faced the greatest threat yet. The one whose magic is trying to eliminate you is by far the most powerful – "

"Naturally," I interfered again. "My enemies get more powerful." Melinoe glared at me. "Sorry," I apologized.

The goddess of ghosts recomposed herself. "As I was saying, your enemy now is ancient, older than the gods and even the Titans themselves, that also means that the power at play is greater and much more dangerous."

"And . . .?"

"It's powerful enough to even mess with the Fates," Melinoe said.

"What? Who can mess with those things?" I asked.

"I would not speak about them that way about them, child," Melinoe scolded. "If it was up to them, this isn't your time yet – "

"Great. Can I now please come back? I need to make things right with Annabeth," I said.

"Weren't you listening?" Melinoe asked in annoyance. "An ancient power is blocking you. It has severed your connection to your mortal body, which is why you cannot return. Which is why you're stuck in here."

"Like forever?" I asked, shocked.

Melinoe nodded. "Unless you fight, or someone powerful interferes."

"Oh, perfect," I murmured. "So now I just have to find my way back on my own?"

"No," said Melinoe. "Someone will provide you the way."

"Who is this someone?"

"The same one trying to kill you."

I frowned. "Dang, that's confusing," I complained. "So you're telling me that the one who wants me dead will also provide me the way if I want to live again?"

Melinoe nodded approvingly. "That's exactly what I'm saying to you."

"That you for that crystal clear message," I grumbled.

"You would be of use to her either way. Dead or alive, she would be able to use you for her own gain," Melinoe informed me.

"She?" I asked. "The enemy's a she?"

"Yes," Melinoe answered, "unless you're from a different part of the universe where you use _she_ to refer to men."

"Hilarious," I said.

"The thing, child, is that if you choose to live again, your must know that the life ahead of you is filled with tragedy, losses, and sacrifices. The path ahead of you will make the Titan war look like a child's play." Melinoe looked at me. "Now make your choice, Perseus Jackson. Live or die."

I was about to open my mouth to ask questions as she wasn't making any sense but she suddenly stiffened. "What is it?" I asked.

Melinoe looked at me like she was trying to decide what color of flowers would be used in my funeral. "Someone has already made your choice for you," she said.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

I didn't know who caught me when I fell.

All I could remember was crying. The person holding me was also sobbing. I looked up to see the face of Samantha looking at me. I tried to push her away but she held my arm firmly. "Please, listen to me," she pleaded.

"No," I said stubbornly. "I won't. I know lies will come out of your mouth if I listen."

"For Percy, please," Samantha said.

"Don't talk about him like that. You have no right!" I yelled at her.

"Annabeth, listen to her, please," Paul said, holding a crying Sally. Nico was standing at the side looking uncomfortable.

I looked back at Samantha. I wanted to throttle her and feed her to Thalia's wolves but I couldn't because I knew that it wasn't her fault alone.

"Nothing happened between us, Annabeth," she said in a quiet voice.

I stared at her. "What?" I asked.

Then she told me. With every word she said, my heart dropped lower and my blood grew colder. How was I so fast in judging Percy? Why didn't I just listen to him when he was trying to explain? All of these could have been avoided!

"Oh, gods," I sobbed. "It's because of me. Percy's dying because of me."

I felt Samantha hugging me again and this time, I hugged her back, drawing strength from the girl who loved Percy as much as I did. "Don't say that," she whispered. "You didn't know what was going to happen."

"If I just listened to him, he wouldn't be here."

Samantha was about to reply when someone called my name. I looked up to see Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Travis and Connor, Drew, Will, Jake and Grover running to where we were. As soon as I saw Grover, I broke down again. He hugged me and rubbed my back.

"How's he?" he asked.

"He's dying, Grover," I said between sobs. "It's my entire fault."

"That's not true," Samantha said.

Clarisse stepped forward. "So you're the Samantha girl. You're lucky I'm in no mood to smash some face right now, otherwise . . ."

"It wasn't her, Clarisse," I told her. "It was Amber."

"It doesn't matter," I said. I broke away from Grover and took Will's arm. He winced. "Can you do anything to heal him? Please Will, say you can."

Will shook his head sadly. "All I can treat are minor wounds. This is beyond my abilities. I'm sorry, Annabeth."

I looked around helplessly, asking. Jake held up his hands. "Don't look at me; Percy's not a machine."

"He's not a plant," said Katie.

"What about ambrosia and nectar?" asked Drew. I was too much of a mess to even scold her for letting Samantha hear her speak.

"No," said Nico. Everyone looked at him. "The amount of ambrosia and nectar required to fully heal Percy will be too much for his body. It will only burn him up. And he will die if we try. Right now, there's nothing we can do. Unless . . ." he trailed off.

"Unless what?" I asked. Nico looked uncertain. I must've looked desperate for he told me. When he was done, I asked, "Do you think they'll help?"

"I doubt that," he said. "You know they don't interfere with our lives."

"But we have to try, right?" I asked. "If this is Percy's only hope, we have to try."

Nobody answered. Then Thalia stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Of course we will."

"You have to go now if you are to save Percy," said Chris.

"He's right," said Nico. "Percy's life force is too weak. It's either the Fates are cutting his life or someone powerful is blocking him."

I nodded, not even bothering to ask who was powerful enough to block someone's spirit from a son of the Underworld. "I just need to see him first," I said.

"I'll come with you," said Grover.

I took his hand and we went inside Percy's room. We didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us as there was no one around except our group.

As soon as I saw Percy, my breath got caught in my throat. He looked terrible. There bruises on his face. His head was bandaged. His left leg was on a cast. His tan skin that was always glowing with health was now pale. An oxygen mask was on his mouth and nose.

I kneeled beside his bed and took his wounded hand. "Percy . . ." I whispered. There were tears threatening to escape my eyes but I forced them back. Percy needed me to be strong, now of all times. "Hang on in there, okay? I'm not giving up on you so please don't give up. Fight, Percy. For me. And for everyone loving you." I kissed his hand. "You're going to be okay," I said, pressing his palm to my lips. "Just remember that I love you. Hold on to that, Seaweed Brain. Never let that go."

I kissed his forehead. "Promise you'll be here when I get back. Please be here when I get back. I need you in my life." I kissed his closed eyelids. "I love you so, so much, Percy." One last kiss on his forehead. "I need to go now."

I turned and went out of the room. I didn't trust myself enough to stay in there longer than I needed to. I might end up not leaving.

When we were back in the corridor, I saw a familiar face. A face that provoked anger and resentment inside me. Before I knew it, I was rushing forward to her. Samantha tried to block me but I pushed her aside.

Amber opened her mouth to speak but I pushed her against the wall and pressed my forearm against her throat firmly, cutting off her air. "You female dog," I hissed. "If you come anywhere near Percy again, I swear to all the gods, I will kill you." Then I pushed her to the floor. I fell on her butt, catching her breath and looking up at me in horror.

"Um, Annabeth isn't serious, right?" I heard Samantha asking behind me.

Nobody answered. "Leave. Now," I said, "before I rip your head off."

Thalia shook her head and offered a hand to Amber. I glared at her but she just looked at me blankly. Amber took her hand, only to fall back on the floor again, massaging her hand. Some of the hair on her head was standing up and she looked like she was being electrocuted.

Of course, that's what Thalia did. I smiled despite of myself. "Now girly," said Thalia. "Stay away from my cousin or that's not going to be the only pain you'll feel."

Amber looked like she was trying hard not to cry. She stood up and scrambled to where the exit was, only to fall on her face, thanks to her high heels.

I shook my head and looked at Nico. "Come on," I said. "We need to go now."

* * *

**[Next - Chapter 29: OPEN UP YOUR EYES]**


	29. Chapter 29: Open Up Your Eyes

**[A/N: The second to the last chapter. Sad, huh? Don't be. I might start a new story after this. Well, most likely I will be. I already have a title, actually: DARKNESS ARISING. I'm still working out the details and I might not start it immediately after this one, so you'll have to wait for it. :D**

**_PJOWisegirlandSeaweedBrain_****: Whoa. Really? My story is the reason? Thank you! And I believe you've read what I wrote above? :D**

**_thggymnast998_****: The truth is, most of the time I'm writing, I'm not aware of what I'm doing. I just let the words flow from my mind naturally. Sorry if I'm not much of a help. I just follow my instincts when I'm writing.**

**_Juzko Disco_****: The thing is, she's not logged in whenever she posts reviews, so I can't actually report her. And, dude! No way. It can't be another guy. I have bad experiences with gays. That would be super creepy. And THANK YOU! :d**

**_schoolsucksass_****: Um, wait. You mean you're ****_FoxyChick?_**

**_CimFan_****: Enjoy with hiking! :D**

**_NiniCere_****: Sorry, but no.**

**_annabethjackson1: _****Thanks! :D**

**_smileyvanilla_****: The scene at the beginning of the previous chapter was just Percy's hallucination.**

**_Sora_****: Hello! I mentioned you and thank you for reading. :D**

**_I am an author - I think_****: Haha. Hindi ko alam na may mga Pilipino din pala dito. Thanks! :D **

**(I'm a Filipino, by the way. English isn't my native language so I make mistakes most of the chem. :D)**

**_blondee-boo_****: Sorry for making you wait, and thank you. You're one of my most loyal readers. Thank you so much! :D**

**_Percabeth37_****: Sorry for doing that to you. *flashes a peace sign* :D**

**_Mimilim_****: Of course, that's why I'm updating faster. Partly because it's almost over and partly because I want to make it up to you. :D**

**_Kate: _****Oh. That sucks. Sorry to hear that but I'm glad that my writing is actually effective. :D**

**_2down7togo_****: Wow, nice job! Congratulations! :D**

**_Storybrooke_****: Yes, I'm sure I'm not Rick. I'm 19 years old. Thank you for checking out my story and I'm glad you like it. :D**

**Reviews, please! :D**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 29: OPEN UP YOUR EYES 

**ANNABETH**

Traveling with a son of Hades and a daughter of Zeus, I found out, was no fun.

Nico stood in the middle with Thalia and me on either side. We held onto his hand and, like before, we were swallowed by thick shadows. I would've preferred to travel the normal way but I knew that time was one thing we didn't have. It was my enemy. With each passing second, Percy was slipping further away from our grasp.

The sensation of shadow-traveling was exactly how Percy described it: there were weird noises, my body was shuddering with cold and the skin on my face felt like it was peeling. It would've been fine, except that there was someone in our group who could summon lightning whenever she was upset.

Like right now, Thalia was too surprised that when we were enveloped with the shadows, she accidentally summoned lightning and nearly singed my eyebrows off. Nico yelped beside me, nearly losing control.

For a while, there was blackness and emptiness surrounding us until I saw an opening ahead and forced myself to travel towards the light. Nico leaned to that direction also. We were almost there when Thalia, once again, summoned lightning, blasting us off of our feet. Nico and I flew and fell sprawling on the floor, me on top of him. Thalia was thrown out last, landing on top of me.

Poor Nico, he was trying to get out from beneath our weight.

"Next time, a little warning would be nice, Death Boy," said Thalia, picking herself up.

"Yeah, well I will never shadow-travel with you again," said Nico as I helped him up.

"As if I'd want to go one more time," said Thalia.

"Good thing you don't" said Nico.

"Guys," I said, cutting Thalia's reply. "We don't have time for this. We need to go now." I went ahead and entered the Throne Room.

It's rare for the Olympians to stay at Olympus. They only come together during solstices when they hold their gathering. Most of the time they were off somewhere, doing their own things. I didn't expect to find someone inside. I had thought about it. If there wasn't a single Olympian here, I would do what Percy did last summer to get his Dad's attention. I would sit on one of their thrones.

Luckily for me, I didn't have to do that. There were Lord Zeus, Thalia's father; Aphrodite, the goddess of love; Hera, the goddess of marriage; my mom, Athena and most importantly, Apollo, the god of music, poetry, prophecy, and healing. I was relieved that he was there, wearing dark Ray Ban and listening to his iPod, but as soon as I let my gaze travel around, I felt nervousness creeping into my chest, remembering what I came here for.

Thalia walked to her father and knelt in front of him. I did the same to my mother. Nico was left standing near the door.

"Rise, child," said my Mother. Thalia and I stood up. "I believe I know why you came here, my daughter."

I nodded. "Then you know I need your help," I said. "Not yours, but Lord Apollo's." I looked over to his throne. He was still listening to his iPod, bobbing his head to the tune of the song playing. When he saw me looking, he flashed a peace sign and grinned.

"The answer is no," said Zeus.

"Father!" Thalia said.

The god of the sky turned to her. "My daughter," he said, looking at her, a smile on his lips. "You of all people should know that we respect the Ancient Laws. We cannot interfere directly to the lives of our children."

"Lord Zeus," Aphrodite interrupted. "Percy had done us a great service when he rallied the demigods to protect Olympus last summer. He deserves to be helped."

"He does," Zeus agreed. "But we cannot. The Ancient Laws clearly state that. We must follow and – "

I stepped forward, looking directly into his eyes. "How could you, of all gods, talk about following the Ancient Laws and about not interfering into our lives?" Thalia and Nico both gasped behind me. I knew I was putting myself in a dangerous position by questioning him but if no one was going to stand up for Percy and me, I was going to do it myself. "Might I remind you, Lord Zeus, that you did interfere into Thalia's life when you turned her into a tree? And here you are, talking about honoring the Ancient Laws when you yourself broke it and – "

Zeus suddenly stood up, drawing his lightning bolt. Thalia pushed me aside and blocked me with her body. "Father, please," she pleaded.

"Step away, child," Zeus growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I will not be talked to by a mere mortal like her!"

"Funny how a mere mortal like me was one of the few who actually saw the real threat last war," I said sarcastically. I was so sick and tired of Zeus acting all high and mighty. I got that he was the god of Olympus and he should stick to and follow the rules but desperate times call for desperate measures. If Percy's survival meant that I had to face the wrath of the god of the sky, I would do it for him.

"Annabeth," my Mother said, looking at me in disapproval. "You will not speak to Lord Zeus that way."

"Please," said Aphrodite, waving her hand in dismissal. "The girl is distraught. We must understand why she is being like this. The love of her life is dying!"

"Something we cannot do something about," said Zeus.

"Oh, please," said Aphrodite. "Snap your finger and the boy will be saved."

"Aphrodite," said my Mother. "You know we cannot do anything to save the boy. He is in the hands of the Fates now."

Nico stepped forward. "No," he said nervously. "Percy is being blocked by someone powerful." All the Olympians, with the exception of Apollo, looked at him. "Someone powerful enough to conceal him from the Fates, someone with power to cut the connection between his spirit and mortal body."

"You see," said Zeus, motioning to Nico. "Your _friend _is beyond help."

"He's not," said Nico. "He can still be saved if someone with equal power interferes and break the magic surrounding him." Nico looked at me, his eyes apologetic. "Percy's mortal injuries can be easily cured with a god's power. The real trick is to severe whatever kind of power was holding him back. I could feel it, Annabeth, and even I have to admit that it's pretty powerful. For it to be stopped, at least two gods have to work together."

I took in an oxygen-deprived breath. So even if I managed to convince Apollo to help, I would need another one. Asking for one Olympian's help is like next to be impossible but asking for two? That won't happen.

Then I noticed Aphrodite looking at me in sympathy. I remembered my conversation with her and how she flat-out admitted that she was rooting for me and Percy. I pushed Thalia aside and knelt in front of her. "Lady Aphrodite," I said, my voice shaking. I had never begged anyone for help, but if that was what I had to do, I would do it. "Please, help Percy. I'm begging you. I will do anything but please help him." Tears had welled up in my eyes again. I didn't care what I was doing anymore. All I cared about was getting her help.

Aphrodite shrunk into a normal size and helped me to stand up, holding my arms. She smiled at me. "Of course I will, Annabeth."

"You will not, Aphrodite," said Zeus. "You will stay here and wait how things turn out."

"And what, Lord Zeus?" I asked, stopping Aphrodite from speaking. I didn't want my one ally to be convinced that she couldn't help us. "Will that bring satisfaction to you when a demigod who had shown you up dies? Percy was our leader when he protected your home, or have you forgotten about that? Are you so high and mighty that you won't even step down from your pedestal to help someone who had been there to service you from the very beginning without asking anything?" I looked around, meeting each of their eyes. Apollo was still absorbed with his iPod that he didn't notice what was happening. I didn't even try to hide my disappointment when I met my Mother's eyes. "Percy had always been there doing what you needed him to. He put what Olympus need in front of himself and now that he's the one needing you all, you're just going to turn a blind eye to him? Maybe the demigods who fought alongside Kronos last summer had rational reason. Maybe you, Lord Zeus, is no better than the Titans. "

Zeus snarled and was about to blast me to smithereens when there was a sudden flash of light and a tanned man with shaved beard, green eyes and black hair appeared. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts and flip flops.

Percy's father. Poseidon, god of the seas. "How is my son?" he asked, approaching me, his eyes showing worry.

"He's dying, Lord Poseidon," I said. Then Nico told him about the powerful someone blocking him and how we could help him. "Lady Aphrodite had already agreed to help but we need another one."

"That someone is me," he said.

"You will not," said Zeus, shrinking into human size and facing Poseidon. "The boy is your son. You cannot help him. You must follow the Ancient Law."

"I'd like to see you stop me, brother," he said. He then grabbed by arm and led me to the door.

There was a spurt of light and I was blasted sideways. When I looked up, I saw Poseidon holding his trident in front of him. Zeus was crouching forward, as if ready to attack. Or he had already made his move.

Poseidon's eyes had a look in them that was beyond angry. "You dare attack me, Zeus?" he roared. "I did not question you when you interfered with your daughter's fate so do not stop me from helping my son." I could see he was preparing to attack but I quickly stood up, ignoring the shock my body was experiencing.

"Lord Poseidon, please," I said, blocking him. "Your son needs you. Enough of this."

Slowly, he lowered his trident. He glared over my shoulder at his brother. "Just this one, Zeus. I will let this pass."

Just then, I heard someone getting up from behind me. It was Apollo. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Uncle P!" he said, clasping Poseidon's hand. "Why are you here?"

"To help my son," Poseidon replied.

Apollo frowned. "Why? What happened?" I quickly filled him in on everything, telling him how badly Percy needed help. When I was done, he said, "I will help."

"I'm already helping," said Poseidon.

Apollo placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand you worry about him, but you should respect the rules, Uncle P. Percy is your son. You can't help him. But don't worry; I will."

Poseidon nodded. "I'm thankful, Apollo."

Aphrodite smirked impatiently behind me. "Are we going or what? The boy needs us now!"

Thalia and Nico walked to where we were. Poseidon, Apollo and Aphrodite stood near us. Zeus was glaring. "This will have consequences."

Apollo nodded. "I will face my punishment when I get back, Father. But right now, I need to do what humans are looking up at for us to do."

"You may do as you please, Lord Zeus," said Aphrodite. "But right now, we have to do the right thing."

"Close your eyes, children," Poseidon said. I made an eye to eye contact with my mother for the last time before obeying the god of the seas. In a second, I felt a weird sensation like my body was being pulled from a hundred directions.

As soon as I felt it, it disappeared. I opened my eyes and saw that we were at the corridor leading to Percy's room. The demigods were all surprised to see who we had with us. Luckily, Samantha, Sally and Paul weren't around.

Clarisse met us halfway. "Where are they?" I asked.

She understood who I was talking about. "They went out to grab some food."

I nodded. Poseidon, Aphrodite and Apollo went ahead on their own and went inside Percy's room. I was about to follow but Apollo stopped me. "It would be better if you just stay here. This might not be good for a demigod." He saw my expression and smiled at me. "Don't worry. Consider him cured." With that, he closed the door behind him.

Clarisse took my arm and made me sit beside her. She looked at Chris. He nodded and went to where a vending machine was. When he got back, he handed me a bottle of water. I looked at him gratefully and drank. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I finished the entire bottle.

Sally, Paul and Samantha came back, holding sandwiches. They handed each camper. Samantha walked to where I was and asked, "Where were you? The Clarisse girl said you're looking for help. How did it go?"

"They're inside with him right now," I said, giving Sally a meaningful look. Sally exhaled a sigh of relief and held Paul's hand.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Just then, the door of Percy's room opened. Apollo, Aphrodite and Poseidon went out. They were looking worried. My heart skipped a beat. "How is he?" I asked.

Aphrodite smiled at me. "He's fine now."

"But we discovered something dangerous," said Apollo.

"Apollo," said Poseidon. "We would not talk about this. The thing that matters is that my son is safe."

Samantha's eyes widened. "Your Percy's dad?"

Poseidon smiled at her. "I believe you're his friend," he said. He then turned to me. "We shall be going. There are things that require our immediate attention. As much as I hate to be in the presences of my brother again, this thing cannot wait."

I nodded, my heart feeling light. Percy's okay now!

"Thank you," I said, looking each of them in the eyes. "Thank you for sticking up for me and for Percy."

Apollo grinned. He then whispered to me. "Don't worry about the mortals. Uncle P had manipulated the Mist. They would think Percy was never in any danger. Well, his parents are the only ones who'll know the truth." He then winked at me.

"Take care of my son," Poseidon said to me. Then he leaned and murmured. "I saw the bite marks. Was he that good?"

My face burned. "Poseidon!" Aphrodite scolded. "Do not embarrass the girl." She then looked at me. "Good luck, Annabeth. Remember that this is only the beginning."

I nodded. Together, the three of them vanished. As soon as they disappeared, I went inside the room, followed by Sally, Paul, Thalia, and Nico. The rest tried to follow but Clarisse stopped them.

Percy was looking relatively okay now. The glow of his skin was back. The bruises on his face were already fading, but his leg was still on a cast. I had to wonder about that for a moment until I realized they left it that way intentionally. It would be too suspicious if Percy didn't receive any injury. His car was crushed, after all.

I sat down and took his hand in mine. His eyelids fluttered open. I gave a gasp when I saw his eyes. I thought I would never see them again. Of course, I cried. Percy tried to speak but he was still too weak. "Sorry . . . nothing happened . . . was following you," he managed to get out.

"Shh," I whispered, combing the hair from his forehead. "It's okay. I know the truth now."

"Annabeth . . ."

"Please, just rest," I said, kissing his hand. "You have to rest."

"I love . . ." he said but he fell asleep again before he could finish.

I kissed the side of his lips.

"You _are_ love," I whispered.

SAMANTHA

I waited outside Percy's room.

His cousins, Thalia and Nico, went out together with Sally and Paul. The girl, Clarisse, who basically threatened to beat me up a while ago, wasn't as bad as I thought. She was actually pretty cool. She told me that she used to dislike Percy but she eventually armed up to him, though she said that if I told him about it, she would run me over with her motorcycle.

I heard the door open and saw Percy's cousins and parents going out. I smiled at Nico and he smiled back, his face red. I thought the kid was cute.

I stood up. "Can I see him?" I asked.

"Sure," said Sally.

I went inside.

Annabeth was sitting beside Percy when I came in. He was still out but I could remember that the doctor said that he would be fine. That there wasn't any serious injury, except for his broken leg. The doctors called him lucky, seeing how much ruined his car was. It was practically a miracle that he didn't die.

Annabeth looked up and smiled at me. She looked exhausted. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," I said, sitting next to her. For a while, we both just stared at Percy's sleeping form. Then I gathered enough courage to say, "I'm sorry Annabeth. If it wasn't because of what I did, Percy won't be here now. This is all my fault."

"No," she said. "This all began with me. I love Percy too much that it blinded me."

"Me, too," I admitted. "I love him so much that it clouded my judgment that night. I wasn't thinking straight that night. I wanted him. No, I _needed_ him. I thought that if something happened between us, he would want to be with me. But no. Even drugged and drunk, all he ever thought about was you. That's how much Percy loves you."

Annabeth looked at me. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this," she said, taking my hand. "You're a good person, Samantha. I know that you're going to find someone to love you the way you deserve to be loved."

I looked at Percy's face. "I wanted to hate you so bad at the beginning, Annabeth," I confessed. "You're the only one Percy can talk about. You're all he can think about. I would give up everything to have the kind of fights you two are having. You may fight and get angry at each other, but when it's all said and done, you'll be back into each other's arms, where you rightfully belong." I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I'm so pissed when I see you the first time. I wanted to despise you, but I couldn't, you know why?" I nodded to Percy. "Because of him. I love him and I couldn't do that to him."

Annabeth hugged me. "I'm sorry, Sam," she said.

I hugged her back. "Don't be, Annabeth. Percy belongs with you. You belong with him. I didn't really see that until now." I broke away from our hug. "You're so lucky to have someone like him in your life."

"Everyone's been telling me that," said Annabeth. "But I think it's because most of them mean that he's good-looking." We chuckled.

"I feel sorry for them, then," I said. "They can't see Perce for who he really is. His looks aren't what make him special. It's how he can move people. Before I met him, I was afraid to love. I always think that people will just end up abandoning me. But because of Percy, I'm now brave enough to take the risks. I'm now brave enough to feel pain to feel love. All because of him."

Annabeth didn't answer. She just kept on holding Percy's hand. For some time, we just watched him sleep and for a moment, everything felt right, even when I had to see Annabeth constantly kissing Percy's hand. It was right, because no one was getting hurt anymore. Except for me. I could take it, because that's the only thing left to do.

I wasn't aware of falling asleep. I was roused when I heard Sally screaming in joy and Percy yelling in pain. "Ow, Mom! Still sore! Ow!"

I looked up and saw Sally hugging Percy. She was crying. Paul leaned down and kissed Percy's forehead. He looked uneasy but pleased. "I'm so happy you're okay now, son."

Percy grinned. "Thanks, Paul." He looked around and saw me. "Sam . . ." I waited for him to get mad at me for what I did. But he didn't. Instead, he took my hand and looked me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean any of it."

I hugged him around the neck, careful not to hurt him. "Don't apologize, Perce. It's me who has to say that."

I heard the door opening. I looked up and saw Annabeth holding a tray of food. I didn't notice she was gone. I quickly disentangled myself from Percy, embarrassed. Annabeth smiled at me. "It's okay," she said. She dumped the tray at the bedside table and took Percy's hand. "How are you feeling?" she asked him

I moved aside and watched them.

"Alive," Percy said. "Ananbeth, I need to tell you something. Sam and I – "

Annabeth put a finger to his lips. "I know the truth now. Just stop talking and rest."

"But – " he began but Annabeth silenced him with a kiss. Beneath all the pain I was feeling, I was happy. Happy that Percy was okay now and that he and Annabeth were back together. When Annabeth broke away, Percy said, "Okay, but I have a request."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine. What is it?"

Percy was grinning. "When I get out of here, will you dress up as a nurse and give me a sponge bath?"

Annabeth blushed, while Paul, Sally and I laughed.

It looked like things were okay now.

I came back to the hospital the next day. I had time to think during my time alone and I had made my choice. Too many people had been hurt. I knew I had to move on, with my life and from Percy. And the only way I'd be able to do that was if I leave.

I entered Percy's room and was glad to find he was alone, sleeping.

I sat on his bed and took his hand. I knew it would be the last time I'd be able to do that. I wanted to burn the memory of his skin against mine. I kissed the back of his hand and took out the note I prepared for him and placed it under his pillow.

I stood up and kissed his forehead, muttering my goodbye. "Farewell, Perce. My love."

I went out and fixed my eyes ahead. Life has only one course: forward. I had to move forward and leaving was the beginning of the next chapter of my life.

I closed my eyes, and in my mind, closed this part of my life.

* * *

**[Last one - Chapter 30: THE HAPPY ENDING, SORT OF**

**PLEASE READ: Hey, guys. Please check out a story I posted. Well, it's actually only a prologue but it's one of the novels I'm working on. It's called OPERATION BLACK SYRINGE. Please check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks! :D]**


	30. Chapter 30: The Happy Ending, Sort Of

**[A/N: First of all, I would like to apologize for the long wait for the final chapter. I went out on a date with my girlfriend. We hadn't seen each other for two whole months. It was perfect.**

**_schoolsucksass_****: I apologize, then. I thought that was what you meant.**

**_thggymnats998:_**** All writers go through that. Personally, whenever I get a writer's block, I take a break. I go out and watch a movie or listen to rock music. Those usually help me. I don't know about you because all of us have their own ways of breaking it. it.**

**_Mythomagic101_****: Thank you. And yes, I'm planning on writing another one. It won't center on Percy and Annabeth but will feature them, too.**

**_Ecila404_****: THANK YOU! :D**

**_CimFan_****: I apologize if I took some time off. Just enjoy your time with your friends and when you get back, here's the last chapter. And I want you to know how thankful I am for having a reader like you. :D**

**_badgirlsneverchange_****: Thank you for the encouragements and I just hope you didn't get caught. :D**

**_supaswagginsaiyan4_****: Thanks. :D**

**_Potterjay all the Way_****: Um, yeah. English is my second language and no, my mother didn't teach me. I'm self-taught. I learned English by myself, like everything else. :D**

**_KK101: _****Of course not. And no, there won't be any epilogue. :D**

**FoxyChick: Okay, if you say so. And it's okay. I'm just glad that it's stopped and tell that girl that what she did isn't cool. **

**_I'm an author-I think: _****Madami lang akong free time ngayon kaya medyo mabilis ang update. Nakakatuwa na malamang may mga Pilipino din pala dito. Salamat sa suggestion! :D**

**_blondee-boo_****: I'm glad you still liked it, even when it didn't meet your expectation. And I'm going to answer your question below. Anyway, thank you and yes, you're one of my loyal readers. :D**

**PLEASE READ: The next story, DARKNESS ARISING, as I've said, it won't revolve around Percy and Annabeth but around Lester (that's my real name, by the way), a demigod whose parentage is unknown. It might not be a Percabeth fanfic but some of the loose ends in this story will be tied up in there. Some of the mysteries will be answered, so in a sense, DARKNESS ARISING is the sequel of this story. :D**

* * *

**WISE GIRL'S SEAWEED BRAIN  
**Chapter 30: THE HAPPY ENDING, SORT OF

**ANNABETH**

"Oh, come on, Annabeth! Seriously? I can take care of myself; you don't have to come inside with me!"

Percy had been complaining all the way from his cabin to the shower room. I told him I would come inside and help him take a bath considering that his left leg was still on a cast and he needed help in walking.

He was discharged from the hospital four days after Poseidon, Apollo and Aphrodite healed him. Percy had to stay longer because the doctors wanted to keep an eye on him, so to speak, to see if he'd show any sign of brain injury – they didn't know that my boyfriend is dealing with brain injuries every single day. When they were satisfied that he was okay, they let him go.

Percy was excused from school, so we were spending our time at Camp. Paul put in word for me to be excused, too. He wasn't exactly a fan of the idea, being an educator and all, but he must knew that I won't leave his son's side so he let me.

It was too bad that Percy wasn't able to compete in the swim meet. He actually had a fan club now, and they weren't happy when they found out that he had been in an accident. My boyfriend even received cards and fruits, most asking when they would see him competing again.

The Goode High swim team, however, still managed to win, even it was two swimmers short. Samantha disappeared the next day after Percy was announced to be out of danger. Nobody knew why. Well, nobody except Percy. My boyfriend may not say it but I was sure he knew something. I saw him once reading a note – a note he hid quickly when he saw me.

Anyway, it was late afternoon and Percy wanted to take a shower. Before, it was Nico who accompanied him, but now that the son of Hades had returned to the Underworld, Percy had to go alone.

But I won't let him. I didn't trust him enough not to fall on his face inside.

My boyfriend, as usual, was being stubborn. He didn't want me to go inside with him, claiming that he could take a bath alone.

"Look, Seaweed Brain," I said, taking his towel from him. He tried to snatch it back but he almost tripped. "Your leg's still healing. There's a good chance that you'll slip inside and you're not going to put me again through those awful hours thinking whether you'll survive or what. I'm coming with you," I said with a final note.

I heard someone smirking behind me. I turned to see Clarisse, holding ahnds with her boyfriend, Chris, smiling maliciously at us. "Aw," she teased. "Does Prissy need help in showering now?" She was pouting and making baby noises.

Percy scoffed. "_Aw_," he said, mimicking Clarisse's tone. "Can't Clarisse let go of Chris's hand now? Poor guy. I feel sorry for you, dude," he said.

Clarisse glared at him and tried to lunge at my boyfriend but Chris held him back. "Jackson, as soon as you're out of that cast, I swear to Ares I will break your leg again!"

Percy grinned. "Are you sure you're going to hurt me, my _friend_? I'm sure someone told me that you're starting to warm up to me."

"Lies!" Clarisse protested.

Chris shot us an apologetic look as he dragged Clarisse away. "Enjoy your make-out session!" Percy yelled.

Both of their faces turned red. I thought Clarisse was going to draw her sword but she surprised us all when she grabbed Chris's face and kissed him on the lips. Chris was taken aback but eventually kissed Clarisse, too. Percy was snickering behind me.

"We sure will, loser!" Clarisse yelled at Percy, taking Chris's hand and pulling him away.

I turned back to my boyfriend. "Now get your butt in their and let me help you shower," I told him. I felt like I was talking to a naughty four-year old.

Percy groaned. "Annabeth, come on. I can do it."

"I know you can, but I want to help," I insisted, walking to where the shower room was. When he didn't follow me, I went back and draped his arm around my shoulder, placed my hand on his chest and pulled him.

"This is the _boy_'s shower room, Annabeth. Sure you know that," he said.

"Oh, I do," I said.

We were almost at the door when Mark, a son of Ares, came out of the shower room. He eyd us warily at first the wolf-whistled. "Make sure to be quick, guys," he said. "There are others who needs to shower." Then he walked away.

Percy and I were both blushing. "See that, Annabeth?" he asked. "He's suspicious! The last thing I want is to get you in trouble. I know Chiron and Mr. D aren't around but that doesn't mean that no one's going to report us."

I smirked. "I'd like to see them try." I helped him get inside the shower room and into a stall. When he was inside, he looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked.

"I'm inside now, Annabeth," he said. "You don't have to stand there and watch me."

"And how am I supposed to know if you're okay if I don't watch you?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "You don't – I mean – do it alone!"

I chuckled. "Look, Seaweed Brain, if you're embarrass about being naked in front of me, you should get over yourself. It's not like I haven't seen you before."

His face reddened. "I know. But . . . I mean, you can wait for me outside. No need to give our friends the wrong idea. You know this is against the rule. We can't be alone in here. Chiron will eat us, that is if Mr. D doesn't turn us into dolphins first. Besides, you're the last person in the world I expect to break the rules."

"For you, I'm prepared to do anything," I said. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask," he said. "I'm still injured, Annabeth. You're going to have to wait until I'm fully healed before we can do anything." He was grinning maliciously at me.

It's my turn to blush. "It's not that, Seaweed Brain!" I protested, punching his arm. "I just want to make sure that you're going to be okay."

"And I'm telling you that I will be," he said. "There's no need to worry about me. I can shower alone. I've done it before remember?"

"Yeah. Well, you have Nico to help you. But he's not here now so you have to accept the fact that I'm not leaving unless you submit." I grinned at that word. "Besides, you don't want our friends to get suspicious of us, but staying here arguing will only take us more time so the sooner you do what I say, the better."

Percy groaned. "You're not going to let me win this one, are you?" I shook my head. "Fine. If we end up taking more time, don't say I didn't warn you."

I smiled and stepped in after him.

Twenty minutes later, we emerged from the shower room.

And in case you're wondering, it was only a shower. Nothing else. But that didn't stop the other campers from teasing us. Clarisse made kissing noises while her brother, Sherman, shook his head and patted Percy on the back.

I lead us back into his cabin and helped him get dressed. When he was done, he sat on his bunk and motioned for me to sit between his legs.I hang his towel on the rack first before positioning myself. Percy's arms automatically snaked around me and I held his hand.

"You're babying me too much, Wise Girl," he said, planting kisses on my head. "I might get used to this."

I turned and faced him. "I will baby you if you want," I said, kissing his lips.

He grinned. "Nice." I settled my head on his shoulder and he ran his fingers through my hair. "Tell me," he suddenly said, "when are you going to give me that sponge bath?"

I looked at him and saw he was grinning hugely. "I gave you a bath a while ago, Seaweed Brain," I reminded him.

"That's not a sponge bath, Annabeth," he said. "Besides, it didn't actually count. If you're going to give me a bath, I want us alone and not rushing up and –"

"Don't get any ideas, Seaweed Brain," I warned him.

He frowned. "Funny how a while ago you were so eager to see me naked and now you're turning me down?"

"That's different!" I protested. "I was just concerned about you. I didn't want something to happen to you. I wasn't thinking about anything else while giving you a bath. Unlike you, I actually have my priorities straight."

"And what's on top of your priorities?" he asked, kissing my neck.

"You," I answered truthfully. "And making sure that you don't get hurt anymore."

His smile was warm. "I can live with that." Percy kissed me again and for a while, I tuned out everything. I locked myself inside the perfect piece of world we had. When Percy broke away, I pulled him back and kissed him again. I felt him smile through our connected lips. His laugh was passed to my mouth, sending weird vibrations to my spine.

We broke away when we were both panting. "You're always making me run out of oxygen supply," he said.

"Oh, you like it," I said, resettling myself into his arms.

The moment felt so right that I could live in it forever. During his time at the hospital, a realization came into me. Percy is mine and will always be, and I am his. We are two parts of one being, take one away and the other will fall apart. He's the one who completed me and I was the missing piece he claimed to had been looking for. It would be impossible for one of us to continue if one is lost.

It may be too early to say, as we were both sixteen, but I knew it's Percy I needed to spend my every breath with. Destiny may interfere but fighting it is something we were prepared to do to stay together.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

I turned to him. "What is it?"

"What were you thinking when I was, you know, dying?" he said carefully.

For a moment, the memory of living with the pain of watching Percy slowly wither away came back and almost choked me. I pushed the feeling back, forcing myself to acknowledge that Percy wasn't in any danger anymore.

"I was thinking of those two weeks when you disappeared," I said, reminiscing the days when I thought Percy had died during the explosion in Mount St. Helens. "I thought that history was repeating but that I was actually going to lose you this time."

He tightened his arms around me. "You won't lose me, Annabeth. I will always be here for you."

"Promise?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "My promise is on your finger," he said, taking my hand and kissing the ring he gave me. "I was surprised that you didn't throw this away when you thought I cheated on you."

"I guess I just wanted to hold on to a piece of you," I admitted.

"But now you have me. All of me," he said, kissing me yet again.

I stopped him this time. He frowned at me. "Before we kiss, can I ask you something first?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Where were you when you disappeared for two weeks?" I asked. It didn't come out of nowhere. Watching Percy dying, as I'd said, brought back memories of living with the worry of not seeing him again. I recalled the nights I spent thinking about him when we were fourteen, willing him to come back. It was the same was what I felt a few days ago, only more painful.

When Percy was out of danger, I began to wonder where he was during that period. He never mentioned somethoing about it and I didn't ask him because I had an idea what happened to him and I didn't think I wanted to hear it, but now that we're together, and getting stronger, I was comfortable enough to know.

"I was hoping you won't ask me that," he answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't think you'd want to hear the answer."

"I have an idea where you were, Percy," I said. "I just want to know if I'm right."

"Ogygia," he said. "I was in Ogygia, with Calypso."

I nodded. That confirmed my suspicions. I'd heard legends about Calypso, about heroes washing on her shore and her treating them and then her falling in love with them. "So she fell in love with you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Are we going to fight again if I answer that question?" he asked, his eyes wary.

"No, of course not," I said. "If what we've been through taught me one thing, it's to trust you. I did and I still do. Whatever you say, I'm going to believe it." I looked up to him and met his eyes. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"I think you already know the answer," he said.

I nodded again. "But were you?" I asked.

"In love with her?" I nodded. "Do you want the truth?" he asked.

I bit my lower lip. "Yes."

Percy looked up and gazed outside his cabin. When he spoke, his eyes were faraway, no doubt remembering his time with Calypso. "There was a time when I thought I was," he admitted. I swallowed and kept my emotions in check. "Ogygia was perfect, Annabeth. There were invisible servants tending to my every need. The island itself defied beauty. And then there was Calypso. She's one of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I stiffened a bit hearing that. I mean I knew Percy was still a guy and he could still notice other girls, but that didn't stop me from feeling a bit uneasy.

He must've felt me for he added, "But she can never compete with you. She may be immortal but you're Annabeth, the only one I know I love." He kissed my cheek before proceeding. "Calypso offered me to stay. I could've escaped the prophecy. I could've stayed there where everything was perfect but whenever I think about you, I knew I couldn't. I'd rather have an uncertain and unsafe life if I got to be with you, rather than stay there away from you.

"So I came back," he continued. "But it wasn't for the war alone. It was for you, Annabeth. I knew I couldn't leave you. And the moment I saw your face, everything became clear. While I was still in Ogygia, I felt like I was in some sort of a trance but as soon as I saw you, the magic lifted and I knew instantly that I made the right choice. Coming back and choosing you is the best choice I've ever made." He chuckled. "That reminds me of something I saw a few days ago."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Percy gazed down at me, giving me a kiss. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're together, hmm?"

I smiled at him, touching his face. "Do you still feel something for Calypso?" I blurted out.

"No," he answered quickly. I heard the sincerity in that one syllable word. Percy touched my face and kissed me softly on the lips and I knew, in that instant, that Pecy and I were going to be okay.

I heard the conch horn blowing. I broke away from Percy and took his hand. "Come on," I said. "Let's go get some dinner."

* * *

**PERCY**

_Perce,_

_ I know I should've talked to you in person before leaving but I don't think I can stand looking at your eyes while saying goodbye. I just can't. I don't think I'll be able to leave while seeing your face, which is why I decided not to say goodbye in person, but don't worry, everything I want to say to you is in this letter so just read._

_By the time you're reading this, I'll be long gone. Please don't try to figure out where I'm heading because as I'm putting this letter under your pillow, I have no idea where I'm going. I'm just going to trust my feet to take me where I need to be – and that's away from you._

_Please don't take this the wrong way. I'm not leaving because I can't stand looking at you happy with Annabeth because the truth is, I've never been more happier than seeing your eyes light up when you look at her. I'm not leaving just for you, I'm doing this for myself. I can't spend my entire life in love with someone I can never have. I know I need to move on and the only way I'll be able to do that is if I leave so that's why I'm doing this. For myself, Perce. I know you of all people will understand why. Too many people had been hurt, all because I fell in love with the wrong guy but no matter what, loving you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me._

_I love you, Perce, and it is for that reason why I'm leaving you._

_Don't you dare blame yourself for my decision, Perseus Jackson. It's not your fault. You haven't done anything wrong when it came to me. _

_I want to thank you, Perce, for making me strong. Before you came, my life was in a serious disarray. I thought I would never smile again. Nothing in my life felt right until you stepped in and lit up everything like a beacon. I looked up to you for so long, and eventually, like what I always expected, I fell for you. I guess my heart was trying to tell me that from the moment I laid my eyes on you except that I tried to block It for the reason that I was afraid. The more I got to know you, the harder I fell, but also the better I got. You made a better person out of me. You gave me courage, Perce. It's because of you why I have something to fight for now._

_I promise that as soon as I get settled, I will call you to let you know how I'm doing, but for now, I guess it's good bye for us._

_There's no easy way being an ordinary friend to an extraordinary person. I failed in what I was supposed to do, and because of my weakness, I failed you. I'm haunted by the way things may have been if I didn't do what I did that night. I won't ask for your forgiveness anymore, or for you to forget, I only ask you to believe this: no matter where destiny and life take me, I will always love you with all my heart._

_ I love you. You will always be my Perce and I'm hoping that when I get back, I can still be your Sam._

_Goodbye, my friend._

_Always,_

_Sam_

I looekd up from reading Samantha's letter. I had woken up with a weird feeling at the side of my face. When I finally came through, I noticed a folded piece of paper which was pinned under my pillow. I could smell Samantha's faint scent clinging into it and I knew that it was from her.

I sat up and read it. I have to admit, every word stung, but not in the way that it hurt. It was sad. I had lost one friend again. And it's because of me. I know Samantha said that I shouldn't blame myself but I couldn't help it.

The door of my room opened and Ananbeth came in, holding a tray of food in her hand. She smiled brightly at me but her expression became guarded when she saw my face. "What is it?" she asked, setting the tray down.

I shook my head, hiding the letter. "Sam left," I told her.

Annabeth sighed and took my hand. "Percy, you can't blame yourself in everything. What you can't do is make everyone around you happy."

I nodded. "It's not that easy, Annabeth. Do you know what it feels like to question every move you make? What it feels like to know that no matter what you do, you're hurting someone? It's awful, Annabeth."

She took my hand and made me look in her eyes. "Seaweed Brain," she said in a soft voice. "We can't always avoid hurting other people but it's through knowing that we'll know how to not do it again anymore. You can't punish yourself ovger something you have no control over. Besides, how do you think Samantha will take this if she finds out your blaming yourself for her departure?"

I took a deep breath. "You're right," I agreed. "I can't make everyone happy. I have to live with the fact that I will always make mistakes and hurt others, but I will try not to. It's no fun dealing with the idea that you're causing someone pain." I kissed her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin a good day." I smiled at her. "Now, what food did you bring for me?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled. "Cheeseburger and barbecue."

"Ooh, unhealthy foods," I said. "Doc isn't going to be happy with you."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't really care," she said, setting the tray on my bed.

Annabeth fed me. I concentrated on having her with me. While looking at her face, I put an end to the Samantha chapter of my life.

Presently, we were at Camp.

Annabeth gave me a bath this afternoon, something I was embarrassed about. Campers had been calling me either "Baby Percy" or "Prissy" – thanks to Clarisse – while we were on our way to the dining pavilion. I was leaning against Annabeth as she supported me.

She sat with me on the Poseidon table. It was against the rule but since Chiron was off picking up some powerful half-blood and Mr. D wasn't anywhere to be seen, we were safe to sit with each other. Besides, Annabeth claimed that even if Mr. D and Chiron were here, they'd let her sit with me as I was still injured.

After we ate, we stayed at our table for sometime. Will, from Apollo cabin claiemd that he prepared something. There were only about two dozen campers in as it was the middle of the semester so I guess that was the reason why he didn't ask us to go to the Ampitheater.

Will came back with with a guitar. So this was just another sing-along. He strummed the guitar and I frowned. I thought I recognized the tune. I was sure it was sung by a girl. I wondered why Will picked that song up. But it wasn't him who sang.

It was Annabeth.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

I knew it because . . . ahem, I have a crush on her. Just don't tell Annabeth, please?

On the other hand, my girlfriend's voice was just perfect. It was really sweet. I had no idea why she was doing that but I was lost in listening to her voice.

_I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on the couch.  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

I smiled on that one. Hearing her say that I was the ebst thing that's ever been hers was totally heartwarming. I knew Annabeth didn't like singing much but knowing that she was doing this for me, really did me a good one.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

I thought the song was perfect. It wasn't promising a spotless future for the two of us. It was telling us that there were going to be hardships along the way, there would be fights and arguments and I thought that what made it the right song for us.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said,_

I took over on this one and sang that one line for her while looking at her straight in her eyes.

_"I'll never leave you alone."_

Ananbethw as surprised that I actually knew the lyrics of the song. She was momentarily out of it so I decided I'd better sing the next part since it was something I wanted her to know._  
_  
I _said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

For the last part, Annabeth sang again, holding my hand and locking her gaze on mine.

_Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back_

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.  
(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
(Hold on) Gonna make it now.  
(Hold on) I can see it,  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now.

When the final note came out of her lips, she leaned down and kissed me on the lips. The moment was magical. I could almost imagine fireworks going off the distance as our lips stayed glued together.

Annabeth broke away and smiled at me. There were tears in her eyes but I knew that they were tears of joy. I gave her another quick peck before asking, "What was that for?"

She shrugged. "You sang me a song last winter break. I thought it would be nice to return the favor." She combed her fingers in my hair. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

I tucked her hair behind her ear. "I don't know what the future holds for me, or for us, but I'm not worried about that because I have you. I love you, Wise Girl." She kissed me again and the campers erupted into a cheer. I smiled at her when we pulled apart. "Want to go to the beach?" I asked.

She nodded. "Sure."

Annabeth helped me. It took us longer than usual, with me dragging my leg that was still on a cast. When we were there, we sat on our usual spot and cuddled together. Nobody said anything for a while. We just held onto each other and enjoyed each other's warmth.

I took Annabeth's hand and played with her fingers. "Do you why our fingers are apart?" I asked.

Annabeth turned to me, frowning. "No."

I grinned. "Well, that's unusual. Anyway, to answer your question, the spaces in our fingers were made so that another one can fill in the gaps." I looked into her eyes and saw the beginning of something that would last forever. "I'm holding your hand right now and I'm promising you that I will never let it go."

Annabeth kissed me. "This is the beginning, Percy. You will always be my Seaweed Brain."

I grinned. "Wise Girl's Seaweed Brain? Hmm. I could live with that."

We kissed again. We were broken apart by the sound of hooves against sand. I looked up and saw Chiron. His face showed relief when he saw me. He knelt on his forelegs and patted my shoulder. "I'm so glad that you're safe now, my boy. I apologize if I wasn't present to help."

I smiled at him, my arms still around Annabeth. "No worries, Chiron. Did you succeed in your mission?" I asked.

"Sadly, no," he admitted. "The half-blood has a suspicious nature. I couldn't get anywhere near him. I would need to send someone soon enough. He couldn't be out there for long."

"Well, as soon as I'm recovered, I'll go," I offered.

"No way," Annabeth said. "You're not – "

"I'm taking you with me, Wise Girl," I quickly said. "I need you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Percy," Chirons aid in a measured voice. I knew he was about to share something important. "It's against my desire to put you through another predicament but while I was scouting near the half-blood's house, I came across someone you know."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Then I saw her.

She was as beautiful as I remembered; caramel hair, almond-shaped eyes, fair skin that seemd to be glowing under the moonlight. She had a timeless face. She could be sixteen, or thirty for all I know. She was still carrying the faint scent of cinnamon with her.

Uh oh.

"Who is she?" Annabeth asked.

"My brave one," the girl said.

"Calypso," I whispered.

**THE END**

* * *

**[Before I end this story, I would like to acknowledge some of you - ****_CimFan_****, you have been with me from the very beginning. You'd been reviewing this story from Chapter 1, something I'm totally thankful for.**  
** Also to ****_readwritereview, ThreeBulletsAtTheDnagerParad e, Potterjay all the Way, blondee-boo, thggymnats998, Goddess of the Dark flame, Everlasting Curse, schoolsucksass, Juzko Disco, annabethjackson1, Kate, bOOKwOrmrocks, Percabeth37, Mythomagic101, MegJackson, NiniCere. _****I'm sorry if I can't mention all of you but if you're reading this, just know that I'm very thankful. Writing for you have been one of the best experiences I've had. Thank you! :D**

**PLEASE READ: I'd be posting as Chapter 31 of this story the Prologue of another novel I've finished writing. Please read it and tell me what you think. Thanks! :D**

**This is Drake Hayward, signing off. (for a while)**


	31. Chapter 31

**VESMIRIAN SAGA, BOOK TWO: FLAMES OF RETRIBUTION**

**PROLOGUE**

_Vesmir, 1400s._

Strong gusts of wind swept the boy's jet black hair across his forehead. Thunder boomed in the sky.

He was standing at a cliff, his foot placed against a rock higher than the rest. He was wearing a long black coat with the back fluttering behind him. Inside, he was in a gray shirt and black pants. His boots were also black. In the dimming light of the dusk, he was almost invisible. He placed his elbow against his knee and watched the scene below him. It started raining. In seconds, he was drenched to the bone.

There was a village. Stone houses lay side by side for almost a mile. There was a huge house ahead, separated by a wide lawn and four tall marble pillars. There was the scent of fear in the Air. The boy could feel it. He knew they were sensing that he wasn't ordinary, much less, like them.

A commotion broke. It started when a man ran to the big house, known to them as the Room of the Elements. Even from at least three miles away, the boy could hear every word of his conversation with the four Counselors inside.

"He wasn't there," the man said, panting. "I've checked all three Warriors and they were all normal. When I was about to check _him_, though, he just disappeared."

There was a long moment of silence. Then a woman spoke, "Search the villages. We won't stop at anything until we find him. It is clear the Derknessians sent him to spy on us. We will capture him and . . . deal with him."

The boy snorted. _Deal with him?_ The Council had no idea that none of them could _deal_ with him. He was the most powerful Vesmirian in existence. He could take them all down if he wanted to. And he _wanted_ to. But not yet. He needed information.

He was trying to find out why he was branded a traitor. Yes, he had abilities that none of the other Vesmirians have but he was very much like them in every sense. He would die to protect his planet. That didn't matter to the Council; that was for certain. Every Warrior was born with the ability to control one Element and one Element only. Now that ancient rule was broken by him . . .

All four Counselors appeared, followed by the man. They closed the distance in a few seconds. They walked down the village in a hurry. Citizens bowed in respect to them. At one point, when they passed a house that was used as the training center for the Warriors, they stopped. "Come," said the same woman, summoning the three remaining Warriors. "We shall hunt the abomination and bring peace to Vesmir." _Abomination? _He liked this less and teenage Vesmirians appeared. One boy and two girls.

Together, all eight of them made their way to the arena, the coliseum used for their games. The boy knew why they were headed to that direction. He was spotted there last. He decided to play along. He summoned a whirlwind. He directed it to the opposite direction, to cause confusion. He was doing so to find out what the Council and the Warriors would do. When it appeared, he then summoned Water and fused it with the whirlwind, creating a whirlpool. Each of the Counselor's heads whipped from side to side, looking for the source of the disturbance. They found none. Of course, the boy hadn't released it yet. He still had something up his sleeve. He created a ball of Fire in his palms and made it hover near the whirlpool. Normally, the Fire would've died the instant it made contact with Water but not this time. He perfectly knew how to control the Elements and make all four work together.

The Fire lighted up the whirlpool. It was a bright reddish orange light and illuminated the whole village. The Council now saw what he was doing. They stared at it open-mouthed. Lastly, the boy kicked hard on the ground. A crevice snaked its way from the point of his boot to where the flaming whirlpool was. A huge chunk of Earth shot upward and hovered a few feet on top of it.

They all watched in fascination. While they were busy gazing, the boy withdrew his control over it and it swirled its way to where the village was. Vesmirians ran around in panic, trying to get out of the way of destruction. The Warriors stood in front of it and tried in vain to control the oncoming assault. Of course they couldn't. He was the only one who could. The boy had no intention of hurting anyone. He just wanted the Council afraid enough to back off of him. He had a mission—something he couldn't say—and the Council and Warriors on his tail weren't exactly going to help. He needed them away.

Then it happened. His body jerked forward, almost throwing him off the edge. His visions blurred until he wasn't able to see anything. His ears felt like they were being vacuumed from the inside. A cold sensation spread from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. He started to shake. And it disappeared. He was feeling fine but he knew what happened wasn't going to help his plan. He knew that the lives of those people below were in grave danger.

He opened his eyes. The irises that were electric blue a while ago were now black as midnight.

The sound of feet hitting the Earth jolted all eight of them into action.

They were all well trained. Even the newly-appointed Warriors. They drew their weapons. The boy was holding a spear. One of the girls was holding a dagger, the other a bow and arrows. The three Counselors drew their swords, the other one his spear. They couldn't see him but they knew he was close. They could feel his presence.

The Air warned them of the attack. The Earth vibrated beneath their feet. The Fire on top of the pillars grew dim each passing second. The sound of the Water from the nearby creek sounded restless. Apart from all of those, they knew what was about to happen.

And it did.

The boy burst out from the Earth, his black eyes shone with hate and power. They all backed up. Despite of lifetime of training in fighting enemies, they weren't able to hide their fear of this boy. They have witnessed what he was capable of doing. He was stronger than any of them put together.

"Fetch the weapon," the woman said to the man who informed them. He nodded and ran back to the Room of the Elements.

"You all believe you could defeat me," the boy said, circling them. His voice had no clear tone. It was flat and yet, very cold. It ran daggers through each of them, making them shiver. "But you must know that all of these are pointless. It is futile to try and kill me. I am not like you. I can't be killed with your petty weapons."

"We'll see," said the woman. Then all seven of them charged the boy.

He just stood there, waiting for them with a smile on his lips. The first to reach him was the Warrior of Earth. He brandished his spear and poked the boy's chest. The boy raised his eyebrows and looked down, as though not affected by the weapon. He pulled it out and before the Earth Warrior was able to move, he impaled him on the stomach. The Warrior grunted. His spear caught black fire and he crumpled to the ground, dead.

Five seconds elapsed before the real battle began. The two remaining Warriors charged the boy from opposite direction—one sending volley after volley of arrows at him while the other threw her dagger. He dodged it without effort—while the four Counselors, weapons held high, ran to him straight. He didn't move. He just stood there, his left hand slightly raised to his side. When the first Warrior reached him, he simply sidestepped, touched the side of her face and she evaporated in a cloud of smoke.

That's when he unleashed his true powers.

His feet exploded, showering everything on Earth. The five remaining defenders were momentarily blinded. They couldn't see anything but they heard the shrieks of the villagers. When the dirt cleared, the boy was nowhere in sight. They searched in vain but he wasn't anywhere. What they saw however, was repulsive and disturbing enough to put the boy out of their minds for a moment. Every living soul was killed, their bones piled in the dirt road.

Just then, the roof of the Room of the Elements caved in. Black smoke rose from inside. "No!" the head Counselor yelled. The Room was sacred to every Vesmirian, the house of the Great Four and destroying it was the worst blasphemous insult to them.

The remaining Warrior, together with the Council sprinted to the place. They were enraged and anger powered them up. One of the Counselors threw his spear with such force it passed right through the walls. They heard the impact of it on flesh. He knew he hit the boy. Rejuvenated by this, they ran faster.

What they found inside wasn't what they were expecting. They thought they would see the boy dead, with a spear on his stomach or more satisfyingly, on the heart. The boy, however, was kneeling in front of the basin, the one containing the spirit of the Great Four. The spear had impaled him on the back, all right, but the boy appeared as though unfazed by this.

The basin was glowing black. That wasn't possible. Black only meant Derknessians and this room was the sacred sanctuary of the originators of the Vesmirian race. What was happening was completely impossible and yet, it was. This room was supposed to be impenetrable by Derknessians. But then again, the boy wasn't just Derknessian. They should have suspected that from the very beginning. Outside he showed them unquestionable abilities to control all four Elements. And right now, he was showing them his uncanny power over Death by staying alive despite of the weapon buried shaft-deep into his back.

He turned around, his black irises glowing. His skin seemed to turn a lot paler. It looked like it was translucent and the veins were almost making an appearance beneath. His face was scary. The glow of the light from the basin cast dark shadows over his face, giving him an eerie and terrifying aura. Add that to the fact that he was holding a swirling ball of black fire. The Council and the remaining Warrior had had enough time to duck before he threw it at them.

The front wall exploded in a shower of stones and wood. One sharp shard flew and impaled the remaining Warrior on the chest. She died instantly. Only then did the Council realize that none of the boy's actions was by accident. He planned everything. He knew that by killing the Warriors first, he was eliminating everyone who could fight him. Of course, the Council could. But they had given up their power over their Elements—except for Elemental travel—when they become Counselors. Now it would be awesome power versus swords and a spear.

They noticed one more thing: the fire the boy threw wasn't just an ordinary fire. It created a shield around the Room, isolating them and preventing any form of help from coming. They were trapped.

Sensing they realized what he did, the boy smiled. "You know what one of your greatest weaknesses is?" he asked, circling them. "You value your ancestors too much. You dedicate your life into protecting their sanctuary. Serving them is your life's goal. May I ask one thing?" he uttered the words like he meant them, like he really was asking for permission. The Council waited. "Why serve them? They're dead in every sense of the word. Doing what they started won't bring them back."

"Because we believe in love," said the head Counselor. "We believe in the sense of peace. We inherited those traits from them. Unlike you, we value harmony."

"Unlike _me_?" he asked. "Forgive me, I forgot. I _am_ your enemy. You believed that by killing me, you will be bringing peace to your planet. But heed my warning: By ending my life, you will be making this war a lot worse than it already is."

"Do not play games with us," said one of the Counselors, the one who threw the spear. "If you're going to kill us, get on with it but I warn you; it's not going to be easy."

"Kill you?" he said. "No. I'm afraid you misunderstood me. I'm not going to kill you; I will let you do the deed by yourselves."

"We will never dream of harming ourselves," said the third. "Much less hurting our people."

"But you _are_," said the boy. "By entering this Room and threatening to kill me, you are endangering the lives of every single citizen of your planet—those who have survived, I mean. Let me give you a piece of advice: Leave and let me do my mission. I give you my word no one will be harmed."

"Tempting," said the fourth. "Do you think we are foolish not to see the shield you created? I assume if we try and escape we will burn to Death."

"Clever you noticed," he said. "Of course, I never intended for any of you to live. But what are four lives in exchange for millions? You Counselors know too much; you need to be taken out of the picture. If not, you will be bringing the worst war upon the people you are protecting the most."

"The offer's not reasonable, boy," said the head. "But even if it is, we would never dream of making a pact with the enemy."

"Enemy," he repeated. "You strongly think I am the enemy but the truth is, I am your sole savior. It is me who will make the decision that could save or destroy this planet. Will you stop me from doing such task?"

"Afraid we have to," said the third.

"Then the blood will be on your hands," he said, drawing a black sword with a black gem on its hilt. He took a step and quickly switched into hyper mode. With one deadly arch, he killed two of them. Now all that's left was the head and the one with the spear. "I'm giving you a second chance. Walk out that door and die with dignity or stay here, try and kill me and die like traitors."

"You _are_ the traitor," said the head.

"I know you believe that but I am not," he said. "I appear to be one, what with all the powers I possess but I am your real king. I was born to lead you."

"We will never," said the second.

"Well then, I see you've made your choice and I have to make mine." The boy then threw his sword behind him. The blade clang to the side of the basin, spilling its contents. He then disappeared and when he made himself visible again, he was standing right in front of the head Counselor. Before she could move, he touched her face and she wailed in agony. Smoke rose from her mouth, eyes and ears. She slowly crumbled until none of her was left but a pile of ash.

"Now," said the boy. "The final defender."

"If you kill me, the rest of the Vesmirians will be after you. They are strong enough to subdue you and capture you."

"You can't capture me, petty Counselor," he said. "You're going to have to kill me first." With that, he charged. He was absorbed with killing the last Counselor that he didn't hear the Air whistling. An arrow with black and silver head disappeared and buried itself at the side of his neck, below his right jaw. As soon as it made contact, it exploded into Vesmirian Fire, only to get eaten by black Derknessian flame.

A man appeared from the shadows, the one who was told to fetch the weapon, holding a bow and an empty quiver of arrows. "I thought you might say that," he said.

* * *

**How's that? :D**


	32. Chapter 32: PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Okay guys, don't be too happy. This isn't a new chapter for Wise Girl's Seaweed Brain. I just need to say something and here it is: When I finished Wise Girl's Seaweed Brain and started thinking about Darkness Arising, there's something that's been bugging me. It's something that constantly happens to me whenever I think about my stories. I can't exactly explain it so I won't try.

See, the thing is I feel like Lester (the new half-blood and main protagonist from Darkness Arising) is somewhat connected to Percy. At least in my stories. I can't say how I did. I just do.

I knew from the very beginning that I would end Wise Girl's Seaweed Brain that way, with Calypso's arrival, in another cliffhanger. For a while, I thought about writing another Percabeth story, now with Calypso as the third wheel but then I thought it would be redundant, so I went back into thinking about Lester's story. Just when I was about to start writing it, I felt this itch at the back of my mind. I couldn't shake it away until I thought about Lester, Annabeth, and Percy in one picture. Then something went snap. A chain was made. I guess it's been there from the very start, but it wasn't complete. Lester and Calypso were the final pieces, creating a whole new puzzle.

Before anything else, I want you to read this. The following words are really important:

_"To the west, the seductress is being concealed,_

_For survival, one's warning the three must heed._

_The death, the sacrifice, the vessel shall usurp the goddess,_

_To bathe the world in endless darkness._

_The sea and the abyss bound by blood,_

_And one's soul shall be reclaimed by a parent's hand."_

__(Sorry, I suck at poetry.)

There. So now I'm going to ask you to do some things for me. It's for my early Christmas present for all of you.

Go to my profile.

Check my stories and you'll see what I mean.

Enjoy!


End file.
